Threefold
by HigherMagic
Summary: Post-Eclipse. “I’ve been silent for too long, but know this…I came back for you, Edward. And I’m not going to stop until you’re mine, you got it? You belong to me." Jacob realizes he's been wrong with who his Wolf wanted. SLASH. Not an Imprinting story.
1. Revelations

**Author's Note: WARNING. This fic has rape, abuse, violence, sex, and language. Also MPreg. There will be a male getting pregnant in this story. So if it isn't your thing, just move along, but I do recommend you give it a chance; I myself am quite excited about this story. :] There will also be major disregard for the rules of science (obviously) and Stephanie Meyer. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Threefold**

**Chapter One**

_Jacob,_

_I'm breaking the rules by sending you this. She was afraid of hurting you, and she didn't want to make you feel obligated in any way. But I know that, if things had gone the other way, I would have wanted the choice._

_I promise I will take care of her, Jacob. Thank you - for her - for everything._

_Edward._

The little white square of paper turned into a crumpled mesh in between my clenched fingers. I was shaking so hard, I literally didn't know if I could keep control of my phasing anymore.

This wasn't right! _My _Bella couldn't possibly marry that…that leech!

I had to get away from there. I just had to; I would not see her walk down the aisle, all dressed in white and set up like a perfect sacrifice to those creatures of the night, so that he could damn her to hell, and where I wouldn't be able to even hear her voice without wanting to rip out her vocal chords. This inbred hatred between shape shifters and vampires would not change just because the infamous _Bella Swan_ had decided to choose the wrong side, no matter what her idiotic, naïve brain forced her to think. She was more than a little unstable, anyway. She thought the world fucking revolved around her. Well, mine did. Her and the leech she was about to call husband.

Without a word or another thought, I was naked and running, feeling my skin split into fur, my limbs elongate and build for three-beat loping, more than two-beat sprints. My face widened, became more triangular and sharp canines burst from my gums in a sharp point of pain, that quickly faded as I allowed my wolf mind to take over, to see everything in simpler clarity. As a wolf, nothing of human troubles could reach me.

None of the pack were phased, and for that I was glad. I didn't want any condolences or pep talks, both of which I was likely to get from the Usurper Alpha, and the rest of the wolves I considered my friends and comrades. Up until now. It seemed like they were a burden more often than not, a constant pressure on my thoughts to keep them clean and sound and focused, as a true Alpha's should be. Sam was a pretender, an usurper to the House of Black. Black was never meant to serve Uley, just as the House of Uley should never have been allowed to such positions of power. It was a gross malignancy on my mind, sometimes, growing and growing until I felt myself be pulled under with murderous, treacherous thoughts that Sam tried to avoid, but I know he heard.

Of course, I would never allow myself to take part on those actions; the time for me to take my rightful place had not come. Not yet.

The forest disappeared underneath my body, as it dared to defy me with such a thing as mere _distance_. Hah! I could outrun all but the fastest leeches if I wanted to, cross the entire United States in a matter of days…but that meant nothing to her, of course. The only thing she brought into account when picking the speed of her lovers - those she chose to string along and those she kept - was how fast they were able to reach her. The only advantage she had by choosing me was that I was free to go anywhere; Cullen would be violating a treaty if he tried to move onto the Res. But of course, no one wants to even think about loving something that can transform into a giant wolf - because fucking _sparkling_ leeches are far cooler and prettier to look at. Shiny.

She's like a fucking magpie.

Or maybe a raven or crow…after all, she only wants to peck her nose at dead things.

_Cynical thoughts, Jacob._ Oh, how murderous my mind could become, and only for the thought that _him _and _her_ were going to be together forever in every single sense of the word, and I was going to be left 'Waiting in the wings', as he had so eloquently put it, not so long ago. He had played the situation, manipulated all of the emotions involved even better than that empathic leech could ever accomplish…because he made me think my thoughts were my own. He made me assume that this was what I wanted…everything up until now, he had made seem like either Bella's choice, or mine.

And I hated that.

I hated _him._

I hated that I had been so easy to manipulate, to mould to his purposes and whims. I wasn't some damned puppet flopping about on a string! I was a shape shifter! An Alpha one at that, and to be pulled over by a leech! It was the lowest kind of shame…and I know that if I had overthrown the Usurper before that incident, the shame of it all on my House would have permanently guaranteed me an Exile's life. But as a Beta…

Well, as a Beta I could get away with fucking murder. If it was the right one.

Seth didn't understand; he couldn't see. He couldn't bring to his forefront thoughts how evil these things were. Yes, when he and Cullen had both fought together against the invaders, they had been a remarkable team, a bond forged then stronger than perhaps any wolf-leech bond before, as comrades in battle and perhaps even friends. That thought _enraged_ me. Cullen wasn't allowed to get near any member of my pack except me! And that was only so that I could rip his fucking throat out and burn it, then shove the ash into his system, tear off each individual limb and appendage until he was nothing more than a torso and head, having made him eat all of his body, and then burn the rest and listen to his dying screams of pain. Leeches couldn't pass out - it would be a very long, very satisfying kill.

And he knew I wanted to do this to him…He _knew _that I wanted to completely destroy him…To rob him of everything he knew and cherished and cared about until all that was left was agony, and Me. He knew this and yet he still tried to goad me on, to make me be a part of his life and that of Bella's.

What the fuck was he playing at?

I had been running for some amount of time - you know, the amount of time where you've kinda lost track of it, but all you know is you're dying for a drink, your feet hurt and you've got a killer headache from being in the sun too long - before I hit water. I only knew I was moving Southwards…cause my life was heading straight south. When did I become such a symbolist douche?

Probably around the time I started carving that little wolf effigy for Bella. That thing had taken freaking_ ages_, and my nails would never be the same again…and yet, thinking back on it…I knew it hadn't ever been for her. No…I had wanted to see _his_ reaction to it; a claim I had taken over her. His reaction had been…well, I had both anticipated it and been surprised by it. Not only had he not destroyed it, sent it back or even shown the slightest inclination of noticing it, but he had actually tried to make it a sort of…_shared_ sentiment, by adding his own charm to it. Staking his own claim, but only half the claim on the woman he loved. The woman _I _loved. Of course…that was all he was entitled to, wasn't he? I had been there first, after all. I had known Bella from childhood, where he was still a nice paedophilic age to be lurking around high schools and checking out teenaged girls. Of course, I knew this wasn't true, but I think I'm entitled to my prejudices, just as he is allowed to have his.

But that's the infuriating part!

He doesn't hate me. I want him to hate me…because what he feels right now. Fuck it's like I can fucking know how his mind works, and it kills me to even think I'm that in tune with a leech! This emotion he feels towards me is nothing short of _tolerance_. How disgusting. Tolerance suggests patronization, because he knows he's won and therefore merely watches my actions and attempts with an amused eye, like someone would watch a child while it is in the middle of a sugar rush or temper tantrum. So if that's all he looks at me with, it only made me want to watch that look change…to fear, perhaps, or pain. Maybe even admiration when I finally best him, finally bring him to his knees in front of me.

The sweet scent of water washed over me, accompanied with faint saline content and the distinct smell of fishiness. I cast my eyes around, trying to find the source, and was angered when it eluded me. But, when I finally allowed my mind to clear of such rage-induced thoughts, or perhaps suspects of hallucination, I realized why. Fog surrounded me, thick and heavy and cold in the air. It felt like if leeches could evaporate…Don't you see? Such is my hatred for them that only other things that I hate can be compared to them…Like the isotope Carbon-12...that is where all the other atoms get their relative atomic mass or whatever. Yeah, I pay attention in school, and I go to good schools. It's not just the whole mumbo-jumbo-Old-Legends-about-creepy-Gods-and-creatures thing on the Res. And I was smart anyway…but nothing compared to a leech.

Anyway, I digress. My eyes were obviously going to fail me here, so the next logical choice would be my nose, yes? That is my second strongest sense as a wolf, and therefore the one I should most rely on.

So I strode forward, careful to keep my ears cocked and ready for a human who decided that giant shapes in the mist were bad news. Whoever did shoot at me should become the fucking spokesperson for every horror movie hero in the WORLD. Seriously, don't they watch that shit? I mean…as if the creepy music isn't a fucking _dead giveaway_ - pun intended - but they always say the shit like 'That can't be real' or 'You're crazy', and then they get their heads blown off by fucking psycho ghosts or whatever. I'd rather be the idiotic sceptic that believed them and lived than the retard who didn't, and died.

I digress again…it seems the wolf part of me can't stay focused. I tend to lose my wolf-ness after a while of being phased. I get tired or bored or want something more on a level of cognitive thinking, but I also just want the solitude. No one talks to wolves, and I was too far away from my pack for them to hear me.

A plaque suddenly materialized out of nowhere, right in front of my nose, accompanied by a sudden drop into what I can only assume was water, since the scent got absolutely overwhelming as soon as my head breached the edge of the cliff side. I peered closer.

_Cape Disappointment._

Wow. Really?

Could my life get any more fucking cliché?

Apparently so. Sigh.

I carefully side-stepped the plaque, being sure to keep at least a foot between me and the cliff edge - yeah, I watch movies too, and I know there's always a part of the rock ready to crumble and take whatever was standing on it to a nice gruesome death. There had to be a way down; yeah, it smelled like salt but I was so thirsty I would probably take horse piss right about now.

Or Budweiser.

Haha.

Finally, there was a small hanging that sort of…well, basically it was still a steep drop…but a steep drop with footholds to get in and back out. The water smelled slightly clearer here too; less like the sea and more like a lake. Hopefully that would be slightly more thirst-quenching…Hopefully. Again; better than horse piss. Loads of animals probably came down here, from the sudden amount of scents I was acquiring with every inhalation. I loved the whole fact that I could just run and run and run and hardly ever get tired…except for the kind of mental exhaustion that came with no sleep or whatever. But leeches could just fucking go all the damn time.

Jeesh, I need to stop comparing myself to him…to _them. _I had lost and that's all there was to it.

Once my thirst was quenched I only took off again, this time more West; I didn't want to go any further South, because it was getting warmer and running in the heat didn't seem like a very attractive option to me. Now…Now I was struck with just how little I knew about the world outside my home and my state. I mean Geography had never been my strong point, because I had never needed to consider that I might one day leave Forks. I had everything I needed until them, even perhaps getting towards a woman, and then the Cullens had to move back here and ruin it all. Damn the Treaty, otherwise as soon as I had figured out what I was, I would have fucking gone over and ripped open the lot of them. Just because Bella only turned to me because _he _had left…Hell, I would take seconds over nothing.

I shouldn't be thinking like this.

But I can't help it.

_I hate him so much_.

'_I promise I will take care of her, Jacob._'_ Bullshit._ He can't even fucking be around her without wanting to take a bite out of her neck. I knew how it felt to be bitten and trust me, it's not a fucking picnic. Even a nasty bite from a fellow pack member during a play fight hurts like a bitch - I can't imagine what would happen if you added venom into the mix. I had heard it felt like living fire, flowing through your veins faster than blood, burning and changing for three whole days. Who would do that willingly? What possible cause could there be for enduring so much torture? Love wasn't nearly powerful enough…surely.

But I know I would be guilty of the same sort of devotion…if and when I ever found my Imprint. Maybe this little 'vacation' was exactly what I needed, to get away and settle down with a nice girl that would help me forget about Bella and Edward, and the thought of them _together._ As leeches.

Uggh, all this indecision was giving me a headache. Without a sound I changed back, already by the bank of the cold water. It felt good in the bright, rare sun, to wash my body of sweat and dirt that had accumulated from running. Say what you want; animal fur is a bitch to clean and I still find bits of dirt and moss and shit around my skin days later. Disgusting; I'm glad I have the immune system of a fucking paranormal.

Leeches couldn't ever get sick. It was, like, impossible or something since they didn't have blood or cells to destroy; anything bad in their system would get removed or neutralized by venom. Yeah, I had done my homework. When Carlisle was treating me after the newborn invasion, I had wanted to know anything and everything I could. Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer…Right? I wanted to know how it all worked, how they managed to live forever without their bodies decaying, why they sparkled…All that jazz. Unfortunately, although the doctor had answered all of my questions, it was always in this vague, evasive way that left me feeling unsatisfied, knowing I only had a partial truth. I wonder who was responsible for that.

_This hatred will consume me._

I pulled on my pair of cut-offs, throwing away the attached string tied to around my ankle; I wouldn't be going wolf for a while now. I just needed to sleep, for as long and as deeply as possible. Maybe then, when I woke up, I could think with a clearer head.

It was another couple of miles to the next town, and my feet hurt like no feeling on Earth could describe. Especially where the tendon was, because of the odd alignment that came with changing from wolf to human and back again. After a while our joints tended to ache, especially after spending so much time in one form, as I had just done.

I wonder if my pack are looking for me, and if so, are they having any success? I was pretty sure that I was out of range from our mental links. Nevertheless, I wasn't going to take any chances; I was going to be human for now. At least until I could figure out my next move; I had little money, no food, no clothes. Damn, this whole 'running away' thing was a lot more complicated than movies and shit made it seem. Jeez…if only paranormal shit was as easy to solve as everything else; stake through his heart and garlic up his nose. Or a silver bullet right into my brain. Simple as.

_Snap out of it, Jacob. That's not how things work around here, in this world, this life. Nothing's going to be resolved if you keep feeling sorry for yourself, and don't _act.

I was just about ready to agree with the voice in my head - yeah, agreeing with voices in my head. I know, I'm a psycho - when buildings suddenly started cropping up around me. With no idea where I was or where I was meant to go to find a decent hotel, I just kept walking along the main road running right into the centre of the small town. It looked pleasant enough, in that sickening-white-picket-fence-dog-out-front-Volvo-in-the-garage-and-two-kids-with-husband-cheating-on-wife-with-neighbour kind of way. When did I become such a cynic? Hell, I think I'm entitled to it right now. Hopefully, though, I will follow my own advice and snap out of it before long.

Finally a small motel came into view on the other side of the town, when the road came back out towards the highway again. I entered the reception quickly, going up to the main guy behind the counter. He fixed me with a suspicious glance - after all, I was a half-naked man coming basically out of nowhere, on the highway with no mode of transportation except my own two feet, and no bags or anything. Whatever; I was in no mood for excuses and shit. I could only hope that his sense of business was greater than his sense of safety. How must the leeches cope, with a human's natural response being to flee in the other direction as fast as possible. Still, with their kinda-awesome-but-also-really-annoying ability to charm the hell out of people, they must get their way pretty easily, after all.

"Room for one?" he asked, before I could even have the opportunity to speak. I merely nodded, not bothering to even try and put forward a friendly façade; like I mentioned before, I couldn't be assed for any of it. "Forty bucks a night."

"That's fine," I replied, not caring if it was a major rip-off or a good deal. All I wanted was a relatively comfortable bed (or piece of floor) and some hot water wouldn't hurt one bit. He handed me a key as I gave him the cash, and went to my room. It was the third one along from the reception, and from the absence of every other key on the wall, the only unoccupied room. Inside there was a single twin bed, en suite revealing a toilet and shower cubicle in one corner. Yeah, I could definitely work with this; I'd had worse.

Well, that's not quite true, but I was nothing if not the rugged, go-without type. I had to be.

_She_ would probably be living the cookie-cutter, perfect life once she was married, except for the whole wanting-to-destroy-the-entire-town kind of thing as a newborn vampire. Uggh, even the thought of it repulsed me. If only the Cullens hadn't come along and ruined everything. Or better yet - if they had been human, and died rightfully in whatever century they were born into. Even if they did end up being in Forks as regular humans, perhaps I would have stood more of a chance with Bella. Maybe even accepted her rejection in choosing Edward to marry - after all, choosing humanity over a shape shifter made a hell of a lot more sense than choosing a vampire over a shape shifter. But then I might have gotten over that, maybe even grown to tolerate and like the Cullens. Now, with the perversion of their existence I was forever cursed to hate and revile them as the leeches they were.

I just couldn't get over _why_. Why would she want to choose such an immoral, debased life over one with a semblance of normality? I could easily give up my ability, grow old and die with her. We could have children and grandchildren, and she would have a completely normal life.

_Normal's not her style, Jacob. Besides, she wants to be perfect, she wants to live forever. She said so herself. Who wants to grow old and die, when they could be beautiful and immortal until Kingdom Come?_

That voice was really starting to piss me off with its stark clarity. I mean, couldn't a man/wolf have a little solitude from even the voices in his head.

Edward would understand about that.

_Stop thinking about him._

With a sigh, I flopped down backwards over the bed. Okay…stop thinking about Edward…then think about what? What could sufficiently occupy my mind that I wouldn't be wondering about any leech troubles or shape shifter problems?

_I can think of one thing…_

Yeah, well I can think of several. First, shower. Yes, a shower would be nice.

I hauled myself up from the bed again with another sigh, pushing the fallen hair out of my eyes. Hopefully there were scissors in the bathroom; I could use another haircut. I traipsed inside the little en suite and, after a few dumb moments when I tried to figure out which handle controlled what, started the shower and waited for it to warm. To occupy the time between then - because I was fairly certain that a place like this would have a slow-reacting boiler system - I took a pair of scissors (which had been in one of the drawers under the sink. There had been some yellow and black stuff on it, but I wasn't going to dwell. Whatever crap in my hair that transferred would be cleaned by the shower anyway) and started chopping away. The black strands that fell in front of my face went first, then the rest as it fell around my shoulders. It was definitely a crude cut, but it worked well enough for me and I ended up with a little scruffy mop of hair on top of my head. The mirror had almost fully steamed up, and so, figuring the water was about nice temperature, I stripped myself of the cut-offs and slid under the warm jets. The water pressure was amazing, hitting my neck and shoulders with the same pressure of a massage. Fucking heaven, as I felt the dirt and grime slowly come off my body, and into the drain. It was so relaxing, and I could even feel the smile coming to my face as I allowed the water to soothe me, until I realized that one part of my anatomy wasn't in the mood to chill.

Well, crap. What the hell was wrong with my body? It didn't seem to be connected much with my brain anymore. But who was I to deny myself a free orgasm? Hell….I admit it; I fantasized about being with Bella many times when Edward had left her. I had felt like a bit of a freak for doing it really, because she was my best friend and she was in pain. I was meant to be trying to help her, to heal her. But like I said before; body and mind? - Not always in sync.

My hand quickly found my straining erection, and I closed my eyes, ready to get to work. After a moment, though, I thought better of my standing position and sat down underneath the shower head, so the water was still pelting my shoulders and down my back in a steady beat. I had an embarrassing tendency to feel a little weak after my orgasms, so standing on a slippery surface wasn't going to be the wisest decision that I had ever made.

I returned my grip quickly after; my mental acceptance of what I was about to do had merely made my situation more painful, harder in readiness. I closed my eyes again, letting my mind take me to wherever it decided I should go. Usually I touched myself a little more first; teasing, because when I had fantasized about Bella, she had been unsure, hesitant. The actual experience would probably as long and drawn out as possible. Right now, though, I was in no mood for games.

I imagined lips closing around my cock, expertly taking me into the warm haven of a mouth. The contact was chill, since shape shifters were naturally so warm, and everyone else felt like a cold wind in comparison. That didn't bother me now, though. My body was more than warm enough to compensate for my imagination's temperature.

A tongue dipped into the slit, licking at the small amount of precum that was already gathering there. I mimicked this movement with my thumb, and it made me draw in a deep breath. Soon I was working my hand up and down, imagining the mouth and lips doing the same thing.

_A pale hand come up, closing around the base of my erection. It was soon unnecessary, though, because the mouth kept coming lower, taking more and more of me in until I could feel my head hit the back of the throat. The sensation was un-fucking-believable as I was enveloped in the cool, silky cavern before the mouth drew itself back up, giving just a teasing graze of teeth and tongue. Then, all the focus was on the head, and I moved my hands - which in my imagination had merely been at my sides - to knot in the thick locks of hair. Right now there was no colour, no identity to help me put a name to this person…but I wasn't really caring. Whoever it was, they had a wickedly talented mouth, especially the things that tongue was doing…_

_The mystery person soon returned their mouth to taking in my entire cock with ease, seemingly having no gag reflex. Not that I was complaining; she was bringing me incredibly close to orgasm already. Maybe this was my Imprint…what a nice thought to imagine._

_Her mouth withdrew quickly for a moment, after licking all the way up my cock. I could hear her low laugh of pleasure, it was almost a purr. Delicious._

"_You like that, Jacob?" she asked. Her voice was startling; smooth and musical and just as low as her laugh had been. It was also vaguely familiar…but I was in no correct mindset to place it. I merely nodded to the phantom and, though I couldn't see it, I knew she smiled in triumph._

"_Jacob?" I nodded again, both in reality and in my fantasy. "Look at me."_

_Then, suddenly, I found her. She had almost black eyes, ringed with a small circle of gold around the iris. At first, all I could stare at were her eyes, until the image seemed to suddenly unfocus. The hair my fingers were knotted in was a weird brownish, tinted with red where my imagination imagined sun hitting it. The pale skin was beautiful; almost glowing._

_As the mirage smiled…a sexy, crooked smirk…I realized it; I wasn't looking at a woman at all. _

_I was seeing Edward. _

_My horror at this realization only grew when my cock jerked in my hand, sending cum dribbling down around my fingers, mixing with the…_

Shower water. My eyes flew open as I gasped, sitting straight up in the shower cubicle. The water had cooled a lot, down to what humans would consider neutral temperature, but what seemed unnaturally cold to me. I was shaky as I released my softening cock, turning the water off quickly. My mind seemed numb for a really long time while I tried to process what the hell had just happened. I didn't want to dwell on it, but my mind seemed unable to let it fucking die; the fantasy played over and over in my head, not only dizzying me but making me hard again.

What the fuck?

I sat down on the twin bed in my room, head in my hands as I tried to think. Okay….I had just had a sex fantasy about Edward Cullen. Ruiner of lives. Stealer of hearts and loves. Mind-reading leech. And I had just orgasmed harder than ever before, imagining him giving me a blowjob. Fuck.

Sure, he was good looking - all leeches were - but I am most definitely _not_ gay, nor am I attracted to him, nor do I feel anything but complete loathing for the creature. I loved Bella more than anything…Surely…?

_Relax, Jacob. You were just thinking about him so much today…he happened to delve a little bit too far._

I was just about ready to agree - yes, I know. Agreeing with voices. Psycho. - when the sentence repeated itself in my head again. _You were just thinking about him so much._ And I was. I always fucking was. Mostly in ways to kill and maim and hurt him horribly. But still, that was still thinking about him.

Love and Hate are both obsessions.

But I hated Edward Cullen. Definitely. No two ways about it.

Besides, I didn't even want to think about the alternatives.

_If _- straining the IF part, because I am definitely am not - I was gay, and in love with Edward Cullen, a sworn enemy, I would be exiled from the pack immediately. Sam was just waiting for an opportunity to get rid of me without causing much of a scene. This would be the perfect place to do so. This meant I could never be near my pack again anyway, couldn't phase around them, and definitely not phase near Edward. That would cause a huge disaster. And if I was around Edward, he would be able to read my thoughts; he would know everything as soon I thought about it. Which I definitely would; this sort of thing doesn't just go away.

But I could prove all of this wrong, that it was just a stupid mind trick…

I sighed; I knew what I had to do.

I had to go back to Forks, to prove to myself that the only thing I felt for Edward Cullen was hatred.

Jeez, could my life piss me off any more?

* * *

**Author's Note: For Jacob's hair cut, think about Launter's current hair style. I don't really have a good description for it other than what I wrote.**

**What did you think? I really shouldn't have posted this chapter yet, but I honestly couldn't wait. Luckily, my beta doesn't have internet so she can't find out and yell at me x3  
**

**Reviews are love and faster chapters.**

**HigherMagic x**


	2. Determination

**Author's Note: WARNING. This fic has rape, abuse, violence, sex, and language. Also MPreg. There will be a male getting pregnant in this story. So if it isn't your thing, just move along, but I do recommend you give it a chance; I myself am quite excited about this story. :] There will also be major disregard for the rules of science (obviously) and Stephanie Meyer. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Threefold**

**Chapter Two

* * *

**

Okay…so basically I had not been away for two days and already I was desperate to come back. How pathetic is that? And I couldn't even phase on the way there, because if I wasn't careful, and I was a wolf and my pack heard about what I was thinking…what I had been thinking about, I would lose all status in the pack. Even suspicions of a _fraternizer_ would end in disaster.

Quick definition; Fraternizer, in wolf terms, is a pack member who either associates with the enemy, or is attracted to other males. Both of these are disgraces, because if a pack member is gay, then that means there is no chance of passing on the gene, and therefore he serves no useful purpose to the next generation. And going along with the enemy makes you an enemy, to be eradicated. Seth didn't know how dangerously close he'd come to being forced out of the pack; he was only saved because necessity had called for a temporary union between Edward and himself.

_Edward…_If it turned out that I was…uggh, I couldn't even think it. What the hell would I do?

Fortunately, since I was apparently going to go on foot, I would have a lot of time to think about it. Several hours later I found myself many miles down the highway, heading in a general Northern direction. I knew eventually that the road would twist, and take me the wrong way. I could only hope that my sense of direction would save me, and that I would survive long enough to make it back to Forks.

Even as I thought this, I knew I would; I _had_ to know. I had to get answers.

And as I traveled, my dreams of Edward became a lot more vivid. Not more graphic…exactly. Well, I don't really know if there is an appropriate adjective to describe what I kept seeing in my mind's eyes, what my subconscious desire was telling me to want. I didn't understand a few of them, but many I did;

_I was running, I think. Or perhaps it couldn't really be called running; there was a person in front of me, and sure enough he was in motion as well, fleeing, but I wasn't moving. It seemed simply as though the world had turned itself around, and instead of running away from me, his hard marble body collided with mine, sending both of us to the ground._

"_Get the fuck away from me!" he snarled, sitting up. He was straddling my hips, which I soon came to know was a horrible, awful position to be in, because when I opened my eyes I was looking into none other than Edward Cullen's - black and full of anger._

"_Why do you keep chasing me?" he demanded, his nails digging into my shoulders, as though he intended to shake the answer out of me. Bad move; I could feel his chill body against my own naked, burning one. Must have just done shifting or something. Whatever; I certainly wasn't going to complain about this dream. "Answer me, mutt!"_

_Within seconds I had our positions reversed; his back was pressed into the slightly wet ground, with mine pinning him down. He hissed and struggled against me, but was unsuccessful in his attempts to escape my hold. This made me smile in pleasure, for it could mean only one of two things - that I was stronger than him, meaning he couldn't get off without my permission…Or that he wasn't using his full strength, which meant that he didn't _want_ to run away anymore._

_Soon enough he stopped the thrashing, all but collapsing below me. His breathing was heavy, though I knew he didn't need to breathe, and his eyes were black with anger as they glared up at me from behind a few strands of his bronze hair, which had fallen forward in the one-sided struggle._

"_Get off me," he hissed, eyes narrowing as one of his hands found purchase on my arm, digging into the skin, just hard enough to hurt but not break it. A warning. "I won't say it again, dog."_

_I couldn't help my response; "Good, because I don't plan on listening to your _demands _much longer," I said with a large smirk. Maybe it was a figment of my imagination - which technically this whole thing was, but never mind - but my expression caused a reaction in him; there was no mistaking the flash of fear in his eyes, or the small lift of his hips into mine. Fucking hell._

"You're mine now, Cullen."

That _incensed him; once again his expression became murderous, and he arched up against my body, momentarily making me lose my balance on the ground. He took the opportunity to roll away from under me, and was back on his feet in seconds. But he didn't try to run away. Not this time. Instead, he stepped forward, leaning over my upper body where I lay, back-down and winded on the ground. His lips were right by my ear, his words practically _rumbling_ in his chest from the force of his growl._

"_In your dreams, mutt. I don't belong to _anyone_."_

_Wasn't that kind of the point? Jesus, why did my dreams have to be so…long-winded and my dream Edward so defiant? My Wolf was snarling at the show of fight from his bitch, and it gave me the surge of strength necessary to grab a hold of his shirt, pulling him down to me, and once again roll us both over so that he was on the ground. Face down, this time. I didn't want a repeat of what had just happened. He tried turning around, perhaps realizing that he was beaten, but before he could get far I was over him, on my hands and knees and pinning him down with my body. We both released light snarls - his was angry and slightly fearful, knowing that I wasn't going to budge any time soon, and that he was trapped beneath me, a slave to my Wolf's will. Mine was of pleasure, pleasure in the victory and finally feeling his rock hard body beneath my own, my erection right against his ass._

_I loved the fact that, though he could read my thoughts, he did absolutely nothing to free himself. He knew he was mine as much as I did._

_His jeans were too easy to rip off, along with his underwear. He started to struggle a little then, but it only succeeded in driving me further into a frenzy of lust, as his icy body merely ran itself along mine, creating delicious friction and making me _harder_, if possible. He opened his mouth - possibly to growl at me again - but I silenced him by putting two fingers into his mouth, making him suck them. After all, I didn't want to hurt him - unless he was into that sort of thing, and then by all means - and I would have to prepare him._

_He snarled and bit down on my fingers. I felt the sting of his venom, but it wasn't the burning that I had been told vampire poison was like - it was almost pleasant, almost like an ice pack being placed on an injury. I pulled my hand away from his head, and he almost fell forward without me there to support his upper half. I couldn't help but smirk - he was fucking _shaking_ below me, and I knew from his own hardness it wasn't from anger, pain or fear. He fucking _wanted_ this, as much as I did._

_I hated and loved Edward Cullen at that moment. Hated him for making me feel like this, and yet loving the complete submission I was greeted with. The Wolf knew that his bitch knew his place, and was satisfied._

_His bitch? _

_Accurate enough, I guess._

_It's a Wolf thing._

_I pulled away a little bit, my dry hand fixing itself around his hip, keeping him still as I slid one slick finger into him. He gave a little hiss of pain, and what I'm sure was a curse, but I paid him no mind. His muscles ate me up greedily. Hell, if it felt this good with only a finger, how would fucking him feel like?_

_It wasn't long, when my finger was fully buried inside of him, that he began to shift his hips backwards, driving me deeper._

I always wanted to bring you to your knees, Cullen.

"_Looks like you got your wish then, didn't you, Black?" he hissed in reply, his head hanging forward as he pushed himself further back. It was incredibly amusing to me, in that dark and sadistic kind of way. He was still trying to be cocky and in control._

_I fucking _own_ you right now, Edward. You're _mine.

_Mine._

_I added a second finger, pushing in as far as I could. For the first time in my dream I felt a surge of tenderness for the male below me; it wasn't just a desire for a quick fuck. My Wolf had _chosen_ Edward Cullen - apparently - and didn't want to hurt him. Not unnecessarily, anyway._

_He suddenly gasped heavily, and for a moment I thought I had done something wrong. - Hello? How the fuck can I go wrong in a fucking dream? - but just as I considered pulling out, he snarled a very quick 'Don't you dare', and pushed backwards, further onto my hand. His shaking had increased dramatically…I must be doing something right. Tentatively, I pressed forward again, touching the same spot, and drawing from him a long, delicious moan._

_Once again, my mouth was running away from my mind; I leaned my body over him, chest against his back as I continued to work him with my fingers, touching that place inside of him each time. He was fucking _panting_ now, his words interspersed with mutterings of my name, and begging. God how I loved to hear him beg._

"_Someone's an eager little bitch, aren't they?" I asked lightly, the Wolf practically _purring_ in victory when Edward snarled, his anger only half-hearted, though, as he made no move to pull away from me. "That's right…You fucking want this, don't you? You've always wanted it…You just never knew."_

_Alright…I knew it wasn't really _me_ talking, it was my imagination and really Edward's reaction was only my imagination too, but fuck it all if I wasn't enjoying it._

_With a sound that can only really be described as something between a moan and a snarl, he pushed himself once again back onto my fingers, this time making sure that the contact between us spread through every little bit of skin that touched; I could feel him along my chest, in front of my hips and thighs…Around my fingers. Fuck, I felt him _everywhere.

"_Yes, Jacob," he said, his voice low and rough with desire. It was almost as coarse as a human's. "Yes, I fucking want this. Please, Jacob, please!"_

"_Tell me what you want, Edward. Not all of us are mind readers, you know," I said, chuckling darkly._

"_Fuck it, Jacob! You know what I want!"_

"_Say it." My demand was strong, and to prove my point I started to withdraw my fingers from his ass, dragging them out slowly. He tried to follow me with his hips, but my other hand kept him still. "Out loud, Edward. Fucking say it."_

"_Jacob, I -."_

"_Are you alright, man?"_

_What?_

_The voice was unfamiliar, and for a second I thought that my subconscious had suddenly thrown me for a loop. I even looked around the small forest clearing we were in, but found no one. There was just me and Edward._

"_Dude, wake up! Are you okay?"_

My eyes flew open, and I shot up from the weird curled up position I had apparently fallen asleep in. Damn it!

So fucking close!

As I had said before; my dreams and fantasies were much more vivid, and graphic I guess, but I had yet to actually _do_ anything to or with Edward Cullen in them. As you can imagine, this pissed me off completely, because I might never get the chance to actually experience it, and while I could I wanted to enjoy myself, enjoy the thought of completely owning him.

The part of me that still didn't want to let go of my hate for him also wanted to know the feeling of bringing the leech to complete submission, _to me_. He had taken everything from me, acted like he owned the fucking planet and had robbed me of things that were rightfully _mine_, including a normal life with a normal family. His presence had made me into a shape shifter…Anyway, I wanted him to know that feeling, of knowing that someone else controlled everything you did, said and experienced. Could string you along like a fucking puppet, dance to his own song and then dump your ass when it suited.

_Of course, if you're really in love with him then you won't be doing much dumping._

Yeah, the voice is still there. Sigh.

"Hey, man! You alright?"

"He's probably just disoriented, Chris. You would be too if you'd just woken up."

I turned towards the voices, surprised that they were still there. Of course they were; what else would have woken me from my dream? Standing in front of me were two people - one male, one female. About nineteen, or twenty years old. The female was pregnant with a baby - about three months along, and the child wasn't her companion's. He didn't know this yet, though, because there was no underlying hostility or tension between the two of them, as might be expected.

I hadn't actually seen them yet, though, because a flashlight was being shone into my face. I was dressed in only my cut-offs, and lying on warm tarmac. On the side of the highway. Great - freaking great.

And I had actually only just smelled that about them. For some reason, this didn't seem incredibly odd to me. My Wolf accepted this information easily…I guess I had been spending too much time as an animal.

"Hey…" The female knelt in front of me, a small friendly smile on her face. She had come into the light of Chris' flashlight, so I could see her clearly. She was pretty…in fact, she could have been mistaken for Bella if I weren't a shape shifter with perfect eyesight, with her long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, pale skin and wide, dark brown eyes.

Should I have been disturbed that the resemblance did absolutely nothing for me?

"…You alright?"

"Huh? Yeah…yeah I'm fine. Sorry." I smiled sheepishly, reaching up to push my long hair from my eyes, to only realize that I had cut it, and it no longer fell in front of my face. My sheepish grin only widened.

"Have you been sleeping on the side of the road all night?" Probably. I merely shrugged at her, causing her to frown. "Well, can we give you a ride anywhere?"

Before I could reply her companion, Chris, came forward. "Are you insane, Brynne? He could attack us and hi-jack our car or something!"

"With what?" the female - Brynne - replied, standing up to face her partner, hands on hips which only further accentuated her slight baby bump. She stood about an inch shorter than Chris, but that made her no less formidable. She would have made one hell of a shifter. "He's not armed, Chris. He barely has any clothes!" she exclaimed, obviously ignoring the fact that I was heavily muscled and quite obviously used to living the rugged life. But hell, I wouldn't hurt either of them - especially if they could help me.

Chris sighed a little bit, and for the first time my eye was drawn to him. I sucked in a breath. It wasn't _him_, obviously. But I swear to God…He had the same reddish-brown hair, and he had dark, dark green eyes. I knew Edward had had green eyes when he was human…Fuck the boy would have been beautiful, even as a human. What the hell was this, some kind of secret cloning experiment I was unaware of?

Suddenly, looking at the two of them together became unbearable, and I averted my eyes to the road.

"Which way are you two headed?" I finally asked after a few more minutes of uncomfortable silence, and Brynne smiled at me.

"Port Angeles," she replied.

I could scarcely believe the luck.

"Really?" I asked, my voice becoming quicker as I allowed excitement to overtake me. Immediately the Edward look-a-like stepped forward, scowling at me as he moved to protect his girlfriend, or whatever.

_Hah, you wouldn't do that if you knew she'd fucked around with some other guy._

"Why do you care?" he spat. Christ he even _sounded _like Edward when he was angry. I fought the urge to soak back into my fantasies - which I only now came to realize had left me with a very unfortunate problem. It had died when Brynne was talking to me, only to leap back to life upon gazing at Chris.

_Well, I guess that's one half of my Fraternization charge complete._ Feeling things for guys and not girls was definitely enough to get me thrown out of the pack - no one wanted that kind of shit to think about while in a wolf phase, able to listen to each other constantly.

"Look, you don't even have to take me to Port Angeles. You can drop me off outside the city limits. I'm just going in that direction too, and if the offer still stands I'd really appreciate a lift," I said, focusing instead on the female again, who not only helped me to calm my 'problem', but also seemed most likely to agree to help me. I didn't even get time to finish this assumption before she was nodding, smiling in a friendly way at me.

Chris didn't even protest. I bit back a snicker as I made an imaginary whip cracking sound in my head.

They had a Hummer, and while I was inwardly lecturing them on their lack of environmental awareness - Hummers are hardly the most fuel efficient car in the world - I was grateful for the amount of room the giant car possessed. I had plenty of space to stretch out my body and relax on the comfortable back seat. Hell, I probably could have phased comfortably in the trunk without having to worry about denting the shape or _anything_.

Note to self: buy Hummer.

Note to self again: Get money to buy Hummer.

_Note to self number three: Solve all your other personal shit first before you decide to make a huge dent on your carbon footprint __**and**__ your wallet and get a giant car that, technically, you don't need or want._

Damn voice.

I must have dozed off - and when I say that I mean it - because when I was shaken awake it was very brightly lit outside with sunshine, and the sun was in the West. Almost to the horizon…About an hour left of daylight. I was looking into the grim face of Chris, and immediately I had to flinch away before my body reacted to his closeness. He smelled of mint and lime, a combination that I always associated with alcohol, and as an effect didn't find pleasant. But on him…it was mouth watering.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

"We're here," he said, and his voice was cold and hard, immediately killing any reaction I may have had for him. Yeah…Scent? Very nice. Looks? Hell to the yeah. But damn it was no small wonder Brynne had cheated on him - he was probably cold as ice in private, if this was how he acted in public.

_Cold as ice, Jacob? You can hardly judge._

There's a different between literal and figurative, douche bag voice. The Wolf snarled a little as Chris opened the back door to the Hummer, making a move to grab me and pull me out of the car. I almost resisted until I took a deep breath, and a torrent of familiar scents hit me. Then his words caught up with me, and I realized that the 'here' must mean we had arrived in Port Angeles.

_Already? God, how long was I out for?_

"Well, thanks anyway. I really appreciate it," I said, smiling at Chris and Brynne. Mostly at the female. She flashed me a pretty, flirtatious smile, and once again I felt nothing except slight embarrassment that she was flirting so openly with me. Maybe what I had assumed about Chris was wrong, and their relationship troubles were entirely because of her.

Whatever; I'm not going to start preaching when the choir knows far better than I do.

"No problem; happy to help someone who looked like they needed it," Brynne replied, giving a flick of her long brown hair and smiling again. I saw Chris stiffen slightly next to her, and he sent me a glare that clearly said _You go along with this, and you die. Painfully._ And even though he was a human and couldn't really damage me short of shooting me, I didn't want this conversation to take any longer than necessary anyway. My Wolf was getting antsy, and so was I, eager to get back to Forks and get answers to all the questions stirring around my mind like angry hornets.

I would have to walk the rest of the way, so with a small wave I turned from the couple that looked so strangely like the one I was going to meet, and headed down the road that led to Forks.

I knew I couldn't phase, because if even one Wolf was in Forks and changed I was done for, exposed, and all of this effort to stay under the radar had been for nothing. I was tired and hungry, and my throat felt like it was made of sandpaper - it hurt to swallow, and with every drop of sweat I lost from the exercise, I just became more dehydrated. It suddenly seemed like the heat of Arizona had come to greet Washington, because the air around me seemed sweltering and oppressive, wanting to crush me with its weight and stop me from my goal.

I was avoiding being read by my Pack members…but what about Edward, when I finally saw him? What if, with one glance, all of the thoughts I had been trying - and failing miserably - to stifle came bursting forth, and he heard them all? I would be screwed, and he would tell all of my Pack members and family. I would be thrown out in disgrace, forbidden from ever taking my place as Alpha, and maybe even forced to become a human once again, for want of not Imprinting ever and therefore never passing on my chance to breed a new generation.

Of course, if I was gay then there wasn't much danger of that anyway.

Shifting can be blocked. Inside each shifter there is a Wolf, and there is a human. In each mind, it is like a waiting room, and only one person is allowed out at one time. When the Wolf is out, the human waits, and vice versa. But there is a technique, some kind of evasive trick only taught to the Alpha of a Pack, where the waiting room door is locked, and the Wolf is forever stuck inside, or the human. A shifter undergoing this is allowed the small mercy in choosing the part he will be stuck as forever…And I believe that most would choose a wolf. Life is so much simpler that way…but then again, I wouldn't know. I've never had to consider it.

And hopefully, if all went well, I never would have to.

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving y'all! =D HigherMagic x**


	3. The Prodigal

**Author's Note: WARNING. This fic has rape, abuse, violence, sex, and language. Also MPreg. There will be a male getting pregnant in this story. So if it isn't your thing, just move along, but I do recommend you give it a chance; I myself am quite excited about this story. :] There will also be major disregard for the rules of science (obviously) and Stephanie Meyer. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Threefold**

**Chapter Three**

"_Jacob?"_

_I whirled around, trying to see with blind eyes the source of the voice I had just heard; whoever had spoken my name. All that was surrounding me was deep, impenetrable blackness, but I knew that voice as well as my own, now, and there was no mistaking its owner._

_Edward._

"_Yes, Jacob, it's me. I missed you," the voice said, and I could hear the smile in it. Then, an ice-cold hand touched my face. It was so utterly frustrating, because I couldn't see Edward, but I knew he was there. My Wolf knew he was there, and I could feel the animal scratching at the door of the waiting room, whining and growling with intensity as it tried to escape, to find its choice. But the many days of reigning my Wolf in kept him at bay, for now; I still could not blow my cover. I couldn't move, couldn't bring my arms to wrap around his slim, chill body as I so desperately wanted to. This was the first imagining of mine where Edward had touched _me _first, had come to me willingly, and I couldn't even touch him back!_

_Then, what Edward had said caught up with me._

_He missed me?_

"_So, so much," Edward said, his voice heavy with sadness, distraught. He sounded like an abandoned child. "Why did you leave, Jacob? When I needed you most…"_

_I felt the chill hands move to my chest, felt a body coming closer to me, and Edward rested his head against my chest, where my heart lay just underneath, separated by only a thin sheet of rib and muscle. I should have felt uncomfortable with a leech so close to me, but evidently Edward was of a different breed altogether._

"_I'm…I'm sorry, Edward," I finally managed to choke out, when I sensed he was expecting an answer from me. There was a slight shake of his head, his hair brushed against my naked torso. I wanted to run my fingers through it, touch him like I had been dreaming and fantasizing about for days. But I couldn't bring myself to move!_

"_Don't say that, just come back to me." He pushed his head away, his hands coming to the centre of my chest, right over my heart. He began to push, and the pressure didn't abate, merely grew and grew until breathing was becoming a struggle. For the first time in any of my dreams with him I felt terror shoot through me; it felt like he was trying to make his hand go right through my chest! Was he trying to kill me? _

"_Come back to me, Jacob," he murmured again, and his voice sounded much more distant from before, but the pressure on my chest did not cease for a second. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't feel my heartbeat inside my chest; he had taken it away with him, when he left. I felt like I was suffocating, sinking deeper and deeper into the encasement of darkness. My eyelids felt heavy, even though I was desperately trying to breathe, terror jumping adrenaline into my veins with a vengeance. I wasn't going to make it; he was going to kill me. I could almost see him standing above me, that beautiful, evil smirk on his face as he watched me, doing nothing while I lay begging for air._

"Jacob!"

With a huge gasp, I inhaled, almost sobbing with relief when I felt my lungs fill with air. It was the sweetest relief to the burning organs, and my heart thumped happily along with the intake. I was gasping heavily for several seconds, before I became aware of a distinct pain in my chest, above my heart and, for a moment, wondered if my dream had been based upon reality. Was Edward here? My hand reached blindly for a second, and closed around a pair of icy ones.

My eyes flew open, looking up into golden irises. Before I could completely become aware of the feeling of joy - or perhaps anger and fear, given my most recent vision - I had to realize that it was not the face of Edward Cullen I was looking at, but rather his Sire, Carlisle.

What the fuck?

I didn't mean to, but I think I said it out loud, because Carlisle's expression broke into a relieved grin and he sat back with a small laugh. "Now, Jacob, there's no need to swear."

"Sorry, Doctor Cullen," I muttered automatically; over the few days when Carlisle had treated me after the newborn attack, I had built up a respect for the guy; he was old and wise, though he didn't look it, and I had to admit I kinda liked him. As a second fatherly figure; Billy was a great dad, don't get me wrong, but he tended to be a little close-minded about some things; I knew Carlisle would accept whatever kind of shit people threw at him…For instance, a shifter falling in love with his married, straight, _vampire_ son.

Yeah, Billy wouldn't take that well.

I blinked a few times, looking around and trying to get my bearings. Immediately two things were obvious to me; One, I was back in Forks, and Two, I was really close to the Cullen Mansion. I could hear the stream that crossed along the bottom of their yard close by, and I knew it was that stream because the water always smelled and tasted like vampire; shifters didn't generally go near it, but I never minded the smell much.

I didn't remember anything after a few hours past Chris and Brynne dropping me off in Port Angeles. Just walking and walking and walking, letting my surroundings once again become familiar. My Wolf had tried so hard to get to Forks quickly, was so _impatient_ for the both of us to get our answers, that several times I had almost phased, and caught myself at the last minute; again, if I was in Wolf form and another pack member peeked into my mind, I was outed forever and would be thrown out of the Pack. A Packless wolf doesn't go far in life; we are social animals.

Looking back at Carlisle, I could see he was watching me carefully, with the same kind of concern all doctors carried for their patients; cool, detached, wanting to see the facts and not let their emotions get in the way of treatment - but there was also curiosity burning behind his eyes, and I could tell he had all sorts of questions for me.

"Well…I'm back," I finally deadpanned, and that brought a smile to his face as he chuckled lightly, pushing himself backwards so he was level with me; both of us sitting on the forest floor, which was uncharacteristically dry. The leaves cracked with our movements.

"Yes, Jacob, I can see that. You've left us all in quite a worried state," he said.

Now, I didn't really want to feel it, but I couldn't help the jump in my heart to think that, by saying 'us all', he was including Edward in that. Thinking that Edward would be worried about me was amazing.

"Bella was frantic when she'd found out you'd left."

And then, the jumping in my heart stopped. Of course, he would think about his future daughter-in-law. Or daughter-in-law now. I couldn't quite remember the date on the invite, but I knew that I was either cutting the date of the wedding very close, or had missed it completely. To think that _my _Edward was married, and on his _Honeymoon_, made my Wolf shudder and snarl in protest. Edward belonged to me, damn it.

Where were these sudden possessive emotions coming from? I wasn't even sure if what I felt for him was love, or blind obsession, or simply nothing at all.

Damned if I know.

"What day is it today?" I asked, looking back at Carlisle. I hoped he could read the other question in my eyes; the one I couldn't ask, was afraid to know the answer to.

He nodded in understanding, and his response was gentle when he finally spoke. "Bella got married two days ago, Jacob. She's in South America now." I don't give a fuck about Bella! I want Edward!

I forced my reaction down, my thoughts in too much of a turmoil to comprehend that whenever Carlisle mentioned Bella, I did not feel the sting in my chest of unrequited love, or the ache that came with a broken heart…No, instead I felt an intense jealousy and hatred, hatred that she stole Edward from me, just as I had once thought he stole her from me, and jealousy that Edward so obviously loved her, and would never have the same feelings for me.

But my Wolf surely wouldn't choose someone that gave him heartache. That wasn't the way of things. Edward belonged to _me, _and me alone, and that was all there was to it. I just had to remind him of that, and everything would work out for the best, surely. Hopefully.

"When do they get back?" I was proud that my voice didn't shake.

"In a week."

A week…Such a long time…

_No…_ Finally, the voice in my head was proving its worth. _Now is the chance to ask for help; if Carlisle is the only one who knows that you are here, he can help you answer all the questions you might have. You have an ally here, Jacob. Use that._

"Carlisle…" I stopped, wanting to phrase my question really carefully, because I had one shot to get this right with Carlisle, otherwise he would see right through me, maybe tell Sam and Billy everything…I couldn't risk that. I wouldn't. The only leech that is allowed to ruin my life is Edward.

Yeah…I'll be doing a mental check on myself later.

I looked over at the vampire again, but his expression was unreadable; not even Edward would have been able to tell what his Sire was thinking at that moment. There was patience in his eyes as he let me think, and I was intensely grateful for that; I didn't need any pushing right now.

"I was wondering if you could help me out."

"How so?" Yes, Carlisle was a good man, a kind soul. I would have been glad to be in his family.

"I…need to do a little research, before Edward gets back, with Bella," I quickly added, realizing that I had omitted her in my sentence. I did _not _need Doctor Cullen knowing about my seeming obsession with his son before _I _even knew about it, thank you very much. I mean, I trusted the guy sure enough, but I…wasn't sure for now. I just needed time for this.

Carlisle was nodding along with what I said, obviously he had seen where I was going with my request, but I finished it anyway; don't need anything getting lost in translation. "And I was hoping you could help me out with it, because I know that you have all sorts of books and sources on Vampire ways and everything…And if you could not tell anyone that I'm here that would be great," I said, finishing it in a rush. When Edward returned, I didn't want him knowing I was here beforehand; then he might get a mistaken impression to do with me still liking Bella or something, and take off. I couldn't have that.

If Carlisle was surprised at my request, he didn't show it. He merely kept looking at me with an inscrutable expression for another long moment, his lips pursed as he thought, and for a second I thought he was going to withdraw his offer for help, or say he couldn't help me, or want to tell Billy and the Pack I've arrived back, but then he merely nodded, smiling a little, and I breathed a huge sigh of relief, causing him to laugh. "Come now, Jacob, I'm never one to turn someone away who needed my help. Do you want me to assist you with anything?"

"Well…now that you mention it…I don't suppose you know a good place I could stay?" So I wouldn't have to go back to the Rez or sleep on the streets…

There was a split second of hesitance before he answered. "All of the family are off on various vacations," he replied with a smile. "The only ones left in the house are Esme and myself. You can stay in any of the rooms without any trouble, and since the wedding the wolves don't patrol around here much anymore."

"That would be awesome, Doc, thanks," I replied automatically, resisting the urge to flinch at the mention of the wedding. I was glad I had missed it, but I also wanted to be able to stop it. Edward now belonged to someone else in the eyes of the law and of whoever had attended; he would believe firmly that he and Bella were soul mates, or whatever the fuck he wanted. I would have to try that much harder…

…_Or he could realize that she's not right for him. After she's a vampire, what drew him to her the most will be gone. Then what will he have? A blank canvas, a blood thirsty newborn and nothing; just the remainder of a scent._

I was really starting to like the voice.

"Jacob…" Carlisle paused, before pushing himself to his feet and dusting himself off. I followed suit. "If I may ask, what exactly are you researching?"

I sucked in a deep breath. That was the question, wasn't it - what _was _I going to research exactly? Imprinting on vampires? But that would only raise questions from him, questions that I wasn't prepared to answer. Any other topic I could come up with was equally suspicious, and he was regarding me with an increasingly curious expression; I had to act fast.

So I did the only thing I really could; I joked about it.

"Not really sure right now, Doc. I'll start big and narrow it down from there."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow at me, a small, bemused smile coming onto his lips, but then he nodded. "Alright Jacob, whatever you say," he said, obviously stating that I truly didn't appreciate the magnitude of the task I had set.

But hell, it's not like I didn't have time.

A whole fucking week.

My Wolf gave a pained whine at the thought.

_Yeah, I know. Hang in there._

And then we were running. I felt absolutely exhausted, but I managed to keep pace with him pretty well - or he was holding himself back, I didn't really care. We arrived at the back door to his house in under five minutes, and I couldn't stifle the small disappointment that I was _so close_ to him, unable to go further. Damn.

"Make yourself at home, Jacob," he said, pushing the door open and letting the potent scent of vampire and human surround me. For a moment I was dazed, taken aback by how _little _the scents seemed to repulse me, as I had once thought they did. Maybe they never had, and I had just been programmed to think that way. Now _that's _the definition of Pack Mentality.

And one of those scents were practically making my mouth water. I knew who it was without even needing to take another whiff, to sort through the smells in my head; Edward, of course. His scent was unique, and it stood out like a thread of gold within monochrome. Spicy and exotic and sweet all at once.

I bet he would taste just as delicious.

Woah, down boy. Now is so not the time.

I finally realized that Carlisle was looking at me expectantly.

"Sorry, what?" I asked, feeling like a complete idiot. He merely smiled at me in understanding; yeah, blame the exhaustion. That works for me.

"I said go ahead and get some sleep, and I'll see if we can find you something to eat when you wake up, and you can get to work."

"That sounds amazing, Carlisle. I can't thank you enough," I said sincerely.

"Please, Jacob, it's what I do," he said with a smile, which only made me grin like a fool in return. He turned and walked around the stairs, into the kitchen that I could just see into through an open door. Sunlight streamed in through partially closed blinds, and they made his skin shimmer lightly as he passed. Edward would look beautiful in the sunlight.

Without really processing it, my feet started to move, and I didn't give much thought to the destination, because I already knew where I was going to go; Edward's bedroom. Where his scent was most potent and every inch of his possessions were saturated with the heady smell, the smell that made me feel so completely…_alive _and more of a Wolf than many times in my life. It was like the scent of this Vampire brought out my most base instincts and desires, and made me feel as though I could accomplish anything, which I sure as hell needed. Right now I was attempting to do the impossible, and I would need every good vibe I could possibly get. Besides, smelling him…it was like he was _there_. Any minute I would round the corner and come into the happiest fantasy; Edward, standing there, waiting for me with open arms, pulling me into his cold but warm embrace. His joy would make him _glow_, and his eyes would be bright and golden, hair in the same messy disarray it always was, and the famous, beautiful crooked smile would be plastered to his face.

And he wouldn't belong to some heartless bitch, who toyed around with both me and him, when we both thought ourselves in love with her. Before, when I had seen them as a couple, my eyes had overlooked her imperfection out of hatred and malice for him. But now…now I could see. She had thought she could string us both along, leave me in the gutter and choose him. Really, she had merely chosen the immortality card; he would change her if she married him. Both such high commitments, but she wasn't bound to stay with him once she was 'dead'. No, she would leave him, completely broken just as she had left me, or so she thought. No, I was no longer going to pine over Isabella Swan; that bitch could burn in vampire venom for eternity as much as I cared about her.

Edward…he was moody, he was possessive, he was arrogant and spiteful and proud and condescending. He thought he knew it all, had seen it all, had done it all and could get inside your head. He had seen things no one else had, heard things never meant to be discussed, and that had given him a false sense of superiority. But…he was also passionate, beautiful, so full of love and respect for those that earned it. What had Bella done to earn it? Nothing! Only provided herself to be an experiment; no more, no less.

He had to hide that from her; she would have been scared away if he had revealed his true self, but he was too whipped to even _think _that there was a better choice than she, because he wouldn't have stooped to the level of sleeping with whatever other whore was on offer. Edward didn't have much choice, so he had chosen the best of a very bad barrel of apples.

But if he were with me…he wouldn't have to hide the strength, the anger or the fear. I would be able to take care of him like no one else ever could, ever. And I would never die either; I don't need to become a vampire to live with him forever. I was permanent. Bella was a distracting detour.

He would see that soon enough.

I came to a stop in front of his closed bedroom door, taking a moment to inhale before I opened it, letting the door swing until it knocked lightly against the wall. His room was large, open and spacious, with an entire wall dedicated to music, and the other letting in light from the midday sun. I could imagine him in here, sprawled out like a lazy feline, listening to his classical music and letting the sun gently touch his skin, setting the diamond facets alight. My imagination, I was sure, would never do justice to the real thing.

Sigh.

I was tempted - sorely tempted - to go to his bed, and lay down to fall asleep immersed in his scent…but I couldn't. I had already crossed so many of these barriers without his knowledge or permission. Laying in his bed would seem like that one step too far; I wanted to be around his scent, around _him_, but I wanted to be _invited _to the bed.

_That _was definitely something to look forward to, if it ever happened. I was being so optimistic; I would have to take a downer soon if it kept happening, disillusion myself before I was faced with reality, and ended up sorely disappointed. I wouldn't know what to do if Edward came back and…nothing happened. He was happy and content with his new wife and everything was peachy creamy with them, and I was once again left in the gutter. I wouldn't be able to handle that if I didn't accept it as a possibility.

Of course, I also didn't expect Edward to suddenly come home, take one look at me and suddenly realize that he really loved me and Bella was just tossed aside either. For one thing, _she_ would get in the way, and for another I knew that it wasn't going to happen. Things would have to take time and patience on my part, between us, to flourish and grow into the beautiful thing I knew we could be, what my Wolf was telling me could happen.

I just had to be patient.

Seven days, and lots of research would strongly help my case.

So I stretched myself out on his futon, amused that almost all of my leg below the knee fell off one end of the thing - I was going to beat Edward in height, wahey - and shifted to a comfortable position. All too quickly, despite the bright sun coming in through the windows, my eyes were falling closed and I slept, immersed in the scent of my Vampire.

* * *

**So, basically just a little filler for you there. I hate filler, but it's what has to be done. It's important filler. Sigh. Unfortunately next chapter is filler too, so I shall be posting that one soon to make up for the lack of Edward-lovin.**

**I've gotten many reviews from you (which is awesome, keep em coming) and I feel a few things need to be addressed; First of all, someone mentioned liking Edward being an Uke. I have to say I don't intend this story to be so blatantly dominance-submission. Jacob, of course, will be the...'Giver', let's say, but that doesn't mean Edward's going to turn into some scrawny, whiney submissive little man-boy, as a lot of people I've found are want to do. I like my vampires with a spine, thanks.**

**However, on the flip side, Edward is so the girl in this relationship. xD**

**Added thing; when I warn about rape...it's not really sexual penetration without permission. It's not the classic definition. It's more...forcing someone into acts that are in a way sexual, but don't necessarily have to be. You'll see what I mean when I write it, but there isn't RAPE rape, so I hope I didn't concern you greatly about that. There was another thing...but I can't remember what it was...**

**So, anyway. Loves you all. Please review; I might start hostage-negotiations on chapters for reviews =3**

**Oh, and sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. My beta's laptop is broken =P  
**

**HigherMagic x  
**


	4. Species

**Author's Note: WARNING. This fic has rape, abuse, violence, sex, and language. Also MPreg. There will be a male getting pregnant in this story. So if it isn't your thing, just move along, but I do recommend you give it a chance; I myself am quite excited about this story. :] There will also be major disregard for the rules of science (obviously) and Stephanie Meyer. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Threefold**

**Chapter Four**

I was no longer startled by Edward's appearance in my dreams; I had long ago gone with the whole 'enjoy it while it lasts' sort of thing. But, much as I hate to admit this, it had been about sex a very large amount of the time. I couldn't help it; the leech just fucking called to me and I came running. We never _got anywhere_, a fact that was infuriating to me beyond belief, but there was still always desire, the red-hot flash of arousal and need that coursed through my body, always leaving me with a not-so-little problem I would have to will away, or take care of when going back wasn't an option.

I was sitting in the Cullen kitchen, eating a very large plate of bacon and eggs with blueberry muffins, courtesy of Esme. For a vampire she was a damn good cook, but I suppose if you could smell even the slightest imbalance or impurity you would be able to correct it, so cooking must be an easy skill to learn. Anyway, I was currently stuffing into myself about four full meals' worth of food - she had made a fucking _mountain - _and going over my most recent dream. It was just a conversation with Edward…but I had loved every second of it.

_I was sitting at the Pack's meeting place, on one of the two large rocks that stood towards one edge of the clearing. It was night-time, and the sky was overcast and dark; there wasn't a star to be seen._

_I knew he was coming before I sensed him with any of the meager five; I could just _feel_ his presence approaching mine. He was running; soon enough I could hear his hurried footsteps, crunching a few of the dry leaves as he passed. His scent grew in potency as he came closer, and eventually I could see him emerging from the blackness of the forest. My Wolf gave an inward sigh of pleasure at his appearance as he slowed, seeing me there. A few leaves had lodged themselves in his hair, and he brushed them away irritably. I expected him to come forward, but he didn't. He just stood there, watching me. Unsure._

_The vulnerability that I could see in his dark golden eyes stirred something inside of me, a compassion I hadn't really felt before, until I started to think of Edward as something other than a rival. It was at that moment that I realized I loved him, really._

"_Come here, Edward," I called to him, like one might do when comforting a small child, and he walked over to me, just managing to control his pace, restraining himself so he didn't look too overeager. I couldn't help but smile as I slid down the rock, landing easily on my feet just in time for him to reach the base. We stood, facing each other for the longest moment, before he looked away._

"_I spoke to Bella," he murmured, and at once my heart leapt into hyperactivity, my breath catching. But for some reason, I had expected him to say this; it wasn't the subject, but merely the subject's reaction I was concerned about. There was actually background to this storyline; there was a reason behind this conversation._

"_I…I couldn't get enough, ever, Jacob," he continued, his voice almost too soft for me to hear. He sounded like he was in pain, and he still wouldn't look at me. I took a deep breath to steel myself, because I knew the next part was going to hurt, no matter how much I tried to not let it. "I was never satisfied, no matter how many times I was with her." My eyes closed. I leaned back against the rock, biting my lip in an effort not to let out a pitiful whimper at the knowledge that _my_ Edward still lay with his wife. "And I had to ask her…I had to know…'What is it like?' I asked. 'To be filled like this, so completed?' And do you know what she said, Jacob?" Not able to find words, I merely shook my head, knowing he would continue. _

_Our eyes opened again at the same time, and he looked up at me; I had been right before, I had a good four inches on him. "She said 'I wish you could just know, Edward, because I cannot describe it with words.'"_

_I sucked in another breath, my eyes widening a little as I dared to let myself hope…what that might mean. His eyes were watching my face carefully, searching my expression for I don't know what, but I sure as hell wanted him to find whatever he was looking for. Eventually, his lips quirked up into a half-hearted crooked smile._

"_The only time I'm ever satisfied, Jacob, is after I've been around you," he murmured, shifting his body closer to mine. The chill of his presence made me shiver, but I couldn't deny the pull I felt towards him in return._

I had woken up right before we kissed.

It was amazing, really…that dream had evoked so much emotion inside of me…Only a few minutes after waking did I realize I had been crying. Crying! What the fuck was wrong with me? I had never even thought about kissing Edward, not really, and yet now…now I really, really wanted to, so goddamn much. It was _excruciating_, the desire.

Finishing the breakfast and cleaning off my mess - hey, I was a guest, I didn't want to take advantage of Carlisle's hospitality by acting like a slob - I headed straight up into the doctor's study. He was at the hospital all day, and had told me to make use of whatever resources I needed. I was totally going to.

Walking in, I could suddenly understand Carlisle's dubiousness in my undertaking of such an enormous task; his study was lined with thick tomes on almost every available surface; the man never seemed to stop studying, with the way he had books piled up on all sides, some of them stacked in corners and even more opened at various pages, spread out over his large mahogany desk. I was tempted to peak in, to wonder about what the Doctor might be researching, or craving knowledge for, but I restrained myself just barely; Carlisle had done me a great service by keeping my presence here a secret and offering his help and resources, so I wasn't about to go fuck it up like a ten year old kid who couldn't resist peeking into his father's 'Secret Top Drawer'.

Real life experience. Never to be repeated.

Suppressing a shudder, I moved to the farthest wall from the door, looking up at the books. They were all obviously ancient; faded with pages curling at the corners, some tomes looking as though they were close to falling apart at their bindings. Many of them were covered with a thick layer of dust, so the titles were near-impossible to see, even with shifter vision.

Reaching up, I picked a book at random, one that looked the sturdiest and also one of the thinnest, though it still had to be several hundred pages thick. Carrying it over to the desk, I lay it on a cleared bit of space, sitting down in Carlisle's chair. Again, I felt a little like a trespasser, even though Carlisle knew I would be here, finding out all that I could. Still, I couldn't shake the feeling that I just didn't belong here, not unless I was with Edward; without Edward here, I was just another guest. Not a resident. A guest.

I know that I said I had done well in school; this was true, but only really because I could always pull through the day before the tests and study my ass off. Truth is, I find books incredibly boring, especially the old ones apparently full of history written by old stuffs who had nothing better to do than write down every single insignificant detail of a battle or person, which had ended or who had died many, many years ago and therefore didn't really bear much point on the present day. That was my point of view, anyway. So I was incredibly grateful when I saw Carlisle's computer was alive and well, flickering with a background of the Cullens, all dressed like they were playing baseball. The picture must have been taken somewhere else, because the sun was shining brightly, casting all of them into bright shafts of sunlight, their skin sparkling. They were all smiling, happy. The perfect family.

Even Edward, with his hair still in that disarray I was coming to know so well, and his eyes bright, cheeks flushed slightly from the exercise - he must have hunted recently, for I knew that when a vampire was full of blood that they began to take on some of the characteristics of humans again; blush, for instance, and they always felt slightly warmer. At least, that's what I had got from legends and rumours and hearsay. I would love to have the opportunity to try it out for myself.

Anyway, God bless Carlisle and his children who were in love with technology, because the computer was as fast as a man could ask for, with access to the internet with information that was, hopefully, much more up to date and a lot easier to narrow down, in my opinion.

Unfortunately, a lot of werewolf and vampire information would be tainted by modern ideas about the legends, or skewed views that one person might have about our species. And, since I wasn't technically a werewolf but a shifter, that only made the search more tedious. It was infuriating, but still much more helpful, I'm sure, than several hours pouring over the books. I just didn't have enough patience to sift through so much information, when Google could do all the work for me in seconds.

Still, I could almost instantly regret it, when in typing "Werewolf-Vampire relationships", in a vain hope to perhaps come across something that would clarify if what I was feeling for Edward was even _possible_, I only came up with a bunch of people who thought werewolves and vampires hated each other, and were attacking each other for preferring one over the other. It was stupid, really, the close-mindedness of some people. I conveniently overlooked the fact that I had been guilty of the same crime…not even a week ago.

A week. Amazing how in such a short amount of time, my thinking had changed so much. I had gone from coveting Bella, my best friend and a human girl, to Edward, my rival, natural enemy, and _a guy_. Albeit, a very good-looking, beautiful guy, but a _guy_ nonetheless. And other than the knee-jerk reaction of doubt, disgust and denial - the three Ds - I had…completely accepted it. My Wolf had never thought it wrong, so far as I could tell. He thought it was completely natural, to be expected and understood and everything.

How could I not have noticed it before, if this was always there?

Was it because he had gotten married? A shaft of pain struck right through my heart as I thought that, with enough force to make me gasp. Inwardly, my Wolf whined, curling up in the canine version of the foetal position.

Guess so.

I winced at the knowledge that, right now, my Edward belonged to someone else, and that someone else was a person I myself had thought I wanted. My life is a fucking soap opera at the moment. I hope it ends like a fairy tale.

_Does that make you the princess?_

Ah, voice, long time no listen. Now shut up unless you're proving useful. I should probably open up a new tab and cruise some psychiatric facilities while I'm here.

_Look, I know that it would be the most awkward conversation in the history of _forever_, but Carlisle probably knows a lot more than you can get on the internet. He's had years to learn everything within these books…so he's like a very accurate vampire internet, right?_

Yeah…except that would be _such _an awkward conversation that I'm actually cringing thinking about it.

_But think about the prize._

The prize…what could that be? Eternity with Edward, as my mate and mine alone? Or complete denial that a relationship like the one I had been thinking about for days was possible, even in the smallest degree. What the hell?

I missed Edward…I'll admit it now. There was…an emptiness inside of my chest, where my heart theoretically lay - at least, according to poets everywhere. A hole that I wanted to believe only he could fill…was I even capable of deluding myself to such a degree? Screw that, could I deceive _my Wolf_ into thinking he had fallen in love with a leech, if he didn't agree? No, I don't think so; he would have protested if he didn't like the idea. I don't like to admit it, but shape shifters are under much less control of their inner animals than they let on; it becomes a very thin line between man and beast as time goes on, unless a wolf dies or finds their Imprint, and then the boundary solidifies, in a way. I, of course, was one of the best at controlling my natural animal instincts that the Pack had seen in a while, but I put that down to my Alpha-ness. An Alpha would need to be controlled.

Stopping my internal ramble, I refocused on the screen in front of me, to realize I had come upon a page that looked promising. I clicked the link, waiting as the lightning-fast computer took me to the site. Unlike any of the others, there were no pictures of creepy vampires in the background, or little animated men turning into wolves. - I mean, seriously? Instead, it was just a plain white screen, with the writing in green split into nice information-phobic paragraphs, just the right size for someone like me. Pictures were dotted around the screen on the edges, but I focused on the words, wanting to get to the relevant part as quickly as possible.

_Although there are many stories and legends about the relationships with vampires, particularly those with werewolves and humans, there is one reoccurring scenario; that with a Vampire species known as the Incubus, or Succubus for females._

_All cultures possess some story of humans and vampires mating, creating half-vampire children that were often very strong and fast, and possessed the same necessity for blood that its vampire father (for it was often a male vampire, though there are happenings of female vampire mothers giving birth in rare cases, and often as the product of a werewolf)._

I had to stop reading, just after that little paragraph, sitting back in the chair with a huge exhale. I laced my fingers together, running my hands over my head, through the newly short hair and used them to support my head as I stared at the screen. Damn…a werewolf making a female vampire give birth? Of course, I knew I couldn't really give credit to this source, if it was human, but then again…Holy hell if it was true.

Eager for more, I read on;

_The story of the Incubus is colourful and widely varied; the legends mainly consist of an inhumanly beautiful man (Succubus as a woman) seducing mortal woman and impregnating them, making them bear the half-breed children. They often die from such births, and unless the father stays around, the child dies soon after. However, there are cases of Incubi even seducing their natural enemies and having natural relationships with werewolves, producing variations of wolf, man and vampire. Often these offspring are referred to as shape shifters, and do not age, and may change into a large wolf as their werewolf parent, but at will._

_Although it is not generally acknowledged, an Incubus is a common breed of vampire, and in some cases, a demon. There are known reports of an Incubus taking only one mate, and settling down with a family. Often, this mate is immortal like itself, so that neither shall die and suffer broken hearts._

I blinked…_Well, Jacob, what the hell do you make of that?_

No matter what my mind was trying to process, I kept going back to that one part; "Seducing their natural enemies…often these offspring are referred to as shape shifters, and do not age, and may change into a large wolf as their werewolf parent, but at will." That could mean a whole shitload of new information for me…

Of course, I couldn't trust the source. At all. This person might just be some delusional human…but then again…If it was true…

My heart began to beat faster, at the thought that I might be the product of a werewolf and a vampire…The thought of it! But…Billy wasn't a vampire most certainly, and neither was my mother…surely. She died in a car accident; it would have killed my father if he was a werewolf or _whatever_. But…do werewolves suffer the same Imprinting phenomena? Either way, my father couldn't have Imprinted on my mother, otherwise he would have died when she did at the hospital. So maybe he didn't…maybe she was a vampire and seduced him…But then his wolf would have hated that, hated the smell…

But then again…there could be Grandparents involved. As far as I knew, both of my Grandparents on both sides were dead. God only knows what happened to them.

About three things I was absolutely certain: One, I would have to do a _helluva_ lot more research on shape shifters; Two, I would need to start learning all I could about werewolves and Incubi, and Three…I needed to talk to Carlisle.

I had to know.

And he was my best shot.

_Speak of the Devil…_ Downstairs, I could hear the door opening softly, letting in two feet, and then closing. The slight patter of water on laminate let me know he was shaking off a raincoat, though with his speed not much should have collected. Was it raining outside? Fucked if I know; this room is almost completely soundproof.

I stood, stretching out my limbs that screamed at me in protest when I tried to move, making me wince with the burn. I looked at the clock on the computer; holy hell, I had been sitting here for five hours!

On cue, my stomach rumbled, loud enough I'm sure to be heard all through the back garden. Before I could blush from the embarrassment - yeah, blush. Sigh - I heard Esme laugh and call that she was making dinner, if I was hungry. I called a thank you back, and began to make my way out of the study, before remembering that I had left the page open. Fuck…I ran back and closed the window, just as Carlisle came in through the door with a small smile.

"Sorry, Jacob, but I need to make use of my study," he said in apology. I merely smiled back, knowing full well that my heart was about to beat out of my fucking chest, and hoping I didn't look too much like a kid next to a broken window holding a baseball and bat. I stepped towards the door, when his next words stopped me. "Did you find what you were searching for?"

An innocent enough question, so was I imagining the edge behind it? I turned back around, and his expression was still amiable and friendly as he looked back at me, eyes more golden than yesterday. He'd gone hunting.

"I…certainly have a lot to think about now."

He nodded, seemingly satisfied with that answer, and I breathed a sigh of relief, hurrying out of the room and downstairs, where I was greeted with the smell of cooking steak and jacket potatoes.

Yum.

* * *

**Alright, so more filler. That's the only reason this next chapter is coming so quickly. Expect a bigger delay for the next one. Edward comes back! xD Yay.**

**Please spread the word about this story! I'm reaching out here in my genres so I'd appreciate all the feedback I can get, good or bad. I love all your reviews so far and I hope they keep coming.**

**HigherMagic x  
**


	5. Facts

**Author's Note: WARNING. This fic has rape, abuse, violence, sex, and language. Also MPreg. There will be a male getting pregnant in this story. So if it isn't your thing, just move along, but I do recommend you give it a chance; I myself am quite excited about this story. :] There will also be major disregard for the rules of science (obviously) and Stephanie Meyer. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Threefold**

**Chapter Five**

The next couple of days I fell into a routine; I would get up at around ten, when Carlisle had already gone to work. Esme would have a huge meal waiting for me, and then go out on her various errands - autumn weather guaranteed a lack of sun. I would then spend the day slowly cramping my muscles in front of Carlisle's desk, finding as much as I could about Incubi, Werewolves, Shifters and relationships in between before he came back home. Everything I found that was even remotely relevant was almost completely contradictory. No one mentioned werewolves and vampires getting together - except for some weird movie plots - and producing shape shifters. But I _wanted_ to believe that first account I read, and so I desperately, like a mad man, searched for another that might match, or agree.

I found nothing. Even in some of the books I had managed to crack open and scour through.

But there was one source I had yet to tap.

Carlisle.

Every time I thought about that, though, I was completely embarrassed. Wouldn't you be? Asking if his son was possibly an Incubus and therefore likely to have a relationship with shape shifters? How do you bring that up? Like ripping off a band-aid? Just get it over with…

Thankfully, or perhaps not so, he beat me to it.

"Jacob, I can't help but notice you seem to be very interested in vampire species. May I ask now what you're looking for?"

I sat, gaping at him. It was around five in the afternoon, and he had gotten off early from the hospital, because Edward and Bella were supposedly coming home tomorrow (holy crap) and he wanted to get things ready or whatever. The humans had bought it. I just wanted to make sure Edward's room no longer smelled like me when he got home. That could be a really awkward conversation…Anyway, I digress.

"How…how did you know?" Did he have security cameras in his office or something?

"There's this thing called Search History, Jacob. I can understand your want for privacy, but I have to admit I've grown a little worried about it. There are some things on the internet that could give you the wrong idea, and I confess I've grown curious as to your motives. Did you meet an odd vampire when you were away?"

Oh Lord…Search History. Of course; how could I have been so stupid? It was that very thing that had led me to find out Billy's secret porn stash. Yeah…my dad looks at porn. So have I. Whatever.

"Um…" No excuses were making themselves known to me, and really the only way I could get the answers _I _wanted was to answer _him_, so I went with the truth. "Actually…I'm kind of looking up Incubi."

Shock was evident on Carlisle's face, before he tried to cover it up with the same 'Doctor' expression. Had I struck a chord? He cleared his throat, sitting back in the large plush chair of his office and watched me for a long while, tapping his forefinger against his wooden desk. I started to get uncomfortable, shifting around in my chair as his unblinking golden eyes bored into me. It seemed like forever until he heaved a breath - I realized then he hadn't even been _breathing,_ still as a statue as he watched me.

"What do you want to know about Incubi?"

"Well…actually I know a lot of stuff already. So does everyone else, it seems. I just want to know _facts_, not human speculation. How are they made, as opposed to regular vampires…What the general characteristics are. How you can tell if you've seen one. All that jazz."

Carlisle chuckled at the turn of phrase, raising an eyebrow at me as he sat forward again. His elbows rested on the desk, fingers laced and supporting his chin in a classic 'bored-teenager' pose, that looked incredibly out of place with his demeanour. "There are a lot of legends about Incubi."

"I don't want legends. I want facts. Do you know any?" He shrugged, and I was struck by just how rude my demand was of him; he was offering and giving to me so much, and I was just demanding answers from him like he had wronged me somehow. "Please, Carlisle. It's really important."

Cocking his head to one side, Carlisle fixed me with that weird stare again. As though he were sizing me up as an adversary, before a small smile came to his features. "I will tell you a lot of what I know, Jacob. But my knowledge is very limited, and there's a lot you can learn from legend, even if not all of it is true."

He spent the next two hours telling me everything and anything he could on the subject, answering all of my questions and never once returning them. Unlike when I was healing, and his answers were evasive and unsatisfying, I walked away from that conversation feeling like I knew a hell of a lot more than before. For instance, I knew _how_ they were created…and that had actually given me pause.

During the regular changing process, something sexual must have happened for Incubi to be made. Carlisle had changed Edward…when he was dying of the Influenza, that much I knew. What possibly could have happened that would have made Edward into an Incubus…if he was at all?

_Wow…that's something to imagine over and over again._

The voice in my head is a pervert.

I had also been told that many legends of Incubi included people having dreams or visions on inhumanly beautiful men coming to women with the intent and result of sexually pleasing them. _Definitely check that off the list. Edward's been in my dreams for the past couple of nights._

_Does that make you a girl?_

Shut up.

Incubi were also said to be incredibly desirable to both sexes. _Check_. They kept most of their visits to nighttimes. _Huge check. _Edward was sounding more and more like one of these male demon-vampire things every second.

_But how to tell?_ That was one thing Carlisle couldn't answer me. He hadn't been able to - or didn't want to - say how to identify an Incubus from the rest of the vampire population. I could understand why he wouldn't want to say, and I'm pretty sure he could already suspect me. With my obvious obsession for Bella before and the members of his family, he could probably put two and two together. He might even know that I was talking about Edward…

Oh well…can't dwell on speculation. Tomorrow Edward was coming home, I would finally be able to put a form to my fantasies, and decide once and for all whether or not my Wolf was bullshitting me. His version of a practical joke maybe…

Upon waking up the next morning I was struck by three things as once; One, I hadn't dreamed about Edward that night; Two, I had never woken up feeling more refreshed; and Three, my Wolf was calm. Usually, when I had woken up over the past few days my Wolf was antsy, begging to be let free, to be near his Chosen Mate…but today I was struck by no such fierce desire. He was calm, chilled, waiting patiently for the human side of me to wake up fully.

I sat up, disturbed. After all that shit my Wolf put me through - the exhaustion and confusion and questions, putting a drain on my body and mind - he had given up? Forgotten, before Edward had even arrived? Was my near-obsession with the leech merely what I had tried to convince myself of - that it was a phase I would soon get over?

Why the hell is my Wolf so annoying?

He growled inside my head at my disrespectful thought of him, so I immediately shut up. Why, though, did the all-consuming _need_ to be near Edward that I felt no longer trouble me? I couldn't understand.

_Go downstairs._

Again, the voice. Sigh. I was going to kill it one day. Still, it had yet to lead me into major disaster, so I rose from Edward's futon, sighing at the minor pain that came from a fabulous night's sleep, and pulled on some clothes that Carlisle had managed to get for me, by bribing some Rez kid to rob my house. I wasn't sure whether to be grateful or disturbed at the idea.

I opened the door, and stopped in my tracks.

_Fuck my God-damn fucking life._ Suddenly, it was all too clear why my Wolf wasn't driven to search - seems he is much more perceptive than I am.

Edward was standing at the top of the stairs. He was as beautiful as my Wolf remembered, perhaps even more so. It must have been raining outside, because little drops of water clung to the strands of his hair, plastering it lightly to his face in places, and the rest sticking up every which way, as it usually did. His eyes were so bright, but darkened immediately on seeing me. I had braced myself for it, and so my own expression was controlled into one of smug superiority, as though I had pulled one over on him. I couldn't let him see my new found infatuation with him, otherwise he would be able to make me his puppet again. Still, it hurt a little to see the same hatred in his eyes as before I left.

Before he got married.

_Speak of the Devil._

The voice and my sense of smell heralded the arrival of Bella. Bella Cullen, now. Should I be surprised that she was a vampire? The sting of her new scent made my eyes water, softened only because _he_ was all over her as well. Or should I say _she _was all over _his_ scent, covering the one I wanted? The both of them stopped when they saw me, her bright crimson eyes widening as his narrowed.

"Jacob!" They spoke as one. That would get _really_ annoying really quickly. Bella ran forward, her smile huge as, quicker than her husband could reach out and catch her, she barreled into my arms. Again, her awful scent overpowered my initial reactions to Edward, and forced my default mode; inappropriate best friend.

"Careful, before someone gets jealous," I murmured to her, causing her to laugh as I set her down, and Edward stiffened. She looked almost exactly the same; skin colder, eyes red and brighter, but still the same. So…Bella.

The nearly inaudible growl behind her alerted the both of us to Edward's presence, watching the exchange. I was torn between growling back at him - letting my Bitch know his place - or being incredibly turned on by the animal sound. At once his expression turned from murderous to confused. He had heard.

_Damn it! Filter your thoughts, Jacob!_

At once my Wolf stepped in, spreading his calm through me, and my mind quieted to become blank. Edward looked frustrated, so it must have been successful in blocking him. Perfect.

"Jacob, what were you doing in my room?" His words bit through the silence, but his expression was softer than his tone, confusion was still dominant; how much had he heard?

"It's the closest one to Carlisle's study," I lied smoothly in reply, causing his expression to darken. _Yeesh, moody much?_ I would be too. Luckily, my Wolf was preventing a lot of my thought processes coming out overly loudly. It probably sounded like whispering to Edward, like he was wearing ear plugs.

"Alice's is closer."

"I didn't want the pink explosion, thank you," I said, grinning from ear to ear as he became more obviously annoyed. I enjoyed making him react, I found; any reaction really, above tolerance. God how I hated the tolerance he had shown me before I left. "Besides, what's it to you? Not like you were here. I'll de-smell the room and everything if you want."

"Fine," he snapped in reply, quickly reverting his expression to irritation…and that patience again. Like he was humouring a child that was throwing a tantrum.

_I'll wipe the look off your face forever, Cullen. Just you wait._

I would.

My Wolf couldn't let me down here. It was his heart on the line too.

"So how long have you been back for, Jacob?" Bella cut in, when the silence had stretched just a little too long, Edward and I locked in a staring match that neither of us would back down from. I blinked, breaking the gaze first and focused on Bella, forcing that amiable, light-hearted 'kid' smile to my face as I shrugged, folding my arms across my chest.

Assuming a cocky, nonchalant demeanour, I answered her; "A few days. Clearing my head turned out to be remarkably easy." Only to have it filled with even more clouded, dark thoughts. But that didn't matter; I wanted her to know I was completely over her. I didn't want her anymore; wanted nothing to do with her. Puppet Master…she was dead to me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward raise an eyebrow at me. Or my thoughts. I really needed to work on filtering what I thought…or at least what I thought really loudly.

In an effort to cover up my lapse, and to change the subject, I nudged Bella gently on her shoulder. "So Bells, got any kick-ass powers?" I questioned, more than a little curious as to the reply; what would I have to compete with? Obviously if it was a particular human trait that was heightened when the vampire venom took hold, some of her characteristics would come out stronger. I didn't want anything that would make it harder to win Edward over…like hypnosis or something. Uggh.

"Not that I know of," she said with a slight sigh, rolling her eyes. "Nothing overly showy, like mind reading or something." She giggled, making Edward roll his eyes and smile also. _I _wanted to be the one to bring a smile to his face. _Not her._

_Stop thinking all this shit. He's going to hear._

Let him hear.

"Jacob! I've made some food for you!" Esme's call broke through what could have potentially been another very awkward situation, and on cue my stomach rumbled, giving Bella a grin the size of Texas.

"Time to feed the Wolf, huh?"

_There's only one thing my Wolf hungers for._

_Quit it with the innuendoes! Or whatever the fuck that was meant to be…_

"We should go hunting anyway, Bella. Your eyes are getting darker." Hunting? At once my Wolf perked up at the opportunity, to see Edward so loose…free as a hunter and predator.

The beautiful, deadly creature that Carlisle's venom had made him into.

The hunter, chasing down his prey with fierce lack of mercy. Landing on his choice and quickly pinning it down. 

_The Incubus, lowering his sultry lips to a writhing animal's neck, dominating the beast with a growl as he slowly began to drain its lifeblood._

"Jacob! What the fuck?"

I whirled around, eyes widening as I looked up at Edward, who was in turn staring down at me, a mixture of emotions on his face. The most obvious one was surprise, shock. Amazement, perhaps. Was I imagining the black spark of lust in his eyes? Hope not.

"What do you mean 'What the fuck?'," I asked innocently.

"What do you mean what do I mean, 'What the fuck?'," he growled in reply, anger now finally the dominant expression as he came down the few steps I had traversed in my fantasy, until we were on the same level. I was a good few inches taller than him, but that didn't stop the whole 'Vampire killer' persona coming out. He could be intimidating when he tried. Luckily, the Alpha was way ahead of his Bitch; he wouldn't be tricked so easily.

So, ignoring my human response, I let my Wolf talk for me; "You're just going in circles, Edward," I said, resisting the urge with all my might to lean in and take a huge inhale of his scent. He was so cold, and so close, with this proximity I could feel the chill radiating from his bloodless body. I suddenly felt overheated in comparison. Bella was still on the top landing, looking between us with a mixture of confusion and worry and…dare I say sadistic pleasure?

Puppeteer, all over again. I could guess what conclusion she had jumped to; I had thought something inappropriate about her, and now he was defending her honour or whatever. Nothing could be further from the truth.

"What were you just thinking?" he snarled, hands curling into fists at his sides.

I smirked. "What do you think I was just thinking?"

"Why don't you tell me, and I can know if you were thinking what I think you were thinking?"

"If you don't tell me what you think I was thinking, how can I tell you if what you think I was thinking was really what I was thinking, or if I was thinking anything at all?"

"Don't play mind games with me, mutt."

"Hey, leech," I said, holding up my hands in false surrender, "You're the mind reader."

"Fucking dog! I should have killed you when I had the chance." Edward's eyes were black and murderous. He was probably inches away from attacking me, and all I could think of was how fuckhot he looked right then. I'd give anything to see his eyes that dark all the time.

"Bring you're A-game and pack a lunch. You only got one shot at me," I merely said in reply, lifting his chin with two of my fingers in a surprisingly affectionate gesture. My Wolf nodded his head in approval as, much to my surprise, Edward didn't pull away. In fact, his body seemed to relax ever-so-slightly. Did he feel the same pull towards me as I did him? Could what I had been hoping for, for the past few days, really happen? No…too good to be true. He's messing with my head again.

I let him go, then, forcing a callous smirk towards Edward and then Bella, and all but ran down the rest of the stairs, into the kitchen that was alive with the smells of meat and vegetables. Esme greeted me with a small smile, setting down a large plate in front of me and a fork, and she sat down beside me on a bar stool as I began to eat. I wanted to cover up the flustered feeling that was consuming me by burying my face in food. I was intent upon it.

"You alright? He arrived sooner than we expected."

I froze. He? Looking towards Esme, I'm sure my shock registered on my face; could she have read me so easily? Or perhaps I was jumping to conclusions…she was speaking of my worst enemy, right…as opposed to the 'Love of my Life'. Right. Yes. That's what she meant.

"Yeah. I just kinda feel guilty for smelling up his room. It'll reek of dog for hours," I said with a small laugh.

"Why _did _you sleep in his room?" she asked, resting her elbows on the table, fingers laced and supporting her chin. I was reminded starkly of Carlisle; must have picked up the habit from each other.

I shrugged. "Don't really know. It just seemed right," I said, confessing way more in that moment than I had meant to. But she didn't seem surprised, or even confused. She just smiled and patted my hand in a motherly gesture.

"It'll be fine, Jacob. You'll see. Wolves don't lead themselves astray."

_Alright…we sure __**Esme**__ isn't the mind reader?_

"Thanks Esme." I smiled at her, and she nodded, getting up and leaving the room more quickly than I could be bothered to try and follow, intent again on eating my food. But at least with the feeling that I could keep it down; my stomach had felt uneasy after the confrontation with Edward. Something about him left me shaken, all the time.

"Good; perhaps it will give you incentive to answer me."

Fuck me sideways. He was _right behind me. _Right. Fucking. Behind. Me. I could suddenly feel the cold marble body just to the right and back from where I sat. A pale hand came forward, bracing his weight against the kitchen island. I was _shaking_ he was so close. All it would take was one movement…and I could touch him. I knew that if I turned my head I would be able to kiss him, feel his skin against my lips as I had dreamt of doing so often. He was barely an inch away from me, of that I was certain.

"See, mutt…it's shit like that going on in your head that has me confused," he continued, voice low and dangerous. But husky…very enticing. "Have you been fantasizing about me, Jacob?"

_Hah! Like I would answer _that. _I'm not an idiot, leech._

"Tell me, Jacob." His words were a harsh demand. I could feel him lean his body just a little closer to mine. His icy breath washed past my neck and shoulder, making me shiver. My body felt heavy; I wouldn't have been able to answer him even if I wanted to. He was dazzling me.

He was getting impatient; I could tell from the increased breathing rate, the way his fingers curled savagely into the wood of the island, pulverizing the weak material. He wanted an answer. He would probably do anything to get it.

Hell…I'm not against a little torture. I've been putting myself through it all fucking week.

"Answer me!"

"_Forty-two!"_

_And then he vanished in a puff of logic._

"…Jacob…what?"

"Have you never read Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy? Get some culture, man! How old are you meant to be? Eesh!" After that total fail of a change of subject, I was eager to be away from him, so I stood up so that the bar stool forced him to back away from me, giving me room to move. I picked up my plate and cleaned it hurriedly. I had to go Wolf, get away faster than he would be able to follow. Hopefully.

"Jacob!"

"What?! What do you want from me?"

"I just want to know!"

With a snarl, I turned around. He had been following me. I'm sure he would have chased me down like a prey animal if I'd phased. Without hesitation I grabbed him, slamming his body against the wall with enough force to crack the plaster. Spider-web patterns spread from where his frame made contact with the wall, and I felt a stab of remorse at causing him pain, until he growled back at me, struggling against my hold.

_Fight all you want, Cullen. I was always stronger than you._

"You want to fucking know? _Fine._" With no regret now, I pulled him slightly away from the wall again, only to slam him back - make him fucking _listen. _In a pack, when a subservient wolf angered the Alpha, often there was a physical punishment for it. This was his - my bitch angering me.

"You've been on my mind since you sent me that fucking wedding invitation, Cullen. I can't stop thinking about you. Doing _unspeakable_ things to you." He stopped struggling, staring at me as I spoke. His eyes were wide, still dark, lips parted slightly as he breathed heavily, though I knew he didn't really need to. "And you enjoyed it, too. You begged me to keep going, you masochist. You wanted me to hurt you, make you beg, make you scream." Was this _fear _affecting him, or _me_? Did I give a shit right now?

He opened his mouth wider to speak, but I silenced him with a quick growl - fucking _daring _him to interrupt me. "_No._ It's my turn to speak. I've been silent for too long, but know this…I came back for _you,_ Edward. And I'm not going to stop until you're fucking _mine._ You got it? You belong to _me._"

With that, I let him go, and without resistance he slid to the floor. His eyes never once left mine as he continued to breath heavily, looking up at me with a mixture of disbelief and…something else. So many other things; it was hard to tell through the red haze that had descended over my eyes.

Without another word, I turned. I was out of the house in a second, phased and running in less than five.

* * *

**Author's Note: **That one line is from Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. I don't own that random combination of words. (Happy, Sarah? Eesh -_-)

So...whatcha think? Yes? I know it moved a little fast, but when I wrote it it felt so _right_, and when I proof-read it I didn't get a change of opinion. So...yeah. Next chapter we see a little of Edward's opinion too. Just a bit - I feel he's necessary.

Loves. Please Review!

HigherMagic x


	6. Release

**Author's Note: WARNING. This fic has rape, abuse, violence, sex, and language. Also MPreg. There will be a male getting pregnant in this story. So if it isn't your thing, just move along, but I do recommend you give it a chance; I myself am quite excited about this story. :] There will also be major disregard for the rules of science (obviously) and Stephanie Meyer. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Threefold**

**Chapter Six**

_**Begin Edward's Perspective -- Holy Hell.**_

_**Jacob was in love with me.**_

_**Violently.**_

_**I'll admit it; I was terrified. In that brief encounter, when I had felt every line of his burning, hard body against mine, heard his voice rough-hewn and sharp-edged with frustration and anger, I had felt fear of the Alpha. Behind Jacob's black irises, I could almost see the giant wolf, beating against the bars of human caging and desperate to get free, to take and claim.**_

_**To take and claim **__**me**__**.**_

_**And when he'd let me go, I had immediately missed his warmth. Immediately missed the harsh desperation of his proximity. I had wanted to be close to him again in an instant. And that thought scared the living daylight out of me.**_

_**Much to my added horror…I found that my body wasn't **__**entirely**__** unresponsive. I was hard, painfully so. Shit shit shit….What could that possibly mean? There was no way I would be allowed to…reciprocate his feelings!**_

"_**No.**_** It's my turn to speak. I've been silent for too long, but know this…I came back for **_**you,**_** Edward. And I'm not going to stop until you're fucking **_**mine.**_** You got it? You belong to **_**me.**_**"**

_**Those were his words, and even rethinking them sent a hot flash of desire right through me. The side of me that found the idea of being dominated appealing, the side of me that was wondering if Jacob would make good on his threat...that was the side that was begging me to chase after him. To see how far he'd take this.  
**_

**What the fuck?! This is ****not**** okay! Snap out of it!**

_**There was only really one thing to do. I pushed myself to my feet and brushed myself off, clearing my throat for a moment. "Bella!" I called, and within seconds she was there, smiling a little, though there was concern in her eyes.**_

"_**Where's Jacob?"**_

"_**He left. Up to the bedroom, now," I growled, stepping forward so that she was almost backed against the wall. That momentary meeting with Jacob had riled me, made me defiant. I needed to show **__**someone**__** who was in control here. And Bella was the perfect little slave for that.**_

"_**I…I thought you wanted to hunt," she replied, her breathing already speeding up. Dazzling her was too easy.**_

"_**It can wait."**_

"_**The room smells of dog."**_

"_**I don't care!**__**" I snarled, anger almost making me want to physically **__**hurt**__** her, make her listen to me. "It doesn't matter. Get to the bedroom. **__**Now**__**."**_

"_**Yes, Edward." I smirked.**_

"_**Good girl." -- End Edward's Perspective.**_

"_Jacob? Jacob! Oh my God!"_

In quick succession seven voices filled my head; all of them were phased. Seth, Sam, Quil and Paul, and Leah and even Embry and Jared. All clamouring to be heard, shouting over each other with the force of just what every pack member was thinking at that moment I had decided to phase.

In my need to get as far away from Edward as possible, I had forgotten why, until then, I hadn't wanted to phase. Not that the release didn't feel _fantastic_, to let my Wolf free to run, but it came with all the mental crap.

"_Where the hell have you been?"_ Leah demanded, the first voice to rise above the rest.

"_Around."_

"_Fuck that. I've been watching the Cullen house for _days, _when I caught his scent. And no one listened to me! Why don't any of you listen to me?"_

"_**Shut up, Seth," **_Sam cut in, effectively silencing the younger Wolf. I winced as I heard the Alpha ring clear in the Usurper's voice, but it seemed weak to me. Ignorable. _"Jacob, what exactly have you been doing around the Cullen house? Bella's gone."_

"_They're back,"_ I snapped in reply, not bothering to correct his assumption that I was after Bella. Or add that she was now a vampire - did the Treaty still apply there? Because if Sam was going to declare fucking war against the Cullens, there was no way I'd go against Edward. I couldn't. Even the thought of hurting him or Carlisle or Esme made my insides boil with anger; the Cullens had done so much for me, without me even acknowledging it, and there was no way I would repay that debt by betraying them, fighting and killing them. That was lower behaviour than the nomads that had tried to kill all of us, not so long ago.

"_Is Bella a vampire?" _With the question, unbidden thoughts ran to the forefront of my mind; The encounter I'd just had with Edward was all too clear. Edward's anger; Bella's bright red eyes marking her as a newborn; Coveting her; _Needing him_. What had been going through my head when I'd pinned his hard marble body against the wall. The sheer attraction I felt whenever he was in the room, star of my thoughts and dominating all my dreams. The new-found hatred I held for Bella, finally realizing what she truly was; a puppeteer, a liar and a con. As I literally thought over _everything_ that had happened the past few days, the Pack gradually fell silent. Even their thoughts were silent. I had stopped running just minutes after I phased, but nevertheless I was deep in the National Park, far away from any of them. I would have thought their thoughts were moving away from me, if it weren't for the fact that I knew our range could go much further than that.

By the time I was finished, there was only the silence around me of wilderness. Animals going about their business and their daily lives. _What the hell is going on?_ Why couldn't I hear them? Why wasn't I currently listening to seven voices screaming at my wrongdoing, my inappropriate thoughts; condemning me as a Fraternizer.

Briefly, I felt panic flash through me. Had they severed my mind from theirs? Cast me out as an outsider? Of course, they may very well have - Fraternizers didn't last long in a pack, that much was already clear to me. But then they would have stopped me; caught me, tracked me down and forced me permanently into one form or another.

Was the annoying voice going to supply anything helpful?

Nope. Even he was silent.

"Jake?"

I whirled around, fully preparing to be attacked or something. I was so on edge; yes, I had always been annoyed at the constant mental link between pack members, but only now was I beginning to realize just how empty my thoughts were without everyone else listening in on them. I felt so…alone. It was infuriating and very depressing. But Seth stood there, wearing just the classic cut-offs of a shape shifter, and smiling a little sheepishly at me. I cocked an ear forward, signalling I was listening.

"What happened? Your thoughts disappeared."

I wolf-shrugged. A complicated movement, but so worth the effort; it very clearly said that I had no clue and didn't really much care about it, though the reality was that I was very curious as to the cause of it. Wolves just didn't sever themselves mentally. Not without permission of the Alpha.

_Not without permission of the Alpha._

_Holy shit._

_Wasn't I the Alpha?_

The rightful one, anyway.

How could they kick me out of my own pack? I could practically feel my Wolf shaking his head at my stupidity. Alright…so that wasn't it…Has anyone else noticed that my Wolf has become a completely separate entity? It was like having another person inside my head. So how many does that make? Me…the voice….and my Wolf. Three separate personalities in my head. Great. How the hell did Edward handle hearing all those thoughts? I could barely handle my own.

"Hey? Jake? Anyone at home?" I blinked, refocusing on Seth who was standing directly in front of me now, waving a hand in front of my face. I phased quickly back, because I somehow knew that even if he phased back into a wolf, I wouldn't be able to hear him. I could handle the why later, but I had a sneaking suspicion that I had just, without even realizing it, separated from the Pack. I was my own Alpha now. Packless but free from Sam and all his Usurper tyranny. Yes, the Rez Pack was rightfully mine, but I would _not_ be the kind of person to force the others to submit to me.

There was only one person I wanted to dominate.

"Sorry Seth," I murmured, grabbing his wrist to still his hand before he kept waving it in my face. I suddenly had a headache, so closed my eyes briefly and took a deep breath in an attempt to dispel it. An attempt that was only partially successful.

"What the hell just happened? I'd thought you would have phased or something. Sam's pissed. He wants to attack the Cullens for turning Bella into a vampire."

_That _got my attention, as my eyes snapped open and I stared blankly at the younger shape shifter. _Holy Hell…_ Sam couldn't attack the Cullens! He _knew_ that they had the intention of turning Bella into a _vegetarian_ vampire. One that wouldn't hurt any living human being. I trusted Carlisle and Edward's abilities to keep her bloodlust under control until she mastered the skill of being around humans without attacking them. I was sure they wouldn't be in trouble. Besides, they would be moving soon. _**He**__ would be moving away soon_. There would _not_ be a pack-vampire war going on in the middle of Forks! Not if I had anything to say about it.

"No way in Hell," I growled, releasing Seth for fear of crushing his wrist in my grip, which had become like a vice. "I'm not going to let that happen."

"I agree with you Jacob; this can't happen. None of the Cullens deserve to be attacked. Personally, I think we still owe them for helping us with the newborn fight." _An attack that was entirely Bella's fault. She was a monster. She needed to be dealt with. If she died in the crossfire, I wouldn't mind at all. _"Jacob! Focus!"

"Sorry, Seth. But you're right. I need to go talk to Sam." He nodded, and within another moment we were running. I could hear his thoughts, but no one else's. That didn't unnerve me nearly as much as the subject of conversation he chose to bring up…

"_So…Jacob…back there…"_

"_What is it, Seth?" _I asked wearily, already knowing what he was going to bring up.

"_Well, I'm sorry man, but what was all that shit about Edward? I mean yeah, he's a good looking guy and everything, but you seem kinda…"_

"_Obsessed?"_

"_That's a good word for it."_

"_Well, I'm sorry Seth, but I can't explain it. Since I ran away when he sent me that wedding invitation, I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. And I don't want to. I thought my Wolf was telling me to want Bella, but it wasn't true. He wanted Edward the entire time, and I just couldn't see it. It's like Imprinting, Seth; we can't control it."_

"_Sam wanted me to tell you you're out of the Pack, but I guess both of us are right now. I can't hear anyone except for you."_

"_I think that's something to talk with an Elder about. I've never heard of such a thing like this happening before. I mean…the Rez can't have two Packs, no more than a Pack can have two Alphas. It wouldn't work."_

"'_This town ain't big enough for the two of us.'," _Seth said in a horribly accurate Western accent, laughing in the classic wolfy way - forcing breath out of his system in a series of huffs. It was almost like spastic growling.

"_Yeah, Seth…Thanks for that."_

"_No problem, boss. Oh, and just so you know…I don't give a shit. I like the Cullens. I like Edward and I even like Bella, despite all the crap she put you through. I don't care who you fall in love with or who you want to be with, just as I don't care if the Cullens turned Bella into a leech - vampire, sorry. I'm sticking by ya, mate."_

"_Thanks Seth," _I replied, feeling oddly touched by the sentiment, and grinned at him before tackling him playfully in mid-run, using his body to leap back away before he could catch me with his mouth. _"Race ya there!"_

"_You're on, old man."_

"_Come on, puppy. Catch me if you can!"_

_**Brief Edward's Perspective - What the hell is happening to me?**_

_**When I had finally made Bella mine, in all three senses the word had currently possessed, I had never been more satisfied. More content that my hold over her was strong and unbreakable. But now…Dazzling her was too easy. The sex was endless, varied and often mind-blowing, but each touch of hers seemed weaker, each of my returns of affection half-hearted and forced.**_

_**There was no way I was falling out of love with Bella, because every time her thoughts opened to me I was in complete adoration of her; she was my brilliant meteor, shining across the night sky.**_

_**Only…it seemed now that she had begun to move on with her change. I was left with only taillight. **_

_**What had Jacob done to me? That threat from him still rang clear in my ears; I was his. He would make sure of it. But then again…not long ago he had been equally obsessed with Bella. Was he just working through the entirety of our family? Who would he attach himself to next when he got bored or stopped trying to chase me?**_

_**Why did I care?**_

_**I didn't want him to start…stalking me or anything…but I have to admit I was getting curious as to what it would be like. I had never really had a problem sneaking into Bella's room and watching her sleep - it was a measure of my devotion, that I would want to be near her always. If Jacob adopted that same frenzied pattern of behaviour, could I admit I would find it nothing but flattering? To be desired that much…so needed that the person didn't ever want to be without you, by your side all the time.**_

_**It could feel oddly empowering.**_

_**What was I thinking? I could never betray Bella like that; it would break her heart, and my own would shatter at the look of pain that would cross her features. I was **_**not**_** disloyal, no matter what others who had known me in a past life would say.**_

_**Yes…there were things I had only touched on with Bella…things I knew I could never confess to her, for she **__**would**__** leave me, never to return. I couldn't handle that.**_

_**I'm not built to be alone. - End Edward's Perspective.**_

We arrived in the Pack meeting place only to find everyone assembled, as humans. Seth and I changed mid-step, pulling on our cut-offs quickly before I took my usual spot; we all sat in a semi-circle around Sam in the middle. I always sat directly opposite him, and right now that position seemed to empower me. After all, I was about to go against the Alpha, though he was a Usurper. It seemed that, sitting like this, everyone was subconsciously taking my side. That they always had.

"Jacob. We have been talking, and have found the Cullens to be in violation of the Treaty set down by our forefathers. Because of this, we must deal with them. They have gone against the laws and must be punished for it."

I could tell by the uneasy shifting around me, that not everyone agreed with that.

_Perfect_.

"Um…yeah, not going to happen," I simply said in reply. Okay, so maybe the arrogance wouldn't help my case, but I wanted to be one hundred percent fucking _clear _that there was no way in the nine circles of Hell I was going to fight against the Cullens. He looked at me with clear shock on his face, but within a second I could see the hardening of his eyes, his jaw locking. We had both seen this coming for a long while. Things had finally come to a head.

"You sure you want to do this, Jacob?" Sam growled, and there was no way I was mistaking the implied threat there. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm not going to fight you, Sam, and I'm not going to fight the Cullens either. We still owe them for helping us protect the humans in the Newborn Attack."

"For something _they _caused! If they hadn't been here in the first place then those Nomads would have -."

"What? Killed several more humans before we caught them, even if we caught them at all? Those vampires were smart; they would have been able to almost decimate the town, I would bet, before we managed to catch even one of them." Beside me, Quil and Embry stirred a little again in their spots. They agreed with me. "Yes, I know that Bella was at fault for it, but she's also the one turned into a vampire! They're going to move away in a matter of months." I ignored the shaft of pain through my heart at that reminder; that Edward might very well be gone in a matter of weeks. "Why are you so intent on bloodshed, Sam, that you would risk the lives of your own pack to settle a vendetta that doesn't even exist?"

Sam snarled at me, standing up. His body was shaking violently as he stepped towards me. In a moment I was on my feet too, completely ready for whatever shit he was going to start throwing at me. I could see murder in his eyes; I was sure he would attack. But he wouldn't win. _I _was the Alpha, the rightful leader and it was not my destiny to die at the hands of an inferior wolf. Sam wasn't even physically as big as I was. I could take him down by sheer brute strength if necessary.

I wonder how he would take to knowing that he was the _product _of a vampire and a werewolf.

The thought made me smile, right before he pulled his fist back, fully ready to hit me. I was a Wolf before he could land his blow, launching myself forcefully into his smaller human frame, before he recovered from his shock and changed into the massive being of muscle and black fur that was his Wolf form. His thoughts came crashing into my mind with force - mental assault! A low blow, Omega.

In the Silver Wolf Packs, the animal destined to be the Omega was often the darkest coloured of them all, because they couldn't blend as well with their habitat and therefore were the weakest to hunt and fight against. It suited Sam nicely that his fur was the darkest colour attainable.

I hadn't intended to fight him; I wanted a peaceful succession when I was ready to take up my post as Alpha…but I suppose I should have learned from every fucking fairytale story _ever_. The young king due to rise never came there easily through the Uncle that had 'Agreed to rule in the King's stead until the young prince was of age' or whatever bullshit Disney had come up with. The Uncle never wanted to give up his post.

Only in this case, I was fighting my allegedly half-brother's Imprint's aunt's boyfriend…as a dog.

Oh, Lordie.

Back to the fight.

It was actually pathetically short, because my steadfast _refusal _to lose brought Sam quickly to submission. I felt a cheap thrill, I'll admit, seeing the giant Wolf on the floor, his neck just inches from being crushed by my jaws. My teeth had cut through his thick fur and skin, bringing light rivulets of blood into my mouth.

I found I quite liked the taste.

"_Give?_" I demanded of him, tightening my grip just a little on his windpipe. I was frankly astounded to see that none of the other Pack members had tried to help Sam in the fight, and they all seemed a little more relaxed - pleased that I had won?

Quickly getting impatient, I snarled loudly. _**"Give?" **_I repeated, one of my front paws digging into the soft underbelly, making him whine lightly in pain. I was satisfied; my Wolf was appeased by the answer, and so I moved away. Almost as soon as I did so, releasing his neck, I was suddenly very aware of eight pairs of eyes on me.

Not seven. Eight.

Someone else was watching me from where I was. I cast my eyes around, but could see nothing; there was nothing there to see. But I was _certain_, and inside of my head I could feel my Wolf scratching at the bars of his cage, begging to be let free, pathetic whining filled my head as he pleaded with me to let him loose. To give in. Give him what he wanted even as I shifted back to a human.

Edward.

I hope he's listening. I hope he knows just how much control it's taking me to give him a choice about this. He knew my anguish over Bella - that was _nothing_ compared to my new-found obsession with him.

"All of you leave now," I growled, looking around at the Pack. "We are not going to attack the Cullens, and if I hear that _anyone…" _I directed that last part towards Sam, who had phased back but still lay on the ground, naked and bleeding. I'd have to find time later to be freaked out about the fact that I still felt the taste of his blood in my mouth, and that I liked it. I wanted more. _Creepo._ "_Anyone _at all has even _thought _about harming _any_ of them, I will personally see to it that they never go Wolf again. Am I clear?" There were varied murmurings of 'Yes, Jacob', and I couldn't help but notice that none of them had been so subservient when confronted with one of Sam's orders. Either they completely agreed with my order - but that didn't seem likely; Leah at least would argue about being dismissed so easily - or they recognized my full Alphaness - also unlikely, since I wasn't really aware of any change myself; my focus was entirely on Edward, on wanting to be near him - or the third option. They were scared out of their fucking minds by what'd they just seen and wanted to get the hell away from me as quickly as possible.

Seemed the most likely, but I hoped it wasn't true. I don't want my Pack members to fear me. I didn't want to be feared by _anyone._

_I bet Edward's hot when he's afraid. He certainly is when he's angry._

Shut up, pervy voice. Getting a hard-on right now in front of my _Pack members _when I'm completely naked wouldn't be a great career move.

I must have been hallucinating, but I could have _sworn _I heard someone laugh.

_**Begin Edward's Perspective - That was possibly the most emotion-evoking sight I'd ever seen. I couldn't just pin it down to one adjective, because something so…monumental couldn't be fit into one simple word.**_

_**I had arrived just as Jacob attacked, having seen Sam was going to attack him. I'm glad he did, because I had been just a second away from leaping to his defence. That might have been awkward, needless to say.**_

_**Jacob as a Wolf was a frightening sight; he was a giant with his thick, short mass of russet fur sprouting from his heavily muscled body. Like 'If dogs took steroids, they would look like that' kind of muscles. It wasn't hard to imagine the amount of power and strength he held in such a body. How much pain he could inflict with his jaws or the damage he could do with a well-aimed strike. **_

_**His animal sounds were, needless to say, fan-fucking-tastic. I hated acknowledging it in the past, but every time I had heard a family member growl or snarl, all I felt was lust. Animal sounds just turned me the fuck on; it was an uncontrollable reaction, an instinct evoked by my most base desires. Blood and sex. They could combine beautifully at the right moment. Jasper had often commented on my sudden spiking of lust during a hunt, when a family member had found something. I had pinned it down to the simple want of blood. **_

_**I don't think he was ever fooled.**_

_**Shape shifters didn't smell bad to me. The only reason I hadn't even mentioned this - had lied to the contrary - was because I didn't need to be more of a freak than my mind reading made me. Nothing with a pulse smelled repulsive to me; in fact, every drop of blood surrounding me seemed to call out my name, louder than a shouted thought. Admittedly some with different strengths, but there was always that lust, calling for my body to take and purge the burn in my throat. The pounding in my head near **__**painful**__** when I refused to take it further.**_

_**Bella had been a good release for that. I had finally gotten the sex and the blood at once.**_

_**But she didn't **__**understand**__**. I couldn't be sated with just the one…I couldn't bite her until she graduated, and I wanted to make her completely mine; life, love and body. I had to marry her first. I might be a vampire, even more immoral than the classic creature, but I **__**was not**__** going to rob Bella of her life, her soul **__**and**__** her virtue without having something to fall back on. I was **__**not**__** a 'Fuck and run' guy. Not anymore. I wasn't ever completely satiated with her after that first time, without her delicious singing blood to get me just that little bit higher. Don't get me wrong, I was still in love with her, especially when she opened her mind to me, but I needed the **__**blood**__** to fully sate my needs. It would be good to get more taste of that delicious mixture; lifeblood, thick with endorphins and oxytosin from the after-effects of sex, drained slowly into my waiting mouth as I, too, shared my climax.**_

_**Just like I used to, during my darker years.**_

_**That was how I'd always described them, but in truth…they were also some of the best years of my existence. When I returned to Carlisle, I was denying what I **__**am**__**. What I was built to be. I knew, of course I did, what kind of vampire I really was. I wanted to believe that I could change; that I could deny my existence and live like a regular vampire. But that would never happen; the words themselves form a paradox. It was fixed the very moment Carlisle bit me, bringing me to heights I had never known my naïve seventeen-year-old body could withstand, or imagine. Hunting the darker creatures of city streets, I had been able to return their favours, know their experiences. I loved the way they screamed. I loved the way they tasted.**_

_**I loved the way they had satisfied me. - End Edward's Perspective.**_

"_Edward…I know you're there."_ My voice was dark, husky as I focused my eyes in the direction of his laugh. I knew he was there. I knew I had heard him, and sure enough he stepped out of the woods within a second. I hated how easily he had moulded into the background; he was stealthy, and I didn't want to think that he would be able to sneak up on me. But I had sensed him being here so…maybe not.

He smirked lightly. "Well, Alpha, it seems like you enjoy making an impression on your first day," he said, crossing his arms in front of his chest, the famous crooked smirk on his face. His eyes had returned to being gold, but were significantly darker than when I saw him earlier that day. I shook my head in reply to his comment.

"Sam's days were numbered. It was going to happen eventually."

Edward nodded, his lips pursing as he looked at me, before his eyes slowly drifted downwards. I became very aware, then, that I was naked, but I couldn't care less. Let him see. I enjoyed the way his hands clenched into fists as his eyes jumped right from my chest to my feet, making the tendons stand out starkly beneath his skin.

_Missing what you could have had?_

"Fuck you, Jacob," he growled, eyes quickly flashing to mine. They had darkened again; almost black.

It was too easy. "Is that an offer?" I asked cockily, smirking widely when his eyes narrowed, jaw clenching. He really was gorgeous when angry. Instead of answering me again, he just raised one fist and flipped me off, making me merely laugh in reply and raise an eyebrow at him. "Real mature."

"Careful pup. I'm much more experienced than you."

"Age doesn't count for everything, Edward."

"Oh, _believe me,_ I don't need years to learn. Just frequency."

Why did I get the feeling we weren't talking about maturity anymore? Or at least not the classical kind of experience? On that subject…gotta admit it…the only times I've gotten off have been completely solo efforts, with the recent help of Edward in the last couple of days, so I was technically a virgin. I knew for a fact Edward wasn't, plus whatever shit he was hiding in his past life. He probably knew a hell of a lot more about what he was doing - especially reading minds and living with three couples on top of that - than I did. That didn't stop me, however, from being a cocky, smug bastard. It was easiest to get a reaction out of him that way.

"So…what now?" he asked, breaking the silence after a moment of my muted thinking. I could tell my Wolf was helping chill my thoughts, making it hard for him to hear me. With a sigh I looked at the shreds of my cut-offs, which lay in a heap from where I had suddenly phased. No clothes for me today, it seemed.

_Oh fuck…_ "I didn't tell them to keep my presence a secret! My Dad's gonna kill me."

"You're the Alpha, Jacob, and an adult. What can he do?" Edward answered, smirking once more at my obvious distress. But was I imagining the pride in his eyes when he spoke of my new status? I couldn't even complete the thought before he answered me; "I _am _proud of you, Jacob. You are now the Alpha, what you should have been all the time you've been a shape shifter. Maybe this will affect how you see yourself for the better."

I was in no mood for his mixed signals and mind games. I needed sleep, suddenly. I was exhausted. Heaving a sigh, I ran a hand through my hair. "Look, Edward, I'm sorry about what I said before."

_**I'm not built to be alone.**_

"It was stupid of me to say, and you are happily married to Bella."

_**I am no longer satisfied with her.**_

"So I'm not going to interfere with that. I'm going back to the Rez, to lead my Pack, and you guys can move away like you planned to after High School or whatever. The Pack won't trouble you about the Treaty; it's a stupid Treaty anyway."

_**I want **__**you**__**, Jacob.**_

"So…" I took a step back, beginning to get unnerved at his unmoving stance, his stare just focused on my face. But he seemed blank; locked in a struggle perhaps. His jaw was locked, arms tight across his chest as he suddenly shifted restlessly to put weight on the other foot. It was a human habit, one of impatience. If he wanted me gone sooner, I would go. It was idiotic of me to think that I would just be able to pull him over from his marriage and family commitments. There were too many barriers between the two of us, anyway, and forbidden love, contrary to what stories would have you believe, never works out well.

My Wolf was angry, snarling and thrashing against the cage my mind kept him in. _The bars were cracking from the force of his blows. Saliva leaked thick as venom from between his bared teeth and parted jaws._

_**I need you. Not Bella. She cannot fill me.**_

"I hope you have a long and happy existence."

"…And you, Jacob." I knew he wanted to say more, so I hesitated. He remained unmoving, as did I. For the longest time neither of us budged as we stared each other again. Willing the other to snap first, to admit our stupidity, and all was silent except for the heavy clamouring inside my head, of my Wolf trying to break himself free.

I turned, then, backing away into the trees. I was a Wolf before I left the clearing, running as fast as I could before my resolve crumbled and I ran right back to him like a good little housedog. I would not be reduced to such a thing. I was an Alpha, God Damnit.

_No Alpha has ever made it by ignoring their Wolf's desires._

_**Jacob…stop running away from me…**_

…_**You know I can't resist the chase.**_

With the distance my Wolf only started thrashing harder and with more force against the bars until his bones cracked, his skin split and gave blood from his own body as he continued clawing, striking the strong metal I had encased him in, and slowly, slowly I felt the bars break.

My Wolf was going to unleash himself, and I couldn't be near anyone when that happened.

Slowly, they began to give.

The weight of his blows against the bars forced them to bend, cracks resounding through my head like gunshots as the cage, for that brief second, became just a little bit tighter.

Then it shattered.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hehe…that one DID move fast, I'll give you that, but then again I want to get stuff moving, because all this preliminary stuff…well it's just for bombshells later. There are plenty of emo plot-twists and dirty, dark things to come, for all those who want a little more than Jacob-ranting. Though that is fun to do =D. And in case anyone was confused, _**from now on bold and italic is anything from Edward's point of view. I just couldn't be bothered to write 'Edward's Perspective' every time.**_

So tell me what you thought please. Reviews are helpful beyond belief. And as incentive, I'm giving you a little teaser.

* * *

**Chapter Seven - Covet.**

Edward. He was the one who saved me. And the things I did to him in return…What I _have_ done to him, to repay that debt. I thought before that I owed Carlisle, Esme and Edward everything, and I was so ungrateful. I just kept taking.

Taking whatever he gave.

"_Jacob? It's alright…you need to calm down. Stop fighting." His words washed over me, leaking calm to the both of us; me and my Wolf. I could practically see him, giant russet animal, stop his advance, perk his ears up and forward in response to the voice. His emotions were easy for me to read; desire, desperation. Need, always need. I couldn't let my Wolf out! I had to quell this insane desire before I did something - or he made me do something - that I most definitely would not regret, but would damage Edward. I couldn't hurt him._

"_Stop fighting."

* * *

_

So…yeah. The chapter's better than that makes it sound. Review!

HigherMagic x


	7. Covet

**Author's Note: WARNING. This fic has rape, abuse, violence, sex, and language. Also MPreg. There will be a male getting pregnant in this story. So if it isn't your thing, just move along, but I do recommend you give it a chance; I myself am quite excited about this story. :] There will also be major disregard for the rules of science (obviously) and Stephanie Meyer. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Threefold**

**Chapter Seven**

I remember, back when I was just twelve years old, maybe a little younger, my Dad filling me with the legends of his tribe. Old Wives' tales that I had thought were there for the sake of frightening children into submission with stories of the blood-sucking Cold Ones that came and stole away women and children of the tribe, torturing them and killing them. Tales of our protectors, the wolves and those that had achieved oneness with these magnificent animals. Of how our first Forefather found unity with the Alpha of a wolf tribe, how the two had, together, expelled the deceiver and driven away our foes until there was peace once again in our lands.

I also remember him telling me how tenuous this unity was. Humans and wolves were never meant to share the same body, the same matter. It never worked, and especially in Alphas. Either one was in control, or the other was. They couldn't both be dominant in a person's mind; a man could go insane that way.

At least, that's what I had been taught. I had never believed it until that moment.

_Anger, white-hot seared through me as I collapsed onto my hands and knees mid-stride, at once a human again. My Wolf, finally free of his restraints snarled in grim victory, his eyes set on my consciousness. I had never allowed him in before, had called on him only to give me his shape and his commanding voice. Never once did I actually give him freedom; all I did was take from my Wolf, and now he was intent on repaying the favour._

_I couldn't predict him. Hell, I couldn't predict _myself_, and there was little to no defence as the freed animal ravaged my mind. My head felt like it was going to explode; I had to bring my hands to my forehead to keep all the pieces together._

_His victorious howl was my cry of pain. His freedom was my agony._

_With fierce intent he stormed the walls, armies that were purely those of the Alpha flooding the gates of my mind and tearing them apart as easily as if they weren't there. All of my thoughts were trying to get out of his wake, running towards the centre of myself, towards where I thought I could be safe inside my own brain._

_Is this what it feels like, to be so overwhelmed with another's thoughts, that your own are insignificant in comparison? Did Edward feel like this all the time?_

Edward. He was the one who saved me. And the things I did to him in return…What I _have_ done to him, to repay that debt. I thought before that I owed Carlisle, Esme and Edward everything, and I was so ungrateful. I just kept taking.

Taking whatever he gave.

"_Jacob? It's alright…you need to calm down. Stop fighting." His words washed over me, leaking calm to the both of us; me and my Wolf. I could practically see him, giant russet animal, stop his advance, perk his ears up and forward in response to the voice. His emotions were easy for me to read; desire, desperation. Need, always need. I couldn't let my Wolf out! I had to quell this insane desire before I did something - or he made me do something - that I most definitely would not regret, but would damage Edward. I couldn't hurt him._

"_Stop fighting." Again, his words were calming, but only replacing the panic was want, aggressive hunger to take and claim, place my hold over him and make him _mine._ Or my Wolf's. The two of us were almost one for a second when I felt his agreement and satisfaction. I could almost hear him saying; __**Is this what it's going to take for you to listen to me? **_"_Stop fighting!" Why did he keep saying it? Did he _want_ me to…I couldn't even comprehend it. I was so confused, but hopeful. Could I honestly believe though, that he could possibly be asking for me to do what I was _dying_ to do?_

I will take you right here, Cullen.

"_Do it, Jacob."_

Have you ever had one of those 'How did I get here?' moments? The ones where you just take a look at your life, or experiences that led you down this road, and you just have to wonder how exactly you managed to do it. Of course, this phrase is commonly used as a negative saying, but I found myself in the same sort of mindset, but only for a very agreeable reason.

Before I could comprehend it, I had Edward pinned up against the tree. I didn't know if he was reading my thoughts; hell, if he even _could_ right then, but then again I didn't care much. And he wasn't struggling; that was as much invitation as I needed. His eyes were blacker than I'd ever seen them; I imagined they looked like that just before he hunted. Before he struck for the kill.

The image my Wolf conjured into my mind was the same one I'd had in the house; _Edward, his hands smeared lightly with his fresh kill's blood and the crimson coating his chin and jaw already as he took a deep inhale, licking his lips. Teasing himself before he allowed his teeth to sink into the thick fur of the animal - a mountain lion. I knew they were his favourite. The big cat struggled a little against the draining sensation, but quickly succumbed as Edward continued to drink, excess of blood that he could not swallow leaking around the edges of his mouth as he drained the animal dry. _

_Vampires always did like watching their Mates drink._ Apparently the Alpha enjoyed the same sight. Then again, I was part vampire wasn't I?

_So not the time right now._

Voice was right. Edward's breathing had sped up a lot; I'd have been worried he was going to start hyperventilating if he were human. His eyes had grown even _darker_, if that were possible, and he was fighting a little against me now. His body was tense and I could feel every line of hard muscle against me as he arched his body into me as much as the tiny distance between us could allow, rubbing against my body in all the right places. I couldn't help but growl, my head falling forward onto his shoulder as I clenched my eyes tightly shut, trying to control myself.

Trying to get a fucking grip before I raped him right up against this tree.

At my growl, though, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, a low moan escaping between his parted lips. _Hello, what have we here?_ Testing a theory my Wolf was just forming in his mind, I turned my head very slightly, baring my teeth just a little and loosing another snarl, which caused his hips to buck into me harshly. _Bitch loves the animal sounds. That's good, 'cause there was no way in hell I'd be silent._

"…Oh…Fuck…" Edward whimpered in response to my thoughts and growl, resting his head back against the rough bark of the tree. I shifted my grip on his body so both of my hands took purchase on his chill hips, controlling his movements. He felt so good, so fucking _good_ against my suddenly overheated body. I needed more. I needed skin to skin. Lucky I was already half-way.

Edward chuckled.

_Bad move._

I had never felt more like an animal, so out of control. The only thing I could focus on was Edward; Edward's scent, the feel of him against my body, the small noises of desire he was making. He fucking _smelled _like sex, like my Wolf knew his mate would smell like. Almost as a female in heat would. I had noticed, of course; women during 'That time of the month' always acquired a specific smell - saturated with hormones and heavy and intoxicating. It helped an Imprint know when the best time was to breed, when to carry on the next generation. It gave us an almost sixth sense, that was essential to our survival and continuation.

Edward smelled like he was in heat. Gender had nothing to do with it.

_I know what you are._

_Incubus._

His eyes snapped open, dark with panic at my revelation. There was no way I was mistaken now; his scent, his reactions to me, the past that I knew nothing about, but could guess at…It all added up. And I only saw confirmation in the hardening of his eyes, the way his jaw was set.

"How did you find out?" His voice was husky with lingering desire, his body still tense and rock-hard in front of me, just barely moving his chest to keep himself breathing; why did he keep breathing? He didn't need to.

"Research."

"Smart Wolf," he commented, that same arrogant smirk making its way onto his lips; cocky bastard. Didn't he realize he was completely at my mercy? Even now my Wolf was angered that his Bitch was serving to distract him from his goal; to mate, to take. Make Edward _his_. And oh God how much I wanted to. How much I would die to.

At my hesitance, the army began to advance again; my Wolf was not going to put up with more of my emotional bullshit. He was an Alpha, he was used to being obeyed and submitted to, and no one was going to stop him doing that. Again, I let loose a small growl, and having not moved my head from Edward's shoulder, I reflexively sank my teeth into his hard skin, which gave way under my teeth remarkably easily, to stop the sound escaping. Once again Edward's obvious reaction proved impossible for him to stifle as his hips bucked into mine once more, only serving to make my mind go blank with desire.

* * *

_**Is this what it felt like, to be so completely desired, wanted, needed? To be so completely under the control of someone's whim, that they can effectively do **_**anything**_** to you, and you would only beg for more? I was very close to that stage; I fucking**_**needed**_** Jacob right then, and I would resort to begging if it made him just **_**fucking take me**_**. I couldn't stand this waiting.**_

_**I always did have a problem with patience.**_

"_**Jacob…" His name escaped me in a breathless moan, a fact I was quite embarrassed about; sure, he had an effect on me, but he didn't need to **_**know**_** about it! Wasn't I this close to resorting to begging? Uggh never mind.**_

"_**Something on your mind, Edward?" he asked, voice thick with amusement. Bastard.**_

"_**There's definitely something on yours," I said, making my voice as arrogant as possible, which only made him laugh. His lips moved along my neck, tracing along the delicate scar from Carlisle's bite, which had only served to grow sensitive over the years. I remember asking him about it; whenever someone touched me there, it was…well fuck sometimes it was better than sex. Apparently it wasn't normal among vampires. At least, non-Incubi. **_

_**Great. Yet another thing to mark me out as a freak.**_

'**What. The. Fuck. Honestly, if those two keep fucking going at it like rabbits then I'm convincing Alice to move away.'**

_**Shit! Jasper!**_

_**Why was he here? He and Alice were meant to be away in Vermont or something! Shit shit shit!**_

"_**Jacob, let me go," I snarled, trying to force him away from me so I could free myself. Jasper was close; dangerously so. He was only about a mile away, which meant practically nothing if he decided to run. Luckily, the lust he was feeling was keeping him away for the most part, but I knew it wouldn't be long before he came closer and yelled at 'Bella' and me to knock it the fuck off.**_

_**I was honestly afraid for a moment, when he didn't budge, that he wasn't going to listen. That he would just continue to sexually assault me against a tree. Not that I would mind, but if Jasper fucking walked into it…There was no way I'd be able to keep this from Bella. **_

_**Why was I thinking about keeping this from Bella? I was being disloyal right now! **_**What the fuck is wrong with me?**_** I'm one sick-minded son-of-a-bitch. What was all this shit about loyalty? I wanted to consider myself to be loyal, to be a good husband to Bella, but not when Jacob was right up against me, hard and so obviously ready for me. Fucking hell what I'd give to not have Jasper lurking around the forest right now, eager for his next feed.**_

_**What the fuck is he doing home anyway?**_

_**Wow, I swear a lot when I'm angry.**_

_**Or sexually frustrated.**_

_**Looks like lovely little slave Bella is going to have to make an appearance tonight.**_

_**Suddenly, he moved away from me, perhaps understanding the urgency in my voice. He let go his grip on my arms, taking a step back as he looked at me. Conflict raged in his eyes and his body was tense; I could hear his Wolf voicing his displeasure at letting me go.**_

_**But he needed to **_**understand**_**.

* * *

**_

"Jacob, Jasper's in the forest. He's nearby." Once he finally managed to growl out those words, taking a few moments to calm himself down - my Wolf noted that very smugly - realization hit me like a wrecking ball. Of course! His empath brother would be able to feel everything…and if he thought Edward was with Bella he probably wouldn't think twice about interrupting them. Edward couldn't be seen with me.

_Why the hell not? He _belongs _to you._

_Not yet. But he will._

"You seem awfully sure of yourself, Jacob." Arrogant bastard.

"I'd keep talk like that to a minimum if you want me to be gentle."

"Who said you'd be the top?"

I almost laughed out loud at that, especially since he automatically jumped at what I'd been hinting at - not fighting, but fucking. Scratch that; I did laugh aloud. "You couldn't take me on."

_Why are we wasting time talking like this when you could be fucking him to oblivion? _Perhaps this was just a clever ploy to get rid of me; I'd guessed right to his nature and…what? Was he afraid I'd go running to Bella? _No way in hell would I. She's a monster. _Or maybe Jasper really was here…

It was tough. I _wanted _to believe him, but I also knew just how much of a puppeteer he could be. My Wolf decided for me, really; he believed Edward wholeheartedly. He had been able to feel the vampire's desperation for me, for him, and knew that he wouldn't have stopped us if it weren't important.

Of course it's important. He's still married. He still loves Bella.

_I can change that._

And lord knows I will.

For a moment both of us were silent, his eyes staring into mine, and I occupied myself watching the black fade gradually until it was once again that gorgeous ochre colour. He smirked and shook his head. "You're probably right." By that time, of course, I had completely lost track of our conversation, so it took me a moment to get what he was referring to, and when I finally did I was stunned; he'd let me top him, without a fight? "I didn't say I wouldn't fight, mutt, but you'd probably win."

_Hello huge ego boost._

"Don't flatter yourself," he replied with a snort of derision, before his eyes flickered away from me. "Jacob…" His tone held a note of warning I hadn't heard before, and his expression was one of panic when he finally focused back on me. "He's coming -."

_So could I, by now._

"Not funny, Jacob! You have to get out of here, please!"

I acquiesced, and so did my Wolf. He was confident in being such an opportunist, and yes, it was a shame that he hadn't managed to have his time with Edward right then, but then again he also believed that the other male deserved better from me, and him - the both of us. We could make an effort, we could try, rather than just…sexually assaulting him.

Not like he would have minded in the least.

I sighed, phasing on the spot. Only Seth was still a wolf and for that I was grateful; he had already accepted the knowledge about my obsession with Edward, and was going to be the most supportive, probably. I got the hell out of that clearing and was about a mile away - I could still hear Edward if I strained my ears - when his brother finally caught up with him.

"Edward?" He sounded confused. He would be; Jasper probably expected Edward to have a little…company? Finding his brother moaning solo might be, needless to say, awkward. But my Bitch's reply was smooth and lucid, and I listened to his beautiful musical voice as he lied right through his teeth, probably fooling his older brother seamlessly.

"Yes Jasper, what can I do for you?" he replied with just the right amount of annoyance, the right amount of brotherly concern and just a little bit of open friendliness. His emotions were probably in perfect check too.

_Perfect._

"I…Um…Well…I felt something here and I guess…Where's Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I expect she's at the house, or out hunting. I don't keep track of her all the time - she can take care of herself, after all." That was his first slip-up, looking back on it. As a human Edward hadn't been able to let her out of his sight for more than a few hours, and that was when her blood was too much temptation and he had to go hunting. Especially after he'd left her; she had become so clingy and desperate and possessive, he'd probably have to fight with her just to get some freedom. And now she was married to him…she would never leave his side if she could help it. And theoretically…neither would he.

Jasper didn't buy it any more than I did; "Uh huh," he replied, sounding entirely unconvinced. I could imagine his gaze sharpening, taking on that soldier look I remembered from when he was teaching about how to fight newborns in the baseball clearing, when we'd found out that red-headed leech had amassed an army. He'd looked deadly; the epitome of what our enemy should be, trained and hardened and skilled in killing. What leeches do best.

That was my old opinion, anyway. Mostly. It's so confusing.

"Why did I hear moaning then?" he asked. Damn it…Edward _lie lie lie lie lie…_

My vampire sighed heavily; I could almost feel him rolling his eyes. The tone held just enough embarrassment and irritation. "Fine! Jasper…if you must know…I was masturbating, okay?" he said, the last word almost a growl at his older brother, and I didn't need blonde leech's gift to feel the shock from the older male. Neither could I resist bursting out laughing; the huffing sound was loud and I tried to quiet it, to no avail, and so I had to run. I didn't hear the rest of Edward or Jasper's conversation, and I didn't really want to.

Fuck that; that would have been _hilarious_ to hear. But my breathing couldn't take it.

Not too long after Seth caught up with me, laughing as he ran - and that was no small feat. When we run we have to regulate our breathing perfectly, and the spastic growling we called our laughter didn't help us much. Soon, too, I began to laugh again as Seth mimicked in his head Edward's voice when he was 'Confessing' to his brother. Oh Jesus I'll never let him live that one down. Or the thing with his Sire.

It was going to be fun once I had Edward.

'_Making plans already, boss?' _Seth teased, and I replied with a gentle nip to his shoulder blade. He hadn't grown much as a Wolf - runt of the litter. _'Hey! Thoughts hurt, you know!'_

'_You're right Seth, I'm sorry,' _I replied, chuckling a little again. _'I can't believe he said that.'_

'_He must really love you, to risk being teased by his brothers for the rest of his existence.'_

'_Either that or he's concerned about saving his own skin more than wanting Bella to find out about me and him. If there even is a me and him. I don't know…sometimes I think my Wolf just likes to fuck my life up, like he did before. Sometimes this thing is more of a curse than anything else.'_

'…_I don't know, man. I mean…I don't think it's a curse, personally. But I haven't had to deal with all…your issues.' _I laughed again at his eloquent phrasing of my craptastic life. '_But still…what I'm saying is…I guess…is…I think he's drawn to what you are, just as much as your Wolf is drawn to him. I mean think about it. He's a leech, your natural enemy, and a __**guy**__…and your Wolf couldn't give a flying rat's ass!'_

'_Seth don't swear.'_

'_Sorry. And he wants __**you**__, Jacob. Not a shape shifter or a human or a vampire. You. That's gotta mean something.'_

'_I guess. When did you become all old and wise, eh?'_

'_I learned from the best.'_

'…_Wow Seth. Corny much?'_

'_Shut up. Now let's phase back. My spidey sense is tingling and that means someone else is gonna phase soon. I'm not sure if you're all ready for the 'open about loving a leech' thing…' _

I was a human again before he could finish the thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Alright, sorry for the wait. I was in Germany. There might be a slowness in updates now because I've only written ten chapters and I've just posted the seventh, so I'm catching up with myself. Anywho...Review!

HigherMagic x


	8. Cause and Effect

**Author's Note: WARNING. This fic has rape, abuse, violence, sex, and language. Also MPreg. There will be a male getting pregnant in this story. So if it isn't your thing, just move along, but I do recommend you give it a chance; I myself am quite excited about this story. :] There will also be major disregard for the rules of science (obviously) and Stephanie Meyer. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Threefold**

**Chapter Eight**

"_Jacob…_" _His voice was calling to me, of course. Eyes black and wide with lust as he advanced on me. This was a continuation of my little fantasy before - before I was so rudely interrupted…Edward had just finished his feeding. Blood ran down from his lips and coated his chin and jaw in a light sheen that glowed crimson against his pale skin. His shirt was torn from where the animal had landed a lucky blow, ripping the jet black fabric with ease, but leaving his diamond shell unmarred. His tone was dark, beautiful, and sex just seemed to ooze out of his every pore. He looked every bit how I imagined an Incubus would look…but better. Because he was real, and right in front of me._

_With ease his body moulded to mine, pinning me against the rough bark of an old tree. The coming winter had stripped it of its leaves, the last few that were still holding on were golden and brown and red; they looked like his hair._

_He laughed a little bit at my musings, his lips parting to flash me a dazzling smile, and his teeth were untouched by the blood, venom in his mouth having destroyed it all already. I reached one of my hands to his cheek and he leaned into my touch. The action reminded me so much of a wolf - it was affectionate and canine. My Wolf sighed a little in my mind, relaxed around his mate._

_I was enjoying this serenity, instead of the normal frenzy that accompanied Edward in my dreams. Sometimes I was torn between fucking him and fighting him…but it was a moment like this, however much of it I was imagining, that just made me _want_ him. Not as just a mate, but a friend, a lover. Closer to me than any of my Wolf brothers. _

_He smiled a little bit, nuzzling into my hand, and I became aware of a small sound escaping him; felt more than heard as a rumbling in his chest. It took me a second to realize that I had Edward _purring_. What a beautiful sound…so feline and yet I wasn't repulsed by it. Should that surprise me anymore? His scent called to me instead of making me want to leave it; his icy skin felt nice and smooth against mine; I loved the difference in body temperature now, rather than let it remind me of just how different we were._

"_But we are different," he replied to my thoughts, his voice forlorn as he sighed, taking his hand and entwining his fingers through those on my free hand, lifting them up between us. The stark contrast of his pale, chill skin against my warm tan just served as more of a visual reminder that we were from two completely different settings, backgrounds, hell even _times._ Edward was born over a century ago, and should have died at seventeen. But he didn't…he was alive and he was here with me, and if it weren't for him things would be so, so different…I could hardly imagine it. Without a word he pushed our hands forward, twisting his so that my palm landed just above my heartbeat, his own grip keeping it there. "We _are_ different," he repeated, this time more harshly. There was a chill in his tone I'd only ever heard once or twice before; once, where he was defending Bella when I'd come to confront her because I thought that when she was gone for those three days - in Italy, to save him - I had thought he'd changed her, and was calling me unstable, unpredictable. Dangerous._

"_That doesn't matter," I replied, a little embarrassed to find myself breathless, and he smirked a little bit; that famous, arrogant, crooked smile of his. His eyes had gone from their normal black, because of his hunting, to a much brighter gold as the blood began to make its way through his system, ready to sustain him for another week or so._

_He shook his head at me. "It does, Jacob. I don't belong in your world, nor you in mine. You're not good for me."_

_I could hardly believe what I was hearing; what he was telling me. I wasn't _good_ for him? But of course. After all what had I done to him just earlier that day? Almost raped him, which could have caused so many complications my head got dizzy from thinking about it. Since then, when I'd completely broken down with my Wolf trying to control my mind, the two of us had reached a tentative balance; I would no longer ignore his wishes, and he would no longer threaten me, and still he would give me his shape, his voice and his Alpha status. So far, it had been going well…but an Alpha didn't take to his Bitch rejecting him. Not at all._

"_I have Bella," Edward continued, either ignoring my internal ramble, or not listening at all. "And I have my family, and I love them all too much to go mess it up by fucking around with a shape shifter; my natural enemy and not the person I first fell in love with, the person I married. I cannot keep seeing you, not at all, and I would appreciate it if you kept all your lovesick puppy feelings to yourself." By now his voice had lowered to a hiss, his grip around my hand almost painful, and he put more pressure on it, so it felt like I couldn't breathe. The feeling was eerily similar to when Carlisle had first found me; like suffocating._

_When I was silent, I saw something flash through his eyes. And it wasn't triumph. It wasn't satisfaction and it sure as hell wasn't happiness. He was in pain, but why? Why was my silence hurting him? I didn't want to hurt him, even if just seconds ago he was telling me he wanted nothing to do with me. And he wasn't physically pulling away; I could still feel every inch of him pressed against me. It was like he didn't want to go; like he was forcing himself away._

_Isn't this the same cock-and-bull shit he tried to pull with Bella?_

_Nice try, leech._

_And as soon as I thought it, there was a hint of a smile on his face. "Jacob, I really can't. I'm married to Bella. I've made a commitment to her and I'm not going back on that; it's not what I am."_

"_The hell it's not!" I growled, finally finding the ability to speak. Within a second I had our positions reversed; I used the hold on his head to direct him, all but slamming him into the tree that he had backed me against. My Wolf was _pissed_, that his mate would try such deception on him! To make him think that Edward was leaving, was telling us to stay away…it made me see red._

_I couldn't control myself, I couldn't stop myself. Hell, I wasn't even sure if I wanted to; I had to make him mine, to make him see just how much we fit together, belonged together, when he refused to see it. My Alpha was in full agreement with me; make the Bitch learn. Make him pay. His clothes, already ripped and bloody from his hunt came away with ease; almost too much, and I had phased as soon as I saw him, so there was no problem for me in that area. How hadn't I noticed before? Screw that; I'm just glad my dream knows when to be convenient._

"_Jacob, stop! Please!" His desperate cries fell on deaf ears, but it had to make me question; surely, if I loved him as much as I claimed to - as much as my Wolf claimed to - I wouldn't be able to perform such a vile act on him…It was like a breach in trust, an unforgivable sin that I would most definitely be thrown out of the Pack for, Alpha or not. "I can't!"_

_Not 'You can't', but 'I can't'. He fucking wanted this! I know he did! I needed to give him an excuse…this was me being what my mate needed me to be, just as with all Wolf bindings. With our Pack members were we brothers; with Imprints we were friends, lovers, protectors; with Edward, I was a release._

_I could give him that._

"_Look me in the eyes and tell me you love her!" I demanded, keeping my grip on his head, which had shifted to knot in his thick hair. He was silent, staring up into my eyes, pupils wide and black and lips parted while he panted. He didn't even need to._

_He was fucking shaking, and then he bit his lip, a small whimper escaping him when I began to pull away. I knew then that I had my answer._

_He wanted this; he wanted me. And now…I was giving him what he desired. Because that's how I roll._

_I had next-to-no clue about what to do, but I found that my Wolf supposedly did; he was shouting instructions at me, and if I gave over my own consciousness to him I'm sure he would guide us through no problem. But I was afraid of hurting Edward; my Wolf might be too rough, or Edward might disobey him and anger him. I didn't want that happening._

"**Nothing is going to happen." **_Holy crap…they had spoken in unison. That was creepy. _**"Let go, Jacob."**_ And so I did; it was remarkably easy to do so. It kinda felt like phasing, but less painful. When we changed into our Wolf forms we were stealing from the animal, to give us its shape…but now…it was simply as though he had stepped forward of his own free will. Instead of giving me his shape, I was lending mine._

_**Playtime, **__he growled inside my head, and I was horrified to find I'd spoken it aloud. Edward shivered at the sheer _possessiveness_ lacing my - his - tone. I didn't even know anymore where one consciousness ended and the other began. It was such a weird feeling, but I found I enjoyed it. It made me feel powerful. In control._

_Without hesitation, I smeared some of the blood from his neck and chin onto my fingers. He tilted his head away from me, lending more of his neck. I liked that; the submission that came with his posture, offering the most vulnerable part of him for me to inflict pain upon if I chose to. He shuddered violently as my fingers traced along the pale silver line that was the scar that had changed him, throwing his head back and gasping. Fuck I loved the sounds he made; I would have to commit them all to memory._

_Although, I suppose I have all the time in the world to learn them. Neither of us were going to die soon._

_Isn't that a thought…Together Forever. And I didn't even need to get bitten. Au Naturals and all that. Something to remember for next time._

_He was panting by the time I drew my hand away from his neck, having decided to tease his scar just a little more; I found I liked getting such a strong reaction out of him. So did my Wolf…We both did. Was that a vampire thing - reacting to the scar - or just an Incubus thing? Or was it just an Edward thing?_

"_It's an…Incubus…thing," he ground out. It looked like it was taking all of his effort to just _speak_. Holy hell…what a reaction. When he finally opened his eyes to me, they were black again, darker than I'd ever seen them. And hungry…It reminded me of a feral newborn, who hadn't eaten in far too long. I could guess what he was about to do before he did it, and so I was prepared for the sharp pain in my neck, less than an inch away from my jugular. He sank his teeth down through my skin until I felt his lips close around the bite, and the rushing sensation as he began to suck. I had never felt anything so intense in my life. It wasn't exactly pleasurable…well it was, but not in the same way. It's hard to explain, like my response to being bitten; I fucking slammed him against the tree, unable to control my arousal as I ground into him, feeling his marble body curving to fit my shape around him. He was so cold, but it felt amazing to my inflamed skin. _

_Just as I was starting to feel weak, my frenzied grinding calming a little against his bare body, only then did he remove his teeth from me. There was a pleasant sting where he lapped a little at the wound, licking the last remaining droplets from around his mark before allowing it to seal up; an effect of being a shape shifter. I knew there would be a mark there for a very long time, and that didn't bother me in the slightest._

_He leaned back away from me, his breathing laboured just as mine was, his eyes closed, lips parted. He was a much cleaner eater with me than with the animal he had killed; not a trace of new blood lingered on his skin. But there was still some left over, drying slowly on his neck and I leaned down to lick a little bit at it._

_He froze beneath me, and when he spoke he was breathless; "What the fuck are you doing?"_

"_I wanted to see what all the fuss was about," I answered with a small smirk, continuing to lick up the leftovers of his meal. My Wolf, naturally being a carnivore, didn't mind the taste of blood, and the human side of me, which would have been repulsed at what I was doing, merely focused instead on the taste of Edward that lingered underneath; white beneath crimson. Not bad…at all._

"…_And?" he replied, and I felt his hips arch a little bit into mine, our erections sliding together, and I had to bite back my moan. It was a good thing to know he was as fucking turned on by this as I was._

"_And I think you've got it right on," I said once I had mastered the art of speaking again. "But…" I paused, trailing my nose along his collarbone and taking a deep inhale of his scent; he smelled delicious, like the forest and like blood, like a hunter, a killer, and most of all he smelled like sex. His scent was akin to a female in heat, dark and heady and musky and so fucking _hot. _"I don't think the kill would taste nearly as good as you…" By that time, I had come with my lips resting against his, and without a second thought I closed the minute distance, my Wolf pleased that he immediately opened his mouth in response. He tasted…like heaven. That's the only way I can describe it, cheesy as it sounds. His smell was _nothing_ compared to his taste; I would have traveled all over the world, searched every corner of it if I knew such an experience existed…He moaned lightly, his tongue darting into my mouth to mimic the timing of my grinding hips, which had started up again the moment our lips met. He tasted like blood and venom, and it was all I could do not to devour him right there._

"_Oh…God…Jacob…Fuck!" He cried out when my wandering hands began to explore his body, one of them trailing along the defined lines of the muscles in his chest - not majorly ripped, like I was, but most definitely there. I could tell how much strength he carried in his body, and was pleased to know that it didn't equal mine._

"_That's the idea," I replied with a smirk, which made him growl in annoyance._

"_Shut the fuck up before I…" I didn't answer, waiting for him to finish his threat, and so he rolled his eyes. "Just shut up."_

_With a smirk, my free hand closed around his erection, squeezing the shaft very lightly and watching with a kind of sadistic pleasure as I he arched into me once more, so desperate for the friction that I would refuse to give him; I wanted him to fucking _beg_ for me. I moved my hand just a little, gathering some of the precum that was leaking from his tip. I wanted to taste it; would this taste as good as his mouth did? Likely….But that was for another time._

_My other hand I moved up, brushing my thumb along his bottom lip for a moment, before I angled my two first fingers - still covered with blood - and lightly pressed them to his bottom lip, telling him to open his mouth and let them slide in. He did without question, sucking onto my fingers as deep as they could go, and _fuck me _it was the hottest thing I'd ever seen. His hands flew to my wrist, eyes closing as he tasted the animal blood - I had identified it as mountain lion. His favourite. His tongue wove between my fingers, slicking them with the excess of venom pooling in his mouth at the still-potent taste and smell of blood. Another moan escaped him, muffled slightly, but all the sounds he was making went straight to my cock; it felt so _painful_. I had to get inside of him. Now._

"_Oh God yes," he said, voice barely above a wanton moan as I slid my fingers back out of his mouth slowly, wanting to keep as much venom on them as possible to act as a lubricant; my Wolf was fully back in control and he was guiding my movements. I smiled a little as he stiffened, feeling my slick fingers suddenly behind him, ready to delve in. By this point, I hate to admit, I just wanted to fucking _fuck_ him already, but I had to go slow. This was a first for both of us and there was no way in hell I was going to fuck anything up by going too fast and hurting him. It would kill me to do that._

"_Jacob…it's okay…just…" He froze a little bit again, biting his lip as his body shied itself away from my hold, only to find himself buried just a little more deeply next to me. "Fuck, just go slowly okay?" _

"_I promise," I murmured, my free hand knotting itself in his hair as I leaned into him, and he into me very slightly. I inhaled the scent coming off his hair as he whimpered lightly, feeling my finger just press into him. I didn't slow down or stop, or try to pull out because he didn't ask me to, and my Wolf was gently whispering in my ear to keep going; that it was okay. "God, Edward…" I moaned lightly, once my finger was fully inside of him. He was so cold, but the second entrance of my fingers came much smoother as he gradually relaxed his muscles from around me at my gentle reassurances. He was shaking in front of me; I could feel the vibrations of his chest against me, and around my hand when I moved around inside of him. I smiled a little against his shoulder, licking lightly on his scar and making him shiver. He was whining, fingers digging themselves into my shoulders until it was almost painful, but I kept going, adding a third. I wanted to make sure he was stretched enough to accommodate me without hurting him too much. _

"_Jacob…" His voice was almost as shaken as his body was, and he dug his nails more deeply into my flesh, reopening the bite wound he'd inflicted earlier. "Please, for God's sake…"_

"_Say it Edward, not all of us are mind readers, you know," I replied, smirking a little. How I could manage to be such a cocky bastard at a time like _this_ was beyond me; thank God for Wolf effects._

"_Jacob please! I…I need you! God!"_

"_It's alright, Edward…" I replied, moved by the desperation in his voice as I slid my fingers out of him gently, and he whimpered at the loss of contact. "I'll take care of you." And with that I positioned myself at his entrance. He stiffened as soon as I began to push in, and I hissed. _Fucking hell_ he was so _tight_, even when I had stretched him. His body ate me hungrily as he gradually relaxed, and his legs came up and wrapped around my hips, allowing me to sink more deeply into him. As soon as I was in as far as I could go, practically suffocating in the chill tight channel of _Edward_, I froze myself, wanting to resist as much as I could from just taking him how I wanted to; pounding him raw and just _claiming _him as mine._

"_Jacob…"_

"_Can I…can I move?" I asked through gritted teeth, my hands flying to his hips to keep him still; I wanted to make him move so fucking badly, but I couldn't do anything until he gave me consent. I wouldn't; it would kill me if I hurt him._

_Without a word he nodded, his eyes closed as he leaned his head back against the tree, breathing out harshly through his nose. I waited a few more seconds before slowly pulling out, to thrust back in again with just as much gentleness and as slowly as I could manage. I hate to admit this wasn't very slow, but I was confident he was enjoying it by the dark, sensual moan that slipped from his parted lips, and his eyes flashed open._

_What I saw nearly stopped me._

_His eyes were green._

_Like…brighter than when I was a Wolf, and taking a look around Forks in summer. Greener than any foliage I'd ever seen. Vibrant and _alive_ with inner light. They were so beautiful…And for a second he seemed human; his skin jumped in temperature, just for a moment, and I swear that amid my racing heartbeat I detected one thump from his, long dead. It just made him all the more desirable and I wanted nothing more than to claim him, more harshly than I was…and just pull out all at once, gaze upon this phenomena._

_He was obviously not concentrating on my thoughts, nor did he notice my observations or stop on what I was thinking, because he moved himself along with my hands, and I just guided his movements along my cock; I fucking _needed _this, and I knew he did too. I could hear harsh snapping of bark from the dry tree as his marble skin rubbed along it, and so I pulled him away only to reposition us on the floor; I knew it wouldn't hurt him but the forest floor was covered in leaves, and was probably much more comfortable to him than the rough tree._

_He opened his eyes again feeling himself airborne, only to smirk just a little as I laid him down. His hands came up, knotting themselves in my hair which had grown out a little since returning to Forks; I hadn't had time to cut it again, and so it hung around my face. He seemed to like it, though, so I wouldn't change that now. He used the hold to pull my head down, locking his lips to mine roughly as I once again began to thrust inside of him. Precum leaking from the tip of my erection made thrusting inside of him just a little easier and soon enough he began to move his hips up into mine, so we were moving in the most delicious rhythm. I couldn't stifle my groans of pleasure as I found myself going even more deeply inside of him in this position. He unhooked his legs from around my waist, planting his feet against the floor so that he lifted his hips up _further_, and I went even _deeper_. Holy fucking hell._

_I was so close; it would only take a few more thrusts to just end this. I wanted him to let go too; his body was tense beneath me. He was fighting it - why?_

"_Edward, don't fight it," I grunted, quoting his orders from earlier before. He made the connection too, for I heard his gentle laughter against my lips, as his tongue snaked out, tracing along just a little blood that had transferred between us. At once, tasting the blood on my lips, he closed his eyes tightly, the most delicious mixture of a purr and a moan escaping him._

_Hell, I might not be a super genius, but I could put two and two together. I surged forward with the thrust that I knew would end me, and sank my teeth deeply into the silver line of his scar._

_The result was explosive; he cried out loudly, his back arching so his body was flush against me and his muscles clamped down with suffocating tightness as he came violently. Before I could fully smirk in triumph he made the quick decision to return the favour; I felt his sharp teeth penetrate my skin and sink into my bloodstream. I shuddered heavily, my release becoming that much more intense as I felt the blood being drawn slowly out of my system._

_**

* * *

Oh my God.**_

_**I had been so close…but I couldn't ask it of him. I couldn't once again take that delicious mix of blood and sex that I had been craving for so fucking long**__**. Not after the first time; I had been close to draining him dry and I couldn't risk that again. It would kill me.**_

_**But when he had traced my scar, bitten down on it…I'd lost it. So completely. I couldn't control myself any more than I could on a hunt; given completely over to my instincts.**_

_**I found I quite liked it.**_

_**And his **_**taste**_**. Never before had I brought down my mouth something more delicious. Not even Bella's blood could compare; he tasted of endorphins and oxytosin and **__**sex**__**. He tasted of the best animal I'd ever let slide down my throat, and I wanted more; his mouth was desirable; his body was fucking **__**intoxicating**__**; but the taste of his blood…Nothing could ever come to reach this level of intensity ever before, nor ever again. With a flash I was back in the 'dark' years of my life, fucking and draining any human that I could…Fuck I wanted to go back to that again.**_

_**How had I denied what I was for so long?**_

_**Jacob just…brought out the true nature in me.**_

_**With a gasp I wrenched my head away from his enticing blood supply, not even daring to lick at his bite, because I feared I would never stop. I wanted to **__**drain him dry**__**, but I couldn't, because that would mean that I would never be able to give myself this again, and I was too selfish to deny myself that.

* * *

**_

_It was several minutes before I felt able to pull away from him, and immediately I missed his chill. I felt hot, unbearably so, and I wanted nothing more than to just curl up against his cold body and lay there forever. But of course I wouldn't be allowed; now he would just run back to his wife. His fucking wife. I had been his excuse, but now I wanted more. More than just a release to him. My Alpha wasn't happy with this knowledge._

_I rolled away from him, so that we were laying side by side on our backs. He was still panting, blood coating his jaw and neck from my blood, his release spread all over his stomach, and I knew that my own would still be inside of him. That thought made me smile, and he in turn laughed, turning his head towards me. I loved to see that the vibrant green hadn't left his eyes, no matter how startling the initial revelation had been._

"_What's that about my eyes?" he asked, still smiling a little bit._

"_They're beautiful," I replied honestly, not sure if he actually knew yet; what he had heard from my mind. "I love them."_

_He smiled a little more widely, a serene and contented expression on his face and he turned towards me, reaching a hand over and stroking my cheek. To my embarrassment I purred a little, rubbing my face against his cheek in a mimic of what he had done earlier. Before…_

"_Sorry," I said after a moment, opening my eyes again and he frowned lightly. _

"_About what?"_

"_About…what I did. I'm sorry," I repeated, my voice finally betraying the vulnerability I suddenly felt; I had essentially taken advantage of him, and though I know he hadn't minded, it still felt a little like assault, something that I had been willing to condemn myself for not hours before he showed up._

"_Jacob!" He moved himself up and, quicker than my eyes could follow, he was laying on top of me, our bodies once more connected together from chest to knee. His hands braced himself down on either side of my head, eyes staring fiercely into mine. "Jacob…" His voice softened, and he leaned down, his jaw lightly brushing against mine. The purely wolf-like motion startled me; it was something that I would do when comforting a younger Wolf…it calmed, it chilled. "I wanted this. If I wanted you to stop…You would have…"_

"_How can you be so sure?" I asked, swallowing against the sudden build-up of pain in my throat, making it difficult to think, to speak. "I wasn't exactly listening to myself…"_

"_You would have." The sincerity was so strong in his voice; he was so confident in both of our abilities, and I hadn't the strength to argue with him. Instead I reached up, lightly stroking against his hair until I felt him purring. I would have almost thought he was asleep, so still he lay, but of course for him that was impossible._

"_Jacob," he murmured, shifting a little in my hold. I frowned; he sounded afraid. Was he afraid? Of what? "Jacob!" he said again, and his voice was most definitely panicked. I tightened my hold, hoping to calm him, but his struggling merely increased._

"Jacob!"

I shot up to a sitting position, dazed.

Holy hell…had that _all _been a dream?

A fucking _dream? _

Okay, I was majorly pissed now. If my psyche or Wolf tried to pull that kind of shit on me ever again I swear to God…I would…Uggh how to threaten your subconscious?

"Jacob, are you alright?" I felt a hand on my shoulder, shaking me violently, and abruptly my eyes focused on the blurry shape of…Quil. Quil, of all people. Jesus.

I became aware of a sharp pain on my neck, where he was holding me. I stilled the shaking by closing my hand over his, and immediately I felt a sharp growl ring through my head, so I abruptly let go, and so did Quil. Confused, I frowned, looking at my shoulder; had I hurt myself? Is that why I'd passed out for so long?

Why did it smell so weird around here?

"Dude, are you okay? It looks like you got bitten…" My eyes widened, and I moved my hand across my shoulder until I felt the point of pain, and right there…was a crescent line of raised skin, chill to the touch and right along where my neck became shoulder. Edward's bite…Holy shit…Had that really happened?

_My Wolf nodded his head, smirking, and smugness radiated from every pore, every part of him. __**Good boy.**_

Holy…Shit!

Then where was he? How long had it been?

I took a deep inhale; I could identify the scents now; it smelled of sex, and shape shifter, and vampire, and venom…and the forest. It smelled like Edward, and me. And most importantly it smelled like _Edward and me_, like…together. And I'm sure that if I could smell it, Quil could as well. Had he noticed, or was he simply not making the connection…

"Jacob?" I looked back to my Beta again, forcing a smile to my face.

"Sorry, Quil…guessed I spaced out there for a while…"

"From the smell of it you've been bitten and infected, man. I can smell leech all over you! And it's freaking bitter, too," he said, wrinkling his nose. "Uggh, how can you stand it? Did he get to you when you were phased? I can smell wolf blood all over you…I swear to God if that motherfucker has hurt you in any way…"

"Never mind that, man. It's fine, I can fight my own battles." _And he's a father-fucker, actually. _I snickered a little at my own joke. "Okay…so…you found me? Do you know how long I was out for?"

"I'd imagine at least half an hour; he doesn't smell that recent on you…" It was taking all I had not to blush or smile arrogantly at the fact that he was marking me with his scent, and that mine would cover him for now, until he washed himself off it.

"Come on, Quil, let's get back to the Res. I got some things I need to take care of."

"Shouldn't you, like, rest or something? Or call all the Pack and go over to kick vampire ass? I mean…I know you said no one should think about attacking them but, Jacob! They attacked you! They just bit you and they might have infected you with venom! Without treatment you could die!"

"I'm not gonna die, brother," I replied, smiling a little. "And I don't…want to phase right now. We should just walk."

"Dude…you have no clothes."

"I said no!" I growled, my anger momentarily putting the Alpha into my human voice - that was a feat. That had never happened before. Never before had an Alpha been in sync with his Wolf enough, that their oneness could extend over to the human boundaries. I suppose that's what happens when you ignore the Wolf, and he forces you to listen.

Him breaking free was the best thing that could have ever happened to me. It had brought me peace; happiness. It had given me a Pack, and now I found Edward.

He was mine. I had made him so.

_**

* * *

I had never been prepared for such unadulterated anger.**_

_**It was brutal; fingers curled into vicious talons that clawed at my skin; she tore through my body with such ease and with a lack of remorse that I found frightening. I had tried to hide it from her; tried to cleanse his scent off of me before she came home…but she was waiting for me when I arrived. She was in our room - a room that reeked of dog, but not enough. Not enough for her not to notice how much I smelled like him.**_

_**I had come home smelling like blood, sex and Jacob Black. She could put the pieces together.**_

"_**How could you do this to me?" Her screeches of anger and pain tore through me almost as easily as her teeth as she snarled, baring those sharp venom-coated fangs and sinking them painfully into my body. I knew she would leave a scar. On my wrists, my neck and my chest, above where my heart should be. If I hadn't known better, it would be like she was trying to rip it right out of my chest, to keep as her own forever.**_

"_**I'm sorry! Bella, I'm so sorry!" I cried. Never before had I truly been afraid of my wife. Sure…there had been newborn moments, in the hunt where she had chosen the wrong thing to go after and I had had to restrain her, but they were fleeting until she calmed herself down; I could see no horizon, no light at the end of this tunnel.**_

"_**That's not good enough!" she yelled, one hand finding a hold on my jaw, the other on my shoulder and wrenching the two apart until I felt something snap. Suddenly, all the pain was gone, and that was disconcerting. What was even more so was the fact she kept tearing; I slowly felt my head separating from my body.**_

"_**Bella!" Carlisle ran in, having been alerted by Jasper to the situation - Bastard had thought we were just up to some kinky shit before, but at least now he was honestly worried. I was glad, too; he'd arrived just in time to wrench my wife away from me as I slumped to the floor. Without a second wasted the venom began to repair my body, and as soon as my spine snapped back into place I let out a strangled cry, the pain once again able to connect to my brain and send me near-screaming into agony. It wasn't as powerful as Jane's ability, though. I could beat it in silence. "Bella, what's gotten into you?"**_

"_**You should ask Edward!" she screeched, and I almost laughed at her 'joke'. What's gotten into Edward…haha.**_

_**Carlisle turned to me. "Son?"**_

"_**Carlisle…I…"**_

"_**He has no excuse! Traitorous bastard! I'll kill you; I swear to God I'll rip your goddamn throat from your goddamn neck and make you choke on it!"**_

_**Funny how similar her and Jacob's fantasies are when filled with hatred.**_

"_**Bella…please let me explain…"**_

"_**Explain how you fucking bit Jacob? You fucking killed him didn't you? No good son of a bitch!" she shrieked, struggling against Carlisle's hold. Jasper had come up to help restrain her as well, but the amount of guilt and hatred roiling in the room was making him weaker than normal. He sent me a beseeching look.**_

'**Edward, what did you do?' **_**he sent me in his mind, and I could only shake my head; I couldn't tell him. It would kill Bella to think that I had done worse than kill her best friend; that I had **__**cheated**__** on her with her ex-best friend. This was going to get insane.**_

"_**That's enough! I'm calling a family meeting. Edward, finish healing yourself, get dressed and get downstairs. You have five minutes," Carlisle muttered gruffly, and pulled a still-struggling Bella out of the room. The last thing I saw before Jasper closed the door were her eyes, blank and murderous.**_

_**Oh fuck…what was I going to do?

* * *

**_

**Author's Note: **Yeah...so Jacob and Edward slept together, but Jacob thought it was a dream. When I read this to my Beta she had questions about it, so I'm going to answer them now in an attempt to avoid confusion; when Jacob's Wolf broke out of the caging, it was like they fused for a moment. The phasing, in my story at least, is like a waiting room, and one consciousness at a time is inside. The Wolf broke out, and that caused some confusion in Jacob's body.

I explain later why Edward no longer smells bad to Jacob. And other things like that.

Also, little add-on. This story is alerted for 69 people, and favourited for 34. I didn't expect a huge response from last chapter but COME ON guys, you HAVE to have something to say to this one. I'm not pressuring for reviews, but I might start because I really want to know what you guys are thinking. I'm not Edward Cullen, after all.

People have commented that I am tending to by-pass a lot of things, like Bella and the consequences and everything. I've given you a little taster here, but I'd like to add this; the reason nothing really is happening now is because I'm a huge dumper. I like to dump shitloads of angst and trauma onto the characters as the story progresses, so it'll all come crashing down soon enough, don't you worry. And people keep wanting me to make Edward dominant; that's not going to happen. At all. It won't be so blatant that he's the submissive, except for the obvious, but Edward will still be the stubborn, strong vampire he usually is, and Jacob will still be the cocky, arrogant teen wolf. Edward will never top Jacob. I've read things like that and it doesn't sit right with me; Edward is the weaker of the two and an Alpha wolf would not submit to another creature, no matter if it was human and vampire.

Some of you have said Edward thinks dark thoughts. I like him like this; he is a dark creature, and he's had an incredibly messed up past. I like him like this.

In future chapters Carlisle might be seen to be a little...intimidating. He's not evil in this story; he will just do anything to keep his family together.

Loves! Review!

HigherMagic x


	9. Agreed

**Author's Note: WARNING. This fic has rape, abuse, violence, sex, and language. Also MPreg. There will be a male getting pregnant in this story. So if it isn't your thing, just move along, but I do recommend you give it a chance; I myself am quite excited about this story. :] There will also be major disregard for the rules of science (obviously) and Stephanie Meyer. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Threefold**

**Chapter Nine**

Less than ten minutes after walking through the door, I was in my room, having taken a shower to rid me as best I could of the leech smell; it was faint, but more like background scent than anything else. Quil had commented on it several times, and finally I had to silence him with my Alpha voice, which I hated doing, but I didn't want anyone else getting suspicious, any more than I wanted to confess to my best friend that not only did I want a leech, but that it was Edward Cullen; a male, married leech that until last week had been my sworn enemy.

Things had moved so fast, and now I found myself pretty unprepared to face the consequences of my actions; Billy knew I was home, of course. Seth and Sam had told him. All I was greeted with when I'd entered was a stony look and an even colder silence.

My phone began to ring, and it took a few minutes of searching to find it, buried underneath a pile of clothes in a pair of cut-offs. I flipped open the device and saw Bella's name flash across it. And I almost hung up, but something stopped me; what if it was about Edward? I had to know; my Wolf had to know.

"Hello?" I asked upon picking up, and was automatically relieved when it wasn't the voice of my ex-obsession over the phone.

"Jacob!" The relief was short-lived hearing the desperation, the sheer terror in my mate's voice. Edward was afraid, for whatever reason, and he was using Bella's cell to call me…Both my Wolf and I were in agreement; this couldn't end well. "Oh God, Jacob! She found out…I don't know what to do; she thinks I bit you, that I've killed you and now…Jesus she almost killed me. She's going to kill me. Carlisle called a family meeting, but I don't know what to say, what to do!"

I'm sure he said more, but it was lost among his panicked breathing, heavy and harsh against the phone and at once I felt three things; anger at the bitch who'd instilled such fear in my vampire - something I only had the right to do, someone he trusted and loved had turned against him and made him afraid. Anyone who did this to _my _Edward was going to die. The second thing I felt was sympathy, a need to run over and comfort Edward, my vampire, make him feel safe and protected. He sounded so young, the voice completely out-of-place from within the century-old consciousness that I knew he possessed. A long neglected paternal and Alpha instinct was now becoming almost unbearable, crushing me with the force of it. I wanted to erase all of the negative emotions from his mind.

The third emotion was determination. I was going to help him. After all it was my fault he was in this position in the first place.

"Alright, Edward, here's what's going to happen. I'm going to get Seth and Quil - they already know, or suspect about us - and I'm going to go over there. Bella will see I'm alive, and she won't hurt you," I replied hurriedly, and with a sigh began removing what little clothing I had put on.

"But that'll raise all sorts of questions, Jacob! Besides, I broke the Treaty!"

That stopped me. "What? How?"

"I bit Bella, changed her into one of us, and I also bit you and drank from you. That's under the line of hurting or attacking one of your people, and that puts me at fault. Even as the Alpha, you can't ignore those laws set down by your forefathers; you would be exiled from the pack and cast aside, even if you weren't already for unmasking what we've been doing." I could only be silent as I listened to him rambling into the phone for a long minute, aware of the fact that his time was ticking away quickly. "Maybe it's just better if I face the punishment. After all, I am guilty…"

"But not of what they are accusing you of! You haven't killed me; I'm living and breathing right here and I can prove that. I don't care, Edward. I know Seth will back me up, and I trust the others with my life. I'm sure we can trust them with yours."

I waited just long enough for his tentative 'Okay' before I hung up, tossing the small device aside, and I jumped with ease out of my bedroom window, phasing mid-flight. There was no one phased, and for that brief second I was afraid again; like that first time when I'd just kept running, and I hadn't heard any of the Pack minds and it felt like I had been severed again; maybe Quil had gone blabbing, or Seth or even Sam, spreading rumours and I'd been exiled.

_You can't be cast off from your own pack._

True that.

Even as I thought it I felt the little niggling in my mind that was Quil, mid-phase. As soon as he had gone fully Wolf I caught his attention with my thoughts, giving him the low-down of the situation. And I didn't spare any of the gory details. Summed up though, our conversation went something like this;

"_Quil, the Alpha's mate's in trouble. Get Seth; we're going to the Cullen house."_

"_Jacob…you're the Alpha…" _But even as he voiced his confusion I sensed him running towards the Clearwater place. Of course, he wouldn't know immediately that I had achieved such balance with my Wolf, such oneness, that we were essentially each other. The Alpha's mate was my Wolf's mate, and therefore my mate. It was a beautiful connection.

"_I know, and Edward's in trouble. We're helping him. End of discussion."_

"_Yes, Alpha."_

"_**Good boy."**_ Wow, he was saying that a lot lately. Within seconds I had felt the younger mind of Seth join the two of us and we were off running. I didn't feel them next to me, but I didn't need to; Edward was my priority; I knew the rest of my Pack could take care of themselves. Thank God the Treaty didn't prevent us going onto the vampires' land. I was a few hundred feet from the Cullen house when Seth and Quil finally caught up with me; my desperation to protect my vampire had driven me to speeds that could even rival the sandy pup.

"_Hey! I'm not a pup!"_

"_Sure you're not, Seth," _I replied with a small smirk in my tone, shaking my thick pelt - it had grown a little with the lack of cutting my hair - of any leaves and shizz that had lodged themselves in my fur. Nothing so far; yay.

It was silent inside the Cullen house; too quiet to be good. Straining my hearing, I could _just_ make out a few muttered, angry whisperings coming from the downstairs, and frenzied pacing from above. I knew immediately that Edward must still be from wherever he'd called me from; it sounded like his room. I wanted to go up and comfort him, to take him into my arms and tell him everything was going to be okay but of course…that was impossible right then.

"_Go on, boss. No one got anywhere by ignoring their Wolf's wishes." _Holy hell, could Seth read my mind?

Oh…wait…

The wolves next to me snickered, the sound of spastic growling filling the air, and immediately I felt all the voices, and the pacing, stop. Lights flooded the house - of course as vampires they would have no need for artificial light to be able to see - and it sent a stream of harsh fluorescence right across the field they called a front lawn. The dining room light glinted off their cars, parked in a line in the driveway and it also let us see the seven vampires gathered around their large, unused table. The place only used for Family Meetings, I'd been told.

They were all staring at the three of us, still and quite obviously speechless, until I saw the only pair of eyes still crimson lock onto me, and it took everything I had not to snarl at her for _daring_ to injure my mate. I would make her pay; I made that vow to myself right then and there. Isabella Swan would rue the day she ever moved to Forks. If she didn't already.

The next thing I knew they were all in front of me; damn leech movement. That was going to get really annoying. And when I say all…I meant even Edward was there. He'd joined the family rush to get outside, to see me. They each stood in their little pairs; empath and psychic; blonde and bear; doctor and mother…And I couldn't help notice smugly that one of Carlisle's hands was restraining Bella, keeping her as far away from Edward as possible. My vampire had taken up the end closest to me.

"_Communicate for me," _I sent him, and his head snapped up to meet my eyes. There was panic underneath the normal unruffled mask, and I wanted nothing more than to wipe away any trace of it; my heart was thundering in my chest, mind screaming at me with pain of my mate being so close…and yet forbidden to touch him, to look at him more than cursory glances. It hurt to treat him as expendable. Then, he nodded, a small flicker of a smile in his eyes, which I could now see had returned to their normal bright honey after hunting; one less question to answer.

"_Alright,"_ I began, and immediately he repeated my words in a monotone. _"I'm here. I'm not dead; Edward didn't kill me, nor did he infect me with his venom."_ Edward briefly snapped out of his part as translator to glare at me, but I continued onwards. _"However…there is the small matter of the Treaty. Naturally, I cannot keep this from my Pack; two of them already know and it is only a matter of time before news of this…incident spreads across the Rez."_

"We understand that, Jacob," Carlisle answered me, and I shifted my gaze to him, keeping one ear locked on Edward, listening to his breathing. Just that was soothing me, calming my initial reaction of rage upon seeing Bella, still at Carlisle's side. "But we do not know what truly happened; if Edward is at fault then of course he will be punished for it, and by your laws if necessary, but I do not want a war."

"And neither do I," Edward interjected, sincerity dripping from his tone and desperation clear in his gaze as he looked at me. "What I did…was a stupid mistake…I was just…hunting, and you were there and…" What a brilliant actor my mate was; his voice was getting more hysterical, as it often did with humans when they were trying to get believed a story; it was like the boy who cried Wolf….Haha…

I was interrupted from my musings by the heavy shudders of my Pack members. It was strange, knowing how immersed I was in Edward's subconscious, my little drift into fantasy land of what exactly had happened - how we'd both got bitten - had become a little too much more than PG. I felt immediately bad for Seth and Quil, and sent them an apology which quickly followed with a sincere 'Forget about it.' It felt good to have such loyal friends, and it said something about them that they were willing to stick by you after watching your memories of having sex with their mortal enemy. Man porn isn't for everyone.

_Jacob, concentrate! _Right…conversation. Cullens. Treaty. Right…damn why had I brought up the damned thing? Now they would think it was too easy for me to forgive Edward, and the punishment for an outsider attacking the Alpha was severe beyond belief. I couldn't hurt him like that.

"_You could bite him," _Seth suggested, and for a moment I thought he was making a smart-assed comment - making a joke at my or Edward's expense - before noticing how Edward's eyes had widened a little, hearing the suggestion, and his fingers had curled into fists by his side. His eyes flashed a strange mixture of black and green for the briefest second, and that was enough to intrigue me; why did his eyes turn green?

_I would love to find out._

"_I don't think we should need to concern the Elders with this…but punishment is necessary." _I had to wait while Edward controlled his voice; it had gone low and husky, and repeating my thoughts in that tone would _definitely_ raise suspicions, especially if he knew what was going on in my head - which he did - and was still speaking that way. Awkward, to say the least. _"I think it's only fair we exchange flesh for flesh; bite for bite."_

"You can't do that!" Carlisle answered before anyone else could, and as one his Coven turned their heads towards him, obviously shocked at his vehement exclamation. "I mean…Jacob…I need to talk to you, without others overhearing." His eyes passed between me and Edward quickly, and I knew then that he had put two and two together and come up with the right answer. _Fuck, we were screwed._ I could only hope he was trustworthy enough not to go running his mouth about the discovery.

What the hell? This was Carlisle! Of course he wouldn't.

_Trust no one, Jacob._

Even Edward?

_Especially Edward._

The voice in my head was really starting to confuse me.

"_Dude, you have to answer." _Seth's thoughts snapped me out of my internal monologue and I shook my head in an unsuccessful attempt to clear my thoughts. There was an uneasy tension around the Pack and the Cullen Coven as I remained silent…well, more silent than usual, without Edward to speak what I was thinking. Carlisle just kept staring at me; it was a little unnerving, his eyes beseeching me to listen to him, to take his words to heart.

Eventually, I nodded. _"Yes, Carlisle," _I responded, and Edward repeated it. I saw the Alpha vampire almost deflate in his relief. _"But…Edward comes with the two of us while we talk." _There was a stirring as unease spread through the Cullens. _"I don't want him running off," _I added quickly, an excuse for wanting him close.

"I promise that he won't," Alice said, and Bella hissed in the affirmative, giving a sharp nod of her head. It took all I had not to growl at her. "Just because I can no longer see the future doesn't mean I'm completely blind. I know Edward won't run."

"I'm afraid that condition is non-negotiable," Edward replied, keeping the monotone that meant he was translating my thoughts. Weird thing was, I didn't think it at him. _Quick-thinking vampire. _However, that 'answer' of mine had stirred the rest of the Cullens towards me, barely disguised looks of anger and surprise on their faces. I tensed for the attack, but Edward spoke again, this time with his normal voice, making it clear he was speaking for himself now. "You needn't worry." His eyes shifted to mine. "I'm sure Jacob will do nothing until a punishment is agreed upon." I nodded once, and the psychic leech visibly relaxed, along with her husband; they still believed in the odd camaraderie that had been created when we were fighting the newborns - that connection hadn't been lost. I found myself hoping it never would be.

"Very well," Carlisle said after a few more long seconds, and I nodded again. He released his hold on Bella. She stepped back, quite obviously still angry as her arms crossed over her chest, lips still bared in a silent snarl. I just wanted to _attack_ her, rip her fucking throat out and burn it in her chest. Edward forced a fake cough out, moving his hand up to cover his laugh and smile, and I joined in his laughter with my 'spastic growling'. I paid no heed to any of them as I walked past, leaving Seth and Quil behind with the rest of the Cullens as Edward walked ahead of me, Carlisle taking the lead in the procession. We kept walking for several minutes, until the lights of the house faded into nothingness through the trees, even by vampire and wolf sight, and the darkness deepened under the deep foliage. Scents of vampires gradually got stronger, mixing with the scent of blood and I realized that we must be getting closer to their hunting grounds. Great, just what we needed - me, Edward, blood, and almost no witnesses. Fan-fucking-tastic.

Once again, Edward had to cover up his laugh, louder this time and much more relaxed. When I was certain that Carlisle wasn't looking - not that I really cared - I leaned my muzzle down and lightly traced my nose along his shoulder. His hand came up and his fingers lightly traced along the side of my face, teasing at the fur there. I could see the lift of his cheek as he smiled, and it made my heart warm. I purred lightly and ran my jaw along his neck, right above his scar. He still smelled a little of the mountain lion blood, and my own, and I liked the fact that my scent was all over him, covering him possessively.

_Mine_.

"Yours," he whispered, and I automatically cocked an ear forward to hear him, but that was all he said. My heart felt like it was going to burst from the force of my Wolf's feeling, breaking through that tenuous barrier that had been put in place between us. I wanted nothing more than to just…shout out what I felt from the mountaintops; let everyone in the fucking world know he was _mine_, even his wife.

_Especially his fucking wife._

Abruptly, Carlisle stopped and turned around, and hurriedly I wrenched my head away from Edward, almost whimpering at the loss of contact. I took a step away, so that the three of us made up a rough triangle. Without a word I shifted, wanting the only people to hear this conversation to be me, Edward and Carlisle. There was a brief shout of 'No!' before Seth's consciousness drifted to nothingness, and I was a human again. I pulled on the cut-offs ever-tied around my leg, and was glad I had thought to bring them before running over here…or maybe they had always been tied around my ankle. I don't know, neither did I really care. It was for the sake of modesty more than anything else.

"Jacob." I looked over to Carlisle once I was dressed. He seemed edgy, unnerved. His hands twisted together in front of him, fingers toying with the wedding band around his finger. "Look…I'll just be blunt about this. You can't bite Edward."

…How to handle this situation? I mean, if I just ignored him, then I would either be proving myself an idiot and put to death any ideas he might have come up with, or I would actually confirm his suspicions, and we could end up in a lot of trouble. I knew that in this situation Carlisle's loyalty was torn between Edward and the rest of the family. I also knew what would happen if Edward lost, which he most certainly would. Carlisle wouldn't break up the Cullens for the sake of the one, even if it was Edward; his first companion.

_In every sense of the word._

I would have to ask about that.

"Dad…." Both of us turned to Edward, who was looking down at the floor, expression one of guilt. He looked like the kid who's been caught next to the shattered window, bat in hand. "Jacob already knows. About everything."

"He knows what you are?"

Edward nodded. "An incubus," I said before he could reply, only causing him to nod again. His posture was tense; as though he was in trouble. Was he? Was he afraid? Afraid of the bitch that still lurked around his home, or of his father, or even of me? There were so many unanswered questions floating around in my head, stinging my mind like bees.

Screw that; bees sting once and they die. These keep coming back. They're like hornets. "The research I did, it was because of him. It all just seemed to make sense, and Edward confirmed it for me today; I definitely know now."

_That was a mistake._ Carlisle's eyes snapped to his son, narrowing in anger. It was so strange, the emotion seemed really out of place on his features, and I was afraid for Edward. So was he; my vampire took a step back, away from his Sire and closer to me. I placed a hand on his shoulder, and he was _so tense_, his body was shaking lightly. I could feel it against my skin, and subtly I pulled him back, closer against me so I could feel his chill, and he my warmth. He relaxed just a little, raising his head to look his father in the eye.

"What was that?" Carlisle asked, his voice as acidic as venom. "You _told_ him?"

"No!" Edward cried, shaking his head vehemently. "He just…told me. And I wanted to know how he knew. I guess that was confirmation enough. Sire, please believe that I would never willingly tell what I am!"

"I should hope not!" Without another word he stepped forward, quickly closing the distance between Edward and himself. His eyes were dark with anger, and it seemed too out of place; this situation was so surreal. Must have been some secret, that the Alpha Cullen would get so angry at it's discovery. Of course…if I was one of the Cullens and I'd found out Edward was an incubus - especially considering how they're made and everything - I would definitely be curious. I would start asking questions.

Was instilling fear in my mate Carlisle's way of covering his own ass?

_No way in hell._

With a snarl I pulled Edward back, placing him behind me so that I stood between him and the furious vampire. If looks could kill I'm sure Carlisle would have killed the both of us many times over.

"Listen, leech," I growled; he needed to listen to me, because I sure as hell wasn't going to let him hurt Edward while I stood by watching. Strange how such a turn of events had caused that huge change in direction of the conversation. Carlisle hadn't wanted a war, but there would be one if he laid a finger on the Alpha's mate. I waited until his eyes rose to mine before I continued. "I don't want a fight, and so I'm offering you a deal; I will not tell anyone about any of this; the bite, Edward's true nature…none of it. I'm confident in my abilities to do so, and to silence the Wolves that know already. And in return you will not harm Edward, you will not allow anyone else to harm Edward, and you will keep whatever there is between us a secret. There will be no concern around the Treaty or Bella or anything like that. You will not have a war on your hands - a war I assure you we will win." I had to pause, to control my shaking; my threat was making me angrier and angrier by the second and I didn't want to phase right then; that wouldn't be conducive to the whole 'We come in peace' thing. Sigh. "Are we clear?" I asked once his eyes had returned to gold; he'd calmed down.

After a minute - a minute that seemed to last for-freaking-_ever_, and was making me more nervous with each passing second, because I had no idea what he was thinking - Carlisle nodded. I was tempted not to believe him, but Edward relaxed behind me; he would have read the pacified thoughts and known Carlisle was telling the truth. I nodded and carefully stepped away from the two vampires, fully prepared to go back to my Pack, and to the Res - I had to call a Pack Meeting and lay down the rules for this new agreement, but I was stopped by an icy hand around my wrist. I turned and caught sight of Edward. His eyes were once again that beautiful green; luminous and near-glowing in the darkness and gloom of the Olympic National Park. I smiled a little at him, but the happy moment was short-lived. I knew that with this new tentative contract between me and Carlisle, I wouldn't be able to be around Edward…at all. I had essentially sealed the deal for both of us to be apart forever.

"Thank you," he murmured, pain reflecting in his dark emerald irises. I couldn't stop myself; I wouldn't be able to continue without that last touch; the last contact between us for some time, I was sure. I pulled him to me, my hand knotting in the thick hair at the back of his head and pressed a kiss to his forehead, before letting our lips meet. I would remember this taste, this moment, for the rest of my life. It would drive me mad to ever forget it.

I could feel his own desperation, the fierce passion behind his kiss and it tore at me. I loved him. I _love _Edward Cullen. And every day I would shout it in my mind. Maybe he would be able to hear it, even as far away as the Rez. I'd go to the boundary every day if I had to; I don't care. I wanted him to know that I wasn't abandoning him, though I knew we could never be together now.

_Not until the bitch dies. Not until Edward can separate himself from his family._

_He has already. He did it before._

_It almost killed him._

_But he would have you._

_It's not good enough._

He whimpered lightly when I pulled away, both of us breathless and wanting more, but I forced myself to increase the distance between us. I had to get away. Carlisle had stood impassive, watching and there was something in his eyes; unidentifiable…but it almost looked like sorrow. I'd kill to be able to know what he was thinking, or feeling, right at that moment. I hoped he felt just exactly what he was doing; how serious this was.

I was a Wolf before I could think about it further, and running back towards the Rez. I practically flew through the trees, dodging them with ease. _Could Edward run this fast? If I ran, could he catch me? _Seth and Quil joined me as I passed the Cullen house, and they were silent - sympathizing. Pitying. I didn't want their pity.

"_Spread through the Rez. I'm calling a Pack Meeting," _I told them tersely, before they could say anything. I knew that as soon as everyone was gathered I would have to tell them everything - all the details, and I would need to answer all the questions, listen to all the accusations. And hopefully, come out of it the other side still the Alpha, and still with a Pack. I could easily see the Usurper trying to take back his position using this, but I didn't care. I was going to try my best, and hopefully I would still be the rightful Alpha. If not…_ "Quil, if this ends badly, I expect you to take care of the Pack as I would."_

To my friend's credit, he didn't try and feed me any cock-and-bull about how it will be okay, that I was worrying senselessly and that everything would work out in the end. He knew he couldn't promise any of that, and so he didn't even try. Instead, he just murmured a quick _"Yes, Jacob." _and ran his jaw along mine briefly, before spreading out the opposite direction of Seth, towards the most Southern part of the Rez, towards Embry's house. Seth went to get his sister, Paul and Sam, and I headed straight to the clearing designated for all our meetings. The setting for the dream where I had first kissed Edward. What a lovely place to come clean in.

I didn't have to wait long - First I sensed Paul and Embry join Seth and Quil. Paul had, of course, been at my place, hanging around with my sister who he'd imprinted on when I was away. I hadn't had the opportunity to kick his ass about that; Paul was the least controlled out of us, which was sad considering he was one of the oldest and also had been a shape shifter for the second-longest amount of time, after Sam. He would have been Beta if Sam had stayed in command, and he resented my rise to power, however entitled I was to it. He would be one of the problematic ones, along with Sam. I knew already that Seth and Quil would back me up, and Embry was one of my closest and oldest friends, so I hoped I could count on him. I'm sure Leah wouldn't have a problem with me wanting Edward…I mean apparently women liked guy-guy action or something. The only problem would have been from Edward being a vampire. Jared…Jared was difficult to guess. I mean, he wasn't that close to me and he had been one of the originals with Sam, but he always just seemed to be background noise…tactician but other than that he didn't really contribute. He was withdrawn…

_Speak of the Devil._ There he was, joining the minds and the last one to phase. All wolves were heading towards the pack area, herded by Seth and Quil. I was so indebted to Seth; I owed him a lot. If it weren't for him, Edward would have been killed by that red-headed leech and her lover, her creation. I owed him the meaning of my existence.

Before I knew it they were all there, in a semi-circle around me. Seth sat at my left side, one tip of the shape and Quil on my right as the other side. Embry lay on his stomach on Quil's right, followed by Jared, Paul, Leah and Sam sat directly opposite me. The black wolf was glaring at me but I paid him no heed. My ears followed each mind voice as my Pack individually voiced their queries about the reason for the meeting, for my behaviour. Demands and requests for me to explain myself.

My breath left me in a huge sigh and I shook my pelt lightly, wanting to order my thoughts. I was so nervous…now that my intentions had time to catch up with me. My Wolf stepped forward to try and calm me, but it did little. I needed Edward; I needed his reassurances that everything would be okay, even if it was just trying to make me feel better.

The little push that I needed to get talking came, surprisingly, from Leah. _"Hey, boss, penny for your thoughts?" _She sounded impatient, but there was a genuine note of concern in her voice, and I was grateful for it. Sam, however, growled at her, murderous thoughts flashing through his mind. Without thinking I snarled back at him, the Alpha's anger roiling through my voice. I bared my teeth, fur on my back and neck rising a little and looked straight at the Omega until he backed down. _No one _threatened a brother or sister of the Pack without facing severe consequences. That was a warning, and it wouldn't be extended twice.

"_Yes, Leah, thank you," _I finally answered, once Sam flattened himself to the floor, soft whine of submission coming from him. I was beginning to love that sound, and that worried me; I would not become a tyrant. I didn't like having to threaten Sam - the male had been my Alpha, after all… _"As I'm sure you've all noticed I've been acting a little…weird lately." _There were various mumbles of assent, and I continued, feeling my Wolf imbue me with his strength and confidence. _"Well, I might as well come out and say it. Earlier today I made a discovery…and…well basically I think - wait, I _know_, that I am in love with Edward Cullen."_

I don't know what reaction I was expecting to get - cries of outrage, of anger; the sharp sensations of knowing my Pack members were one by one severing themselves from my mind; even the accusations of Fraternizer and the Usurper taking his place again…but there was silence. And in a way that was worse. So I kept on, just wanting to get the whole tale over with before I lost my nerve; _"Due to the obvious complications this would cause, I have made an agreement with the Cullens; I will not let it slip - and this means you guys as well - that Edward bit me, nor will I bring up the issue of their breaking the Treaty, and in return none of us will bother the Cullens. This means not going onto their lands, just as they have never been allowed onto ours, and not communicating with any of them. This will last for as long as I am Alpha, or until the Cullens move away as they are likely to do in the next few months." _I had become so used to the stab of pain at this reminder that I barely felt it this time.

Again surprising me, Leah spoke first; _"So…you and Edward, huh?"_

I nodded. _"Yeah."_

"_That's…kinda hot."_

Various looks of surprise, as well as muffled sniggers accompanied her thought, and I looked to her in shock; I'm sure if I were human my jaw would be on the floor. _"Are you kidding me?"_

"_What? Edward's a good-looking guy, and so are you…and the two of you together…" _Across her mind flashed an image of me and Edward…up against a tree. There was one problem though;

"_Other way around, Leah."_

"_What?"_

I snorted. _"Please, there's no way I'd be dominated by a _leech_." _Again, laughs broke out among the pack. All except Sam and Paul. I felt my brothers shudder heavily as Leah's little fantasy switched and continued. _"Okay, stop it now. We don't want to traumatize everyone."_

"_Too late,"_ Seth muttered, shaking his great sandy head. _"That was awful."_

This was so surreal. I could hardly believe that my news was being accepted so readily. Was it because of the condition that Edward and I wouldn't be allowed to see each other as well? Because it was hard to believe that a bunch of people who'd been brought up to hate vampires would accept that their Alpha was in love with one, smelled like one, had been _bitten_ by one…that they would be cool with it? Next to impossible.

"_Jake, chill. We've all got your back. I mean…you can't control who you love; we all know that by now. Admittedly this isn't Imprinting, but it's like you told me; you can't control it, and you can't explain it. I was still phased when your Wolf broke through and…I can't say I understand, because I've never felt like that, but I can definitely accept it. No one got anywhere by ignoring what their Wolf wanted." _Nods accompanied Seth's little speech.

I sighed. _"Well I'm not going to see Edward anyway. That was a condition of this new contract, and I'm not going to break it and risk an all-out war. However, I will say this; you guys _cannot_ tell anyone outside of the Pack about this. This includes our parents, our unphased siblings, our friends. This cannot spread outside the Pack. Do you all understand me?" _They nodded again, and I sighed, in relief this time. _"Good. Alright, you can all go. And thanks."_

"_No problem, boss," _Seth replied with a laugh, pushing himself to all fours. I huffed a few times - our laughter - and he turned off running, his grey sister following quickly behind. Sam let out a little growl, one I didn't bother to reprimand him for, and as one he, Paul and Jared stood and padded off. I got an uneasy feeling about that; it felt like a Pack within a Pack, and that couldn't possibly end well.

Oh well; I would burn that bridge when I got to it.

With a sigh I turned, heading back towards my house, and Quil joined with me until he had to leave to get to his house. I jumped up towards my bedroom window, not really feeling in the mood to talk to my father right now, and phased just in time to fit through the open window - yeah, major skills, I know. I rock.

It was several days before something happened. And when I say 'something', I mean it's fucking monumental. Like…holy-hell-what-the-fuck-just-happened _**huge**_.

And it had started out as such a normal day…A few hours patrolling at night, and looking over my shoulder at Sam's activities. The uneasiness I felt around my Omega had just kept growing over the past few days, with every thought he attempted to shut out, every time he phased out of Wolf when I phased in, and vice versa. I knew he was planning something, but I had no idea what, and it was unsettling me, and my Wolf. Every day, though, I kept the promise to myself; I went to the boundary line and sat for a good hour, listening for any sign that Edward might come to meet me, having heard my thoughts. Nothing so far, but I wouldn't give up. Still, the emotional pain was starting to wear on me and my wolf; I had begun to get snappy, moodier than a usual teenaged male shape shifter, and that was saying something.

Typical morning routine; wake up, go back to sleep for another hour, then actually get up. Shower, breakfast and then stretch, because my body was far too long for my tiny bed in my tiny room in my tiny house…grrr. When I was gone, it had only served to remind me of how little I knew outside my home town; the town where I had been born and raised and the place where I was permanently bound by my pack to be. Unless they agreed to move with me. But there were too many Imprints on the pale faces that I could never ask that of them should it come to that. Still, with the new Contract I'd made with Carlisle held firmly in place, there wouldn't be anything to draw me away from Forks. I would live past the age I was meant to die; forever if it came to that, until I finally Imprinted, or everyone else did and gave up their Wolf to grow old and die with their love.

Every option I thought of ended in me being alone.

_Stop thinking about this. It's only causing you pain._

It was just another day…I was heading towards the boundary line, and no one else was on patrol. Not that they should be, because it was the dead of night and we no longer had to look over our shoulders at a vampire threat. I was only beginning to notice how lonely the night-time is…how cold and vacant and just…stifling it could be. It made me want to run until my legs gave out from under me, to a place where it's warmer and the sun beats down on you through every day. Where the right people would become even more dazzling in the sun, while those who wished to separate us were burned. I wanted to run to a place I could be myself, Wolf and all, and where I could take Edward. It would just be the two of us for eternity. I wouldn't have to give up being a Wolf, nor an Alpha, if I had him. I would never have to choose, or get into a situation where that choice was taken away from me.

Suddenly, I became aware of a scent. It was slightly bitter, and it had been a few days since I'd smelled it, but the smell was unmistakeable; vampire. I knew it wasn't Edward, because I wasn't _called_ to this one. I didn't feel an overwhelming need to seek this trail out, to find the owner and…well...let them know how much I'd missed them.

No. Instead, it was Jasper, the blonde soldier leech. I remembered him teaching us fighting tactics on newborns. The Pack owed him a lot, for we would have died trying to defend Bella with our usual style.

"Jacob, we have a problem." He knew it was me; of course he did. He sounded relieved - too much so. It made me know that before he'd found me he'd been panicking. For a moment my heart was in my throat; not even a week had passed between my deal with the Cullens and now there was a problem? Had Sam blabbed? Was this what he had been planning…Oh God I swear, if he caused anything to happen to Edward I was going to kill him. Edward…was it about him? Had something happened to him, or around him? Oh God…

"Calm down, Jacob," the empath said, stepping forward from between the trees so I could see him as more than just an outline; a darker shadow amongst the others. I could feel calm envelop me as he used his unique gift, and my body posture relaxed. "You have to come with me."

I couldn't talk whilst being a Wolf, and I wasn't going to turn into a human just so that I could voice my confusion; my protests. He would be able to feel it. I couldn't cross the boundary onto the Cullens' lands. That had been expressly forbidden as one of the terms of the contract. I think it's what drove Carlisle to agreeing with me.

Carlisle. If he'd hurt my vampire against my wishes I was going to tear him apart.

"Jacob, I know this is confusing." Good; he'd guessed right. "But I need you to come with me. It's about Edward; he needs you."

Um…complicated much? Why would Edward need me, when he has his family? He has Carlisle…he has his _wife_, and no one except for Carlisle knew for definite about me and him. Whatever you could classify the relationship as. Edward _belonged_ to me, _with me_, and he knew that as much as I did. He had shown it to me in the forest in front of his Sire; he had given himself to me completely, body and mind; and though he never said the words, I knew them in my heart. Edward loved me. But he didn't need me.

I remained silent, impassive, an ear cocked forward as the only sign that I was listening at all. I could have just been ignoring him, for all he knew. But my roiling emotions were probably enough to give me away.

"…He asked for you. We were hunting, and suddenly he just…collapsed. He needs you Jacob, he asked for you and no one else knows about this yet. Please, just come with me. If it turns out I'm wrong or this is a trap then…" He didn't finish it. How could he? But I could hear the sincerity in his voice, and so I believed him - his eyes were dark, dark gold anyway. It gave proof to the hunting story. With a nod of assent he smiled a little, turning back the way he'd come and shooting off. I was close behind, keeping up with him easily. I was glad that none of my pack members were phased at that point; this would have been…difficult to explain. To justify.

Looking back on it now, I should have listened to the little alarm bells going off in my head.

We arrived soon in the middle of nowhere, having run for several long minutes, but it seemed like hours. I was so on edge that every movement of mine was in slow-motion, my impatience to be near Edward again growing. My Wolf could feel it too, and he was adding his own enthusiasm and impatience.

I smelled him before I saw him. And what I did see made me stop immediately. There was Edward…in the middle of a small parting in the trees. The moon shone down, half-full but bright through the autumn leaves, lighting his skin and making it shine almost as beautifully as when they were in the sun. But that's not what stopped me; he was surrounded by a pool of blood, blood that I knew from Jasper's expression hadn't been there before. It smelled like an animal's, but it also smelled like him, like venom. He'd thrown it up.

He was panting heavily, knelt down on his hands and knees in the steadily growing, dark puddle. And even as I kept watching in horror his entire body shuddered, and he heaved again, dryly this time; only a little blood left his mouth. He followed that with a cough, and it was the worst sound I'd ever heard; it was dry and racking. It sounded like he was very, very sick. If he were a human.

Without hesitation I was in my two-legged shape again, kneeling down next to him just in time for the coughing fit to end, leaving him sobbing and breathless. He didn't look to see who I was when I wrapped my arms around him, but I think he knew anyway; his entire body just seemed to give up again as he collapsed into my chest. He was saying something, but I couldn't make it out. Muttering the same words over and over, becoming less understandable by the minute as his words became hysterical.

"Edward…" I murmured, stroking a hand through his dark hair and cradling him to my chest, not mindful of the blood. He was still shaking; he was terrifying me. I was afraid, because I didn't know what was going on. I didn't understand. "Edward, it's okay. I'm here." I just kept talking to him, like one would do with a frightened animal until he calmed underneath my touch. Jasper was standing near us, trying and failing to calm the mood with his gift. I just shook my head at him, and he stopped; I was doing fine on my own.

Finally, I could understand what Edward was trying to say. "It's happening again."

"Again?" This had fucking happened _before?_ What the hell was going on? "Edward, what are you talking about? What's happening?"

"This!" he cried frantically, fear returning to his shaking limbs. And I still didn't understand. How could I? He wasn't making any sense to me and he was starting freak me the hell out.

"Edward, calm down. We'll take you to Carlisle, and he'll -."

"No!" He shifted in my hold, trying to get away. As though just by suggesting it I was summoning him here. His eyes were panicked and dark, but still that weird green shade. That was starting to confuse me; his eyes kept turning the colour they were when he had been a human. At least, that's what I'd heard his eyes used to be. Or whatever. But why? Did it have something to do with what had been happening, because as far as I know there are no legends that speak of Cold Ones with anything but red or gold eyes. Why were his green? Another incubus thing?

He froze, then, as soon as the thought crossed my mind. He looked like a cornered animal; ready to fight fiercely at the slightest provocation. My mind raced desperately for a way out of this; to calm him down and get my answers at the same time. "Edward…Alright, I won't take you to Carlisle, but you have to tell me what's going on. And calmly, alright? I can't help you if you won't let me, and I want to help you. Jasper told me you called for me?" I prompted, and he nodded. "Why?"

"Because you have a right to know."

"A right to know about what?"

He looked so guilty, like he had committed a horrendous sin and I was somehow suffering for it. Without a word he took a hold of one of my hands, and placed it over his stomach. I was still confused before I felt something…_move._

I tore my hand away, understanding washing over me, hitting me with enough force to knock the breath from my lungs. My wide eyes found Edward's, and in them I could see it all; the fear, the panic and the pure _self-loathing_ that was in his emerald eyes. I wanted nothing more than to erase them all, but there were so many things that had to be explained.

"How…how is this possible?"

"It's happened before," Edward replied, hanging his head again. I felt a subtle shift in the air as Jasper came closer, wanting to hear us. Neither of us really cared; I knew Edward trusted Jasper like a brother, loved him like a brother, and that meant he had no quarrel with me either. Of all the Cullens I'd seen, the empath showed the most care for my mate. Especially the brief encounter I'd had on the night Carlisle and I had made that deal; he stood the closest, protective. He was the best guardian I could ask for, for Edward, aside from me. Without a word the blonde vampire sat cross-legged in front of me, side-on to my vampire and reached out a hand, placing it on Edward's shoulder. Any flinch or negative reaction was calmed by him, and I nodded my thanks.

"Is this…because of what you are?" I asked, forcing the question to come out of my mouth; it was getting harder and harder to speak, to think. I couldn't breathe, couldn't see properly; the image was blurring around the edges, but I stayed focused as best I could. I had to. I had to know the answer.

Edward sighed lightly, and the sound was so utterly heart-breaking, it tore at me. I felt like a huge hole was being punched through my chest. "Yes," he answered, breaking me out of my inner rambling. "It's happened before. But…" He stopped, looking away, and another sob ran through him. I knew what he wasn't going to say; he'd lost it. Or it had been taken from him. I was dying to ask so many questions, but I couldn't right then. Speaking seemed impossible at the moment. I all could do was hold Edward tightly to me, which I did, and try and reassure him that everything was going to be fine.

"Well?" he finally said after almost half an hour of our silence, the three of us just sitting, being. Drowning in each other's company and hurt and distress. I looked at him.

"Well what?"

"You haven't told me what you think about this." As much as Edward tried not to let it show, I could tell how much it was hurting him to speak of this subject. He was afraid of being rejected, afraid that I would turn my back on him.

_No way in fucking hell, Cullen._

"I think that's it's freaky, goes against nature and is confusing as hell," I began, and he stiffened in my arms, prepared for my rejection. He should know better; one look in my thoughts, and those of my Wolf's, and he'd know I'd never cast him aside like that. I love him. "But, I also think it's a weird and wonderful miracle. I think that…this happening to you could turn out to be a good thing. And I think that everything will sort itself out, but I will be by you all the way."

"Say it, Jacob. Out loud. Say what I am."

I merely smiled.

"You're pregnant, Edward."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, so when I say he's not going to turn into a scrawny little man-boy...he is a little. But let's face it, a pregnant, hormonal weak Edward would be HILARIOUS. At least for my dark, twisted mind and what I have planned for him. And thus begins the MPreg. I hope I don't freak anyone out by it, but I don't think I go into any awful gory details. And I do have my justified theory of how Edward could theoretically get pregnant, as an Incubus. So if anyone wants me to explain it I will do so gladly.

Let me know what you think; Reviews and Criticism mean a better story for you!

Loves!

HigherMagic x


	10. We Remember

**Author's Note: WARNING. This fic has rape, abuse, violence, sex, and language. Also MPreg. There will be a male getting pregnant in this story. So if it isn't your thing, just move along, but I do recommend you give it a chance; I myself am quite excited about this story. :] There will also be major disregard for the rules of science (obviously) and Stephanie Meyer. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Threefold**

**Chapter Ten**

_**"You're pregnant, Edward."**_

_**Before I could stop myself, I was back. Drowning in all the images, the memories I had never allowed myself to think about since their creation. Me and my lover, entwined on a large, soft bed. He had bought it shortly after I had come to stay with him, though we had no need for sleep. We both knew he had no intention of resting on it. During the day, when it was sunny and we couldn't leave our city house for fear of being seen…we hardly left the bed. I can remember every touch, every caress that had set my body alight with desire. His words; such pretty words that I'd all-too-willingly drank in, letting the poison set deep within my veins.**_

_**And then, when I fell pregnant…And we'd found out what I was…he'd said he was trying to help me. He said that if we didn't get rid of it, then it would be a danger to both me, and everyone else once it was born. The Volturi would come down on us for raising an Immortal Child, and we'd all die, ripped apart and burned as an example to all those who dared break that important law.**_

_**Such pretty, pretty words. And like a fool I believed him. I let him cut into my side and bleed me dry, so that the baby would have no hope of surviving. For days I lay on that giant bed and stained the sheets crimson while I let go all of the blood keeping me and my unborn alive. And when it was over, when there was not a drop left to drain, I could only lie broken and sobbing, until he brought me some blood and I could regain my strength. He'd held me and told me he loved me, that it was for the best, and I'd allowed myself to sink into those lies; the promise that he'd stay by me through all of it. Just the two of us.**_

_**And then Esme had come along, and that all changed.**_

_**Carlisle…my first lover, my sire. Father of my unborn child. I had loved him, of course I did. I had let his body claim mine just as his venom had, and that vulnerability had made me desperate to please him; I couldn't stand the thought of disappointing or displeasing him, and being left alone. I'm not built to be alone. After that…that vile sin, the abortion he'd coerced me into…I had left. I wanted to drown in my sin, live like the creature he'd told me I was; I was a vampire. An Incubus at that. I fucked and I fed, and that was that. So that's what I did, for the longest time. The humans were all too easy to lure into me, whether it was the innocent girl who was having a night on the town, or the sexual predator who thought he could get his jollies off of drugging and raping a teenage boy. It didn't hurt that, during the time I embraced what I am, my scent had changed. I called to humans, but not just their meagre prey instincts. I didn't scream 'predator', I screamed 'partner'. I smelled like the hormones they most wanted to inhale, even if their conscious minds weren't aware of it. The bad men…those had been my favourites; the dirtier minds of the city who wouldn't care how loudly I screamed in pain. They would still have their fill, gifting me in their minds with such **_**wrong**_**, sinful images, and then satisfy me when their blood ran thick with orgasm. The surprise on their faces as I bit down, draining them while they were still inside me, trying to mark me with their weak human essence.**_

_**Fools, I was beyond that.**_

_**But **_**Jacob**_**…**_

_**Jacob…he had consumed me. He'd bitten back. He'd made me feel so completely **_**alive**_** that I was fucking terrified.**_

_**I'd returned to Carlisle, of course, trying to assure him that I wouldn't be…what I am. I could put up the mask of the gentleman I was brought up to be. I could hold the doors for ladies, smile politely at others. I could stay away, become emotionally uninvolved so that I wasn't tempted. My family didn't tempt me, not as much as humans did. They didn't know it, but sometimes…sometimes the only reason Jasper struggles so much, is because I do too, and he senses it. Sometimes I just want to throw an unwitting student against the wall and let go of all my body's desires. We're closer than any of the Coven presumes. Yes, we are brothers, but we are also so much more - bound to each other by a shared torture, a burning in our throats that is never satisfied; past experiences tell us that there is something so, so much better. Carlisle doesn't understand. He never could. But Jasper can.**_

_**And then there was Bella. That fucking siren calling me with her blood…I had allowed myself to become emotionally involved, because I had naively believed that…Well, it seemed like she was made just for me. She had that desirable scent to first capture my attention, and then I couldn't read her mind, which of course drew me in further. And then her intellect, the love of books and old movies and…What else? That was the problem…Without her blood, and still without her thoughts…she was almost nothing to me. The meteor was becoming taillight, and she was sensing it just as much as I was. We were falling apart; she had forever now, to move onto bigger, brighter and better things. The main act of the puppet show was over, and now it was time to pack up and travel on. I was holding onto a memory. I loved the past.**_

_**Jacob had referred to her as a puppeteer. Sometimes I couldn't agree more with him.**_

_**I couldn't go home, now. I couldn't go and face Bella. I couldn't tell her what I was, what I was capable of doing; what I had done, what I planned to do and of course, I couldn't tell her about my relationship with Jacob, and what that relationship had caused. What were we anyway? We weren't friends, we weren't lovers…**_

_**We were cause and effect.**_

"**Edward…" Carlisle's words brought me out of whatever recent brooding I'd entered into; since I'd found out, the mood swings had been getting uncontrollable. It was three months along…and my stomach was swollen. I felt ill constantly, I had barely eaten anything in days, because I couldn't keep anything down. Human food, blood, all of it was off limits for me. I looked over at my Sire, seeing apology deep in his eyes. Why? His thoughts were giving nothing away. "We need to talk."**

"**Yes," I answered, shifting myself down on the couch so he could sit. But he didn't take the offer. Instead, he stood, pacing in front of me. He was fidgeting, toying with his fingers and looking at the ground as he walked, and still his mind was blank. He was scaring me a little. "Carlisle, what's wrong? Just out with it," I snapped, annoyance growing and then vanishing just as quickly. I just wanted to know.**

**I always wanted to fucking know. **_**That's what had caused this problem in the first place.**_

"**Edward…" He sighed heavily, running a hand through his blonde hair, and finally he sat next to me. His hands rested on his knees for a moment before he turned, taking one of my hands in both of his. "Listen to me…we have to get rid of it."**

_**I knew what he meant as soon as he said it. But I wanted to play dumb; I should have played dumb. Hell, I should have fucking run from that house as soon as he'd suggested such a thing. **_**He pulled me closer to him, and still in my shocked state I could do nothing but follow his pull, letting him wrap his arms around me. I found myself in his lap, one of his hands resting on my stomach lightly, the other knotted in my hair, keeping my eyes fixed on his entrancing golden irises. He was trying to dazzle me. Successfully.**

"**But…why?"**

"**The Volturi…a long time ago, long before I was even born, there was an…incident. They call it the Plague of the Immortal Children, have you heard of it?" I shook my head, and he continued. "A group of vampires created younger fledglings, only children, in the hopes that…well, why they did it is beyond me, but these children were uncontrollable. They destroyed towns in a fit of anger, killed humans mercilessly for food and took a horrible toll on both the vampire and human population. Needless to say they were all destroyed." I was afraid of where he was going with this; this child had nothing to do with something that had happened centuries ago! "And…Edward, I'm afraid that if you give birth, then the Volturi will come and kill not only the child, but you, and me, and anyone who they think may have helped us. That includes humans. Do you understand?"**

_**I didn't want to understand…but I was young back then, and foolish. I took in his story; I saw the concern in his eyes and his thoughts, and I thought he wanted what was best for me, for all of us. He didn't want us to get punished for something that…we had no control over! Surely if we just…hid the child away. Maybe it wouldn't be like that…**_

_**But how could I guarantee such an outcome? I was afraid, of course I was. I was in a situation that defied science and logic and reason - things that I had been brought up to believe in strongly. Hell, it even defied God.**_

_**Now I realize…there is no God. No Almighty One would have allowed Carlisle to take away my child - **_**his**_** child. How could someone who cares so much about insignificant **_**humans**_** not want his own offspring to have life - and natural heirs too! This wasn't created through venom…this was him, and it was me. It was the most natural part of the situation.**_

_**That hand in my hair had only served to wrench my head back, so he could pierce my skin and drain the first round of blood from me. I had felt when the child finally gave up, not having enough blood to live; not that I had had much in the first place, but that final amount that had been keeping it alive was gone, and so was it.**_

_**I'd cried for weeks afterwards.

* * *

**_

He was shaking in my arms, the silence stretching on between us for a good ten minutes after my little declaration. I wanted to comfort him, but was at a loss of how to; what was going through his head, to cause such a reaction? He looked terrified, broken and sorrowful all at once, and it was all I could do to hold him to my chest, let him know everything was going to be alright.

"He's remembering," Jasper said after a while, his dark eyes flickering to mine. "About the last time."

"How would you know what happened?" I asked in reply, unable to keep the annoyance out of my tone that Jasper had known before I did; but of course, he had a lot more years on me with Edward; he would know a hell of a lot more about my Vampire than I did.

He just smiled a little. It was sad, and didn't reach his eyes. "He told me," he said simply. "About two decades into me and Alice coming to live with the Cullens." Slowly, he reached forward, running a hand through Edward's hair gently, and for a moment the shaking stopped. I was torn between feeling jealous that _he _could comfort Edward so much better than me, and gratitude that he was here; honestly, without Jasper around at this moment I'd be so completely lost. He was so gentle with my mate… "He told me what he was when I kept questioning him about his erratic emotions, and then made me swear that I would never tell a soul, a promise that I've kept to this day. We both struggle with our pasts…but Edward…Christ, Edward's been screwed over…" His hand kept making its way through the bronze, and once again I was startled by the sheer amount of love and affection pouring from the empath; I could feel it through his unique gift, see it in his eyes and in his touch. He loved my Edward, more than perhaps anyone else had.

I felt the need to thank him, somehow, for taking care of Edward…Even though until just an hour ago I had been completely unaware as to any struggles he might have been facing. Hell, to me he was just a moody teenage vampire…But there was so much more. I couldn't wait to find out everything…I wanted to know everything, and comfort him through it and let him know that his future was going to be so much brighter.

"Thank you for being here, Jasper," I said, putting as much sincerity as I could into the words. "Really, I don't know what would have happened if Edward was alone." The blonde merely smiled.

"It's my pleasure, Jacob, honestly."

Suddenly Edward stirred in my arms, breathing in a heavy, shaky breath as he straightened, no longer relying on me to support him. He sat up in my lap, wiping at his cheeks hurriedly. I had thought it was a leftover human habit…but there was really something there, on his face, leaking from his eyes and leaving dried trails down his cheeks. Slowly I moved my hand up, wiping away some of it. It was icy cold like the rest of him, and it smelled like venom. He was _crying venom_.

"Christ Edward…" I murmured, brushing my thumb once again over his cheek. He forced a smile, lips quirking just a little, but it didn't reach his luminous, dark green eyes. Shaking his head, he pulled his head away from me, and that small rejection tore at my heart; he was open, vulnerable, and he didn't want to let himself be taken advantage of. I understood that, even if I couldn't sympathize. He sighed heavily, taking a huge breath, and with that final intake of oxygen his shaking completely stopped, eyes falling closed, and he was still for another moment, before his eyes once again opened.

"I can't go home," he murmured, and I opened my mouth to respond, but his raised hand stopped me. "No, I can't go home. I can't let Carlisle know that I'm pregnant again, and Bella can't know, of course. I can't go back to the house. I have to leave."

"No, you don't." I had been prepared for the thought of him leaving; had brought myself to accept it. At least, I thought I had. Hearing him say it, knowing it really would be our final goodbye…it hurt, I'll admit. In the forest when I'd created the contract between the Alpha Cullen and myself, I had thought that was the last time Edward and I would ever see each other, but then we'd met again, right at this moment…And without even realizing it I had allowed myself to hope. Besides, he was bearing my child…and unless he intended to get rid of it - an action I would fight severely against - I had a right to be in his life, around my unborn child. "You can…you don't have to leave. We can work something out."

"Where would you have me go, Jacob? I can't go home, and I can't stay in Forks."

"You can come live with me."

I expected his harsh laugh of derision. "With all the shifters around? Being the Alpha's bitch doesn't give me _that_ much immunity. Just because you fucked me and now I'm bearing your bastard -."

"Stop it," I growled, my voice much harsher than I thought it should have been. It was enough to make Edward flinch in my arms, but I held him tightly to me. He struggled a little but I kept him still as best I could; I wasn't just going to let him run. Not again. He'd tried that shit with Bella - it wasn't going to fucking work with me. "You're not just my bitch, Edward. One look at my thoughts and you would fucking _know_ that I _love_ you." I felt awkward with this admission, especially knowing Jasper was a witness to it, but it caused Edward to still. At least he was listening. "_I love you_, and none of my Pack members can argue with that. Anyone has a problem with that they can take it up with me, but I'm _never_ going to let _anyone_ harm you, ever again."

"I'll talk to the family," Jasper added, which I was grateful for, because Edward had given no indication that he was going to answer, and after that admission I wasn't prepared to face silence. I wouldn't have been able to take the rejection. I mean…sure, Edward had effectively proven his trust for me, but I knew he didn't think of us, yet, the same way that I did. It would take work, on both of our parts, but I knew the end result would be so worth it. "I'll convince them that you stayed out hunting, or something. They won't even think to look for you at the Reservation anyway."

"Jasper, if they catch you in the lie you'll be in a hell of a lot of trouble."

"I'm willing to take my chances, brother." Again, I was overwhelmed with gratitude towards the blonde vampire. He merely smiled at me, no doubt feeling my emotions, and nodded slightly. There was a long silence as Edward thought, and I couldn't help but hope he would choose to come home with me. I mean, yeah, it would probably be hard the first few days, but we'd work around it, and I knew I could trust Seth and Quil - hell, even Leah and Embry - with Edward's safety. The memory of Leah's fantasy flashed across my mind, and before I could stifle it Edward laughed. It was such a beautiful sound, despite the half-heartedness of it. Well…not really like he didn't want to laugh, but more like he didn't have the energy to. I was reminded forcefully that his meal was currently saturating the ground. He would have to hunt soon, or we'd have to find something he could eat.

Finally, Edward sighed. "Alright. Just for a couple of days, until I figure out what else I could do," he said, looking over his shoulder to meet my eyes. I forced them not to show the pain I was feeling, that he wouldn't even consider this a permanent solution. Of course…if I suddenly had to go living with the Cullens I'd be uncomfortable too. We are still, basically, genetically, enemies. Almost as much as werewolves and vampires…

Who had to get together to create what I am…

Yeah, I'm confused too.

"Alright," I said briskly, pushing myself to my feet and supporting him on the way, so he could stand upright. He swayed a little, eyes closing as he leaned against me, and I reflexively wrapped an arm around his shoulder to steady him, until he righted himself once more. He took a deep breath and straightened, and for the first time his hands moved away from his stomach. To think…that a little version of me and him was growing there…

"Jasper, you should go. We've already been gone too long on the hunt and you smell like dog," he said, smiling a little. Jasper and I both joined in the little joke, and his brother stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the younger sibling in a tight hug. They stood like that for a long while before Jasper pulled away a little, his hand moving up to rest against Edward's neck, - unbitten side - and Edward moved to mimic the posture, their foreheads pressed together, eyes closed. It was strange, but that moment seemed so intimate that I had to look away.

_Is this what it will be like, when and if I ever have to say goodbye to one of my wolves?_

That thought tore at me.

It seemed like forever and no time at all when they pulled away. Edward's cheeks were once again lightly stained with tears, pain reflecting in his eyes, and mirrored in the dark gold of his brother's. Finally, Edward turned away completely, moving to stand at my side, and we both left that tiny clearing. All the way I could feel Jasper's eyes boring into our backs, until we disappeared from his sight.

_**

* * *

I had known this was coming. When I first felt that movement in my stomach, I'd known immediately what was going on. Strange how, given an experience I'd only ever felt once, not for very long and quite a long while ago, the memories came rushing back. The things I remembered learning the hard way about bearing children. It was also slightly creepy that, aside from the obvious lack of biological reason, I didn't find this remotely weird. I mean…stranger things had happened.**_

_**I had demanded a hunt of Jasper, so that I could build up the supply of blood in my body, in the hopes that my child wouldn't die during the week or so of morning sickness; if I didn't keep enough blood in my body to support it, it would be killed by the venom.**_

_**There were so many questions, of course. At least, those that were on my my mind - Jacob's was occupied with far more…shall we say practical thoughts? Tactics with how to keep my presence a secret, until nothing could be done about it. And thoughts of raising a baby. I had to admit I was impressed with how well he'd taken this; much better than Carlisle had anyway. **_

_**It was taking everything I had not to dwell on what he'd said to me. And I failed miserably.**_

"**I love you…I'm never going to let anyone harm you, ever again." **_**Such pretty words. Was I a fool to want to believe them this time? Not really…it was instinct, of course. It was natural to want a strong mate to help me through my time of weakness; vampires weren't meant to be weak, vulnerable. Having Jacob around would give some sense of security and protection until I gave birth. But they were just words. Words were meaningless; I was a creature of action.**_

_**Bella had drank in my words too…she held onto them like a lifeline, like if one of them ever left her she'd be broken. But now I knew…I still loved her, but then again I still loved Carlisle. That first connection was the hardest one to forget, to ignore. The person who stole your heart at the very beginning…well they never really gave all of it back. Carlisle still held sway on me, as much as I hated to admit this. So did Bella…hell, even Jasper did a little bit. Even though what I felt for him was only brotherly affection, it was almost as intense as my feelings for Jacob and Bella and Carlisle…all of them. Jasper understood me.**_

_**God, I sound like such a teenage girl. I hope this is just hormones talking.**_

_**Approaching the Boundary line, I slowed my steps, fighting against Jacob's arm around my shoulders, keeping me upright. I felt safe next to him, but I knew I wasn't. I felt warm, but it only reminded me of how cold a creature I was. How the two of us had **_**ever**_** managed this…union, whatever it was, was completely beyond me. I wasn't sure whether to be grateful or curse it, for it meant a hell of a lot more complications.**_

_**I suddenly felt more like a seventeen-year-old boy than I had in a long while. Listening to people's thoughts for almost a century and being a vampire had aged me, made me more mature more quickly…Being with Jacob erased all of it, despite the fact that he was undergoing the same things; being an Alpha had to take its toll on the youth. I can't imagine how Seth handles it so cheerfully. Maybe he's still in the 'awesome-boy-exploding-into-giant-wolf-to-go-kick-ass' phase of life.**_

_**Jacob's arm tightening around my shoulders brought me back to reality. I could feel his eyes on me, asking for a reason for my hesitance; how was I to tell him that I was feeling insecure, completely at his mercy, weak, vulnerable? How could I possibly put into words that…I wanted to go with him, to stay with him, but my loyalty was torn. I owed Carlisle my existence, and I owed Bella my soul, and I owed my family my allegiance. I had nothing more to give.**_

_**As soon as I stepped over that line, I was a traitor.

* * *

**_

I knew he was reluctant; hell, I would be too if I was walking onto supposed enemy lands…but I couldn't understand it. Were my reassurances not enough for him? Was he still afraid? I wanted to understand, but I was afraid to know; scared to see what was going on behind his dark green irises.

He had the same look in his eye as when he'd pulled my hand to his stomach; open, vulnerable, and full of inwardly-directed hatred. I hated the thought that he was blaming himself for all of this, if indeed that's what it was, and I wasn't misreading him. It had happened before.

He turned his gaze up towards me, and I don't know what he saw in my face, but his expression turned even _more_ sorrowful, if possible. He raised a hand to lightly brush his palm against the bite mark he'd given me, causing me to shiver as tendrils of the remembered pleasure traveled through my system. He smiled at that, and began to walk again. What he was thinking I couldn't tell, but I wasn't going to argue; I followed, quickly catching up and returning my arm to wrap around him, his waist this time, as I didn't want to restrict his walk, but I was able to support him should he feel weak again.

"So…what, am I going to stay in your closet or something?" he asked lightly, and I laughed, surprised that given his previous mood he'd be willing to crack a joke. I shook my head.

"You can always stay in the garage if you don't mind the smell of motor oil and rusty car parts."

"Mmm rustiness," he said with a lick of his lips, causing me to laugh again. "Won't Billy…you know…know I'm there if I stay in your house?" I shook my head. "Why is that?"

"Once we give up our Wolf - if Billy ever was a Wolf. I never checked, or asked - our senses dull. Billy's been permanently human long enough to age, and to acquire the normal level of awareness of any human." I heard Edward give a huge sigh and I turned towards him, amused to see his eyes mid-roll. "Something funny?"

"You shifters are so complicated. I mean vampires; venom equals live forever. Drink blood equals don't go crazy and kill all the humans. Sun equals sparkling. Simple." He paused. "Then again…the different species have variations on all that…"

"Edward? What are we doing?" I asked. This situation is so…abnormal. I was getting a huge awkward feeling; we shouldn't be talking about the complexity of shifter life. We should be talking about…the important things. Things I needed answers to, like; How the hell can a man have a kid? What the hell was this 'before' he keeps talking about? What will he eat if he can't have blood? How long is the gestation period? All that stuff.

My vampire sighed again, running a hand through his messy hair, and pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes closing. I soon discovered I didn't like that; eyelids shutting off the odd colour. He didn't even need to blink, and I wanted to see that beautiful green all the time.

"I don't know, Jacob," he said, and his voice was pained. "I just…want to pretend for a while. Can we do that? Can we just act like…I don't know…like we're just two friends who're taking a walk or something? Just be normal?"

"Of course we can do that, Edward," I said softly, understanding his needs as soon as he voiced them. That would be nice; to pretend this is all just some surreal trick of the imagination, that Edward and I are just two teenage boys out goofing off around the city while their parents watched TV unawares, or whatever. I could do that.

After… "One thing first." Before he could voice what I was thinking - perhaps he already knew through my thoughts - I pulled him to me, claiming his lips in a kiss. I was soon finding that I loved this touch of his; his lips against mine, body reflexively curving closer so I could feel all of him, chest to knee, along my body. I loved that I had to bend down just slightly, and his head had to lift upwards, exposing the most vulnerable part of him - his neck. Without thinking my hand came up, resting against the side of his face before trailing lower, over his scar. His gasp of surprise gave me the opening I needed to deepen the kiss, tasting the venom lining his mouth. _Fucking delicious. _His hands knotted themselves fiercely in my hair, keeping my head in position and in return allowing him to pull closer, the intensity of his lips growing to a white heat.

Finally, the stupid necessity for air made me break away, both of us gasping and panting heavily. His eyes were almost completely black, watching me with a mixture of lust and smug arrogance; a smirk was on his face.

"Something funny?" I asked for the second time that evening.

"I love that I have this effect on you," he purred, stepping closer to me again, and I was backed up against a tree before I knew it. _Deja vu much? _Looking into his black eyes I answered with my own cocky smile.

"I could say the same for you," I murmured, trailing my finger along his scar again. He shivered violently, but his eyes never left mine, and I watched as that remaining bit of green faded away, consumed by the onyx.

I only briefly heard him mutter 'Cheater' before his lips were on mine again, hungry and possessive and consuming. I was all-too-eager to let him have his brief dominance.

'_What happened to acting normal?' _I asked mentally, my mouth being otherwise occupied. He pulled away from my lips, and for a heart-stopping moment I thought he would move away completely, assume that cool façade again and take my question to heart. But he only moved his lips up to next to my ear, voice shaking with barely-restrained desire.

"Fuck normal."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Nawwh, Edward and Jacob loving. So yeah...Jasper's very close to Edward in this fanfic. It sets up for some times later xD And this story was mostly just comfort and stuff, but this is all the calm before the storm people. Don't forget that. Remember; huge dumper.

Alright, I got a few inquiries as to my theory of how Edward gets pregnant. Alright, here's my thought; my Beta doesn't believe me but oh well; during Edward's really dark years he was, for all intents and purposes, a murderous whore, to put it delicately. And as an Incubus his instincts would tell him, when he took a woman, to take one that was fertile. A fertile woman would be menstruating or close to that; her eggs would be ready to be fertilized. So when Edward completely drained her dry, my theory is that the egg somehow came with it, and gathered in his system. The venom would have nothing to do with it, and vampires don't poop, and so gradually the eggs just built up, until Jacob decided to go fuck him in the ass and fertilize one. But the venom will make it so it's Edward's DNA, not just some chick's. So yeah, there are major flaws in that theory but it's better than, as someone said, 'Jacob makes a wish'. xD

Also, please don't hate me, or Carlisle. If an Incubus-y Edward was calling to you to have sex with him, trusted you, loved you, how could you possibly say no? Carlisle does really have his Coven's best interests at heart.

And now, for some news. I have recently admitted this to myself; I'm an..._**UPDATE ADDICT**_. Yes, it's true. I told myself I wouldn't update until Tuesday, so here I am waiting until midnight Monday morning to post. And I haven't even finished the 12th chapter and here I am posting chapter 10. I didn't even want to start this story before I had finished it. I can't stop myself. Oh well.

Loves to you all and please review!

HigherMagic x


	11. Runaway

**Author's Note: WARNING. This fic has rape, abuse, violence, sex, and language. Also MPreg. There will be a male getting pregnant in this story. So if it isn't your thing, just move along, but I do recommend you give it a chance; I myself am quite excited about this story. :] There will also be major disregard for the rules of science (obviously) and Stephanie Meyer. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Threefold**

**Chapter Eleven**

_**Guilt.**_

_**Building up inside of me, making it hard to breathe, to swallow. I couldn't think straight; I just kept picturing their faces. All the people I would be betraying if I took this step; accepted what Jacob was offering me. Was it idiotic to want safety, to be desired and protected during the coming months, when I would be at my most vulnerable? Perhaps not, but the person I was choosing to protect me…that might be my downfall. For yes, Jacob was strong, and he was loyal and he had a pack that would fiercely protect him and the Alpha's mate - me - but then again…one new arrival, one Imprint, and I was gone. I had no permanent guarantee. There was no real security here, only the illusion of it. Jacob was too young, too fickle, just as I was. Within one week his obsession had grown to such a state that he was confessing to love me, and in another he might grow bored, or I would move on. My place was not here.  
**_

_**Fire. **_

_**Burning my throat; I was thirsty, so thirsty. And inches away from biting into him and draining the life-giving essence. He smelled divine and I had no other wish but to devour him, just as I knew he wanted to claim me, over and over again. My scent still lingered on him from our time together, that fateful day. Not even last week. How had time moved so fast? And his body heat was…all-consuming. Burning me alive. I wanted to break out, to return to the welcome chill of my wife and my Coven, but then again…I knew I was always destined for hell. Jacob would kill me with his fire.**_

_**Pain.**_

_**I'd left behind them all…my wife. My sire. My friends and family. How could I betray them so easily? Was I really as fickle a creature as Carlisle had made me believe? How I wish I could just return to my 'dark years'…they were simple. I lived through simple needs. When I fed, I fed well, and humans were too weak to mark me with their essence. Their offspring wouldn't survive in my body long enough for me to even know. No more than a blip on the radar. And their blood was strong and thick, and most of all it was plentiful. As long as I didn't give away what I was, the Volturi wouldn't come after me. I would be free to sate myself forever. **_

_**But how lonely that would be.**_

_**Loneliness. What an odd concept.**_

_**I'd only felt it…perhaps twice before. It was the reason I'd returned to Carlisle, and it was the reason I had so immersed myself in Isabella Swan. I was lonely, and I'm not built to be alone.**_

_**Jasper had helped. He was my best friend, my closest brother, and my confidante. Were it not for Alice I'm sure things would have been even closer between us. But even thinking of this makes my guilt more substantial, for I love Alice like a sister, and I love Jasper like a brother. I just can't help but dwell on the 'What If's. **_

_**What if I had never gotten sick with that damned Influenza.**_

_**What if my parents hadn't died.**_

_**What if Carlisle hadn't bitten me.**_

_**What if Esme had never been found.**_

_**What if Jasper had stayed in the army.**_

_**What if Alice had been believed, instead of sent to an asylum.**_

_**What if the bear had ended Emmett.**_

_**What if Rosalie had survived her attack without our intervention.**_

_**What if I had stayed away, drowned in my sinful life. The life I wanted to live.**_

_**What if Shape Shifters didn't exist, and Jacob was just another human. And Bella had never come to Forks. And Jacob had never fallen for Bella. And the Nomads had just passed on through without incident. What if we had moved just a little sooner, like we'd planned. What if I'd never come back from my Honeymoon.**_

_**What if I'd died in that fucking hospital bed, after the taste of sulphur had entered my mouth.**_

_**A metallic taste is one of the last symptoms of the Spanish Influenza. Once it develops, the patient has perhaps hours to live. I remember that taste clear as day, buried forever in my subconscious, and now I'm a creature destined to crave it; fire and brimstone and iron to fill my body every single fucking day for the rest of eternity.**_

_**The Gods have a sick sense of humour.**_

_**If there are any.**_

_**I was sure I was going to hell when I died. I was certain of it. Now I'm not sure if I'm there already; my head is pounding from all the thoughts rushing into my head. I'm feeling weaker by the hour…I must feed. I must protect myself, and my child. And that means not going back to the Coven. Bella will kill me for my disloyalty, and Carlisle will force me to give this one up as well. I cannot do that. I cannot suffer that same emotional and physical pain. The tiny thing moving inside of me has become a reminder that this is real; I am alive and so is the father…the other father. **_

_**Jacob.**_

_**I do need him. I'm not strong enough to survive on my own.**_

_**If I had waited…been able to control myself just that little bit longer from biting her…would Bella be pregnant with my child right now? Most likely…and it would have killed her. Incubus mothers didn't often survive the childbirth. How many deaths was I responsible for beyond the bite? How many women would I have made suffer for months with a rapist's spawn before the birth killed them, had I not drained them upon their release, and mine? Countless, perhaps.**_

_**And no one has any idea.**_

_**I'm such a fucking monster, sometimes I wonder why I don't get struck down by lightning every day. Not that it would affect me. I'm not even granted the small mercy of an easy death.**_

_**What if Bella had been just a little too late, and I'd stepped out into the sunlight?**_

_**What if the Volturi had killed us all after the newborn attack, because the Coven and the Pack hadn't been able to neutralize them all? What if I could have talked Riley down, and saved another life?**_

_**I've been trying. Every single fucking day of my life I've been trying to make amends for what I've done. I figure I have eternity to do it, but one never knows. And what do I do next? Fuck it up by giving into what I **_**am**_**, and get pregnant with a shifter's child. Fuck, how screwed up can this get? Honestly…I could have fought Jacob off. I could have been smart and run away when his Wolf broke through. I could have never followed him when he'd slammed me against the wall and called me his, and I could have just taken Bella and walked away. He'd be sad for a while, but we weren't Imprinted. He'd get over it just like he'd gotten over Bella.**_

_**Too quickly. I couldn't trust him.**_

_**But I **_**wanted**_** to.**_

_**Hadn't I already? I'd trusted him not to hurt me, trusted him with the knowledge that I now carried a mixture of ourselves - that makes me sound like a lovesick teenager, which I most certainly am not. I hate how weak he makes me feel, and I hate how dependant I've become already. He is becoming my sanctuary, and my release, and I hate him for that, because I know that as I let myself get deeper and more involved, it's getting harder to pull away.**_

_**Just like with Bella.**_

_**I was getting too involved.**_

_**But I'm not strong enough to walk away right now. I need protection until I give birth. Wow, that sounds so weird to think, even though I know that as an Incubus I'm capable of carrying a child. But still…holy hell, I'm pregnant. Even when he'd said it to me I'd almost broken down…but why? Was I afraid that he would have the same reaction as Carlisle? Hadn't he already? I mean sure…there was acceptance and general happiness now…but what about down the road, when it finally hits home that a **_**male vampire**_** is giving birth to his kid? What would he say to that?**_

**Why do you care?**

_**Why do I care? Oh God…this headache is killing me. I just keep seeing them all…Bella, her expression fierce with anger, intimidating, lips that could create the most enchanting smile curling into a sinister snarl as she attacked. I could picture her; like before the family meeting only worse, for she would have fierce intent of murder in her eyes. And who would stop her? Jasper, of course. I knew he would…would Esme? Perhaps; she was like a mother to me after all, and I like her son. But that was the real question wasn't it…when it came to me or Bella…who would win for my family's loyalty? That question scared me, because I wasn't positive of the answer. When I'd first met her, my family had known; they'd told me if it ended badly it was no trouble, we'd just move on and no one would be the wiser. Now though…there had almost been a war over her protection. Was that because of me, or because she had managed to worm her way into everyone's subconscious? We were wired now; 'Protect Bella, Protect Bella'. It certainly repeated over and over in my head, like a broken record. But now everyone was playing their different melodies, and the discordant result was pounding into my head with the speed and deadly certainty of a freight train. I was trapped.**_

_**Was Jacob a way out?**_

_**I don't know.**_

_**I just don't know anymore.

* * *

**_

I couldn't even begin to guess what he was thinking, but I could tell by the look in his dark, luminous green eyes, and the way his touch and kiss grew in desperation until he was a harsh, demanding contact against my body. He needed to forget, he needed to just let go and not have to worry about any of the consequences, or what to do when it was over.

I could give him that, even if I knew that's all he wanted me for.

Vampires aren't meant to be weak. Neither are werewolves, or shifters. During my research I had come across one legend; a female werewolf had been pregnant with a litter - perhaps three or four - and was due to give birth in about a month. She had been so desperate, because she knew she wasn't strong enough to survive on her own, and her mate had been killed by a wandering tribe of Nomad vampires. She was so distraught, and needed protection so badly, that she entrusted herself to the defence of a vampire couple. Two other females who'd found her when an attempt at a hunt had nearly ended in a miscarriage, or a premature labour. The vampires had cared for the werewolf, bringing her food and making sure she was safe until she gave birth to three healthy male pups. I don't know what happened after that, but it made me think…surely, if enough of those occurrences happened - if enough of them were true - then we could all just work together. Go all Brady Bunch on each other or something.

But there's always the closed-minded ones. The ones who would never accept that vampires, werewolves and shifters - hell, even throw in the wood elves and fairies for good measure - could just…co-exist without the constant need to fight each other. Or anything. What the hell let's even tell the fucking humans.

Actually…that doesn't usually work out well. Witch-hunting and all that. Stakes through the heart might be inconvenient. And I'm sure silver bullets hurt like a bitch.

Sigh.

Edward whimpered lightly as I answered his kiss with equal force, my arms wrapping around his waist with enough strength to crush a human. My Wolf wanted to give his mate anything he desired; whatever was needed of him. But I couldn't. I couldn't take advantage of Edward when he was in such an emotional state.

"Stop, Edward, we shouldn't do this," I murmured, not able to hide the fact that I was _very_ angry with myself for saying that as I loosened my hold, giving him room to push away, which he did. He was breathing heavily, as was I - trying to get all the oxygen back in my lungs. He ran a shaking hand through his hair, brushing away some of the rebellious fringe from his bright green eyes - still. I'd have to look into that - and fixed me with a small smirk.

"Too much for you to handle?" he asked, voice heavy with arrogance, but it didn't fool me. I could see it in the human eyes, the eyes that hadn't had years to develop a wall to hide emotions behind. The gaze that hadn't perfected the art of hiding emotions. The expressive green that told me everything.

I sighed lightly, smiling just a little - a gentle, loving smile - and brushed my palm over his jaw. He was trembling very slightly beneath my touch, hands clenching into fists by his sides as he looked down, breaking the façade of arrogance and smug superiority. I could see it clear as day, because it was the same as me; vulnerability, fear of rejection. "You're not thinking straight, and this is a lot to handle, for both of us. I think everything will look better in a few hours' time. Just give it time, Edward."

"We don't have any time," he muttered in reply. He sounded pained.

"We have tonight, and we can buy more if that's not enough. Come on." I moved my hand from his face, instead lacing my fingers through his, and pulled slightly, making him follow when I once again began my path towards my house. I could still see the light on, and I knew that I had a shit-load to explain to Billy, but that would all wait. Tonight I just wanted to enjoy some silence, even if it wasn't peaceful.

* * *

_**How can he be so fucking calm, when I'm so freaked out over here it's all I can do not to just…break down? Like I did before; fucking sissy. Honestly, not three days and I'm an emotional wreck. Even more so than usual.**_

_**I should never have pretended to be what I'm not. I'm an Incubus. I call to people; it's what I do. I change my personality to match theirs; I change my scent to appeal to them; I do whatever they need of me, and that's that. I don't settle down, and I don't try to live normally. That's not what I am and it sure as hell sounds better than my alternatives.**_

_**Jacob was right about one thing; I don't like not knowing. And here I am on the edge of a giant sea of ignorance ready to dive in. And he can't see that it's **_**killing**_** me. Or maybe he can, and he's just good at hiding it. I'm scared out of my fucking mind. Hell, I don't even know what will happen tomorrow. I'm afraid for Jasper, and the lies he's telling right now to buy me some time. I'm afraid for Jacob, for what will happen when Bella finds out - for she certainly will. I'm terrified for myself, of what Carlisle will do, or make me do, or what he will force others to do to me…I don't know what he's capable of. I don't know what my own Sire is fucking capable of. And that's not good, because that means I don't know what to expect.**_

_**Jacob has enemies too; Sam will not be happy about being not even a Beta anymore; he's the Omega, the lowest of the Pack and that means he'll want revenge. He'll want payback for what Jacob is doing most certainly; he's an old-minded sort. He doesn't want a 'Fraternizer', I think it's called, as leader of the Pack, dominant over him, and I don't know what he's capable of either. When I'd listened to his thoughts in the clearing after his defeat they screamed of murder, and of course he has the prior Pack as well; Jared and Paul. I couldn't begin to guess what he was plotting, but I knew he was up to something; no one who thinks things like that would be willing to just roll over like a good dog and bare his throat without some sort of poison in his fur.**_

_**And the parents…what would Billy do? He held influence and status, what would happen when he found out? I can't even…I don't want to. There's so much shit lying at the bottom of this haystack and there's no clues of where to start. Jacob will still have to be the Alpha, and what am I? Just the good little housebitch who stays home and hidden away from the rest of the world, because one side of Forks is searching for me, and the other would kill me if they found me there! So yes, Jacob has no idea, but neither does anyone else. I'm more alone right now than I was when I had nobody. At least back then I had my sisters, and my brothers and my mother and Sire. Hell, even Tanya was around for a little hook-up when I got bored. But now…there was no one, and I can't even begin to explain.**_

_**If I had a heartbeat it would be flying.**_

_**There's just nothing I can do, nowhere I can go where I'd have someone to back me up.

* * *

**_

We were inside the garage now, and I shut the door behind us as we went in, making sure not to be seen. Now begins the era of further secrecy and deception. I'd have to still be an Alpha and hide the fact that my pregnant Incubus mate was at home all day long, just waiting to be discovered.

But I could stay here a lot of the time, maybe start fixing up cars again. Not like I didn't have a lot of time to kill now.

_There are funner things to do than fix up cars._

Perv voice. Sigh.

I heard Edward chuckle softly, and I turned around to look at him. I was glad to see a smile on his face, even though it was half-hearted and weak. "Something funny?"

"'Perv voice'?" he quoted, laughing again as he said that and I smiled somewhat sheepishly.

"It's your fault."

"How is _that_ my fault?" Colour was returning to his voice, a light back on in his eyes that had dulled, and I was glad. It didn't suit him to be sad; Edward was beautiful anyway, and he was even more so when content, but he was practically breathtaking when he was happy. I wanted to be starved of oxygen all the time.

"Because you inspire it. I can't help but think shit like that when you're around," I muttered in reply, walking over to sit down next to him on the cold garage floor due to the severe lack of places to sit. I'd have to start redoing this old piece-of-crap shed into something somewhat liveable.

"Great, I inspire a perverted voice inside of an Alpha's head. _That's _not going to get complicated," he replied with a roll of his eyes, making me smile. I wanted to reach out and hold him to me…but that might be a bit much. I don't know…I felt like I was walking on eggshells here, and I didn't want to break any finely-tuned happy vibes in the area.

"I've already traumatised Seth, I should think," I said, remembering my brief little fantasy, back in the brief span of time when he and I had made up our own little pack. Edward and I laughed in unison, before my memories shifted to _Leah's_ little fantasy, and his eyes widened. I just shook my head. "Don't ask me, man. Apparently shit like this is hot to women. Who knew?" That just make him smirk. "What?" I asked.

He just shook his head. "You, pup, have a lot to learn." I'm really glad his phone rang, just then, because it saved me having to think up a snappy and impressive retort…and I was coming up blank. He fished out the little silver device and checked the Caller ID before flipping it open.

'Who is it?' I mouthed. He didn't answer, instead pressing a button on the phone, and I heard the voices; the speaker was on. He set it down on the floor between us.

"Edward." It was Bella speaking. Her voice was low and deadly, and I saw him shiver very slightly in response, eyes closing and fists clenched by his side. For a brief second fear flashed across his face, and it took all I had not to growl at her; how dare she make the Alpha's Mate afraid; I'd rip her head from her Goddamn body! "Where are you?" She was murderous, that much was clear. Had we been discovered, already? Damn it; I thought Jasper was meant to buying us time, to think! To plan! What if he was in on this too; in league with Carlisle?

"Hunting," he answered, voice not betraying any of his fear; he spoke calmly. How long did it take to master such a composed expression, to be able to lie smoothly no matter what you were feeling?

"Bullshit! You went off to finish the job, didn't you? Didn't -? No, Alice. Shut up! Let me speak to -." There was a scuffle on the other end of the phone as someone obviously tried to grab it from Bella, halting her mid-accusation. I could guess what she was talking about; killing me. Again? Really? Drama Queen.

"Edward, honey?" Esme, this time, and I saw Edward visibly relax. I was glad it was Esme who had managed to grab the phone, and not Alice or Carlisle. I knew Alice's psychic powers were hazy when it came to my kind, but there was no telling what she might get glimpses of anyway. And Carlisle...don't even get me started. I didn't know the full extent of what Edward had suffered at his Sire's hands, but I knew I'd want to murder the Alpha Cullen if I ever found out. "Edward, where are you? We're worried. Neither you nor Jasper are back and Jasper's not answering his phone. You know we just like to check up on you…"

"Jasper's not back?" Why wouldn't he be back? He'd have plenty of time to return to the house from when and where we'd left him...unless something happened to him...

And all was silence. Edward was staring at me with wide eyes, and the other end of the line was silent. It was because that question - the one about Jasper - …well, I'd said it. Which meant that the cover of Edward hunting with his brother was blown, and it depended entirely on who heard on the other end of the line, because I just blew that Edward was with me, somewhere and the Cullens had no idea.

_Shit shit shit shit shit…oh yeah and more shit._

_SHIT._

"Esme, Jasper told me he was heading back to the house, and I wanted to stay out a little more because I had caught some mountain lion scents, and I was still thirsty. He should have made it back to the house by now, surely," Edward said quickly, trying to cover up the slip.

**SHIT.**

"Let me talk to him." There was another small silence as the phone was passed over, and then a rushing sound; someone moving through the house, maybe? "Jacob?"

Carlisle. _Have I said shit enough times? No? Well…SHIT._

"Are you alone, Sire?" Edward asked, and when Carlisle answered 'yes' he nodded towards me, gesturing for me to speak.

"Yes, Carlisle. I'm hear. How many people heard?"

"Bella, Alice, Esme and I all know you're there with Edward, which as you can expect raises a lot of questions, doesn't it, my Fledgling?" My mate shivered heavily at the menacing tone in his Sire's voice, and this time _I did _growl, letting him know that it would _not _be stood for. "Anyway," he continued, "my first question is this; where are you, and are you going to come home quietly?" He didn't need to finish the other option; _Or will we have to hunt you down and bring you back by force?_

"I can't come home, Carlisle. You'll all destroy me. You'll burn me to ashes for letting this happen."

"Edward, that's ridiculous. What's going on, son?" From fledgling to son; distant and cold to warm and comforting; manipulation? Who knew? This was a master game of chess, something that went way over my head. I couldn't even begin to grasp the subtle complexities of Edward and Carlisle's relationship. All I could hope for was that Edward's status meant enough to Carlisle to avoid any threats of violence. Emotional or physical.

"Sire…I'm…" He was trying to say it. I know he was. I could see it in the way his hand tightened around his abdomen, his eyes tightly closed, jaw locked. He tried to force the word out, but he couldn't - of course. He hadn't been able to say it to me, so why would he be able to say it to Carlisle, the man who had forced him into an abortion and his first lover, his Sire? The person he was meant to be able to trust had betrayed him before, and now I could see the fear Edward held for himself; he was so afraid. How had I not noticed this?

I spoke for him, placing a hand over his, resting on his knee and squeezing lightly. "Edward's pregnant, Carlisle. And I'm the other father." There was silence again. It stretched for so long, that I was sure Carlisle had hung up for a moment, before he heaved a deep breath. I spoke before he could; "And I intend to fully place him under Pack protection, if necessary, so that neither you nor any of the other Cullens can lay a finger on him or the child. To do so will warrant an all-out war."

"Before you jump to threats of war, Jacob," Carlisle said, his voice like icy steel. Edward shivered again, and I squeezed his hand more tightly. "You should know some things; an Incubus child is dangerous. There is no telling what will happen if this _thing_ is allowed to grow; it could kill Edward during birth, or even starve him beforehand! Not to mention all the _outside_ threats; your Pack, the Volturi, my Coven. You are entering into dangerous territory by thinking about allowing this child to exist. The best thing for Edward would be to come home so that I can safely get rid of it, and then we shall move away from Forks as planned, and life will move on. We will never return while you are residing here, and Edward will stay married to Bella as was intended. That is the best thing for all parties involved, and I would take this offer if I was you."

"You obviously have no concept of how an Alpha thinks, Doctor Cullen," I replied, my voice just as harsh; "My Wolf has accepted Edward as my Mate, and now he is bearing children of mine. I'm not going to let that go and neither will my Wolf. We don't condone murder, leech, and you would do will to remember that."

"I remember you saying once you can't kill what's not alive. It worked when you were intent upon warring with us."

"My outlook on life has changed. So should yours. I am fully prepared to contact wolves all across the continent to bring your Coven down if I even hear a _rumour_ of any of you trying to harm Edward or his child." I felt Edward's eyes on me as I spoke, his grip tightening in my hand at my threats, but I didn't pay attention. Not right now, I had to focus. "If necessary, I shall explain the situation to Bella, or to all the Cullens, but I do not care. Right now I am thinking of what's best for my Mate, and that is staying with me where I can protect him and keep him safe up until the time he gives birth."

"You broke our contract by having contact with Edward."

"Actually, if I remember correctly, I think I said you keep whatever is between us a secret, and in return I won't go blabbing about us either or enforce the Treaty. And I've upheld that end of the bargain."

"_Listen, leech, I don't want a fight, and so I'm offering you a deal; I will not tell anyone about any of this; the bite, Edward's true nature…none of it. I'm confident in my abilities to do so, and to silence the Wolves that know already. And in return you will not harm Edward, you will not allow anyone else to harm Edward, and you will keep whatever there is between us a secret. There will be no concern around the Treaty or Bella or anything like that. You will not have a war on your hands - a war I assure you we will win." _Edward quoted it perfectly. Hooray for photographic vampire memories.

It was obvious that this was angering Carlisle; I could hear his frenzied pacing, growls interspersed with his breaths on the other side of the phone, and it seemed like a tense forever until he spoke again, voice heavy with anger and barely controlled resentment. I couldn't understand why he was so angry; so what if the wolves and the Coven knew Edward was an Incubus. What difference would it make, really? They didn't need to _know_ how those were created or anything, and so what if Edward and he had had a little fling before Esme came along, really? Or was it the whole 'procreation-capable' thing he was trying to cover up? But why?

"Edward, son, I'm giving you one last chance to come back home. Be smart and leave this shifter behind. Think about your wife! Bella would be heartbroken if she knew what you were doing behind her back, and think about your family. You keep tearing us apart by leaving, Edward. Why do you keep doing this?"

Looking at him, I could tell this whole cock-and-bull emotional crap was working. No matter how hard anyone tried, Carlisle would always hold sway over his first companion; Edward's eyes had darkened in sadness, tears of venom welling up before he tried to blink them away, heaving a deep, shuddering breath.

"Because you keep leaving me no other choice," he said, hanging up with a finality that seemed to echo in the room. I felt a chill run through me at what we had just done, at what had just happened. Jasper was apparently missing and we had no idea why, and the Cullens knew already that I was with Edward, so that made sure that whenever Jasper got back, whatever lie he told would immediately be found out. We had no idea what Carlisle might tell the rest of the family, or if my Pack would accept this. We had no idea if we were safe or not, or what we would have to do tomorrow to keep surviving.

"Well, shit," I muttered, and Edward laughed. The sound was forced.

"My sentiments exactly."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, first thing's first; MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I don't care what the update day says it's the 25th where I live right now! Woop; here's my gift to you, the last finished chapter I've written so far of this story. The rest I'm simply going to have to wing and get my ass in gear to keep churning out these chapters. Sigh. My beta's going to be so pissed with me. Oh well I'll buy her a cookie or something. .

There wasn't a huge response to the last chapter, and I can understand that, but think about this one! Jasper's MISSING D: And Carlisle's going to try and steal Edward! And Sam's plotting and Bella is this close to killing Edward. I love that you all want her to die; that's good, when I do finally kill her off no one will hate me. =D I gave a hint in here...and the last chapter...as to the motives behind Carlisle's actions. He really is just trying to protect everyone at once, but their interests are splitting.

Angsty! Now shit's gonna start piling. =3 Don't you just love it?

If you do, Review!

HigherMagic x


	12. Traitor

**Author's Note: WARNING. This fic has rape, abuse, violence, sex, and language. Also MPreg. There will be a male getting pregnant in this story. So if it isn't your thing, just move along, but I do recommend you give it a chance; I myself am quite excited about this story. :] There will also be major disregard for the rules of science (obviously) and Stephanie Meyer. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Threefold**

**Chapter Twelve**

Two weeks have passed, and nothing has gotten any better.

The problems just seemed to pile one on top of the other. I hadn't heard of any rumour that the Cullens intended to go through with their threat of coming over and taking Edward by force, but that might have been because I had begun to enforce the patrolling again. I knew it was putting strain on the Pack, because I had yet to tell them why. People were starting to ask questions, my dad and the Elders included, so I was spending less and less time phased so that I could try and sort everything out, but I knew that eventually the floodgates would open, pouring out all the secrets and lies I'd tried to keep hidden.

Sam was still a constant worry over my shoulder, and all I wanted to do was be able to trust the Omega, but there was no way in hell I could relax anymore around him; he was up to something, I was certain of it. He would always phase right out when I shifted in, and though I couldn't prove it I knew it was happening vice versa as well. It's like he always knew when I was going to phase, and that possibility bothered me to no end.

Edward had yet to be able to keep anything down. Sometimes, when I was certain we wouldn't be caught - ie, in the dead of night when everyone else was asleep, as I had given myself that patrolling duty alone - I would take him out to try and hunt something, but he had yet to find any source of blood that he found appealing, or anything he could keep down to use once he tried. It was infuriating, because even though I knew it was stupid to think so, it seemed like he was _wasting away_ in front of me. His eyes were dull, movements slow and lethargic. He looked like he was sick.

He looked like he was dying.

Jasper had yet to turn up or contact us. I couldn't imagine what had happened to him and I knew it was worrying Edward just as much as me. I had told my Pack that if they found Jasper to not harm him, but to bring him to me right away…But I couldn't guarantee that would happen. I couldn't guarantee that the Cullens wouldn't find him first, and torture the answer out of him. It seemed like they had turned their back on Edward, the first of the lot, the favourite. How would they react to someone who was still essentially an outsider? For that's what Jasper and Alice both were; add-ons. Inessential to the actual family. At least, that's how I perceived things.

It didn't help that since that first time I'd had Edward, I could think of _nothing fucking else_. It was driving me crazy, like I suddenly had that output and now all I wanted to do was keep claiming my mate like a fucking hormonal teenage boy. Jesus I should have better control of myself, but all my Wolf wanted to do, since I wasn't allowing him out to run, was to fuck. Edward still smelled like he was in heat, all the fucking time. It was going to kill me soon if I didn't _do _something.

Edward had seemed to bypass the feral stage. There would be times when I was afraid that his eyes were so black he would be reduced to hunting rodents, anything to keep his bloodlust in check, like a fucking animal. It tore at me that I couldn't take care of my Mate properly. Instead of the insane thirst that Carlisle had told me about, he had just progressed to a state that looked like starvation, in those NSPCC adds or 'Save the Children' things for kids in Africa. His stomach was slightly swollen, but everything else had sunken in. The sight of him was scaring me, more so than ever, because he literally looked dead; skin ashen and sunken; eyes dark and lifeless. He wasn't even breathing anymore, because it took too much energy. I had dragged out a futon for him to lay on, since it was marginally more comfortable than the floor, with pillows and blankets, and though they were largely superficial he clung to them like a life raft, like they were an anchor holding him here.

Finally, out of desperation, I called Carlisle. It was the only hope I had; nothing on the internet told me how to take care of a pregnant Incubus - I mean really though, what human would think up that kind of crap? And what vampire would risk the information without provoking the Volturi? - and he was the only source of knowledge I could think of, aside from the Elders, and that was a long shot. Besides, there would be questions of why I wanted to know…too many things to explain. I needed confidentiality.

"Jacob, I was beginning to wonder how long you'd hold out." Damn arrogant bastard. "Are you ready to let me save my son?"

I deliberately ignored his question, instead just telling him what I wanted; "Edward can't eat anything. He's starving. He can't even tell me what you gave him when he was pregnant with your kid, so you have to tell me. So the question is…are _you _going to let _me_ save your son?"

"Edward's not eating?" I should have known that would get to him; regardless of his other loyalties and commitments, Edward was still Carlisle's first companion and the almost-other-father of his unborn child, and he'd been with Carlisle the longest. I didn't say anything, I just waited. "How long has he been pregnant for?" I guesstimated about three weeks. "I…I don't know…"

"Carlisle stop fucking stalling; I _know_ you have a fucking photographic memory and you will remember every single moment, right down to the days he spent bleeding dry your unborn." Across the garage floor, I saw Edward flinch and a weak sob ran through him. My heart went out to my mate, obviously distressed that I would stoop low enough to bring up such a subject. I mean…honestly, it would kill me to lose a child like that, even if I wasn't bearing it. It hurt _me _to see Edward so distressed about the forced abortion. I hated using that incident to try and get information out of Carlisle, but I was desperate; I would do anything I could to keep my Mate and my child safe. "Now are you going to help me, or am I going to have to grab my Pack and run over there to beat the information out of you?"

_That_ was, of course, an empty threat, but damn it I wanted answers and I wasn't getting them. Like I said…I would do anything to make sure Edward was safe. While Carlisle continued to fucking stall I moved over to sit next to him, running a hand through his thick, soft hair. He looked like hell, and that was saying something; his eyes were so dark that it had spread from the iris, encasing his entire gaze in black, and every movement seemed to take him all the energy he had. He looked like he had been suffering from malnourishment all his life, I knew he was suffering horribly, and the baby…I don't even know. Leaning down I lightly inhaled at his scent, even that had weakened, trailing my nose along his hairline for a moment. It felt diluted as it entered my lungs, suffusing my body with the beautiful scent of my mate, but not as strongly. He smelled distant, like an old trail, but his presence calmed me, made me patient enough to listen to the infuriating silence on the other end of the phone.

"Fuck it, Carlisle," I muttered when he still had yet to answer. Yes, Edward had given me patience, but it wore thin very quickly. "Protect your fucking Coven all you want; if it were up to me my Wolves would be up there right now kicking the living venom out of you, but fine. If you want to kill your son and your grandchild in the process I'm not going to argue; I'll just find someone who _will _help me. And you'll never see Edward again, as long as I live and breathe. I'm never going to let him get within ten miles of you, you monster, or fucking Bella. She was the cause and I'm removing her, stopping her effect, and yours. You will no longer hold sway over either of us or our decisions."

And with that, I hung up, heaving a sigh. Fucking great; now I'd severed any tie that could possible help us. I'd signed Edward's death sentence.

He hadn't taken a breath in days. I knew because I listened to every sound he made and paid attention to every movement. And I listened as he heaved in a deep lungful of air, and his exhale was shaky as he opened his eyes. When his gaze met mine it was hungry, like a feral newborn's, and with a strength I had thought beyond him he grabbed my wrist, taking hold of the hand I had laced in his hair and he bit down on the pulse. _Hard_. I gritted my teeth, my fist clenching involuntarily as his teeth severed the skin above my pulse and he took a deep draw. At first I was in shock, for several reasons; One, I hadn't seen Edward feed in so long, it had almost seemed to slip my mind that he was a vampire at all. Second; I was naturally his enemy and he'd always said my blood was repulsive. The only time he'd drank from me was during sex, so it caught me by surprise. Another reason was that he had actually found a scent that was desirable and, from the look of it, didn't have any intention of throwing it back up. I felt my heart beat faster as hope began to flood me.

* * *

_**I couldn't help it. I fucking needed this.**_

_**Everything had become a chore; breathing, moving, and so eventually I just stopped. I lay on that stupid futon like a fucking couch potato, feeling worse and worse by the minute because I didn't have enough fucking energy to move. Which was weird…because whenever I got thirsty I found I'd just go feral, wanting to attack the nearest blood source…but it seemed like I had bypassed that and gone straight to huge lethargy, unable to blink without saving the energy to do so. Eventually I'd just given up on breathing and movement and even thinking, just listening to others' thoughts all day long to try and entertain myself. But inside me I felt the child weakening, and I knew I had to do something before it was too late.**_

_**I had tried to take in a breath to tell Jacob I wanted to talk to Carlisle, or to suggest some other course of action; I'd hoped that hearing me would weaken him, at least so that he'd give enough information that I wouldn't die. And I knew the Denali Coven were Succubae, at least a few of them. Perhaps they would know what to do. I'd never thought I'd be capable of death without fire, and yet here I was. I honestly felt that if I didn't eat something soon I wouldn't have enough energy to keep on living whatever kind of fucked-up existence I'd shifted into.**_

_**But the second I'd inhaled, I'd lost it. Again. It was Jacob; I fucking needed Jacob and his blood. I could practically **_**smell **_**his strength and it made me desperate to take it. I sank my teeth into him without a thought, violent instinct making me strong, and as soon as I'd taken the first draw, his heartbeat pulsing blood into my mouth at a delicious rate, I knew I'd made the right choice. Jacob's heartbeat sped up, gifting me with more of the precious liquid and I swallowed each drop he gave me like there was no tomorrow. I locked my bottom jaw, increased my grip so that my prey couldn't pull away and sank my teeth in more deeply so that I could draw in the blood more quickly. After the initial shock of my actions, I'm sure, I felt my prey begin to relax and my body thrilled at the victory of making the Alpha submit to me, for in the back of my mind I recognized this as Jacob, my protector, the Alpha wolf, but I couldn't make my cognitive brain register it. To me, he was naught more than my prey, my victim.**_

"**He's not going to pull away." **_**His thoughts rushed into my head, but I paid them no heed. I'd earned my kill now, and no conscience was going to take it away from me. After what seemed like forever, and yet wasn't nearly long enough, I felt him start to pull away. No! Prey couldn't deny me my rightful feed! I snarled as the animal tore away from me and launched myself forward, knocking him backwards. I had taken on stronger beasts than he was; I could take him down even in my weakened state.**_

_**The blood was hotter than I'd experienced and my insides felt like they were burning, coiling into a hard ball in the pit of my stomach and radiating outwards. I felt resurrected, imbued with the strength of the Alpha and this **_**creature**_** was not going to deny me that. No one had the right to prevent my meal.**_

"_**Edward…" I recognized that voice, enough to make me pause, but I was tense. If it was a rival I would have to be prepared to defend my kill, and prey didn't talk. My instincts were completely overwhelming my rational mind and all I could think of was to have that delicious essence pour down my throat again. Yet even in my out-of-control-predator mindset, I recognized the signs when the animal gave up the flight and began biting back. The body underneath me seemed to be growing, the scent changing ever-so-slightly until it smelled more…more like a Wolf. Not so human. I snarled, jumping off the creature before it could sink its jaws into me, and was crouched on the floor, ready to attack again. I had to make this Bitch **_**mine**_**, to submit to **_**me. **

_**The russet wolf was my new goal. The animal was beautiful, splendid in its strength and vitality. I only wanted to make it mine; make it satisfy me.

* * *

**_

Now I could see, now I could understand. It was then I realized where all the dangerous legends about vampires had come from; Edward's demeanour had, in a span of just a few seconds, gone from huge lethargy and tamed nature to feral. He sounded and looked more like an animal than I'd ever seen him. I had to fight him, keep him calm and silent inside this garage until either the bloodlust cleared from his mind, or…or what? I couldn't fight him forever and if he kept coming what would I do? Someone would notice all the animal growls and everything coming from inside here, and then what? What if someone was phased?

'_Jacob what the fuck is going on?' _Oh….for the love of all that is Holy in this world and beyond it! Shit! Leah, Embry and Seth were all phased, out on the patrol I'd set them on…and they'd just caught that I was contemplating running away from a thirsty, feral Edward. _Can someone say 'Fuck my life'?_

Yeah…

I didn't answer them immediately as I bolted out of the garage door, and I was starkly reminded of the question I'd asked myself before…_If I was running, could Edward catch me? _I guess I was about to find out. I just had to make sure he didn't kill anyone before he managed to get back in a proper mindset. I should have known better, though - after all I am a hunter too - any prey animal that tries to flee will automatically warrant a chase.

_Fuck. _

'_Jacob, what the hell's happening?' _Already I could sense the other members of my Pack running to join me, to help defend their Alpha. That's the last thing I needed; _more _blood around him.

'_Alright, guys, just chill out. Meet me at the Pack Meeting Place, form a circle around him when he comes. He might be thirsty but he wouldn't attack four of us at once, not when we can so easily neutralize him.' _Or when he has a baby to protect as well.

'_What was that about a baby?'_

'_Nothing, just hurry up and meet me there.' _To the credit of my Pack, they didn't ask any more questions, although they really wanted to. I know they did. I had to put thoughts like that out of my mind when I heard a quiet snarl behind me, and jumped to the side just in time to avoid having my neck snapped by Edward. _Damn the leech is fast_. Instead he caught my right foreleg, tearing open the skin lightly in three long scars down my leg, causing me to let out a light whine of pain. _That was going to hurt like a bitch. _

I put on a burst of speed, making it to the Meeting Place soon enough and I almost gave out with relief when I saw the three gathered wolves. Oh thank God…I felt weak; I hadn't been eating very well as I was too worried about Edward and everything else going on in this crap-hole that's only getting worse.

I ran through the centre of them only to turn so that I could see him, make him stop when he was once I had stopped running and, true to my theory, he slowed dramatically upon seeing the gathered wolves. His eyes flickered between the four of us as I mentally told the wolves to gather around him, trap him in but also leave a small opening through the back so that he didn't feel completely trapped. Without a word his attack stance shifted to a more defensive posture, and he curled an arm around his stomach…but his eyes were still black. He was still feral.

'_Edward,' _I tried, knowing he would be able to hear me, '_don't make it come to this. I will not hesitate in confining you until you calm down.' _It hurt to say this, and my thoughts sounded as weak as my conviction. He even fucking _smirked _at me, drawing himself up to his full height as he set his gaze on me. Staring me down.

"What's the matter, lover?" he purred, and I recognized that voice. It was the voice of someone incredibly, out-of-control horny. Oh Jesus I was screwed. He still smelled like sex…and if he started coming onto me…Oh fuck… "Too rough for you to handle? Don't worry." He took a step forward, and the Pack tensed around me as he closed the distance, at human pace. I didn't even have the strength of mind to tell them to relax. "I'll be gentle." By that point he'd managed to make it completely to me, so less than a foot separated our faces. His scent was washing over me in steady waves…like he was _directing_ his hormone-infused scent towards me. Trying to get a reaction, and already I could feel my body - and my Wolf's mind - respond.

_Fuck._

All the teenage-boy thoughts I'd been trying to suppress came back full-force, slamming into my mind with enough power to knock the wind out of me. I'm sure Seth and Embry shuddered but I couldn't tell you; I was too focused on trying to get a grip on myself before I took him right here. _Gentle my ass, we all know who submits in this pairing, Cullen._

'_Hey, if you two start going at it on the forest floor, can I watch?' _Damn you Leah…Still, the mild jab - or perhaps completely honest request - helped me to snap slightly out of my Edward-induced haze. And it gave me the fortitude necessary to give a light growl, pushing forward so that he fell back. Lucky his reflexes saved him an embarrassing fall; he landed in a crouch, still with that infuriating, sexy smirk on his face. It didn't help that I was now very much aware of him, and all the teenage-boy thoughts I'd been trying to quell came back and hit me with force.

His eyes flashed green as I growled at him, and in an instant I remembered how he reacted to animal sounds. _Have I said 'Fuck' enough times? No? Well…FUCK. I hope Seth is closing his ears to this. _A sandy wolf's spastic growling informed me that he was, in fact, not. I didn't have time to dwell on that, though, as I saw Edward's eyes were gradually fading. The black was gone and all that replaced was the vibrant emerald I had grown to know and love. Maybe…maybe my blood is why his eyes are green. Maybe I bring out the human in him…there was no hint of crimson that would mark him as drinking animal blood…or maybe it's the werewolf and vampire mix of genes. I didn't understand…

'_Have you calmed down now?' _I asked, and he nodded a wary assent. At once I felt the other three wolves deflate with relief.

'_Jacob…can we talk?'_ I knew this was coming. Yes, I needed to explain a lot of things with my Pack. Like why Edward was chasing me all over Rez territory; why Edward was calling me lover when I'd said we couldn't see each other; why his eyes were green; explain his odd behaviour, and mine…And I needed to give them other answers; why I had them patrol so religiously and why I was so tense. I also wanted to discuss things with them, get some stuff out in the open. There were all people I loved and trusted; I should be able to talk with them. An Alpha shouldn't have to suffer alone.

I'm not built to be alone.

"My sentiments exactly."

I cocked an ear forward, looking to Edward who had laid himself back down on the floor, eyes covered with his hands as he sighed heavily. He looked like a chronic headache sufferer. With a soft whine I padded over to him, curling up my warm body around his and he leant against my flank. The bloodied leg had already healed as I stood there and so I didn't think there would be much trouble; his eyes were so bright anyway that I doubted he would need to feed again for a long while. I cast my eyes over to my Pack as, one by one, they too came to join us, curling their large canine bodies on the floor and looking to me with expectant gazes and thoughts.

'…_Alright, so I have some explaining to do,' _I said with a heavy sigh, eliciting laughs from them before they quieted again. _'So…alright guys, I'll just come clean. I've been hiding Edward in my garage because…well…because Bella almost killed him when she found out about me and him, and I'm a little suspicious of Carlisle too, so he can't go back home. I wanted him to stay here, with me. The reason you've all been patrolling so much is that I don't want anyone coming across the Boundary line without my permission, unless it's Jasper; I trust that empath leech.' _Okay, so I was barrelling through it…a lot, but I didn't want any interruptions, and I think they caught onto that. '_So…' _Aww crap, I'd run out of things to say. I didn't want to tell them that Edward was pregnant, because that only raises _shit load _more questions than I'm willing to answer. Unfortunately I didn't get a choice; Embry spoke up.

'_What was that I heard about a baby, when you were running?' _Next to me, I felt Edward tense, his hands reflexively covering his stomach as he looked down. It was an innocent enough move; to the ignorant it would look as if he was just getting more comfortable, but my Pack understood. There were various exclamations of 'Oh' inside my head.

"Yeah…I'm carrying Jacob's child," Edward finally said, when none of the rest of us 'Spoke'. He sounded really embarrassed, as though it was somehow his fault! How could it possibly be his fault? "So that's why I've been staying here; I needed the protection of the Pack, even if you guys didn't know it." He sounded so sincerely apologetic, and raised his green eyes to meet Leah, Seth and Embry's, each in turn. "I'm sorry, but I felt like I had no other choice."

'_Don't worry about it, Edward,' _Seth chimed, thumping his shaggy tail twice on the ground in a motion I found so utterly house-pet-like that I had to laugh. _'But…can I ask a question? How will it…you know…come out?'_

'_Seth! Really? Do you really need to ask that?' _Leah growled lightly at her baby brother, her fur almost going red from the embarrassment I could sense radiating off of her. Edward and I both laughed, though I in turn was curious as to his reply, since I myself didn't really know.

"I'm not sure…I think it'll have to be cut out or something."

'…_Eww….Visual Image I Will Carry The Rest Of My Life!" _Embry groaned. I couldn't even believe this…like really? How the _hell _had I wound up with such an open-minded, accepting Pack? I mean, okay, the whole falling in love with a leech thing I can get why they understand it…well, most of them, because we all knew about Imprinting and basically the same principle applies with anyone your Wolf chooses; you don't really have a say in the matter. It's go with your chosen mate or have the rest of your life be a living hell. But this? This was a little much; not only was there a vampire on our lands, but a _pregnant, male, married _vampire who I'd been hiding from them for the past few weeks. They had every right to be pissed at me, forcing them on patrols when they didn't even know the reason, and not telling them anything. A Pack didn't work when there were secrets; that's the whole point of the 'Know All Thy Thoughts' thing we've got going on. My Pack had just completely accepted this, and it was starting to worry me. Were they all replaced with Agree-With-Jacob personality chips or something? If that were the case, it had certainly bypassed Sam, Paul and Jared.

'_Listen to me you guys,' _I said, once again completely serious, '_I've been getting this weird feeling about Sam and Paul. I can't put my finger on it, but I have to make you guys be on your guard; they're up to something, I'm sure of it.'_

'_Yeah, I've been getting that feeling too. It's like…sometimes on patrol I can just feel him thinking about things, things he doesn't want us to know about, but whenever I start paying attention he blocks me.' _There were various nods of assent as Leah and Embry agreed with Seth, and I felt the worry that had been like a dark shroud in my mind expand and grow; I was going to die of high blood pressure, surely. _'Something big's about to go down.'_

'_We'll be ready for it,' _I said, with much more conviction than I felt. Then, we were interrupted by a ringing; four sets of ears swiveled towards Edward who shifted against my side, searching in his pocket for his phone which he managed to fish out. I was tensed with who might be calling, but his expression was a happy one as he pressed 'Receive' and held the phone up to his ear.

"Jasper! Where the fuck have you been?" he asked, and I relaxed immediately in relief as well. Thank God, a friendly voice. Edward listened for a long while, before he laughed. It was the happiest I'd seen him in too long; I had missed that smile. "No kidding; hey Jake, apparently I'm meant to drink the father's blood. I guess we figured that one out though." Damn, look how much a little meal goes to improve someone's mood and colour; already he looked more breathtaking than I'd ever seen him. His eyes were bright again, luminous, his face had a little more colour to it. You know, as much as a vampire can get, and he no longer looked like he was starving. It'd take a while but he'd be back to full health in no time. "No, Jasper, I'm not taking that for an answer; you fucking disappeared and because of that they found out the plan! Where the fuck are you? No, don't say that; I just want answers. Please, Jazz…" By the end his tone had gone from angry to sorrowful, eyes downcast as he spoke into the phone. I wanted to comfort him, but I honestly had no idea what they were on about; the other vampire was speaking too quickly for me to pick up over the phone.

Suddenly, someone snapped into phase, and I lost all concentration on the vampire beside me. _'- I have to get away, oh fuck he's fast, faster than I thought. Jake! Oh God Jake you have to help me, it's Sam, he's gone feral. Oh Jesus…' _It was Quil, and he was obviously panicked. I couldn't imagine what was happening, but he'd mentioned Sam…I knew it! I _knew_ that fucker was up to no good! Bastard, what was he doing to my pack?

'_Quil? What's going on? What's happening?'_

'_It's Sam! He's trying to force a barrier between phases. He's trying to force me human. I can't do it Jacob! I -.' _His frenzied thoughts were cut off once he phased back into human again, and at once I felt the overpowering, hate- and anger-filled thoughts of Sam breaking through the phase barrier, snarls of rage echoing from the Omega into the thoughts of all my Pack. Wolves couldn't emote, but I could see Edward wince and knew he could feel it too, and that he was hurting. I felt my blood boil with rage as what Quil was saying finally got through to me - Sam was trying to force him human! But why?

The tidal wave of rage swept through us, and I felt a pressure building up in my mind, behind my irises. Within the mental cage I felt myself separate, until me, and my Wolf stood as two separate beings. There was a giant black wolf in there within the white, empty walls and as soon as he saw us, he launched himself at me, aiming straight for my throat. I couldn't even raise my arm in defence before he landed on me, claws digging into my chest and teeth ripping through my arm. I - or rather, my Wolf - snarled, and I felt the giant russet animal tear his Omega away. Both creatures were circling each other, hackles raised, teeth bared in snarls and ready to attack each other. I couldn't understand what was happening, but I knew it had something to do with what Quil had said. Was Sam trying to force…all of us into one form or another? Blocking our phasing?

_How dare he!_

It was a secret told to the Alpha of the Pack…and for so long Sam had been Alpha…of course he'd know how to do it, just in case anyone went feral. Was this what he had been plotting? Force those who were loyal to me into one form or another, so that we couldn't communicate, couldn't do anything but sit there and watch as either dumb animals or hopeless humans? It was…genius, really, but so cruel in its clever insanity.

Without thinking I launched myself at the black wolf as well; surely the two of us would be able to overwhelm him. The animal let out a whine for a moment, and just then I thought I had won, but that didn't seem likely. I felt bruised, beaten and weak. The wounds dealt to me were wearing me down fast, even with my Wolf to back me up. However, the animal subsided, and Sam's voice played over through my head; _'I didn't know he was phased, I didn't know he was phased…'_

Sam had…_planned this?_ He'd planned to _trap_ Quil while I wasn't around, so that he wouldn't be able to come running to me and blab…I hadn't phased during the day for several days…he had been sure to plan this. Jesus Christ…I had expected something, but I would never have been able to think Sam capable of such treachery! When I found my Omega I would rip his heart from his chest! Sam shifted back into a human before I could attack him mentally and I lost him, cursing heavily inside my head. Quickly I stood up; Edward had moved away from me during the assault and looked over at the three gathered with me.

'_Is everyone alright?' _I asked, worried. Leah and Embry were human, dusting themselves off for a moment and only Seth was left as a Wolf. His thoughts were jumbled, like he'd taken a severe blow to the head.

"Jacob…" Edward's voice drew my attention. His eyes were focused on Leah and Embry. "They can't phase."

'_What do you mean 'they can't phase?''_ I demanded, but I knew what he would say. Edward turned his gaze on me, his eyes dark with anger and hatred towards Sam, just as I'm sure mine were. We were bonded that way in a mutual hatred for what had just been done; apparently Sam had been successful, at least in part.

"I mean they can't fucking phase, Jacob. They're stuck as humans. And Seth is stuck, too." He stood up, looking at the Natives with sad eyes as they dressed themselves, still looking disoriented. Seth had managed to push himself to his feet. I could feel the strain in his mind when he tried to shift, and the harsh whine that escaped him when he found he couldn't. "That bastard did it. He actually managed to block your Pack members phasing, and I'm willing to bet he got Quil as well."

_Why does he sound so…awed?_

"I am in awe; this is a mental feat beyond anything I've seen."

_We have to find Sam; I'm going to kill him._

"You can't."

_And why the hell not?_

Edward looked back at me; his gaze was black with anger, jaw clenched and fingers curled into fists. He even _smelled_ angry, his system pumped full of testosterone and adrenaline. It mixed weirdly with his heat scent, but in a good way. It was calming as much as it was empowering; the scent made me feel powerful, in control. It was like Jasper's ability, his charisma to make me feel capable of anything. Edward really was made for me…or I for him. Whatever.

"Because you'll need to learn how to undo this. And Sam is the only one who will be able to tell you, without a translator. The only one that lives in Forks and doesn't constitute leaving, anway. I can't exactly go to the Elders and ask them to know how to force a phase barrier down." Okay…so he had a point. "Jacob…I'm sorry to say this, but right now…Sam is your strongest ally. You're going to need him to make it as an Alpha."

_Surely there's something else I can do…Somewhere else I can go…_

Edward smirked. Somehow I had given the right answer; "I was hoping you would say that. You need to get all the Pack members who were forced as Wolves, and then have them meet you at your garage as soon as possible; we need to leave as quickly as we can."

_Leave? Why? _Surely if I wanted to find Sam and get the answers I needed…I would just go find him. Beat the answer out of him or something. I wouldn't mind that one bit.

"Because I know where someone is, who has friends that can help us," Edward replied, with all the patience of someone trying to teach a two-year-old the genius of thermodynamics.

_Does the mystery friend have a name?_

Edward grinned again. He looked like he had won the fucking lottery. "Jasper."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yay, so Jasper turns up x3 I have to admit at first I had several theories about that I was going to have him do, but now I've decided. And he's going to be able to help isn't that great? Yeah, I'm such a Jasper fangirl :P

Anyway, I got a review recently that was asking about the...logistics, let's say, of Edward's pregnancy. What my theory is is that the baby is growing sort of in his colon, but he hasn't used it is so long it doesn't really matter so his body is just moving out of the way. Edward needs Jacob's blood because the father's blood is the only thing that can act as a catalyst between venom and the baby; without it the venom would just kill the baby like in a regular person. Jacob's blood is acting as a sort of placenta. Also, to answer another question; I come up with all this Incubus shit myself. It's all my theories and ideas. I do try and justify them but sometimes you just have to go with it.

This will be my last update of the year! Happy 2009 everybody, may the next year not suck as much!

Love you all! Please Review! I might start holding chapters hostage.

HigherMagic x


	13. Ambush

**Author's Note: WARNING. This fic has rape, abuse, violence, sex, and language. Also MPreg. There will be a male getting pregnant in this story. So if it isn't your thing, just move along, but I do recommend you give it a chance; I myself am quite excited about this story. :] There will also be major disregard for the rules of science (obviously) and Stephanie Meyer. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Threefold**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Jasper?" Leah asked incredulously, pushing herself to her feet with a huff as she brushed some dirt from her body. The fact that she was naked wasn't lost on me, but I was pleasantly surprised that my Wolf didn't really seem to give a rat's ass, since he had his mate right next to him. I could see Edward smile at my thoughts. "So, what? The empath you've been making us unconsciously scout for is in the middle of East Jesus Nowhere, and happens to call at the precise time we need something he can give us? This seems a little…oh, I don't know, planned to me!"

I almost snarled at her accusation; that she would accuse Edward and Jasper of being in league with Sam, capable of such betrayal! Now, granted, I didn't know Jasper very well, but I trusted Edward with everything and I knew he loved Jasper as a brother, and I wouldn't think either of them would do such a thing. "Bite your tongue, Leah, if you know what's good for you."

"I'm just saying; seems pretty fucking convenient, don't you think?"

Okay…so yeah, it was. Jasper had called at the almost perfect time, right before Sam had launched his attack and forced at least three of my Pack Members into permanent phase, but he was also offering a way out of it. Why would Sam sabotage me only to create a scheme to help me? "Leah, you're not making this easy on me," I muttered, running a hand through my hair as I looked away from the angered girl. She was shaking violently enough to warrant a phase…if she could anymore. Now the only thing that greeted me was a half-hearted snarl and rage-blackened eyes.

"I don't see why you have to go _leave Forks_," she hissed, her fingers curling into fists by her sides as she took a step towards me. Maybe it's an ingrained message in a shifter's head, but I definitely knew not to mess with a female. Maybe that's why they were so rare; they scared the living shit out of me. "And I know you'll say that Embry and I can't come with you! We're just as capable of kicking ass even without our Wolves as you are and you're just going to fucking _leave?_ On the word of a _leech_?"

Okay…so maybe I'd exaggerated the whole 'total acceptance' thing. Of all the Wolves, Leah had had one of the harder times accepting the new-found bonds that were slowly being created between the Rez and the Cullens over the past year or so; what with the newborn fight and our joint interest in Bella - okay, mine and Edward's joint interest in Bella - we'd been forced to become closer. And now apparently losing her wolf had caused the poor girl to snap.

Really, though, she had no right to blame the vampires. This was all Sam's doing, Sam and his close-minded views and his desperate desires for revenge. It was Sam and his alliances with Paul, and the Elders, and being taught things he never should have been. He wasn't the rightful Alpha and therefore Sam shouldn't have known how to block phasing, and yet he had. Someone was accountable, but it wasn't the vampires.

"Listen, Leah…" Edward stepped forward, between me and the enraged female. Not really a wise move, and I almost reached a hand forward to pull him back, but he threw a glare at me over his shoulder and I stopped, retracting my hand. He returned his gaze to her. "The only way you would be able to come with us is if someone carried you -."

"_You're_ not fucking going either!" she hissed, taking a step towards Edward who remained unwavering. In fact…I knew that look. It was that damned poker face he used so well, even with his uniquely human, emotive eyes. It was the look of tolerance one gave a child throwing a temper tantrum, one that said; _Scream all you want, we're still doing this my way. _"If I'm not going there's no way in hell you are, Cullen. Just so that you can lead Jacob and Seth into the middle of nowhere and kill them! You'd do it, wouldn't you…after all, what have you to lose?"

At that, Edward snarled. His back was to me but I knew his eyes would have flashed black in anger. I could see the slight tensing of his shoulders, the subtle shift forward into an attack stance before he was suddenly gone, and he and Leah landed on the ground about ten feet away. She was struggling against his grip, in vain of course as a human and his forearm was pressed lightly against her throat, jaws hanging parted and close right above her pulse.

"Edward!" I shouted his name in a delayed shock, running forward as though I would just pull him off of her. I would if I had to, but I couldn't imagine anything Leah had said would have struck such a chord in Edward. The anger was completely unwarranted - he was practically _shaking_ with rage and from his mouth streamed an almost continual growl, interspersed with words.

"Don't you fucking _dare_ presume that you know me or my motives, _Leah_," he said, her name a sneer on his lips. "I've torn bitches like you apart for a lesser insult and I won't hesitate to do it again. It is never my intention to harm our Alpha, and neither is it Jasper's, and I would appreciate it if you didn't cast such scorn down on our race from past experiences, or I shall be forced to do the same to you, and I warn you…" He leaned down further, his teeth just lightly scraping against her neck, and she shuddered, "I can be a vindictive son of a bitch when I want to be."

"Edward, stop!" I yelled again, hauling him off of Leah's body. He didn't struggle in my grasp; his eyes had returned to the now-normal emerald; he seemed completely relaxed. Weird.

_Welcome to the lovely hormone surges._

Aww crap.

"Just calm down," I murmured to him, holding him so that he was forced to face me and brushing back a lock of his hair. He just smiled at me, nuzzling lightly into my chest before he pulled away, easy as anything. He just walked away from me and sat down in the grass, laying himself on his back with his fingers laced behind his head, hands acting as a pillow and brief shafts of sunlight lighting up his skin as he lay motionless, calm. Peaceful.

_Okay, what the fuck?_

"What do you mean, what the fuck?" he shouted back at me, barely-restrained laughter in his voice as he quoted one of our previous conversations. I just rolled my eyes.

Whatever.

Embry had come over to help Leah up. The poor girl was shaking, with fear this time. Her hand closed around her throat, wincing as her fingers brushed along where Edward had near-sliced though her skin. The spot was red and blotchy, like a dose of eczema. _What the fuck?_ Her eyes were black, near-murderous as she focused on my Wolf's mate, and I snapped my fingers in front of her to bring her focus back to me.

"Listen, Leah, Embry. If you want to go make yourself useful you can look for Quil. If he's unharmed or a wolf bring him to me, if he's a human tell him to stay home and out of Sam's way, you got it?" Warily they nodded, and I gave a curt nod in return. "Good, now go, please. Have them meet at my house. Go, Seth," I added, looking towards the sandy wolf who'd been sitting, watching the whole proceedings before he ducked his head, shifting his great body and running swiftly away. Leah and Embry followed after, seeming like they wanted to suddenly start running on all fours. It was weird to watch them leaving as humans, especially when they obviously were trying to phase again. The going would be slow as humans…They wouldn't be able to phase back until I got some answers.

As soon as they were gone, I figured I had some time to kill, and so I sat down next to Edward, cross-legged on the floor and busied myself with picking at random pieces of grass. He lay motionless next to me, looking so utterly serene that it was at once beautiful and infuriating; why wasn't he freaking out like I was? Didn't he see how deep in shit we were?

Suddenly he was in front of me, a small smile on his face as he crouched down. The movement was too fast for me to react in time, when all of a sudden I was on my back, pinned down at the wrists by Edward who sat with his legs on either side of my torso. He was surprisingly light, considering…I don't even know. He just didn't seem like the lightweight kind of person, being a vampire and all. Weird.

He chuckled, a small smile on his face as he leaned down, brushing his cheek along mine. "It's going to be alright, Jacob," he whispered to me. "Just you wait." Perhaps he meant his voice to be soothing and comforting, but all I could think about was _before_, when he was still in the whole 'animal' mindset and sounded horny as hell. My hands clenched into fists as I tried to fight the onslaught of teenage-boy hormones, to no avail, and it caused Edward to laugh lightly, his breath skating along my neck and ear. I growled at him. He only laughed again. "You might be able to lie to yourself, Jacob, but your body tells me things your mind can't process." His voice was a low purr as he released his hold on my wrists, his hands running down my forearms to rest on my chest, right above my heartbeat. I shuddered heavily, already wanting to arch my body into his touch.

That was _not_ how an Alpha thinks. Edward submits to _me._

He smirked, tilting his head to one side before lowering his lips to above my heartbeat, placing a light kiss to the bare skin. I shivered at the chill of him and it only made him smile more.

_Glad to know that this is amusing to you,_ I thought at him, embarrassed to find my mouth wasn't capable of forming coherent sentences. When did he start having this effect on me? The defence mechanism of men everywhere - sarcastic comments to ruin the feeling of the moment - was failing me and it was all I could do to stop myself rolling us over and laying my claim onto Edward again. Much as my Wolf didn't want me to admit it, I was enjoying the slight submissiveness of this; Edward just touching me at leisure, languid as a predator who knows his prey isn't going anywhere any time soon.

"See?" he asked, his voice smug, and I had to think for a moment to grasp what he was talking about. "Your heartbeat is calm, steady. You're relaxed here, and your scent is unchanged. Only your mind is in chaos." He lifted his eyes from my chest to meet my gaze. I'm sure I just had a blank expression on, since I had no idea what the hell he was talking about. "Your body tells me what your mind can't," he said, and understanding flooded me; he was saying he knew not only what I was thinking, but what I was feeling as well. Was he an empath too or something? As soon as I thought that Edward chuckled and shook his head. "It's what I'm designed to do, Jacob. Understand you."

He didn't explain further, and I didn't have time to ask as almost immediately after his smile faded as he looked away. Seriously, these mood swings were going to confuse and irritate the hell out of me. Edward had been moody _before_ he got pregnant. Lord knows what would happen in the coming weeks or months.

"Sam's coming," he murmured, quickly pushing himself to his feet and pulling him up. "We have to get out of here. But you can't phase." _Well, duh. _If I phased Sam would have another crack at me. "Come on," he said, backing away from where his gaze was fixed - the opposite direction to where the rest of my Pack had run, I was glad to notice. "You run, I'll hold him off."

_What? _"No, Edward, you won't. You'll run with me."

I half-expected his accommodating smile. "You're not fast enough and I can't carry you properly. I'll keep him back. Just get to your house. Please, Jacob. Do it for me." Damn it, I couldn't say no when he pleaded, even if my instinct was to disobey. An Alpha submitting to his mate - I'd never live this one down. Still, his logic was undeniable and there wasn't any way I was going to be able to argue in enough time, so with an unsatisfied growl from both me and my Wolf I turned and began to run. Let me tell you, the forest is much more unforgiving when you're a human. Branches that before had only been a mild inconvenience, crushed under my weight, tore at my feet with enough force to hurt or make me stumble. Branches I had previously been able to push aside merely stopped me with fierce lashes from their bare spines. The forest was paying me back for lording over it so long. Fucking fantastic.

I could hear twin snarls behind me, one I knew as Sam's and the other was Edward's. I could also hear when the Wolf - undoubtedly - attacked, and when Edward must have fought back. Thunder crashed as marble his flesh with sickening thuds. I didn't want to listen, and I didn't want to slow down. Aww screw that, I wanted to _go back_, phase and teach that son of a bitch Omega his place. But Edward would kill me.

_Since when was an Alpha afraid of his bitch?_

A whip-cracking sound went off in my head.

Yeah, I'm whipped. Whatever.

How long had I been running for? It seemed too long - surely the Olympic National Park wasn't that big? I had managed to traverse most of it in a matter of hours. Everything was so much _slower_ as a Wolf! But I remembered Edward's words repeating over and over in my head; _Don't phase, don't phase, don't phase…_

I was almost out of the thicker trees that surrounded the Pack Meeting place when Paul struck. Fuck, I'd forgotten about him. The giant grey wolf took me down mid-stride, his attack just as silent as it was sudden. I hadn't even noticed, my eyes too fixed on the ground and watching where I was going to avoid tripping or hurting myself to notice anything going on around me, including the giant mass who had to have been following me for a good mile or so. I hadn't noticed how gifted a shadower Paul was. I would have to remember that if I didn't rip his throat out and allowed him back into my Pack. After all I liked to give people the benefit of the doubt - who knows what Sam did to get his loyalty.

Anyway, back to being attacked by the giant wolf. Yeah…The two of us rolled until I was on my back, face inches away from his giant canines. He was growling loudly, sinking his teeth into my shoulder. There wasn't enough force to rip my arm off or anything but it still hurt like a bitch. In my mind I could feel my Wolf beating against his enclosure, desperate to get out and fight the traitorous male. But I couldn't let him out, because then we'd all be dead. With effort I forced myself not to phase, gritting my teeth as I took my free hand and landed a right hook on Paul's temple. He let go of me with a yelp, and I fell back onto the ground, the wind knocked right out of me. _Damn it. _Paul only seemed to get angrier - of course, I mean I pack a punch but I'm still human - and launched himself at me again. I managed to roll out of the way before I became impaled and hauled myself to my feet. My shoulder was screaming at me and down my side I felt the warm wet flow of blood but I forced myself to focus, to get control of the situation.

"_**Paul, stop!**_" I yelled, desperation making my voice strong with that of the Alpha, but the grey Wolf barely paused before launching himself at me again. I no longer had an effect on him. I was no longer his Alpha.

_Shit._

He landed a few lucky blows, and I managed a few lucky escapes. A gash down my calf, effectively stopping my ability to run away any more. Even with super healing I wasn't getting better fast enough. I couldn't run and my left shoulder was completely useless thanks to his bite. I'm pretty sure he severed a tendon or something. _Fan-fucking-tastic. _This hurt worse than when that newborn had managed to sneak up on me…because this was from my own Pack. Paul belonged to Sam but he was also _mine_, like family, and that made the betrayal all the more piercing.

It was obvious he was trying to force me to phase, to defend myself. How could I continue to resist? My Wolf was raining blows to my psyche while Paul continued to torture my body. I couldn't keep fighting forever. Maybe Edward had enough time to neutralize Sam, maybe Sam wouldn't be a problem if I phased and ended Paul quickly.

_Perhaps Sam is running to join him._

No, Edward's too good of a fighter. He had Jasper as a brother and teacher, after all. I'm sure he was taught enough to fend off and win over a shape shifter. Besides it usually took two of us to rip a leech apart well enough to kill it.

_Maybe Edward is in on it, and this is just some complex scheme to end you. Maybe Edward's been in on the plot all along._

I shook myself, hearing the snarl inside my head. My Wolf wouldn't allow doubt to enter my mind. Not now. I couldn't question Edward's loyalty now.

Edward was mine.

_Paul was yours too._

_Look what happened with that._

Shut up!

I couldn't take it anymore; Paul wasn't going to stop and my mind was hurting from the force of keeping my Wolf inside. Hammering at the walls of his caging he broke through when I opened the door, the giant russet animal surrounding my shape and making me himself. Together we attacked the traitorous male, bringing him quickly to the ground with our combined strength. I had never known such oneness with another creature, had never believed it possible, but his thoughts were mine and his body was mine just as mine was his. It was a connection where I truly couldn't tell where he ended and I began, cheesy as that sounds.

But we weren't alone.

Paul stood with his Wolf, the two of them side-by-side. Two against the combined forces of ourselves, and distantly on the edge of awareness I could see Sam and the black Wolf he called his own. The two of them were running towards us as fast as canine and human could carry them, the distances of our mental realm quickly dissipating from them. We - my Wolf and I - were going to be outnumbered. We would be overwhelmed and forced into one phase or another.

_Fuck_.

'_The leech has been taken care of,' _Sam murmured - or rather the human Sam shouted towards the four - three? - of us. Paul smirked at the grey let out a growl of pleasure, while as one my Wolf and I growled our disbelief and anger. Anger that Sam would have attacked and injured, possibly killed, our mate, and disbelief that he would be able to. Had Edward been weakened enough from pregnancy that Sam had been able to kill him? Anguish washed through me at the thought that Edward might be dead. For good, really dead. I couldn't allow myself to believe it; Edward was smart, and he was strong. Besides, if Sam had meant dead he would have said so, wouldn't he?

Wouldn't he?

_Can't dwell on it now._

Paul's grey Wolf turned towards 'his Alpha', ears forward as the slightly larger black animal finally caught up. The four of them - two humans, two wolves, all traitors - began to advance on the two of us - me and my Wolf. Slowly I could feel us separate again into two consciences like the others were, and I could feel the warm russet fur brush against my side. The Alpha Wolf towered over the others, much bigger but still injured from the blows Paul had managed to deal.

_We are so fucked._

The attack came suddenly - the Wolves met mine and the humans advanced upon me. I was sure that of the two phases I would be forced to stay as a Wolf, where communication was the most limited and I would have less of a Pack to rally behind me. I tried fighting Sam and Paul off but my left arm was still useless, my movements seemed comparatively slow to theirs.

"It's for the sake of the Pack that I'm doing this, Jacob. Please understand."

"Understand?" I yelled at Sam, managing to focus long enough to pick out his shape amongst the others. Somewhere to my right the three Wolves were fighting, and I knew size was no advantage for mine. Each blow dealt to him felt like a strike at me. I was weakening where I stood. "How can I fucking understand, Sam? Please, explain this to me." My voice was sarcastic, but I knew he would try anyway. I wasn't disappointed;

"The Pack cannot unite with the Cullens. It goes against everything we stand for. This perverse fascination you have with them has to stop, and until it does you are unfit to be Alpha. Your followers are unfit to belong to the Reservation Pack."

I could hardly believe what I was hearing. "You're…_exiling_ us?"

"Once you have learned that your place is here, with your own kind and not harbouring some deadly, violent and mindless creature and its spawn, I will return your form to you. Until then, you are to remain as a Wolf. You thrive in the company of what are little more than animals, and so that is what you shall be until it is decided you are fit to return to your rightful title."

"Sam!" My cry of outrage was silenced as Paul grabbed my limp left arm, Sam closing a hand over my mouth and bodily hauling me away from where the three Wolves still fought. I could see that mine was losing badly - he was almost brick red from all the blood running from his limbs to matt in his fur. "Sam, you can't do this!" He was silent as I felt myself being pushed backwards, almost flung until my back came into contact with hard, cold metal. Bars. Caging. Sam smirked a little as he retreated, the door of the cage I had kept my Wolf in until he broke through the bars. He pushed the doors shut with a click of finality that sent a stirring of dread in my gut, and I flung myself at the cage door, desperate to break out of it. "Sam, you can't do this!" His smirk turned to a sorrowful shake of his head as his black and Paul's grey Wolf disappeared, leaving my own a bruised and battered heap on our psychic floor. So much blood…I could smell it from here. "Sam, let me out of here right now!" I yelled, voice almost a panic as I shook the bars, feeling the uselessness of the action even as I did it. I didn't stop yelling until they both disappeared from my view, leaving me alone In a sea of white and russet.

* * *

"_**No, Edward, you won't. You'll run with me."**_

_**I had to smile at that, to think that he would be any help around me. He had to stay human for the sake of surviving; I knew Sam's intentions, clear as a bell in his mind. "You're not fast enough and I can't carry you properly. I'll keep him back. Just get to your house. Please, Jacob. Do it for me." I knew that would break him; he'd do anything for me.**_

_**I had known as soon as I'd bitten him. His loyalty was unswerving.**_

_**He hadn't been gone for more than five minutes when the mass of black fur came barrelling into the clearing. I don't know what he expected to find, but he was clearly not pleased to see me at all. At once his fangs were bared as he snarled, hackles raising and shoulders hunched in what I'm sure was meant to be a threatening gesture. He just seemed like an over-puffed tiger kitten to me.**_

"_**Sam," I said, acknowledging him with a nod of my head as I straightened, taking a step towards the giant canine. His growling increased in volume, and I could hear in his head various tactics for taking me down. "It's no use, you know. My family won't let any harm done to me go unacknowledged." An empty threat at best, but it was enough to give him pause. He was definitely a traditionalist; he believed in the standing of the Treaty more than perhaps even the Elders on the Reservation. **_

_**It was strange, trying to listen to his thoughts; they were all jumbled and like echoes of each other, as though there were two people speaking and one was just a little slower than the other. The overall effect was dizzying to my ability, but he was too loud to shut out. I had to grit my teeth and bear it.**_

_**I don't know how it happened, but suddenly he was on top of me. When did he learn to move so quickly? I half expected to feel the sinking of teeth into the flesh of my neck or head, to rip my body into pieces, but he merely pinned me down, my face inches away from his dripping jaws.**_

"**Allow me, if you will, Cullen," **_**he said, hatred clear in his voice and his eyes, **_**"to tell you a few little things you might want to consider."

* * *

**

I knew when I came to that I wouldn't be able to phase, but that didn't stop me trying my damnedest to. My body was shaking, russet fur quivering along my skin as though I was shivering. Or my Wolf was. It was weird, like I was in Forks standing right next to my Wolf body, but I was still in this cage. I couldn't speak - anything I said came out muted - and I couldn't force the Wolf body to move. I was a powerless observer.

But my Wolf could see me; the animal stood and fixed its black eyes on me, calculating, thinking. An ear cocked forward as though expecting to hear my instructions and I could only shake my head. He wouldn't be able to hear me. The Alpha whined lightly, lip curling back over his front teeth, ears flat against his head. I could see the whites of his eyes. He was afraid and looking to the human for guidance.

_I don't know what to do._

His ears snapped forward again, looking at me expectantly. I blinked; what had I just done? Had he heard a thought of mine?

…_Can you hear me? _I thought at him, focusing my mind to try and communicate. The effect of the strain gave me a headache - yeah, dumb jokes aside for later - but I think I got through. The Wolf huffed once, tail thumping against the ground and ears and eyes remaining trained on me. His head slowly bowed before rising again - a human nod.

_Hell yeah!_

His low howl accompanied my shout of excitement. Yes! This could work. If he could still hear my thoughts then we would be able to communicate.

_I need to figure out how to fix this._ He gave that weird nod again. _You can hear me…that should mean Seth and Quil will be able to hear me too, if they're wolves. We need to go to the house, do you understand me? _

…After all, just because my Wolf can hear doesn't mean he can understand. This is human speak. But I needn't have worried; he gave a low huff again and sprang to his feet, turning tail and running off as fast as his three-legged, injured stride could take him. For a brief moment I felt panic surge through me; was I stuck in this clearing to be left behind? That would put a damper on the whole 'Go to Jasper for help' operation. Shit.

Again, though, I found that I was able to watch through his eyes. It was like there was a television and I was playing a video game, controlling my Wolf's movements though I was still stuck inside this cage. At least I wasn't completely on my own and I would still be able to follow Edward to wherever he was going to take us.

_Edward._ Fuck, where was he? Sam was gone, why wasn't he here trying to find me? Or at the house? What if something really did happen to him?

_Fuck! _I stood up, beginning to pace the cage for the sheer need to expend some energy. I wanted to punch something. So much for keeping my Mate safe - he could be dead or dying right now and I had sent away my Wolf, the only one who might have been able to find and save him. Fuck! What if his family found him? What if Sam had ended him, or hadn't and had just gone back to finish the job?

_What if? What if? What if? _Thousands upon thousands of possible scenarios buzzed across my mind, stinging me and leaving their painful after-images burned into my eyelids. God I was such an awful Alpha - not even a month and already I'd caused a major rift in the Pack, allowed my Mate and child to die and was placing my trust in the hands of leeches. Fuck! If I ever got out of this the Elders were _so_ going to cast me out. I was royally and utterly screwed. I was going to be cast away, exiled _again_ and fucking left to die as a lone wolf, a lone Alpha, without anyone. Edward was going to have gone and _fuck_, I can fucking feel the heartache from thinking that I was going to have to live on without him. I can't do it.

I couldn't do it.

I'm already too fucking attached to that leech.

I love him.

My attention was caught by movement to my left and I turned my head to look, walking up to the bars of my cage and peering through. I swear I've never been happier to see a flash of diamond skin in the sunlight. I could have _cried _with relief at seeing Edward though…I'll never admit it again so keep that little titbit right there.

"Edward!" I realized, a second too late that I was silent in this cell, and the only one who could relay my thoughts was running towards my house right now. Fuck.

I knew he would be able to smell my Wolf running off, but he didn't follow. He had the most…I don't know how to describe it…_heartbroken _look on his face as his dark green eyes drew themselves towards where my Wolf had gone. I wanted to reach out and touch him, to make sure he knew that I was alright but I couldn't. It was infuriating! I wanted to _move_, and I was unable to.

"Jacob…" The sound of his voice tore a gasp from me; his voice was thick with unshed tears, his hands clenching into fists by his sides as he looked down. He looked like he was about to break down and here I was just _standing there like a fucking tool_. I should have been stronger, I would be able to wipe away whatever had brought that look to his face. What had? Did he think I was dead, the human side of me gone? Did he think I wasn't around anymore? What had Sam _done?_ "I'm so sorry." Sorry? Sorry about what? I tried shouting it, rattling he bars of my cage, _anything_ to make him listen or notice me, but I may as well have been shouting and waving at a blind and deaf person. I couldn't get through.

He didn't linger. One blink he was there and the next he was gone. I didn't know where, I didn't know why, and I couldn't chase after him. If Sam was responsible for it, then I would fucking rip him limb from limb, and I would enjoy it. Burn every individual piece and keep him alive as long as possible to make him watch it. I'd enjoy it too, maybe dump it onto Paul's doorstep as a warning.

If I ever got the fuck out of here.

"Damn it!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Alright, I'm sorry for the lateness of the update, but whatevs. I'm now overtaking myself so I'm making these up as I go along. Stuff is happening now.

I didn't beta this at all, so sorry for any mistakes. Let me know if there are any and I will definitely alter them. =3

Reviews are love!

HigherMagic x


	14. Tip of the Iceberg

**Author's Note: WARNING. This fic has rape, abuse, violence, sex, and language. Also MPreg. There will be a male getting pregnant in this story. So if it isn't your thing, just move along, but I do recommend you give it a chance; I myself am quite excited about this story. :] There will also be major disregard for the rules of science (obviously) and Stephanie Meyer. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Threefold**

**Chapter Fourteen

* * *

**

_**Not once did I look back, because I knew that if I did I would turn, turn and run back to Jacob.**_

_**I'd failed him; I promised that I would hold Sam off and then I go and end up getting convinced to leave by his devious mind. And yet I just hate myself more, because I know that everything the Omega told me was completely true. I was distracting Jacob from the Alpha duties, of course I was. He'd been so preoccupied with making sure that I stayed **_**alive****_ that he'd hardly phased unless it was to take me hunting. He'd been constantly looking over his shoulder for someone to come up behind him and sink a blade into his spine, so on edge that every movement was tinged with fear, anxiety at being found out._**

_**I'd lost control, almost endangering his life and those of his Pack. What is it with me and almost eating the people I love?**_

_**I was an Abomination, not even meant to be alive by the fucked up standards of the paranormal. Incubi often lived short lives; I'd heard and read about plenty of tales of those of my kind, killed by jealous lovers whose partners they'd seduced, or killed over two people fighting for their affections. What I was...was dangerous. No two ways about it; death followed me at every turn and I would be **_**damned****_ if Jacob was got in the cross-fire. Lord help me, I think I've started to warm up to the dog._**

_**I owed Jacob so much. For protecting Bella, for protecting me, for mitigating the tenseness between vampire and shifter, for bringing us closer together. I owed him my life, and Bella's, just as I owed him my body and my love. I couldn't bring myself to give him the last one, but I was getting dangerously close; too close for safety. Maybe it was the hormones and maybe not, but I knew that slowly but surely I was falling in love with Jacob Black.**_

_**I couldn't allow that. What this...**_**we...****_were...it wasn't right. It wasn't _normal.**

_**In 1901 homosexuality was definitely not accepted. I remember finding out a close friend of mine – I had been fifteen at the time – preferred guys to girls, and he was immediately taken away by his parents. I'd learned to stifle pretty much **_**any ****_affection towards people outside my family...until I'd met Carlisle._**

_**Damn him to hell. I hate him.**_

**I hate him.**

_**But I loved him.**_

_**He would never go away; it's like his mark was permanently branded onto my body and I was his. Hell, I had been his. And he'd been mine. It makes me sick to my stomach that I'm still like a heart-broken puppy over his rejection of me, choosing Esme instead. I loved the woman like a mother, but there was always a bitter taste in my mouth whenever I saw him smile at her, or one of those tender moments passed between them. His eyes fucking **_**glowed****_ whenever she was around, and I can remember plain as day when he used to look that way for me._**

_**I hope he never leaves her. I hope she never has to share my pain.**_

_**Vampires are supposed to mate for life, but I guess I never was to run with the normal crowd.**_

_**I was running, sprinting really, as fast as my legs could carry me through the forest. It was like Forks was trying to stop me leaving; branches I would normally dodge with ease swung out to fling themselves at me, knocking me off-balance and slowing my headlong rush to freedom. Fuck this, I didn't want freedom! Freedom didn't mean security and that was what I needed, but I could feel the dark look of Sam's eyes burned into the backs of my eyelids, his words dripping molten poison into my system. I refused to let myself break down as I tried to get away, but I could feel a few traitorous tears slip from my eyes and down my cheeks. They felt cold.**_

_**Would it be so hard to just turn around and go back? The world is big and I have a lot of enemies, lots of people who either want me dead or want me theirs. Jacob and his Pack would protect me...but that was what had gotten me into this mess in the first place. No, better to run as fast and far as I could. Pick a hemisphere and make sure I never cross paths with Jacob again.**_

_**Besides, I'd read into his mind. The human side of him was gone, forced away by Sam. Bastard; I wanted to rip his throat out! But I couldn't, because...well, because a Pack needs an Alpha, and without Jacob Sam was the next best thing. He was necessary, even though Quil was the rightful successor – everyone knew Quil didn't want to be Alpha, and it wasn't in his blood. Not directly, anyway, and certainly not very strong. Wolves needed a leader who would be willing to talk about a situation, but be swift to deal out punishments if necessary. Quil wasn't exactly the trigger-happy type. Who am I to talk, though, really? I'm just the Alpha's bitch, submissive to pretty much fucking **_**everyone****_ and never with the spine enough to fucking stand up for myself. All I do is run until there's no more land to carry me._**

"_**Damn it!" I yelled when a tree landed a lucky blow, sending me slamming into its neighbour with enough force to crack the trunk and bend it slightly. I slammed my fist into the bark, feeling rough pulp give way underneath my fingers and grit my teeth against the harsh shock that came with punching something that would rival you in shock absorbency. I felt weak again, like a human trying to take his frustrations out on cement. What I would give to have something soft in front of me, something comforting and warm. In that instant, I wanted to be human again, something I hadn't desired for a good eighty years...when Carlisle had left me for Esme. Only at times that I wanted to die, because it would be so much easier.**_

_**My phone began to buzz in my pocket and I reached in to retrieve it, reading the name on the screen. I was surprised to find the words were slightly blurry; I wiped the tears away from my eyes to read again. Jasper.**_

"_**What is it?" I asked on flipping the device open, holding it to my ear.**_

"_**Edward!" Jasper's voice filtered in from the other side, near-frantic with panic. Immediately I felt dread coiling in my stomach; what the hell had happened? "Edward, listen to me, they're here!"**_

_**I didn't want to know who the 'they' were, but Jasper and I had discussed this. He knew my family would be looking for me, out for my blood and that of my child's...in a manner of speaking. They also knew that I had a sort of plan with Jasper. If they found him then that meant I wasn't far behind. "They're here. You need to get Jacob and run. Now."**_

"_**I...I can't Jasper," I murmured, feeling my voice thicken at the mention of Jacob's name. Damn it, just when I had thought I was getting my emotions under control. "I've left him; I can't be a burden to him anymore, and we needed your help anyway. Sam forced him out of phase; he's just a Wolf now. I don't really know how it works, but the human side of him isn't there, or it's very very deeply buried. I'm going to need help to be able to get him back, if it's possible."**_

"_**You **_**left****_ him?" Jasper growled, and for a moment...just a little one...he didn't sound like Jasper. He was angrier than I'd ever heard him. He sounded like a feral newborn, he sounded like a soldier, but he was definitely not the brother I knew him to be. This wasn't Jasper; was it the stress of the situation? Of being attacked by our own family, and for something he wasn't even responsible for, had no part in? I would hate the knowledge that he was being punished because of me...but I was at a loss of how to help him. He was three states over and I was here. I wouldn't be able to get to him before my family did._**

"_**Jasper, listen to me. If the family's there, then that means they're not here, right? Run, run here and meet me and we'll get the hell out of here, go somewhere else or get onto the Reservation or something," I said, desperate to help my brother out of the pit I had pushed him into.**_

"_**It's a little late for that, fledgling," he replied, voice cold. I froze at the term. **_**Fledgling?****_ The only one who had ever..._ever_...called me that...was Carlisle. "In case you haven't noticed you've left the only one who can grant you sanctuary. You little bitch; I'm going to kill you when I find you." And there it was again...that little slip in his accent that marked him as not my brother. I couldn't believe that this was Jasper...it couldn't be. Someone was mimicking him, just as I had to try and get information about Bella from Jacob, and had been told the news that made me almost commit suicide. It seemed such an idiotic reaction to me now...now that I was stronger. At least about her; Bella wasn't all she was cracked up to be._**

"_**Carlisle," I growled, taking a guess; he was the one to call me fledgling, after all; the term given to the recipient of a vampire's venom – just as Bella was my fledgling, so was I his. "What have you done to Jasper?" The coil of dread began to thicken as I went over in my head just what I had told him...Shit, he knew I was alone and unguarded. He also knew I was still in Forks, if I proposed meeting Jasper at the house.**_

_**Fuck!**_

_**His cold chuckle answered me, making me hiss in involuntary reflex. He laughed again and tutted lightly. "Edward, when will you ever learn?"**_

_**I smelled her just before she attacked, turning around just in time to see a flash of black eyes, lips curled back in a snarl and pale, diamond skin as she launched herself at me, quickly managing to pin me back-down to the ground. I snarled at her and struggled in her grip but she was stronger – yeah, I'll admit that – and could easily hold me down. Through the call I could just managed to hear Carlisle laugh again, this time with distinct menace in his voice;**_

"_**He should never have tried to take what was ours."

* * *

**_

Jacob's wolf stopped, shivered, froze. Something was very, _very _wrong. But orders were orders; go get those who were in their true form and bring them back to the human. Do that and be rewarded. Yes? Yes.

People think that just because shape shifters can transform into a Wolf, and still be as cognizant as a human, that the Wolves themselves are smart. This is incorrect; the Wolf is an animal. An animal that obeys a master and follows orders. Jacob just happened to be united enough with his that he didn't have a total rebellion on his hands once the Alpha was well and truly free.

The russet animal sped towards his Human's house, slowing when the scents of his brothers – Jensen, whose human was 'Seth', and Akira, whose human was 'Quil' – hit his sensitive nose. He let out a loose bark, ears pricked forward when there was shuffling from inside the small space. It was filled with the delicious, sweet scent of the Alpha's mate, a mate in heat. But the bitch wasn't there, and that made the Alpha angry. Angry and unsatisfied. Still...orders were orders. Kayne – the russet animal Jacob called his own – let out another bark, impatient this time as his subordinates didn't respond quickly enough to satisfy him. Soon, though, he was greeted with the sight of his friends and brothers; the sandy, lithe and swift shape of Akira and the larger chocolate fur of Jensen. Both wolves gave low whines, unsure at being so completely free, without their humans to guide or control them. They needed a leader, and Kayne was definitely capable of that.

The russet Alpha dipped his head lightly, his jaw brushing against his brothers' in a light, soothing gesture, one given to younger wolves who were afraid and needed comforting. Almost immediately he felt his brothers relax and was pleased; a calm Pack was a strong Pack, one that would be confident and able to complete a task without question or complaint.

Kayne took another deep inhale, soft shiver running through his system as once again the scent of his mate drenched him. He was so tempted to chase after the bitch that was carrying his child, but of course the Wolf knew the other was pregnant, and didn't feel the need to keep going after initial mating. That was a human necessity. Kayne would only be needed the next time his mate came into heat, or if the baby was lost.

Gender isn't much cause for concern among wolves. Kayne's mate was capable of bearing children, and so was obviously female. End of discussion; humans were just confused on the matter, was all. They were too complicated.

There are no words between wolves, but there are signals, orders that the animal will naturally adhere to. One can never disobey the Alpha, after all, and so when Kayne gave the signal to follow him, and turned and ran, Seth and Quil's Wolves weren't far behind. They caught up with their Alpha, flanking the russet male in an arrow formation as Kayne led them on, deeper and deeper into the forest as his scent grew weaker, signaling he had come from that direction.

However, there was a distraction for them. The Omega was near. Abel – or Sam as he was called by humans – loped into sight and caused the three united wolves to flatten their ears, hackles raising and teeth being bared on landing eyes on the Usurper, the Traitor. Abel stopped, ears cocking forward before he quickly whined, seeing his angry brothers and knowing he was outnumbered. Distantly Kayne heard a human voice shouting at him, but it wasn't Jacob's and so the Wolf paid no notice. The Alpha advanced on his brother, jaws parting. He would be prepared to rip Abel limb from limb, if the stupid Omega hadn't decided to up and run away.

In a flash the Alpha was following, hot on his heels as he snarled. His jaws snapped together for any attempt at sinking his teeth into sensitive flesh, preferably the leg or the tail so that he could stop Abel running, but still exact revenge nice and slowly. Kayne was an Alpha, and did not take to being betrayed very well. And by his own _brother_, no less. Abel yelped as Kayne came inches away from biting the tender joint of his back leg, black wolf pushing himself to further limits of speed, but he was no match for the sandy and quick form of Jensen – or Seth as he was more commonly known. Within a second of bursting to speed Jensen launched himself, catching the larger black wolf on his flank and rending apart flesh until the bone just managed to peek out. Abel's howl of agony warmed Kayne's heart as he Alpha caught up on his injured opponent, bringing Abel down onto his side on the rough, leaf-ridden forest floor. With a snarl Jacob's Wolf had closed his jaws around his brother's neck, sinking sharp teeth into fur and flesh until he reached blood. His tongue licked at the rivulets flowing into his mouth, an almost vampire-like purr rolling from the russet animal's chest as he licked, savouring the rich, coppery flavour of _life_.

Life that would end swiftly, if he had anything to do with it.

Jensen and Akira's snarls were encouraging him; the other wolves were enjoying Abel's suffering, hating the one who had done this to them – left them leaderless and without cause, without the human. Shape shifters were only able to give a one-sided perspective, because even as the Wolf shape they were always their human selves, always aware of what they were doing and that they were controlling their bodies. But the wolves felt the connection too and they reveled in it. Humans were so intelligent and _free_, and when the body was asleep the shared minds could play and enjoy each others' company, revel in the beautiful connection between man and beast until wakefulness separated them again. But without their Humans...the head and the heart felt empty. It was almost like losing an Imprint, someone who was even more a part of you than your other half. The pain of it was echoing around in the animals' heads and they were capable of exacting revenge on anyone and anything, especially since they had someone to blame for it.

And thus Kayne would kill Abel, his own brother, out of the pain in his heart for being favoured, for being taught information that could allow him to do such a vile act, that Jacob was denied because of what? For not being the favourite?

Well, the Underdog always wins. Such is the plot of fiction everywhere.

Kayne was dangerously close to severing the jugular, a gruesome end for anyone and Abel's black fur was slowly being coated even more darkly, crimson staining the jet into the most beautiful spectrum. It flowed down to the grassy ground, dry with cracking winter leaves and even Akira and Jensen leaned forward to taste a drop of their brother's blood. Sand let out a purr of pleasure to mimic Kayne's even as Akira blanched, ears going back as the chocolate wolf stepped away. Obviously Quil's wolf didn't appreciate the beauty and value of blood being split to sate the hunger of the hunt, the thirst rising from killing another creature. Who knew wolves had ethics?

"_Kayne!"_

The russet animal stopped his slow murder, ears pricked up as he raised his head to look for he who had called his name. His body rested on top of his bleeding brother – Abel wasn't going anywhere. Kayne let out a loud howling, throwing his head up against the natural curve of his spine so his throat was clear to carry his voice to the other half of the conversation. A voice he recognized; Jacob.

"_Don't kill Sam. We need him to help us. You need to find Edward; Edward will be able to hear and help us." _Kayne was displeased at this turn of events; he had gotten the taste of his brother's blood and did not want to stop, but stop he did, raising off his Omega's body with a final warning snap to his neck, to warn him that this was not over.

After all, orders are orders.

* * *

_**Bella leaned down, dragging her nose along my neck and jaw. A vulnerable part; if she sank her teeth into me she could rip my head clean off. I shuddered even as my body forced me to turn my head away, bare more throat to her in a submissive, placating gesture. She purred her approval and inwardly I felt my insides clench with bile.**_

_**I could almost hear my inner voice screaming at me; 'This is what you're designed to do, Edward. This is what you're made for. Pleasing people.' Quoting my own words to Jacob back at me; 'Your mind might be able to fight but your body...your body belongs to whoever wants you. Right now, that is Bella. Please her.' It was like a drive, unavoidable and I wasn't able to fight it. With a growl I wrapped my arms around her waist, hating the feel of cold, hard skin underneath my hands instead of the warmth I had come to know and love. The slight give of muscle as opposed to the unyielding pressure of stone.**_

_**I pressed my lips to hers, one hand knotting in her hair the way I knew she liked, the way that made her head hang back as her body sagged onto mine so that we would be able to feel every line of each other against ourselves. It repulsed my mind, but like the voice said my body **_**definitely ****_wasn't arguing._**

_**Shit flowed from my mouth. Meaningless, romantic drabble that I knew she lapped up like a fucking cat at milk. Her mental walls fell to let me soak in her thoughts, something that only a month ago I would die and beg for her to do, but now it felt wrong. I shouldn't have to work to know how someone thinks about me. With Jacob it is effortless, and I love hearing his random thoughts all the day long. But with her...it was all sophistication and endless puppy love and devious thoughts running through her mind every damn day, like even subconsciously she was trying to win me over, get my approval.**_

_**It was then that I realized just how much I hated her.**_

_**She was trying too hard to please me.**_

_**I could almost see the thoughts, the suspicions coming together with all the deadly certainty of a freight train. I fought against my mind to let me loose of these thoughts but they were unavoidable. When I changed Bella...we were in the middle of sex. Bella seemed like she was designed perfectly for me...she was territorial and yet subtly promiscuous. Though she never cheated...she would have, I'm certain, with Jacob given the chance. And she was trying to please me, all the time, using techniques that she had been honing over the years we've been together. Her scent called to me as a mate, a lover, a husband and protector.**_

_**Holy fuck.**_

_**My wife was a succubus.**_

_**A Goddamn succubus, she had to be.**_

_**How had I not noticed before? How had I not even suspected?**_

_**A groan fell from me as that realization hit me like a wrecking ball, knocking the breath out of me. She must have mistaken it for a moan because she smirked, trailing a hand down the centre of my chest as she straddled my hips, grinding down onto me. "Such a little whore, aren't we Edward? So eager for me." **_**No.****_ My mind was shouting at me no, but I couldn't deny my body its desires. My sense of smell was enveloped by the scent of a woman in heat. My cock was being mercilessly teased by a yielding, willing body on top of me. Slow purrs and growls were being elicited from my partner, going straight to my downstairs brain and the overall effect was one order, repeated over and over in my head._**

**Fuck. Now.**

_**As though she read my mind Bella's nails turned to claws, shredding my clothing as easily as she did her own – sweats on her legs, no underwear and a thin t-shirt just barely covering her upper half. Wow, did someone get slutty while I was away? She didn't even waste time in foreplay; there was a single need between the two of us and we both needed it answered; I needed to fuck or get fucked and what was it.**_

_**Chill, smooth marble surrounded me as she sank herself down onto my cock, hiss leaving her lips at the stretch of not being inside of her for so long. She was as tight as a virgin, but **_**not tight enough****_. This was so wrong, so unsatisfying, even as I thrust up into her with all the hatred and resentment and anger and _fear_ I felt. She was stronger than me; if I displeased her then she would tear me apart, like a praying mantis. She took my strong movements for arousal and desire, moan escaping her as she threw her head back, riding me, her hands coming up to tease and play at her breasts._**

**So wrong.**

_**Filling wasn't satisfying, I wanted to be filled.**_

_**I wanted to be the one submissive, completely at the whim of the other's thoughts and movements. But not just anyone. Fuck, I wanted **_**Jacob. ****_I wanted his harsh heat filling me, surrounding me, _inside of me_. I wanted to hear his grunts and growls and moans as he thrust into _me_, completing, retreating and keeping up that pattern until he came inside of me, marking me with a burn that would last for hours, if not more. My mind couldn't take this._**

_**But my body could.**_

_**I took a crushing hold on her hips, keeping her steady and still as I took control. I wanted this to be over as quickly as possible, but the gentleman instincts I had forced for so long refused to back away. I rubbed and pinched at her clit, wanting to **_**hurt****_ her, make her feel my hatred but it only seemed to spur her on. Within minutes she was shuddering around me, her walls clenching and unclenching as she milked me hard. Normally that would be enough to send me over the edge, but now...I couldn't. There was nothing drawing me to this woman; I had already chosen my mate and he was a man, he was _Jacob. _No two ways about it._**

_**And so I did what I had to; I imagined it was him over me, sweating and **_**so warm****_ and beautiful as he sank himself deeply into my body, filling me so much. The burn was so good, so painful but so fucking _good_._**

_**I swallowed back Jacob's name as I came inside my wife.**_

_**Now, does anyone want to contend with me for the definition of 'Fucked up moment'? I will win, I assure you. With a sigh Bella sat back on me, her spine lax as I worked my hand over its normal, post-coital route; trailing up and down her spine, around her hip and just gently brushing her thigh before I moved back up, around the back of her leg and up her spine again, to repeat the circuit. I felt dirty, and like no amount of cleansing would wash away the blood of betrayal on my hands. I was worse than Sam, in some respects.**_

_**I could only hope Jacob would forgive me.**_

_**That is, if I ever saw him again.**_

_**Bella purred lightly again, leaning down and I felt her breasts press against me. I had to supress a shudder. She smiled, oblivious to the hatred in my eyes. I wish looks could kill 'cause I wanted to burn the bitch already. The stupid, manipulative, devious little bitch who had single-handedly managed to turn my family against me.**_

_**"I'm glad you're back home Edward," she murmured gently, kissing my lips. I wanted to push her away.**_

_**Tears clogged my throat, making it difficult to speak, but I managed to answer;**_

_**"It's good to be home."

* * *

**_

**Author's Note: **First of all, there was no beta here, so sorry for any mistakes.

And...yeah, abrupt much? I wish I could explain things; I think the lack of response for the last chapter was due to the fact that I just _assumed _you would know what I was talking about, what I was describing. Apparently not, so I will explain if anyone wants to PM me with any questions or concerns or anything like that (: By the way, for those who were confused;

Jacob's Wolf is Kayne.  
Seth's Wolf is Jensen (After Jensen Ackles, my current love xD).  
Quil's Wolf is Akira.  
Sam's Wolf is Abel.

It's written in third person because wolves don't think like humans do. The wolves can hear their humans but only in a limited distance. Otherwise they are just really big animals.

I really love you guys so much and appreciate the support and everything you've given me so far. I'm a huge angst lover and I know this is getting kind of slit-your-wrists (in my opinion) and it will get worse before it gets better, but it will get better, don't you worry.

Please review; knowing what you think helps me to improve this story!

HigherMagic x


	15. Torn Loyalties

**Author's Note: WARNING. This fic has rape, abuse, violence, sex - BOTH HETEROSEXUAL AND HOMOSEXUAL - and language. Also MPreg. There will be a male getting pregnant in this story. So if it isn't your thing, just move along, but I do recommend you give it a chance; I myself am quite excited about this story. :] There will also be major disregard for the rules of science (obviously) and Stephanie Meyer. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Threefold**

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Get me out of this place before I cause more damage -_

_A small price to pay for building houses out of matchsticks._

_When things get too hard, you've got me to blame_

_For every thought that breaks out and every lover's name._

_Don't forget we've got unfinished business;_

_Stories yet to unfold, tales that must be retold._

_And I regret not knowing when to put an end to all this madness;_

_Keeps me wanting more._

_Running from lions never felt like such a mistake._

Running From Lions - All Time Low

Inspired this chapter, for some reason.

* * *

"_Find Edward, he will be able to help us."_

That was the problem, though; the bitch obviously was very good at hiding. It was strange; Kayne had never had a problem picking out his mate's scent from the rest of those cold-blooded creatures. Even Jensen and Akira were coming up blank. It was like the Alpha's mate had vanished into thin air, which is impossible, of course.

So the russet, sandy and chocolate wolves kept on with their search, gradually moving away from the Reservation until their Human's voices could no longer be heard. One by one they gave short little whines when the connection was completely severed, leaving them with nothing but their instincts and their instructions; find the Alpha's mate. That was of the utmost importance to their Humans, though for what reason Akira and Jensen couldn't fathom. Of course, it was important that Kayne retrieve his mate just as it was for all Wolves to have mates, but _right at this very second? _It seemed they had bigger fish to fry.

Suddenly, Jensen's ears flattened and a low whine was issued from his throat, catching his older brothers' attentions. Both Akira and Kayne pricked their ears towards the smaller, sandy wolf and followed when Jensen took off, bolting through the forest with a speed to rival light. They soon came across a clearing, immersed in many different scents but one stood out strong and clear; the Alpha's mate.

Problem was…there were other things there. Cold Ones had passed this way, aside from Edward. And…they were hard to distinguish. Kayne had learned to associate his mate with one he desired - heat, sex, the forest, Edward smelled like all of those - except there was another one…slightly different but very much desirable. Without Jacob in his head to guide him Kayne was at a loss, and it wasn't like he could just go to Jacob and ask him to smell which one was his mate. Think of the shame! - A _Wolf_ asking his _Human_ for help identifying a scent! He'd never hear the end of it!

Edward scent was, by the definition of an Incubus, made to alter according to who or what wanted him. And so was Bella's. Although Kayne wasn't aware of it, he was sensing both the Succubus and the Incubus, unable to distinguish between the two desirable scents. And the russet Alpha was unwilling to split up his Pack, due to the fact that Abel was still at large - wounded but at large - and he didn't want to risk anyone else getting injured…or Abel being killed by anything other than his own bite.

So Jacob's Wolf did what the only option seemed to be; he picked one of two and followed it. It seemed to lead him in the right direction anyway; towards the Cullen mansion and so with three harmonized howls the hunt was on; three large animals barrelling through the forest in an attempt to reach the creature their Humans thought was so important.

Who knew; perhaps time will tell why Edward was essential to everything.

* * *

_**The first emotion I felt was panic.**_

_**I was disoriented; no idea where I was or how I got there, or how long I had been wherever I was. I was also feeling something I hadn't truly felt for almost a century - weariness. The kind of groggy awareness that comes from just waking up. How can I have just woken up, though? I'm a freaking vampire - I don't sleep! And yet I could feel my eyes opening, huge amounts of lethargy sweeping through my body when I tried to move. Eventually I gave up the idea as fruitless and relaxed myself against…**_

_**What?**_

_**I shifted a little where I lay - on a bed. There were soft, silken sheets surrounding me, burying me in their wine-coloured depths and I had a thick cream comforter spread over my body, wound tightly around myself as though I had been cold and sought warmth in the blanket. Perhaps I had - I could feel a chill radiating from behind me, and even as I became aware of it, it seemed to spread, to encircle me and pull me more closely to it. I shivered.**_

_**What the fuck is going on?**_

_**I'm not meant to get cold.**_

_**I'm not meant to get tired.**_

**I'm not supposed to be here. **_**This didn't smell like the house. There was an open window nearby, letting in the moderately warm afternoon breeze - I guessed it was around the afternoon, on the optimistic assumption that I had only been out an hour at most- and scents came with it, vaguely familiar but it was like someone had stuffed cotton into my nose, deadening my sense of smell. I couldn't place myself.**_

_**The last thing I remembered was…was Bella. And Carlisle over the phone. They must have found me. Taken me somewhere. I could feel a clenching in my stomach at the last memories I had - Bella, writhing above me as I thrust into her and filled her with my come, having just fantasized about Jacob to get there.**_

_**Fuck my life.**_

_**I shivered again, desperately curling up on myself like mammals do to conserve body heat, and was then made aware of two hard, stone arms wrapped around me. A slight movement of my hand confirmed their existence; strong, muscled and very, very cold.**_

"_**Carlisle." My voice was slurred, my body shaking as I realized he was **_**right behind me**_**, and I had barely the energy to move anywhere. Why was that? Was I just so weak after feeding from Jacob, not a few hours ago? - again, assuming I had only been out for about an hour. Did my body use up the little I'd managed to get so quickly? Or…or maybe this lethargy wasn't natural. Jasper. Was Jasper here? They'd managed to get his phone, or at least fake the Caller ID. A shudder ran through me at what they could have done to my brother, the thought of what he might have gone through for my secret at Bella and Carlisle's hands.**_

_**I knew how rough Carlisle could be. I had first hand experience. And his Doctor's precision and expertise could make for some wicked torture.**_

"_**Edward." His breath ghosted over the back of my neck, and I could feel the hairs stand on end in response to the chill and proximity. Another shiver ran through me and I pulled the blanket more tightly around myself. Carlisle's grip on my body increased slightly and, loathe as I am to admit this, I couldn't help my body's response to him. I remember every touch, every smile and every beautiful thing he said to me. I also remember how he'd almost trained me, tuned me as finely as an instrument to play for his pleasure. A few tears began to well up behind my closed eyelids as I, for a brief second, felt like everything I'd just experienced…had been a bad dream. I would wake up and there would be no Esme, no Bella, no Jacob, **_**nothing**_** but him and I, happy and together.**_

_**A slight shifting in my gut told me otherwise. I stiffened at the same time he did.**_

"_**You left again," he murmured to me, one of his hands tracing along the slight swell of my stomach through the blanket, and though it was thick it did little to disguise the difference in body temperatures. Why was I so warm? "You're already altering yourself," he continued, to answer my unspoken question; "Warming up so you don't freeze your child." I felt more than heard his wistful sigh, thumb outlining the shape and his other arm moving up to my head, so I was cushioned on his arm and he bent it back slightly awkwardly to run it through my hair in a gesture I had found calming in the past. Now it only served to remind me how close he was to my neck, and I knew that with this lethargy I could feel sweeping through me I wouldn't be able to stop him if he decided to abort this child like he had the last.**_

_**I managed to force a single word out; "Please." But I had no idea what I was pleading for! To let me go, to let my child live? To explain things to me, make me understand. I don't know. I was so fucking tired…I felt like I could sleep forever and I could barely hear his thoughts, let alone anyone who might be near us. For all I knew we were completely alone…or all the family was here.**_

_**Carlisle seemed to come to his own conclusion about what I meant, though. He sighed again and the sheets moved just slightly as he shook his head. He rested his forehead against the back of my neck - I could tell because a few hairs of his fringe ran along my spine and made me shiver at the light contact; "You always leave, Edward, you always run away. It's my fault, really; I made you into what you are. Why did you leave, though, Edward? Why do you keep leaving me?" His voice was thick, as though he was trying to stop himself sobbing. I knew he couldn't actually cry but the heart-wrenching, pained sound hurt me all the same. I tried to reply but he cut me off; "You just left without a word…and you didn't even let me explain myself, explain why I **_**had**_** to do what I did, I **_**had**_** to get rid of that child, and you **_**knew**_** I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't had your best interests at heart, and then you leave anyway, you never let me touch you again, even as a Sire, or a father. And you keep leaving, keep trying to break our family apart from the inside; first you almost destroyed Jasper and Alice's relationship, almost drew him away from her, and you had to almost get Bella killed, become too close to a **_**human.**_** I can understand why you did it, Edward, but it still hurts me, knowing that you were once happy with me, trusted me and now you barely allow my thoughts to be heard. And now…Jacob! How could you mate with a sworn enemy - a **_**dog?**_** It's like you're trying to find ways to break my heart, Edward, over and over again. Was my wrongdoing so vile to you, that you have dedicated the rest of your existence to hurting me, to hurting our family?"**_

_**I hated the way he kept saying my name; the breathless, harsh quality of the word brushing past my neck and ear and, for some reason, kicking in a prey instinct I had long-ago ignored; stay perfectly still, the predator won't find you. And so I could only listen in stunned silence as he spoke, almost ranted in my ear. His voice never rose above a whisper but I could feel the anger burning in it, feel it in the way his arms tightened around me to almost the point of pain. Half of that…I hadn't even known. I'd almost caused Jasper and Alice to separate? I'd **_**lured **_**him away? Impossible; Jasper and I were just brothers. Very close brothers. I would have read it in his thoughts if he'd wanted more than that. And Carlisle…well, he'd struck first, hadn't he? He'd been the one to take away my child - **_**his child - **_**and he'd been the one to go and find the whore I called a mother, and he'd been the one to force me into this existence. No one else. **_

_**The hand in my hair stopped its movement to knot at the side of my head, making me bare my throat to Carlisle.**_

_**It took a Herculean effort to fight my exhaustion, to turn so that I was laying on my back and looking up at him. A few tears had slipped from my eyes as he spoke and I tried to reach up, cupping his face lightly with my palm like I'd used to, what seems like forever ago.**_

"_**I'm **_**sorry**_**," I said, and it was really all I **_**could**_** say. What else was there? I didn't even know; the offences against me seemed many and harsh. But I knew that whatever it took, **_**whatever it took,**_** I wasn't going to let Carlisle take another child away from me. I couldn't. "I'm sorry, Carlisle, I'm so, so sorry. I'm sorry that I left; I'm sorry that I hurt you; I'm sorry that I keep causing disaster wherever I go. I'm sorry that I never let myself trust you again -" though really, what have you done to deserve it? - "And I've regretted it, ever since I left I've regretted it." **_**Lies, all lies. **_**"I'm so stupid…but please, I'll do whatever it takes. I'll never leave again, I'll never leave your side, just **_**please…**_** I can't lose another child to you, Carlisle. It would kill me. Please don't take it away from me."**_

"_**You know why I have to, Edward."**_

"_**No! I don't, actually!" I answered, wanting to rage at him, to yell my anger and frustration and **_**fear**_** and just…I don't know, punch something, but I was immobilized. "You're a fucking Doctor, Carlisle! You're dedicated to preserving life; why would you get rid of a child? **_**An Innocent?"**

"_**I told you once before," he murmured, his jaw set and his eyes cold. He obviously wasn't going to budge when I was being angry with him; I would have to soften my technique. I couldn't bully my Sire into giving me the answers I wanted.**_

_**Swiftly I changed tack, instead forcing my frozen body to mould to his; I moved my hand from his face down his shoulder, sweeping lower to rest on his forearm and kept a strong grip there. I turned so I was facing him, ducking my head submissively so that I could rest against his chest and neck - it also moved my own neck away from his mouth, which helped me relax some so that I could play my role properly. "Please, Carlisle," I said to him, forcing my voice to become younger, more innocent, pleading. "Sire…" I knew he used to like it when I called him that; it made him feel powerful, in control which ultimately had always been our relationship; he was always the more dominant one and I hadn't ever minded one bit. "Make me understand." Again, I changed my terminology, letting him be the one in control of the situation, so he would tell me 'as much as he wanted' and no more.**_

_**Jacob wasn't all that wrong when he'd called me a Puppeteer; years of honing my instincts and abilities made me able to change my entire personality to suit the situation. Just as I could mould into a role, so too could I bend others into doing what I wanted.**_

_**His deep, shuddering breath let me know my efforts had paid off. He ran a hand lightly through my hair, his arms moving to encase me and bring me closer to his chest. I hated and loved the feeling of being so near him again, letting him touch me in a way I hadn't allowed, hadn't initiated and had shied away from ever since Esme.**_

"_**Edward…" His voice was soft, pleading for me to understand, and I remained silent, listening. "Do you have any idea what would happen…if anyone knew you could carry children?" I shook my head; feigning innocence always seemed to get Carlisle to spill more than he needed to - Hell, Bella's complete obliviousness to recognize the danger of ourselves had caused him to practically spell out my entire psyche to her. "If anyone found out, anyone at all, then…I can't even begin to imagine. First of all, if the Volturi didn't destroy us for bringing an Immortal Child into the world, Aro would most likely take you, force you into some perverse breeding programme. Think about it…a powerful psychic vampire, able to pass on his genetic material? Especially when not even most **_**females**_** can give birth to children? It's the Holy Grail for a collector such as he. I couldn't imagine that fate on you, or anyone, but I can see it happening and I don't want it to. I love you too much to be someone else's bitch, Edward." I flinched at the word, the tone his voice had taken on…especially considering that's exactly what I was now; the Alpha's bitch. "Besides…even if the Volturi somehow remained blissfully unaware of what we were doing - which I assure you they wouldn't - what would you do if the child turned feral? What if it killed you during birth, or beforehand? What if Jacob left you? What if, What if…I can give you a thousand reasons to give up that child, Edward. Can you think of a thousand to keep it?"**_

_**And I thought about it. Honest-to-goodness thought about it. When Carlisle had first told me about it…the first time, with the Immortal Children and all that…I had been younger, foolish and hadn't wanted to listen but this time I did. I really did, and I still felt the same emotion in my head and in my heart; I couldn't give up this child. Even if it killed me, I would not let another one go. If Carlisle took this one away from me I would make it my personal vendetta against him, and Bella…I would kill them both if it was the last thing I did.**_

"_**Edward?" I tilted my head to look up at him and he met my eyes; they were dark gold and his pupils were wide in the low light. A hand came up to stroke my cheek lightly and I leaned into the touch, because it reminded me so strongly of…**_

…_**Jacob.**_

_**Oh God.

* * *

**_

Kayne, Jensen and Akira all managed to converge on the house, disturbed to find no lights on, not even a sliver of illumination from behind thick, closed drapes. The Wolves approached slowly, unnerved but courageous as they advanced and Kayne nudged the door open. It was unlocked and the door handle had even been partially turned - no opposable thumbs necessary.

Akira let out a whine of concern, ears flattened against his dark head; _a trap_. Kayne was quick to silence him with an almost absent flick of his tail which caught Quil's Wolf on the nose and silenced the younger brother, causing him to flinch back slightly. Jensen bounded forward with a pup's lack of fear, pushing into the house in front of Kayne only to be immersed in blackness. As their eyes adjusted they could just make out the shape of the stairs leading upwards, the recently-used kitchen…at least, recent meaning it had been used in the last month. Kayne remembered a meal that his Human had eaten and the knowledge that Jacob was trapped somewhere sent a pang of anger and hurt through the Alpha's chest.

Their claws scratched the hardwood floors, sending the noises of travel echoing uncomfortably loudly in the house. Kayne winced as Akira nudged the door shut and the click of the mechanism seemed deafening. Still, not wanting to stay in this creepy, empty house for much longer, Kayne set out for scents; he could find the one he'd followed easily enough, and pushed past human-sized doorways until he found one that was closed from him, white blending into white as the scent led him directly to a closed door; the basement. At least, Kayne dimly remembered his human being around here and assumed that's where it led.

This door didn't give way under pressure, and that made Kayne flatten his ears and whine uncertainly. Jensen and Akira had branched out around him, searching for any other possible way downwards but this seemed the only option available. It all seemed too easy, the scent was too clear and the way to go too plain. Nevertheless Kayne was getting desperate; he was starting to…well, to think differently. He was starting to forget why he was following the orders of a Human who was no longer there, who didn't come to his aid anymore and was just sitting, wasting time inside of a cage, like he had been.

But the Alpha held onto the knowledge that if he found his mate, it would be all better. Edward would make it alright.

* * *

"_**Where are we?" I asked, desperate to change the subject away from anything that would remind me of Jacob, of the horrible, horrible betrayal I was committing, had committed. I was no worse than Sam; at least Sam had stood up to the fucking Alpha and not run and hide like a frightened little rabbit. Honestly…I didn't deserve the Pack protection any more than I deserved…well…anything. I should have died in that hospital bed in 1918. Life would have been so much simpler…and shorter.**_

"_**Right now we're in a hotel in Port Angeles, but we won't stay here long."**_

"_**Why? Where are we going?"**_

"_**Jasper wasn't lying to you when he said he'd found a Clan of werewolves that can help you…" There was an ulterior motive behind his eyes, but I couldn't place it. I was too fucking tired. "And that's where we are going, at least until we can decide what else to do, or where to go from there."**_

_**I couldn't believe it…we were just up and leaving Forks? After everything? I couldn't…I couldn't leave Jacob like that; I had to help him! I had to help him get the human side of him back. This was wrong, so, so wrong. If only I had the strength to fucking move!**_

"_**Why am I so tired?" I asked, looking up at him. I knew he could see the green irises and I hoped it surprised him every time, reminded him of who I belonged to now. I didn't want him to think he still had any claim over me. Yes, his venom still ran in my veins and he had been my first lover, my father figure, my leader and my protector but he was also the man who rejected me, the man who took away my first child and the man who was going to take away my second, if I did nothing to stop him.**_

_**Carlisle smiled slightly, shaking his head a little. "You're so naïve, Edward. So beautifully young and innocent." I held back my snappy reply, instead bearing the humiliating description for the sake of getting my answers. He reached a hand up to brush his fingers along my cheek, lacing them in my hair and through, repeating the motion. He was **_**petting **_**me. "Who do you think could make you feel so tired, so completely exhausted without even being in the same room?"**_

_**It took me a while for my exhausted brain to connect the dots, and once I did horror swept through me like a tidal wave. **_**No.**_** It couldn't be. He was loyal to me, he was my **_**brother**_**…he would not betray me like this. Not even torture would make him agree to capture me, enslave me. Had I misread his loyalties? Had Carlisle managed to get him?**_

_**I could remember his thoughts, pure and clear in my head when I'd said my final goodbye to him; **_**'I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe, Edward. I swear it.' **_**Almost my exact same words to Bella, although he couldn't have known that. Had Carlisle managed to convince him that this was the best thing for me? To take away my child, to take myself away from Jacob, just as I had convinced myself and my family that leaving Bella would have been the best thing for her after her eighteenth birthday? I couldn't even begin to fathom it; Jasper wouldn't do that to me. He couldn't.**_

"_**Jasper." The name slipped from my lips like a sob. A broken, heavy sound.**_

_**Carlisle's smile widened.

* * *

**_

They'd been tricked! Deceived by the Cold Ones! Kayne let out a loud growl of anger. He'd managed to bust down the door by the sheer repetitive motion of throwing his body weight against it at the hinges, waiting until they cracked and gave. There was nothing downstairs, not even the cliché secret openings for dungeons and prisoners. Just crap the centuries-old leeches wanted to horde for their own sick, nostalgic purposes.

That meant they had followed the wrong scent, and Kayne was quick to rectify that. But it led to a road, and that road was covered in the smells of grease and oil and gasoline and humans. There was no vampire smell left to linger there; the delay must have washed it all away. That and the soft rain that had just begun to fall. They couldn't have gotten far, though…so Kayne would just have to pick a direction and hope for the best. He needed to consult with his Human…if that were possible. How to have a conversation between them?

How to make sure Jacob understood the situation, and the human to give orders that his Wolf would understand? Would Kayne even make it in time before he forgot exactly what the mission was? What if the Wolf lost all of his human forever…what if Jacob just faded until he was nothingness, and by the time Jacob was reunited with Edward it was too late?

What ifs…floating around the Wolf's primitive, animal mind and confusing him with things he couldn't possibly understand.

* * *

_**I don't know how it happened, but somehow I managed to fall asleep again, Carlisle humming gently into my hair as he continued that annoying petting motion. It wasn't the thing itself…just the principle, I guess. Like I was a tame puppy or something; like I had done something well. It made my gut tighten with the long-forgotten need to throw up.**_

_**When I opened my eyes, I knew there was someone behind me. I was on the left side of the bed, back to the door of the hotel room and I knew someone was standing there, just out of sight when I tried to turn to see them. A deep inhale and I knew the scent.**_

"_**Go away, Jasper," I growled, though the sound was half-hearted as he was currently pumping as much tiredness and relaxation vibes as anyone could take without risking incontinence in a human. The sting of his betrayal, the knowledge that he was the only reason my life and that of my child's was at risk still stung in my head and my heart. I didn't want to see the man I'd once called brother, hear his movements, smell his scent ever again. Maybe the hormones were making me overreact; after all I tended to jump to conclusions and I was begging myself to give Jasper the benefit of the doubt, but I couldn't. I didn't want to hear what he had to say.**_

"_**Please, let me explain myself." The bed behind me sank underneath his weight; he was perched sideways, thigh just brushing my spine about half-way down my back. I wanted to pull away but the lethargy held me still. And I was so tired…God I just wanted to fall asleep again. It was like I hadn't slept in years…which I guess I hadn't, but still. It was unnerving to be so completely willing to sink into unawareness when, for all I knew, Carlisle was waiting for that precise opportunity to bite into my neck and drain me.**_

_**The sudden, irrational panic swept through me and I surged through the feelings Jasper was putting out, managing to brush my hand along my neck and check for any extra, newer scars. My body shivered gently as I traced Carlisle's bite mark, but there didn't seem to be any new wound, and I couldn't smell blood. I let myself relax in relief; not that I had much choice. Jasper had sensed my spike of fear and had tried to quell it with his gift.**_

"_**I don't want to talk to you; I don't want to hear what you have to say or what you're thinking. I don't want you anywhere near me, not after this. How could you, Jasper? How could you keep me here?"**_

"_**Just listen to me, alright?" For a brief second anger flashed, red-hot and searing through the translucent waves of exhaustion, making me tense for a moment, and then the next second it was gone. "I'm keeping you here because if I wasn't with you, then none of our family would know where the fuck you are. At least this way I can keep track of you; you fucking left Jacob and that means you're out on your own, God-knows-where and you'd quickly starve, as well as possibly being attacked or picked up by some other Coven or Pack or **_**anything**_**. Your scent is so potent right now I doubt you'd have gotten more than a state away before something happened to you. With Carlisle and Bella and I at least you're relatively safe, and as soon as we get to the Werewolf Clan we will be in a permanent spot. That will allow Jacob to find you."**_

"_**Jacob can't fucking find me," I snarled, turning my head to look at him. The first thing I noticed was how black his eyes were. So, so dark, and it wasn't from thirst because I **_**knew**_** whenever Jasper was thirsty. Instinctively I shied away, but kept on; "He's a wolf now, Jasper. He isn't even human anymore; there's no human in him."**_

"_**That's bullshit. Otherwise Alice wouldn't be able to see him. Stop arguing with me, Edward -."**_

"_**Alice can't see shifters, Jasper." It was getting harder and harder to look at him, to talk to him. My anger was growing, stubborn refusal to believe anything he said to me making me hard-headed, argumentative. Again, hormone surge? It's the easiest thing to blame. "That's kind of the whole fucking point of them."**_

"_**When Sam forced Jacob and his Wolf to separate, the uncertainty that cloaks them from Alice's sight is removed. Ergo, she can see him, and his wolf both. Jacob's in the clearing where he and Sam fought and his Wolf is…well…trying to find you. I don't really get how it works but you have to believe me, Edward. Jacob's not gone, but he will be soon."**_

"_**What's that supposed to mean?"**_

"_**What, do you expect his unused side of the consciousness to hang around forever? When a shifter is forced out of phase the side of them that stops being used gradually fades away. That will go for Seth and Quil too, and Leah and Embry's wolves. We have time but not that much."**_

"_**Why are you telling me this?" I was still suspicious; how did he know all of this shit anyway? And why would he be telling me this stuff **_**now **_**as opposed to, I don't know, earlier when it would have been fucking useful? Like when I thought Jacob's human side was gone forever? Would have saved a hell of a lot of trouble. "How do you know about this anyway?"**_

_**Jasper could sense my scepticism, my distrust; he smiled sadly and shook his head. "I wasn't lying when I said there were werewolves who could help you; they know a lot about their descendants. Yeah, shifters are descended from werewolves and vampires, who knew? Anyway, they told me pretty much all I needed to know. They're really nice, actually; humans cast them in a bad light."**_

"_**Like they do us," I couldn't help but say, small smirk on my face as I looked up at him. He merely smiled back. "Then why don't you just let me go? Jacob's wolf doesn't need to find me; I'll find him and I can fix this."**_

_**Jasper shook his head. "I can't, Edward. Carlisle won't hardly allow me out of his sight, nor would he you. Besides, if you left I would have to come with you and our two scents together are easier to track. Bella as a newborn is one hell of a tracker."**_

"_**Who says you're coming with me?" I demanded, once again defensive, struck by the darkness of his eyes. The uneasy feeling only intensified when he glared at me; I felt like I was a fly being encased in black amber.**_

"_**Don't you fucking get it?" he snarled, and at once he was on top of me, pinning my body down both physically and through his gift; a surge of anger, frustration, betrayal and **_**desire**_** hit me full-force, unadulterated emotion flowing from Jasper's being. "With an Incubus…everyone goes **_**crazy.**_** There's no reason, no restraint, no control. Only instinct, and we as vampires have fierce instincts. We are dominant animals and won't hesitate to seize control over something that smells so…desirable. You won't make it anywhere without someone to look out for you smelling like that…like **_**this. **_**The sooner you accept that, Edward, the better." He leaned in as he spoke about my scent, taking in a deep breath as his nose just brushed along my collarbone. In a rush what Carlisle had said to me came back; '**_**you almost destroyed Jasper and Alice's relationship, almost drew him away from her'. **_**And he was **_**too close.**_** Too cold, too much, too fast.**_

"_**Jasper, leave." I tried to make my voice strong, like I wasn't terrified or **_**fucking turned on**_**. Jesus, and I called Bella a slut? It's practically my **_**breed**_**. And hers…whatever, now is no time to split hairs. His hands tightened around my wrists; if I were human they would have been bruised. Hell, with how things were going they still might, and I was afraid that for a moment he wouldn't leave; "Please." He took a deep breath, sitting himself back on my hips before he rolled off me and to his feet more quickly than I could follow. I pushed myself to a sitting position on the bed, feeling claustrophobic surrounded by the thick blanket. Jasper still stood by the bed, and the only sound was the both of us breathing for a long while. **_

_**When his emotions had calmed enough he headed for the door and I couldn't help smile, words slipping from between my lips unintentionally; "See, Jasper? There is always control, always restraint," I said, turning to look at him. Some fringe fell in front of my eyes and I brushed it away in time to see a flash of his still-jet irises, almost encasing his entire eye.**_

"_**Don't be so sure, Edward," he replied, voice tight and jaw clenched as he let the door close behind him.

* * *

**_

**Author's Note: **Sorry, it's a bit choppy. I don't know how that happened. Oh well.

Howdy everyone! So sorry for the relatively slow updates on this story but my Beta can only really come on on weekends, so expect an update every week or so now rather than the crazy two-day thing I was doing before. Sorry if anyone gets impatient but that's the price you pay for quality. (Flattery much? Yes, yes it is). Also, I realize this story has taken rather depressing turns. When I first came up with the idea I didn't intend this to be so; it was actually meant to be funny, but then I went all emo and well...here we are. Therefore to rectify this I'm going to start a series of outtakes from various points in the plotlines, just little funny things that I had intended to put in but seem silly and out-of-place within this more dark theme. Even though the story will lighten some of the characters I want to include in the outtakes will be gone so...yeah. Watch out for that.

Love you all. Please let me know what you thought of this. Maybe Carlisle's not so evil?

Just misguided?

Yeah, didn't think so.

Just to say now; JASPER IS NOT EVIL. Carlisle might have his lines blurred but Jasper...there's no way in hell I'd make him be so evil and dark. I love Jasper; Carlisle can go die really. xD

HigherMagic x


	16. Pressure

**Author's Note: WARNING: Rape, Abuse, Violence, Controversial Views, Heterosexual and Homosexual Sex, Language and Mpreg in this story. Also major disregard for the rules of science (obviously) and Stephanie Meyer. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**I've also started, instead of changing the bold and italic things for points of views, to just label what it's going to be. Hope that makes the story more readable.**

**Threefold**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Kayne;**

The wolf was beginning to get desperate; days of searching in and around the National Park and turning up without hide nor hair of the Alpha's mate wearing down on his already-short temper. Wherever Edward had been taken, or gone, the wolves couldn't find him. Slowly, Kayne could feel…well, that was just it. He couldn't feel anything; there was just a driving instinct now, but no real thought behind it. His human had told him to find Edward and he'd failed but now…a few days ago it had seemed blindingly obvious why Kayne needed to find Edward, but as the hours crept by with their deadly certainty the russet Alpha was losing himself, losing the human part of him. He could almost see Jacob fading away in front of his eyes.

That caused his moods to change, shift. He became snappier, more like the animal he'd never been allowed to be. He would be following a scent then abruptly change tack, fickle animal mind never able to focus on one thing for very long unless it was a hunt. Reason faded with cognisance and left the russet, chocolate and sandy wolves alone.

Completely, utterly alone.

But there was one thing they remembered with stark clarity; who had done this to them.

What remained of the Reservation Pack was out for blood; Abel's blood, to be precise. The burn of unfinished business was like a forest fire in the Alpha's head and in his heart; if it was the last thing Kayne did, he would watch Abel bleed, watch his blood nourish the next generation of flora in this god-forsaken, monochrome habitat.

There was no logic, no thought. Just driving need. It was hunger that commanded Jensen and Akira follow Kayne when a scent told him of fresh blood nearby. It was instinct that had them form an arrowhead shape, each wolf managing to keep pace with the others flawlessly as they forced their bodies past rough bark and lashing tree limbs. They drove themselves without mercy, screams of their victims falling on deaf ears as they bore down on the humans - two hikers or hunters or perhaps students out for a walk. The wolves didn't know and they didn't care.

They lacked the ability.

Kayne didn't even notice when he bore down on the largest one, letting his subordinates take their fill of the weaker human companion. It didn't register in his mind the shouts, from three humans.

Three.

Jacob could only watch in horror as his Wolf no longer paid attention to him, didn't seem to be able to see or hear him as bloodied teeth and claws tore through human flesh, severing tendons to get to crunchy bone and healthy organs, saturated with the blood that Kayne now found himself depending on. The Alpha took the liver, the kidneys, the heart. He barely took notice of the muscle and softer flesh he had once found so favourable. No, the Alpha was being specific now; he wanted blood and by God he would get it. Red blended with russet until the colours seemed natural around Kayne's jaw, coating the front of his fur and matting it in a gross collage of dirt and blood and hair.

Jacob could only stand in silence, his voice mute and throat raw as his wolf destroyed the creatures he had sworn to keep safe, and all for _food_.

**Jacob;**

I had to get out of here. I had to break through the cage Sam had forced me into; my Wolf had managed it. Why couldn't I?

I'd tried to hide it but slowly…I was becoming aware. Like, more aware than I should be, if you know what I mean. Hell, I don't even know what I mean…how can I expect anyone else to? It's just…my father once told me about the Spirit Walks our Tribe could theoretically take; one would have to be close to death or in a very deep meditation, but apparently during these Walks or whatever a person became so aware of everything around them. That's the only way I can really describe that, and I was feeling it.

I was starting to fade away. The human side of me was fading away.

And if that happened there was no way in Hell I'd be able to save Edward, to save my child. I _had_ to do that, I had to get the hell out of here. If not for me, for him and the Unborn that, for all I knew, was no longer alive. Or in existence.

Whatever.

Carlisle was going to pay _hell _for this. I knew that my Wolf would have been able to find Edward if he had just run away; his scent was ingrained onto my memory and therefore my Wolf's and if anyone could find Edward it was him, and since he'd obviously come up blank - I made an effort to push the image of the hikers from my mind - that meant something - or someone - else had something to do with Edward's disappearance.

Carlisle, perhaps.

Or Bella.

Maybe even Jasper.

"Damn. When I get out of here there's a lot of people I'm going to have to kill."

I don't know why I spoke aloud, really. It's not like there was anyone who could hear me. Not even my Wolf was responding to me anymore, and that was worrying. How long had I been in here? I was vaguely aware of the sun rising and setting, rising and setting again but I'd been so…I don't know…lost and unfocused that I hadn't even bothered to keep track.

I guess I hadn't planned to be in here that long.

Well, that's what I get for not thinking ahead.

But I don't know…everything seemed so silent, like the mute barrier that blocked anyone from seeing or hearing me worked both ways. Or maybe it was because I was beginning to drift away from this world - I was holding on as much as I could but it's hard not to drift away when you have no idea _what the fuck you're holding onto._ The bird-calls seemed silent, like I was hearing them through ears stuffed with cotton balls or something, and the colours were beginning to fade away from the world; the green was no longer so vibrant, the red and gold of autumn leaves no longer made any difference between the flat mud of the ground.

I was trying to focus them again, make them brighter in my head so that I could see them, but I don't know…it was hard. Like, really hard to focus on things now for more than a little bit of time.

I barely heard the voice when it spoke;

"Jacob?"

I whirled around, hissing slightly as the fast motion made me catch my elbow on one of the bars - I'd moved closer when my Wolf had…well, I was closer and so that meant I hit it on the turn. But the sharp jolt of pain helped snap everything back into clarity for a brief second, emo as that sounds. I don't really know who I expected to see there; my Wolf had left an hour or so ago, leaving the scent and sight of a hiker who looked like he'd lost a fight with a blender, and other than him - I'd lost all hope of him ever hearing me again - there was no one who really knew I was here. Except for Sam, but the voice wasn't male.

It was, in fact, none other than Alice Cullen.

She wasn't looking at me. Not directly, anyway, but she knew I was here. She'd called my name, she had to know I was here. Unsure, the little pixie vampire stepped forward, arms outstretched slightly and eyes unfocused as she reached towards me, and her hand just barely grazed one of the bars of my cage. As soon as it did she smiled a little, moving her eyes to the grassy floor at my feet.

"Jacob. I knew it. I knew you were here."

Well…_fuck me sideways._

She giggled lightly, the sound almost weak with relief. "I can't believe I actually found you. Do you know how many clearings there are in this damn place? Honestly?" I wanted to respond to her - I mean, obviously she knew I was here but just listening to her mini-ranting was kind of rude, right? But I didn't even get the chance to open my mouth before she was speaking again. "Listen, Jasper sent me. Before I say anything else I just want you to know that Edward and your baby are both safe. They're alright. For now."

_For now?_

"Jasper can't protect them forever. Carlisle's taking Edward and the family to a Werewolf clan just south of the border into Canada. I'm not sure where yet, but the point is that Edward's going to give birth soon. He needs you to be there when he does, otherwise I'm not sure he can make it. He sounds like he's in bad shape."

_Gee Alice. That's for worrying the fuck out of me when I can't do a fucking thing about it. _I don't know why I wasn't trying to speak; she just seemed to know what I was thinking. Whatever. I don't think I could have forced my frozen vocal chords to work anyway. _Just calm down, Jacob. Edward's alright. That's the important thing._

"Listen to me, Jacob this is important. We have to figure out a way to get you out of here before you fade away completely, and before Edward gets to that Werewolf Clan. I'm trying to get Jasper to delay it but quite frankly if they don't get there soon Edward's going to starve. He can't survive without your blood and I don't know if he'll be able to accept human food yet. They'll be able to sustain him at the Clan but I've Seen it; he can't go there. Do you understand me? We have maybe a day or two before Edward gets to that Clan and if he does, it's all over."

"_What do you mean, it's all over?"_

_Wait, how can she even See _me?

Alice sighed impatiently, rolling her bright golden eyes. "When you separated from your Wolf, the uncertainty of your Phase that blocked you from my Sight in the first place was removed. I can see you clear as day now. At least, what you're going to do. Now _listen, _you dumb mutt. Don't you understand? There's a Werewolf there that is going to Imprint on Edward, and he's the Alpha. He'll kill your baby as soon as he finds out about it and take Edward for his own. Werewolf mating isn't like shifter mating, Jacob; your kind was tamed by the mixing of blood; a Werewolf is almost feral with its mate, an animal through and through and he won't hesitate to take Edward and make him his. The fact that Edward's an Incubus won't help matters. We need to haul ass and figure out what the hell to do."

_Great. Just fucking great. Why does Edward always attract the fucking powerful creatures? I mean, honestly, first there was Carlisle, then me then another freaking Alpha? Why couldn't…I don't know…the Omega imprint on someone for once in their fucking life. Jesus fucking Christ. I can't even get out!_

I slammed my hand against the flat side of my cage, where it was just a thick sheet of galvanized steel. The thing didn't even dent under my blow, but I felt it in my hand and the pain seemed to strengthen me - emo, I know, but it was work. I was given something to focus on through the harsh throbbing in my knuckles.

Alice merely smiled."You have to try, Jacob. For Edward's sake, just fucking try. Kayne could do it. Your Wolf could fucking do it. Think of Edward. Think of Edward and all the challenges will just…fade away."

**Edward;**

_I knew this place._

_The smells…the people…hell even the song being played by the hired guitarist, who sat in one corner of the room very quietly keeping himself to himself and not really rising his performance above a pitch that only I would be able to hear._

_I knew this was a good night. Back then I hadn't known…but now I had the benefit of hindsight, and I controlled this. I was in control._

_That felt good._

_I found my mark quickly; a big guy on the other end of the bar. Yeah, I was too young to be drinking, or at least I appeared to be, but this wasn't exactly the best bar in the world and they didn't give two shits about minors getting trashed on their rot-gut beer. Not that I was actually drinking it but you know…it's the principle of the thing._

_He wasn't _that_ big, I guess. He had nothing on Emmett, not that I knew that at the time. If I was a human I would definitely be intimidated. As it was, I was a new vampire who'd just recently lost his baby to the person he was meant to trust more than anyone else in the world, so I wasn't really up to dealing with being intimidated by someone who still had a pulse._

_Besides, he would be my fourth of the week. I wasn't going to start losing my spine now._

_But I would have to if I wanted him to sate me tonight. I could read his thoughts, which had been focused on me all night. I could read his intentions, and so I helped him along a little; after all, I didn't have all night and I would have to move on before the string of murders came back to me. I left my drink unattended after that, telling the barkeeper not to take it away as I 'went to the bathroom'. When I came back I knew he'd slipped something into it, and so I took a few sips of it so that it would look like I had drunken _some_. He'd put enough of whatever-the-fuck-it-was into a rhino to take out a rhino, I'm sure, so I didn't have to force a lot down my throat. In fact, I could feel the sting of something other than the alcohol in my system as I stood up, pretending to sway a little for effect and sat back down forcefully on my chair._

_The barkeeper looked to me in mock concern. "You need me to call you a ride?"_

I bet you'd like that. Sorry, but you're not my mark. _I just shook my head and muttered something that was vaguely like an 'It's fine; I can walk home' and turned, obviously stumbling out of the doorway and into the frigid outside air. Even _my_ breath was misting a little in the air as I leaned against the wall of the building, waiting for the guy to come out. Okay, so maybe I had hammed up the performance a little but it worked; he followed not five minutes later, and he found me almost-collapsed about a street down. _

_His touch was cold, too cold, palms drenched in clammy sweat. It wasn't right, wasn't what I wanted - I had come here to _forget_, after all - but there was no fighting the rough push and pull of his hands against my body, not if I wanted to get what I came for._

_I felt it when he tore my pants away from my body along with my underwear, and of course I was just motionless as, without even bothering to prepare me, he thrust in. My body jack-knifed up to meet his for a brief moment as I swallowed back my cry of pain. Well, honestly what else could I have expected? This was _so_ disgusting; his sweaty body rolled over mine as he took up what would have been a crushing grip on my hips if I were human and began to thrust in earnest; I knew he wouldn't last long, but even so I was already looking forward to the moment I would be able to sink my teeth into his neck and drain him while he was still in the post-coital stage._

Not yet.

**Jacob;**

I'm not really sure what happened. All I knew right then was that my head hurt like a bitch and I felt like I had lost a fight with a wrecking ball. That and I was still in the fucking cage.

"You're pathetic, Jacob. You're not even going to _try_ and save Edward? Is this what you mutts call loyalty?"

"Shut up, Alice!" I yelled at her, trying to ram my body into the only solid wall of the cage in another attempt to get out. It didn't even dent.

"I'm just saying…you know Edward's going to die, or become Imprinted on, and if that happens you'll never be able to see him again. He'll never forgive you for letting this happen; you were supposed to protect him, Jacob, and then you get trapped in a freaking cage by _Sam, _of all people, and not even a week ago you could kick his ass six ways from Sunday. He's slowly starving to death because you got him hooked on _your _blood and now because you went and let him go off on his own he's going to die. Carlisle will kill him, or that Alpha Werewolf will kill your baby. Is that what you want, huh? What was this, some perverse plan to get rid of my brother so that you could have Bella to yourself?"

I snarled at her, my entire body practically shaking with rage. "Shut up, Alice, if you know what's good for you!" With new vigour I threw myself against the solid steel of the cage, desperate to break out, to rip Alice limb from limb for _daring _to say such things about me.

To prove her wrong. I wanted to save Edward.

Didn't she know the guilt was eating at me, making it difficult to think, to breathe? Didn't she know that I _know_ I hurt Edward, and that I would do everything and anything in my power to help him?

Didn't she know I was fucking _in love_ with him?

Slowly, so slowly that maybe it was just my imagination, I felt the metal begin to weaken, dent just a little, and so with new vigour I attacked the cage, desperate to get out and _get Edward_, whatever the cost was.

Again, I'm not really sure what happened. I mean, one minute I was beating myself bloody against unyielding metal, feeling bone crunch and blood spill down my injured arm and bruising my side - I'm sure I had one cracked rib, at least - and the next…well, the next I was out. The cage was gone and I stood, breathing hard and hurting like hell, near-collapsed on the grassy floor. My head was pounding, and immediately I knew why.

My Wolf and I were still separate.

"Kayne!" I yelled desperately, but my throat felt raw - after all I hadn't actually been able to speak in a few days. There was a howl far off, and even though I don't speak Wolf I knew it was him, greeting me. I felt like I was being pulled in the direction of the howl while at the same time being nailed where I stood. Splitting in half. Maybe Kayne felt the pull as strongly as I did, but he didn't fight it; I knew he was coming towards me, willingly or not.

_If what I think is going to happen, happens, this is going to hurt like hell._

And it did. With all the force of a wrecking ball the bodies of Kayne and I collided, as well as our minds. Once again we were on that mental plane that we'd fought Sam, Paul and their Wolves on, only those four were nowhere to be seen, for which I was glad. Hell yeah, I was all for kicking some traitorous ass, but I had bigger fish to fry and I felt like the Incredible Hulk had just done a number on me.

It felt _so good_ to be sharing a consciousness with my Wolf again. His mind wrapped around mine like a warm fur blanket, encasing me in confidence and self-assuredness that was like a fucking blessing right then. I'm pretty sure I was crying from the relief of it; I could feel the warm wetness on my cheeks.

Within another few minutes I could see the sandy and dark brown shapes of Quil and Seth's Wolves, and I knew then that my errand - my personal goal for rescuing Edward - would have to wait.

"Um, Jacob? Not to ruin this lovely moment but we have to _haul ass."_

"_I can't, Alice," _I said, feeling the weird quality of my voice that always happened when my voice and that of my Wolf was combined; I felt like I was trying to yell over static. "I was about to fade away, and Quil and Seth have been phased longer than I have, and they're not as strong as an Alpha Wolf. We have to help them."

"You don't know how to fucking help them!" Alice screeched at a pitch that could rival…I don't know, bats or something, and I had to cover my ears to block out the mind-stabbing sound. Behind me Seth and Quil's wolves gave off little whimpers and sank more closely to the ground. "Don't you fucking get it, you fucking idiotic son-of-a-bitch?" Within a second she was in front of me, scary despite her tiny build. Her eyes were black and she was shaking, teeth bared and words practically one long continuous snarl. "We have to go now, because I like you Jacob, alright? I really do, but you're the only one who can help Edward - convince him to leave - and for fuck's sake just think about it! Right now while we're wasting time debating fucking caged Wolves my husband is trying to protect someone who minute by minute he's finding harder to resist, Carlisle wants to kill your child and possibly Edward in the process, Bella's gone completely psychopath and every second of time we waste Edward is getting closer to being Imprinted on by a Werewolf! Don't fucking tell me to calm down!" I had opened my mouth to do so, and the weak protest died before it could leave; "One way or the other, even if I have to drag your furry ass up to Port Angeles you are helping me. I'm not losing my brother to you, Jacob. I'm not losing any more of my family to you."

**Edward;**

I dreamed on, lost in the world of my imagination, which hadn't really been allowed such free reign since I was a human. Now it kept my body in sleep so that it could play me its little videos, outcomes I'd already lived, or wanted to live, or could have lived. Slowly my own mind was torturing me and I couldn't find a way to break out.

"_Mmm…Edward…" My name was a low drawl, a purring rumble from a strong chest that was kept just above mine when he propped himself up by his elbows underneath my arms. I wanted to touch, but his posture prevented me from feeling anything beyond thick hair and cold skin, and so I settled myself with wrapping my arms around his shoulders, tilting my head just so to nuzzle into the soft hair just above his ear. His fingers shifted upwards to knot lightly in my hair, keeping my head in place as I felt a sharp bite on my neck, but there was no blood, no sensation of being drank from._

_Just a reminder, to let me know exactly where his mouth was._

_He knew how I would react to it. Immediately I tensed, body arching very slightly to press against his in an attempt to shove him off of me. I must have known in the back of my mind that that action wouldn't have gotten me anywhere, because I wasn't surprised when he snarled at the friction my body against his created, and he curled himself off of me just enough so that I wasn't touching him anymore, before I found myself lying on my front instead. The sheets of the motel bed tangled around me, rendering me practically immobile and I didn't fight one bit when his icy body covered mine once more._

_For once I felt like a complete slut and had no qualms about it._

_I didn't even know the guy's name; I felt so fucking overheated that it could have been a human or a vampire and I wouldn't have been able to tell. But he knew my name and for my dream self that was good enough._

Whore_._

_Don't I know it._

_Strong arms curled around me, applying a pressure upwards and I gasped as malleable flesh gave way under his grasp; I was no longer like a vampire with diamond-hard, impenetrable skin. I felt like a human; weak and completely at the whim of this nameless, faceless stranger. He pulled me upwards so that I was on my hands and knees and dimly I registered in the back of my mind that I was already naked, exposed and waiting for whatever-the-fuck he wanted to do to me. It wouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out._

_He ran a hand up and down my spine, firm but gentle pressure causing me to shudder heavily and instinctively I bowed my back, allowing my body to take on the shape he wanted. I heard a soft mutter of 'Beautiful' before there was warmth at my back, surrounding my legs and I tensed in surprise as two of his fingers pushed into my ass. He wasn't really gentle in the action but he did give me time to adjust, waiting until I focused and relaxed my muscles and he moved his fingers in and out, adding a third and stretching me. With each inward thrust the tips of his calloused hands - I could feel they were calloused from the grip he had taken on my hip - his fingers brushed my prostate and all-too-soon I was a writhing, begging mass beneath him, moaning like a freaking slut and begging for him, for _all of him.

_Loyalty be damned; I guess it's not in my blood._

_He merely laughed; I could feel the vibration of it along my back and thighs before he pulled out. And okay, I'll admit it, I whined a little. Like a God-damned bitch in heat I whined and pushed back against him desperate for the friction that had had me _so damn close_ to release. Again I could hear his laugh; cocky, arrogant, and I wanted to punch him or something but soon enough he had his cock ready to take me, pushing in past the ring of muscle and inside of me. He was bigger than the three of his fingers and immediately I tensed - can't really help it - but he didn't stop, merely kept pushing all the way in until he was fully seated inside of me. My breath exploded in a loud exhale as he slid to a halt, either giving me time to adjust or giving him time. I knew from first-hand experience that fucking someone in the ass can be over stimulating to some._

_Apparently not to him; he began a harsh pace as soon as I took another breath and relaxed._

_It would have hurt if it didn't feel so fucking good. I pushed myself back on my hands and knees, willing him to drive further into me with every thrust. I was fucking _begging _for it, willing to do anything, let him have everything if I could just _fucking _come. It was like there was some sort of restraint on my body; I couldn't release until he had, or he'd given his consent._

_And so I pulled out all the stops._

_I clenched around him, pushed backwards so that every time he sank as deeply as he could into me, and I worked at making sure my scent was everywhere; I knew what effect it had on my prey, my lovers, whatever the hell you want to call them. He didn't disappoint me, and for that I was glad - that damned inconvenient thing people call a conscience was starting to get really loud, screaming at me about how this was being disloyal, that I was betraying Jacob and how I didn't even know who the hell this guy _was.

_Soon he stilled, pushed in as far as he could go and I shivered as his weirdly cold seed shot into my overheated body. I was covered in a thin sheen of sweat - at least, in my dream I was. I guess it shouldn't be so weird that I'm human in the dream - and I was out of breath as he snaked a hand around me, working me hard to my own climax which came with not even two more strokes of his hand and a soft whisper of consent._

When I woke up I felt the need to vomit.

I barely made it in time to the awful-smelling motel bathroom, kneeling in front of the old toilet bowl and emptying whatever-the-fuck would have been in my stomach. Acid, most likely, venom. I didn't care; all I knew is that I was upchucking, which worried me. As far as I knew I had passed the morning sickness stage.

"Edward?" Jasper. I just shook my head at his voice, unable to even look up for fear of moving my head causing me to throw up again. I had intended to speak but any words I might have said came out in a soft groan. His footsteps approached me and I could feel the chill of his body next to mine. I almost wanted to cry with relief when he touched my shoulder and I felt diamond-hard skin meet diamond-hard skin.

_Just a dream, Edward. Calm the fuck down._

"Edward, what's wrong? What do you need?" Couldn't he fucking _feel _that I can't really talk right now? I just shook my head again; I didn't even know what I needed. There was a burning in the back of my throat but any thought of drinking blood made me want to vomit all over again. I felt this nagging, clawing emptiness in my stomach and for a split second I thought that while I had slept Carlisle had gone ahead and done the deed. A frantic searching with my hand told me that the bump was still there, the baby shifting a little quite happily in its warmed cocoon my body had altered itself to provide.

I tried to speak but my voice came out raspy. I cleared my throat and tried again; "Water."

"What?"

"Water, Jasper. I need water." He was gone and back again before I could register, pushing a half-empty bottle of water underneath my arm to settle on my chest, let me know it was there. I moved a hand to grasp it tightly; what the fuck was I thinking? _Water? _I hadn't drunken any water for almost a century…I didn't know what I was thinking. All I knew was that I was fucking dying of thirst and this seemed as safe a bet as any.

I titled my head back, opened the bottle and downed the rest of it. It felt so. Fucking. Good. I cannot even describe it, not really. I felt like a human in a desert being confronted with a fucking _lake._ I'd used the analogy many times before but holy hell…this was better than blood. I could feel it settling like a chilled weight in my stomach, soothing my burning throat and alleviating my nausea for the moment. With a gasp I let the empty bottle go, it clattered hollowly onto the floor and rolled to a stop between me and Jasper, who was looking at me with a very definitely concerned expression. I could feel his anxiety radiating off of him.

I tried to smile but I'm sure it came out forced. "All better."

"My ass. Are you alright? I could feel your…well, I don't really know how to describe it…I could feel you from the other side of the motel. Did you have a bad dream?"

I almost wanted to laugh at that; honestly, how much more surreal could the situation get? "It was just a dream, Jasper. Doesn't matter. How is…how're things going?" He knew what I was really asking.

"Carlisle's pushing like hell to move you, and I'm stalling as long as I can but I'm not sure how long I can hold him off, you know? Alice is with Jacob trying to bust him out and she said that she'd call me as soon as she managed it, but I haven't heard from her yet. All I know is that I can't let you be moved, not until we figure out some way to get you out of here."

As if on cue, his phone started ringing. We both turned out eyes to it at the same time and he pulled the little device out. Alice's Caller ID flashed across the screen and he opened it quickly. "Please tell me you have good news," he said, never once taking his eyes off me as he spoke. I waited placidly for her voice to come through the other end of the line;

"Listen to me, Jasper; Jacob's back, but he'd refusing to leave without getting the other Pack Members out of phase. I guess he doesn't care as much as we do about Edward." There was a growl accompanying her words on the other end of the line and I flinched, knowing exactly how…I don't know…Alpha-like Jacob could get sometimes, or his Wolf could get. I didn't want Alice caught between that. "And I guess he doesn't understand that if you get to the Werewolf Clan it's all fucking over, do you dog? Shut up!" Another growl, the whistling sound of something moving through air very fast, a thud, a whine, then Alice's voice again. "How far along is he?"

"I'm right here, Alice," I said coldly, a little angry that she was talking about me like I wasn't in the room. Though how could she know, really? "And why is it all over?"

"Because there's a Werewolf there that's going to Imprint on you, alright, Edward? Do you understand what I'm saying here? You're screwed. We all are, if you go there. No, shut up Jacob, go away! You obviously don't want to talk to him so -."

The line went dead.

Well…_fuck._

Jasper looked at me, smiling a little wryly. "If your mate kills my Wife I'm going to have to rip his throat out."

"Jacob is not my mate," I snapped at him, feeling in no real mood for banter. Christ, this was so fucked up. I leaned back against the sink cupboards, running my hands through my hair until they knotted at the top of my head, my eyes shut for a moment. "Okay…this can be a good thing."

"How can it possibly be a good thing? You have Carlisle, Bella, an Alpha Shifter and potentially an Alpha Werewolf all vying for a piece of your ass. Seems to me like this situation is royally and utterly fucked with a capital Fucked."

"No…no this can be a good thing. A really good thing." Slowly, very slowly, I felt a smile spreading over my face. Jasper looked at me like I'd sprouted an extra head or finally short-circuited and gone completely crazy. "Don't you understand, Jasper? This is the best thing that could ever have happened!"

And just like that…I started to laugh. Sure, the sound was slightly hysterical and it was scaring me as much as it appeared to be scaring him, but I couldn't help it; the chuckles were rising up out of my lungs and I couldn't hold them back if I tried.

"It's going to be a good day."

* * *

**Alright, so I know it's a bit…bitty, and you might think Edward's snapped just a little under the pressure, but whatever it's fine. I know it's a little weird right now and sudden but quite frankly I was getting really pissed off with Jacob just sitting in his cage and slowly rotting. There's going to be less angst from now on. Still some, but it's not going to be so slit-your-wrists and stuff.**

**Anywho…**

**Loves you all. Please review!**

**HigherMagic x**


	17. Bide Your Time

**Author's Note: WARNING: Rape, Abuse, Violence, Controversial Views, Heterosexual and Homosexual Sex, Language and Mpreg in this story. Also major disregard for the rules of science (obviously) and Stephanie Meyer. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**I've also started, instead of changing the bold and italic things for points of views, to just label what it's going to be. Hope that makes the story more readable.**

**Threefold**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Edward;**

Okay, so maybe I could understand Jasper's scepticism, but this was getting a little out of hand.

"Are you insane? Have you completely lost your mind?" He was shouting, on his feet and pacing around the small confined space of the bathroom, which I hadn't left since throwing up in the toilet. The stink was starting to get to me, making me want a Round Two, but Jasper didn't seem like he was going to let me up and out any time soon. "Edward, I don't get it. I don't get you."

"Don't you understand, Jasper?" I snapped, pushing myself slowly to my feet. A brief round of dizziness washed through me and I leaned on the bathroom counter, bracing myself until the room stopped spinning, clenching my jaw to stop myself vomiting again. As much as I would give to be human again, that was one ability I would gladly never deal with. "This can be a really, really good thing. You need to stop stalling the move; Jacob's back as a Wolf now and that means he'll be able to find me, especially if Alice knows where this Clan is. We can arrange for them to meet us there."

"You heard her, Edward; he's not going anywhere. He'd not going to leave his Pack to the mercy of Sam, or let them fade away. If what Alice told me is true - that he was almost gone when she got there - then Jacob doesn't have much time left to save the rest of them. He was the last changed too, right? Some of them could already be gone by now."

I shook my head. "I don't know, Jasper…Maybe we won't need him. If what I think will happen, happens, then Jacob will be able to stay in Forks. We have to move fast, though; just because he managed to bust out doesn't mean the rest of them will be able to. He will need help."

"Edward." Jasper stepped forward, placing his hands on my shoulders and forcing me to look at him. Immediately I was struck by how close he was, how dark his eyes were, and even though I didn't want to, I couldn't help my reaction. _Damn it; I'm going to have to learn to control whatever this is that makes me what I am._ Jasper pulled me out of my thoughts as he continued speaking; "You're getting ahead of yourself. I don't even know what you're trying to tell me is going to happen. Unless you've suddenly developed this psychic ability you cannot predict what will happen if we go to the Werewolf Clan. You've always said to never bet against Alice and I don't know why you're starting now."

"I don't want to change the future she's seen, Jasper. I merely want to…provide another option. How long would the drive there take, do you think?"

"Maybe two days. One if we move quickly, but I'd say closer to two."

"Think about it, Jasper; Carlisle and Bella are getting more and more territorial with me. Carlisle wants me back, Bella wants me dead or hers. If I'm Imprinted on by an _Alpha_ _Werewolf, _something's going to go down. Who says they all make it out alive? And even if somehow they did manage to kill the Alpha Wolf, they'd be too busy fighting to notice you or I slipping away." My hands came up, gripping tightly onto his forearms. I met his gaze and held it steadily, willing him to understand, to accept what I was proposing. "Think about it, Jasper. A whole Clan of Werewolves against two vampires. Someone's not going to survive."

"Listen to yourself!" He shoved away from me, hard. His eyes were black, completely encased in onyx due to his anger and shock; I could feel it with crippling force wash through my being, almost sending me to my knees. There was fear in his mind as well; fear of being so disloyal and possibly getting caught out on it. "How many times must I lie to this family, Edward? How many times will I have to cover your ass so that you can be safe? Carlisle's like a father to me, and Bella a sister!"

"Jasper, please, just listen to me!" He had turned, started to walk away and I had to follow him; I had to make him understand. If he told Carlisle about what I thought might happen - about what Alice's vision said - then I would be screwed and it would all be over. I reached forward and grabbed his shoulder harshly, spinning him around and with a force that shocked even me I slammed him back into a wall, right next to the doorway to the bathroom. His eyes met mine and I saw fear there.

I needed to try a different tack.

"Please…just listen…" I lowered my voice, making it desperate, my eyes and expression softened and I loosened my hold on him, making sure he knew he had freedom to move; a cornered animal will fight harder than one who thinks it can escape. I even stepped away from him, unnerved by the chill coming from his body and how the shifting in my stomach seemed to increase when he was nearby. "I know. Believe me, I know. Carlisle is a good father, he is. He's a good leader for our Coven and Bella…I loved Bella, Jasper. I loved her like a wife, like my best friend but she's not. She's a Succubus, Jasper. She can't be trusted; they can mould their personalities to anything you want, anything that is necessary to get what they want. She's wrapped you all around her little finger!"

"You're a fucking Incubus, Edward, you can do the same thing!" he growled, shoving hard against my hand. I let it fall away and he stood from the wall, but otherwise didn't move. Taking it as a good sign I pressed onward;

"Yes, yes I can. But…Jasper…you're my brother. _My brother. _I've trusted you with all of this because I thought you were on my side. I thought you wouldn't want me to be kept prisoner here, just because Carlisle and Bella can't let me go. I'm sorry for what I am, really. I'm sorry that you're suffering and I'm sorry that you have had to go through so much on my account but _Jasper, _I love you like a brother and _I know you would do anything for me_. You promised me that once, Jasper. Please…don't give up on me now.

My plan can work, really it can. If we're lucky no one will have to die but _think about it, Jasper_. You've known for a while now, I know you have. You knew what Carlisle felt for me long before any of this shit began to happen. You also kept it to yourself and I'm really glad you did. You were always the person I felt I could count on, Jasper, when my father failed me and then my Wife, you were always there and I thought…"

"What did you think, Edward?" His voice was cold, bitter. He wouldn't look at me. "You think I would follow you forever like a good little soldier? My loyalty is not with you, Edward. It's with Alice, and I stuck by you because I knew you would need help when Bella came along. I tried, Edward, I really tried. The only reason I'm still with this damned family is because Alice is happy here. I tried to pretend…but you were there. Face it, people are never happy when you're around. You cause pain and confusion and anger everywhere you go. Maybe you deserve going to that Werewolf Clan."

I had to fight the urge to recoil from him, to shy away. With every word he sent at me I felt like I was being stabbed in the gut, the blade filled with pure loathing. "Maybe I do." I had to work to keep the tremble from my voice, the fear that Jasper might actually turn his back on me now…I couldn't face that. I wouldn't be able to handle that. "Maybe I should; it would be better…but I still have to get there, don't I? You said yourself I wouldn't make it into another state on my own -."

"Then don't make it, for all I fucking care!" And then the levee broke; every emotion Jasper was holding in, barely restrained came flooding out;

Hatred.

Anger.

Fear.

Want.

Confusion.

Betrayal.

Guilt.

He was so torn…I felt awful for what I was making him do, asking him to do. How could I think to ask my brother to turn his back on his family, the people who had welcomed him in and made him a home and a place of safety for my sake? For the sake of my bastard hybrid?

"Jasper, I'm -."

"Am I interrupting?"

_Damn it. _

I turned slowly, knowing from the voice whose eyed I'd be looking into when I finally met them. Two pairs of onyx eyes - darkened by the sudden flood of emotions in the room - were set on me and held my gaze before I had to look away. I couldn't take the _hatred_ reflected in my family's eyes. Bella looked just about ready to kill me, and Carlisle…well, the only real way to describe his expression was triumphant.

I'd successfully alienated my last ally, and he knew it.

"So, Edward, are you ready to come quietly?" His voice was practically a purr and I felt the venom sliding down my throat as I swallowed audibly. I didn't want to go, didn't want to go through with this without knowing Jasper would have my back in the end, but what other choice did I have now?

I didn't trust my voice to give me away, so I merely took a deep breath, clenched my jaw and nodded, lowering my gaze to the ground so that I didn't have to keep looking at that damn successful smirk. Deep in my stomach the baby shifted a little and instinctively my hands curled around myself in defence, wanting to reassure this creature that had already caused me so much grief that everything was going to be okay, that there was nothing to get excited about.

"Good," Carlisle said, either not noticing my action or deliberately ignoring it. Not like he really could; in the past however-the-fuck-long-I've-been-here I'd been showing more and more, like the baby was going through some steroid phase and was growing very quickly. But with each passing hour I could also feel the baby getting weaker, malnourished by the fact that I wasn't eating or drinking anything. Not since that time with Jacob.

Before all the real messy shit started.

"Get in the car, Jasper can drive you while we take the other one." With that Carlisle tossed him the keys. It was probably a deliberate thing, making Jasper drive me. His ragged emotions would ensure I was too terrified to do anything to escape and the fact that he was still the most recently angry, had the most to hold against me - in a manner of speaking. I was just relieved he didn't choose Bella; I would have arrived at the Werewolf Clan without a head.

Didn't mean she wasn't at work, though; currently she was blocking everyone's thoughts from me, including Jasper's. I could only feel his intense emotions pouring out from whatever barrier he'd hastily managed to construct for himself since Carlisle entered the room, but even that was enough to know he was in definite 'Don't fuck with me' mode. I wouldn't be able to get a word in edge-ways in the car.

_This is going to be a relaxing drive._

Still, as I moved towards the car - they'd taken Carlisle's Mercedes and some other vehicle that was most likely stolen. I got in the second one - my mind was spinning with various ways to win Jasper back over. I _had _to have an ally with me if push came to shove, as it most certainly would. I couldn't contact anyone; Bella or Carlisle would most likely stop me…in a very permanent way. I felt like I was between a rock and a hard place and both sides were closing in.

The car was silent as Jasper slid into the driver's seat, me in the passenger's and he brought the engine to life, his eyes still blackened with rage but his expression completely stone cold. I didn't like seeing him like this; usually my brother was such an open and warm person, it hurt to see him acting so…I don't know…non-Jasper. It hurt even more to know that _I'd _been the one to cause that.

If I made it out of this alive, I would spend the rest of my existence making this up to him.

And Jacob.

Oh God…Jacob.

Where did I stand on that front? I'd essentially abandoned him and left him to rot in a cage in the middle of a clearing. I could have helped him. Hell, I could have just done something like running away, as usual. I'd hardly expected Bella to take me back when I left her; how was Jacob going to take it knowing that so much more had been on the line?

If I'd stayed, maybe I would have been able to help him.

Help his Pack.

Some of them might be gone forever and it would have all been my fault.

Sam wouldn't have attacked in the first place if it wasn't because of me, because of the stupid fascination Jacob had developed for me that I'd not only _not _dealt with, but had actually encouraged. I was such a sick, stupid monster.

Jasper was completely right; no one was happy when I was around. Even Bella had swung between obsession and suicide more than once because of me.

Out of the blue I saw something coming at me from the corner of my eye. I ducked just in time to miss the blow to the side of my head, Jasper's hand instead just grazing my jaw. It still hurt a little - most blows from a vampire tend to - but not as much as I'm sure he wanted it to. When I turned to look at him he was glaring at me.

_Seriously? Not five fucking minutes or a word and we're already at blows?_

_Fan-fucking-tastic. _

He spoke before I could; "Now, genius, what are we going to do?"

I could only blink stupidly at him. "What?" He merely laughed, the harshness melting from his face.

"Man, I didn't think I was that good of an actor, but _damn _that was pretty smooth, you have to admit. Now, would you quit with all the self-loathing already? How is this plan of yours going to go down? You didn't really tell me the details before I started shouting verbal abuse at you."

"You…were faking it?" Wow, I was really slow on the uptake today, but I couldn't get my brain to focus on the fact that that had been…_a lie. _Jasper had just _faked_ anger at me. That was insane, especially that I didn't pick up on it in his thoughts.

_Ku_dos_, big brother._

He laughed again, and I swear I had never been more relieved to hear the sound. "Well…to be honest…I was faking a lot of that. I mean, if you had suggested this to me a couple of days ago I'd be ripping you apart myself," I winced at the casual tone he took on so well, discussing my murder, "But I've seen Bella and Carlisle…they're not themselves anymore. They're not the same and to be honest I think you've been fucked over enough by the world, don't you? All because Carlisle couldn't keep his hands off you long enough to fucking _bite _you."

I frowned, biting my lip as I turned back to stare out of the front windscreen. Again, my mind was hurriedly trying to catch up with what my ears were telling me Jasper was saying and I kept coming up blank. I couldn't comprehend that he would have said all those things for the sake of _acting_. I mean, yes, it got us in the direction I wanted to go but…I don't know…it seems like there could have been better ways to do it.

He sighed, probably sensing my emotions. "Edward, listen to me." Obediently I turned my head but kept my gaze forward; I was listening but I couldn't look at him right then. My thoughts were in too much turmoil to really take in what he was saying but I did hear him; "If I was suddenly all on board with you going to the Clan Carlisle would have known something was up. _You_ decided it this way. I got no say in it and therefore the other two are suspicion-free. They think I would love nothing more than you burn your body and I think that's exactly where we want them right now, don't you?"

"I guess." It was all I really could say, for now anyway. I sighed, running a hand through my hair and leaned forward so my forehead was resting on the dashboard. "I don't know…sometimes I just wish Carlisle had let me die in that damned hospital."

That's when I felt it. The flash of guilt, white-hot and so strong it was seared into my brain. Immediately my hands flew to my head; I felt like it was suddenly going to split in two. I had to cry out; the pain was so sudden it took me by surprise before it was gone again, this time more like a steady background flow with all the other emotions Jasper was currently feeling. I turned my head slightly towards him, summoning up my best 'What the Hell?' expression.

"You know something."

Jasper bit his lip, his eyebrows coming together as he glanced into the rear-view mirror, a worried frown on his face. Then he fixed and focused his eyes on the road. "No."

"Liar," I spat, sitting up suddenly and turning my entire body to face him. "Tell me. You know something, don't you? About me? About Carlisle?" My body was thrumming with tension, one hand clenching and unclenching nervously into the fabric of the passenger seat. "What is it, Jasper?"

"I'm not even meant to know. I was never really meant to know."

The guilt came back from him, sent out in waves as though he was trying to get me to stop going further by pushing as much guilt and shame on me as possible, so that I would feel bad for prying into the past. But this was definitely something I _deserved_ to know, surely. His desperate look had my previously sluggish brain kicking into overdrive, working at what I'd said and what Jasper could have possibly known that would make him feel so guilty.

_What would? What would _he_ feel guilty about?_

"…I wasn't dying when Carlisle bit me, was I?"

"You're an Incubus, Edward. Someone has to be having sex with you when they bite you to turn you into one of those. You couldn't be having sex when you're dying of the Influenza, could you?" I merely cocked my head to one side, urging him silently to continue onwards; he was about to break, I knew he was.

Jasper sighed heavily, folding his arm so that it rested just outside of his down-turned window. He used his hand to prop his head up, rubbing at his temple as he drove us one-handed down the highway at a good hundred-and-ninety miles-per-hour. Normally that speed wouldn't bother me but now I could feel the human nervousness of driving so fast settling in my chest. I pushed it away; I had bigger things to focus on right now.

"So what happened? And how do you know?"

"Medical records," he replied, and his voice was resigned. I carefully stifled my smirk of triumph. "When Alice and I first met, when she told me about you and Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett I wanted to know everything about you guys. That was one of the many things I'd learned in the Army; don't go into unknown territory against another group without knowing your stuff. So I did some research and…there was never any death record of you. You were in hospital, dying, and Carlisle cured you and you both walked out of that hospital. About two weeks later Carlisle handed in his resignation and I assume the both of you moved somewhere else."

Okay, what? Carlisle _cured_ me? I wasn't dying?

I could have stayed human?

"I don't remember that. All I knew was the disease, then the bite. There was nothing in between that, Jasper." Shocked from the revelation I could feel my brain trying to shut itself down, immerse my thoughts deeply within denial. It was like the five stages of death all over again; Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, Acceptance. I had quickly moved to the second. "He fucking…that bastard. I'm going to fucking kill him."

"Let's leave that to the Werewolves, shall we?"

"You don't understand, Jasper. You couldn't possibly understand. I could have…I could have stayed a human! I could have died when I was meant to! He's been lying to me for God knows how long and I just fucking let him!" I couldn't stop the growl that escaped me or the way my upper lip curled back, exposing my teeth. "How the hell did he manage to keep this from me?"

"He's pretty good at hiding shit like that, Edward. It took me a lot of digging to even find out that much."

"That's still a fucking epically proportional piece of news, Jasper! The son of a bitch practically abducted me! Of course, why the fuck wouldn't he, right? He's a doctor, I probably trusted him, I was an orphan and had no one to fall back on. Fuck…the fucking bastard. I want to rip him limb from limb. If it's the last thing I do I want to see the bastard die."

"Okay, can we hold off on the rage-spiral, please? It's getting harder to drive when you're pumping loathing at me like half-price frozen yoghurt."

"…What?"

"Never mind. The point is we have them exactly where we want them, right? We have Carlisle and Bella thinking they're taking you to a Werewolf Clan, where if I've guessed right they're going to try and pressure you into giving up your baby, or they'll wait until you give a healthy birth and then kill it. Either way they don't want your baby surviving this. So…if we go there and the Alpha Imprints on you…what do you think will happen?"

"I didn't really think this through; it's just sort of a hunch."

"Fan-fucking-tastic."

"Shut up. But I mean…okay, I don't think Carlisle and Bella will like the fact that a Werewolf now wants me as his and his alone. I mean…they're getting more and more territorial, especially since I'm becoming more…"

"Incubus-y?"

"So eloquent. Yes, I suppose. So basically I'm thinking that…I don't know, if a Werewolf nature is anything like legends say they are, then those Wolves aren't going to let me go without a fight. Carlisle and Bella won't either. Then while they're all having their little pissing contest we can run, haul ass and get as far away as possible as fast as possible."

"And by pissing contest you mean possibly mass homicidal, all-out vampire-werewolf battle?"

"…Yes."

"That's a really shitty plan, Edward."

"Got anything better? Why don't you dial into oh-nine-hundred-psychic-wife and see what she can See for us, if that plan will work. I want to get this over with quickly, Jasper. I still need to be able to help Jacob and I can't do that if I'm some werewolf's bitch or being held hostage by vampires."

Jasper turned to look at me, his expression unreadable and his emotions giving nothing away. I held his gaze for a long moment before he sighed lightly and looked out through the front of the car again.

"What?" I snapped, in no mood for stupid mind games. My head felt oddly silent without the thoughts of everyone around me and I felt…I don't know, exposed. I didn't like not knowing what people were thinking; it unnerved me as it would anyone who woke up one day to find they had lost one of their senses.

"You really love him, don't you?" Jasper asked, his voice soft as he continued staring out of the front of the car. I sat back against the seat, not really sure how to answer that.

I mean, yes, in a way I suppose I _had _to feel something for Jacob. Despite what my past might say I wasn't _that_ much of a slut that I would sleep with my worst enemy just because he wanted me. Jacob was…I don't know, there was just something about him. It was like…I don't know. I hadn't even opened myself up to the possibility of liking Jacob and now I felt like I'd missed out. If I hadn't focused on Bella because of her weird immunity to my gift the future could have turned out very differently.

Maybe if we'd been together before he even became a Shifter…

I shook my head; no point dwelling on What If's. Not anymore.

Not now that I knew I had missed out on a huge fucking What If.

What if Carlisle had never been my doctor, had never taken me away and done God-knows-what before making me into this damned, accursed thing. An _Incubus. _Like Jasper had said; couldn't he manage to keep his hands off me for fucking long enough to let me become a vampire like he was?

Why did he even have to bite me in the first place? Loneliness isn't that bad; I've had to deal with it for a very long time and not because I was some fucking Saint who refused to eat people. Carlisle had had his chance anyway; his damned development of a conscience had moved him away from the Volturi but he'd had a life, a family there. Or he could have stayed with the Denali Coven and been happy there.

But no. He had to go fuck up the lives of others to make himself happy.

Whatever. He wasn't worth any more of my time. Carlisle was dead to me and if everything else went well, he would be dead to the world soon enough.

I turned my head away from Jasper, staring out the window so that my tears wouldn't be visible. I knew he could smell them and I was thankful he didn't say anything. My head might have been all on board with Carlisle dying, but I guess my heart and my tear ducts had very different things to say about it.

And thus begins stage four.

**Jacob;**

"Why the fuck would you say that to him?" I growled, ignoring the throbbing in my gut from where Alice had punched me, stopping my efforts to get to the phone. From behind me Seth and Quil's wolves gave little whines and growls of anger, annoyed at seeing their Alpha treated in such a way but also unsure of what to do. Without Kayne to guide them they were leaderless and I wouldn't have that; I needed to help them. Edward could look after himself for a little while longer, surely.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." I hated how fucking calm and collected she looked, as though she hadn't just screwed us all to Hell.

"Why would you tell him about that Werewolf? Now he's going to be scared out of his fucking mind, regardless of that soldier leech looking out for him."

She laughed, shaking her head slightly. "Oh, Jacob, you have a lot to learn, my friend. Edward's smart and so is Jasper. They'll figure it out. In fact, everything is going to plan."

"Who's plan?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who's side are you on, Alice? Huh?" I stepped forward, towering over her tiny frame but she didn't back down, not even when her nose was just an inch from my chest - I suppose she had the advantage there anyway, after all she could land a mean punch when she wanted to. "I can't figure out your motive and you've just made sure that Edward runs even further away from me, telling him that shit about not caring for him. Don't you fucking get it? I would do anything for him."

"Except leave your Pack."

I said nothing; there was nothing to say. Too long from being away from my Wolf had evidently lowered the energy needed to change; I could feel him, exhausted in the back of my mind from being out for so long, curled up and obviously not ready to come to my aid when I needed him.

_Fucker._

"Listen to me, Jacob. Now everything's set to play out. What do you think will happen when _another _person wants Edward, hmm? You think Carlisle and Bella will just let him be taken by an Alpha? You're lucky they didn't know about you at first, because they're going to want to keep him for themselves, and the Alpha won't let him go quietly."

"You mean…" Fuck. "I don't want Edward in the middle of some huge game of tug-of-war with the shiny new toy!"

"Then you better pray he's quick on his feet. And he is. I've Seen this happening, Jacob. Everything will be just fine. At least, it should be. And this way I'm buying you time, time to help your Pack members. You should be thanking me, not yelling at me."

"I'm working on it."

"Work harder, and you better haul ass because if this thing goes South you're going to want to be there to make sure the right side wins."

"Which side do you want to win?"

Alice merely smiled at me, patting a hand on the top of my head like I was still a dog, though the action meant she had to practically jump into the air to do so. Within a blink she was gone, running with that damned vampire speed and leaving me alone with my still Out-Of-Phase Pack members.

"Shit."

"My sentiments exactly."

**Edward;**

I'm not sure what I expected the living place of Werewolves to look like. I suppose I had to go with the stereotypes; they lived like regular humans three weeks of the month. What I didn't expect was what looked like a fort, hollowed out and carved from a mountainside. It had all the look of something written out of a Lord of the Rings book, complete with guarded patrols everywhere. We had to leave the cars back on a dirt road and trek for a good fifteen miles before we hit the spot.

I could tell when we got there because of the smell.

It smelled like rotting meat, and like fur and like rain _everywhere_, despite the fact that I'm pretty sure it hadn't rained here in months, from the dryness of the leaves under our feet and the dehydration evident in the 'humans' we saw.

They knew who we were. Or what we were. We knew what they were. There were no formalities exchanged. A few of them nodded at Jasper as though recognizing him and he threw a few of them a smile in return. Carlisle obviously knew where we were going because he marched without hesitation up through the centre of the fort entrance; an arch set just into the rock face, completely invisible to someone that wasn't looking for it and he pushed through the small opening carved out, that was just big enough for a man to fit through. First Bella went through, then Jasper then I and Carlisle closed it behind us, unheeding of the curious looks and whispers we received from the Werewolves as the stone door slid shut.

Inside there was nothing but silence. Dry air encased us along with the darkness, that was split only by a few thin holes cut into the large domes roof to let in sunlight. It reminded me starkly of the Volturi throne room as I stepped forward, able to pick out the various shapes of Wolves and Men alike in the darkness. There were no smells here whatsoever, a fact that unnerved me more than anything else. Again I was losing a sense and there was little to fall back on; there didn't seem to be anything to see.

I cast my eyes around, looking into the eyes of each shape as they turned to face Carlisle. I was trying to pick out which one of them was the Alpha, but to no avail. I didn't know how Werewolves reacted when they Imprinted - hell, until recently I'd thought Imprinting was something only Shifters exclusively could do - and so I had nothing to go by except guessing who I thought would be the Alpha and waiting.

If I had a heartbeat I'm sure it would have been flying. My breath was certainly coming fast enough.

"Carlisle." A voice echoed throughout the dark cavern, although the one who'd spoken didn't seem to really speak very loudly. Acoustics worked to heighten and reflect every noise until it was almost deafening. How we'd managed to walk in to silence was beyond me.

"Eva," Carlisle replied, stepping forward to greet the woman. One by one I could see the other shapes returning to their business, quietly but quickly exiting the room and leaving us to ourselves. "Where's Alex?"

The woman called Eva merely sighed and shook her head. With every movement of her head tight coils of blonde hair moved with her, falling around her neck and over the front of her shoulder to shield the sight of her naked breast. Around her slim body she wore a thick fabric wound like a toga, exposing the one breast to which was attached a small baby; she'd obviously recently given birth from the size of it, and it was silent as it took nourishment from its mother.

"Our Alpha has gone on a Hunting trip; we were expecting you later in the week, to be frank, and we wanted to make sure we could properly accommodate our…special guest." And with those words her eyes landed on me. I almost took a step back at the colour; her eyes were completely blue, beyond where the iris was normally limited to. They encased her entire eye as though she had been born with a thin blue veil over her eyes. I could sort of see a pupil moving in there but it was hard; the clouded sky colour was hard to try and look past. She smiled amiably at me, holding out the hand not cradling her baby. "Edward, I've heard so much about you. Your family has told me about your situation and I want you to know that anything you need to know, any questions you have I will be able to answer. You're not the first of your kind to pass this way; I've become something of an expert on the subject." Along with her words there was a light, easy smile to her face, a strength in the way she held herself. She reminded me, of all people, of Angela Weber. There was no physical similarities but it was just…I don't know. There was something genuinely likeable about her, a quiet inner strength and friendliness that I couldn't help but relax around.

"Thank you, Eva." Carlisle answered her before I could. I cast a quick glare his way but made sure he wouldn't notice it. "When can we expect Alex to be back?"

"In a day or so; the Hunting Party didn't go far."

From then on Carlisle, Bella and Jasper were taken around the Clan and I was glad of that; Jasper needed to know the lay of the land if we were to make good our escape. It also gave me time to stay with the women of the Clan and learn what I could about what I was and how to take care of my baby. The surrealism of the situation had long ago faded from me and I was ready to accept whatever knowledge they could bestow on me. I was glad to find that the water thing hadn't been a fluke; I was now in the stage of pregnancy where I could handle human food and keep it down, so my baby and myself would no longer starve.

One day. I had one day to prepare for what I hoped would end up being the great escape. I wanted to be able to leave all of this behind me, to hopefully come out of the other side of this ordeal stronger, better and with far less baggage.

Yes, I still had qualms about ending Carlisle and Bella's life, or possibly endangering this innocent Werewolf Clan but…I don't know. I guess pregnancy was making me selfish. I wasn't going to lose another child and I sure as hell wasn't going to lose my freedom.

This seemed the only way that I would finally be free.

**Jacob;**

"Jared. You better have a fucking good reason for being here."

"Let me explain, please." He stepped forward but was stopped by growls in unison from Seth and Quil's Wolves. I couldn't help smirk at the look of fear that crossed his face; it's good to know that at least he wasn't suicidal. And I was glad that Seth and Quil's Wolves agreed with me; Jensen was with Sam, part of Sam's original Pack and that must mean he was the enemy.

"I had no idea that Sam would do that to you. I'm sorry."

"You're fucking _sorry? _You're going to need a bigger word than Sorry, Jared. Seth and Quil could be gone because of you, or Leah and Embry's wolves. I swear to you if that happens I'm going to hunt down and kill you, Paul _and _Sam."

"I didn't do this to you!"

"You sure as hell didn't help!"

"I wasn't even phased!"

"Yeah, doesn't that strike you as odd? You were the _only _one not to get phased when Sam attacked. That strikes me as a little too convenient, don't you think?"

"Jacob, please listen to me!" I was getting really tired of hearing that. I stepped forward, fully prepared to break his neck or at least give him a wound he wouldn't forget any time soon when the tears started spilling from his eyes. "I didn't have a choice!"

"You didn't have a fucking choice? There's always a choice, Jared! There was a right and a wrong and you chose wrong!"

"I couldn't do it, alright? Sam said that…if I helped you he would take Kim away from me. He would kill her. I couldn't let him do that, Jacob. Do what you want to me, but you have to know that…I would never go against my Alpha but I couldn't let Sam kill my Imprint…" He shook his head, looking down to the ground. Shame warred with pain on his features and won, his entire body shaking with the effort not to Phase, out of fear.

I took a deep breath, forcing my voice to soften. I couldn't blame Jared for that…I really couldn't, as much as I wanted to. After all, could I say I wouldn't have done the same thing if I were Imprinted? Even with Edward I definitely would have thought twice…if it weren't for the fact that Edward can kick serious ass when he wants to.

Realization hit me like a wrecking ball. I wasn't Imprinted but…Holy hell. This was a low blow by any means, such a low route to take but damn it all I was getting desperate; Quil and Seth could be gone for all I know and I had to help them before it was too late, if it wasn't already. I'd be damned if I didn't try.

"Jared, come with me. You've given me an idea."

"Where are we going?"

"Sam's house. I need to have a little chat with Emily."

* * *

**Author's Note: Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuun! …Not really, right? Anywho…creative joojoo was just **_**flowing**_** here people. I couldn't control where this story went if I tried so I just had to sit back and enjoy wherever the boys took me. I know it's suddenly moving really fast like I applied crack to the story or something but I honestly couldn't help it. If anyone wants anything clearing up you know how to contact me.**

**Please review. I've noticed that fewer and fewer people are reading and reviewing this story, which is weird because the number of alerts and favourites keeps climbing. Are you guys losing interest? If so please tell me; I want to make sure you all are still enjoying it, because Lord knows I am.**

**Love you all, we'll talk later.**

**This was hardly beta'ed. Feel free to let me know of any mistakes.  
**

**HigherMagic x**


End file.
